


Dust the Apple Off

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Teacher!Liam, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 146,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Niall is a troublemaker and when her parents catch her fooling around with her boyfriend Sean, they decide to send her away to a school where she’ll be away from the temptations of boys. Well, not everything goes as planned and there’s this really cute Catholic boy and Niall just wants to have a little fun. What’s the worst that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The small red Sedan was pulling into one of the empty parking lot spaces by the main entrance. There’s not a person in sight and if it wasn’t for the sound of cars rushing by, it would give the illusion of a ghost town.

It made sense though. Catholic schools were built away from the hustle and bustle of city life so kids could focus on education and religion rather than the pressures of the world or the stress society brought on.

Niall would rather be having a full scale panic attack then to be standing in front of ‘Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Secondary School.’ The outside looked like a European castle from the 1500’s. The brick was painted an off white and the windows were abnormally large while some were only half circles.

She’s wearing Sean’s blue sweatshirt, a pair of black shorts, and her matching snapback. Icy blue eyes flicked over to stare at her mom. “Why are we here again?”

“Because, this is the only school that would take you with your record. Setting a fire on campus tends to make new schools reject you.” Maura huffed and turned the engine off before stepping out and smoothing down her red dress.

“Please, Niall. Just behave. That’s all I ask. Your father is threatening boarding schools and military academies. This is quite literally your last shot.”

She grabs her pocketbook in one hand and Niall’s wrist in the other and drags her daughter up the long pathway until they’re finally inside and standing by the receptionist’s desk.

“Excuse me? I’m here to see the dean of admissions. Could you point me in the right direction?”

After getting the location, Maura again drags Niall through the halls and down to the office and tells her to sit in the chairs and wait while she talks to the secretary.

Niall is of course groaning the entire way there. She wonders if this will at all be like what she’s seen on that one television station her mum hates because she’s convinced that it influences the teen. If anything it just strengthened stereotypes for her.

Her mum had been right about one thing, this was her last shot. Being kicked out of four public schools tended to make other schools reject her in order to avoid all the hassle she would cause.

The Irish lass is sitting on a bench waiting for her sentence because she may as well have been taken down to prison. Her family is strong believers in the Catholic faith while she was not.

At all.

Maura comes back smiling and snatches the offending hat off her daughters head and starts to run her fingers through the unruly dyed blonde locks. “Complete disrespect to wear a hat indoors, Niall. I know I’ve told you that before.”

She continues to try at pick at Niall’s appearance. “The dean of admission- Mister Cowell- wants to conduct an interview with you. Then he’ll decide if you stay or leave-.”

She was interrupted by a voice calling for Niall and a tall intimidating man standing next to an office with a thick file folder in his hands.

“Go ahead, Niall. I’ll be right here waiting.” Maura pushed her daughter up from her chair and towards the man.

Niall glares as soon as she feels the breeze hit her head. When she sees the headmaster she can’t help but think she’s dealt with police officers much bigger.

The moment her feet touched the ground she snatched her hat back and high tailed it to the man, all the while fixing her jet black New York hat and, yeah, she feels normal.

The man watched as she takes a seat in the chair across from his and studied her as he shut the office door. Coming around his desk, he sat down in his own chair.

“So, Niall. Let’s take a look at your file and see why you’ve been expelled from four other schools. Unless you want just tell me what those reasons are?” He leaned back against the soft cushion of the chair and steepled his fingers in front of him.

Niall rolls her eyes. It’s not like any of the reasons were good ones. She wasn’t harming anyone. “Well you have the records.”

The defiance in her tone is clear and the disrespect is shown the minute she kicks her feet up on the desk, one on top of the other. She tips the chair back on two legs and she feels much more comfortable.

Despite what Mr. Cowell was probably thinking she was mentally listing off all of the ‘reasons’ that brought her here. Most included vandalism, arson, and that one time she was caught with Sean in the boys’ water closet.

“So,” she had to part her converse clad feet to look at him, “what did I do?”

Mister Cowell sighed and looked at Niall sadly. “Miss Horan, you’re already accepted into our school. I just want to ensure that nothing like any of your previous schools will happen here.”

He sighed and leaned forward. “I would love to see you assimilate into the wonderfully strong women here at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. You must realise though that we take every incident that occurs very seriously.”

He smiled brightly at the teenager sitting across from him. “Now, is there anything you’d like to ask about our school while you’re here?”

Niall sighed. She was hoping that if she acted rude enough they wouldn’t accept her but clearly that failed.

“So what are the rules here?” It was best to humor him. She could leave his office faster if she cooperated. It worked like a police station.

The blonde girl removed her feet and sat forward actually paying attention. If she were to study here she wanted to know everything, although her mum failed to tell her about the dorm rooms.

The dean smiled at her change of attitude thinking that maybe she really wasn’t as bad as her file made her out to be. Sure she was a little rude and outspoken, but weren’t all teenagers?

“Well, you must be in proper uniform at all times in the main building- whenever you are in classes, the cafeteria, and in mass. Mass is a requirement for all students regardless of one’s religious opinions. Also, there is to be no mixing of boys and girls unless you are at a meal or the quad during your free time.

“Girls have their own wing of the building for class and their dormitories are on the opposite side of campus and under no circumstances are members of the opposite gender allowed inside the building.” Mister Cowell smiled and clapped his hands once in front of him.

“Simple rules really and of course the common sense rules that every school has.” He glanced at the clock and frowned. “I’m sorry to cut this short, Miss Horan, but I have a meeting with another student soon. You’re enrolled in our lovely school and will be expected to start attending classes in two days’ time.”

Niall’s jaw dropped. She didn’t care whether or not he had a meeting. “Wow uniforms? Like shorts or pants right? And no mixing? What do you think I’m going to do?”

Her parents couldn’t be doing this to her. Sure she may not be the best behaved but she didn’t deserve this! Then realization hit her.

“Wait dorm rooms?”

The man frowned. “Of course dorm rooms. Our students live here on campus. Didn’t you know that?”

He shook his head like it didn’t matter and continued with her other questions. “The girls uniform is blue plaid skirt that must reach the back of your knee, a white Peter Pan collar styled blouse with either a cardigan with the school’s crest or the sweater vest with the school’s crest. You must have white socks- any length is fine as long as they are white, and a simple Mary Jane style of shoe. No athletic shoes allowed while in uniform.”

He sighed. “The mixing rule is mainly to ensure that you make proper choices and that you focus on your studies.”

Niall bit her lip. How she would survive she didn’t know. Mass? She was an atheist, the idea of a higher power was absurd.

On the outside she looked calm and collected, but on the inside…

“Thank you.” Her words were overtly sarcastic and her face was pinched.  The Irish girl stormed out of the office and right past her mum.

“Niall! Niall get back here this instant!” Maura shouted after her daughter.

She took off after her daughter and managed to grab her wrist before she was out of reach. “Niall, calm down right now. What is the matter with you? I raised you better than this. You need to behave and act more like a lady.”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “Now, why don’t you calmly explain to me why you just ran out of the dean’s office?”

Niall looked at her mum incredulously. “You didn’t hear the bullshit he was spewing!”

She was pointing an accusatory finger towards the school entrance with the stone steps and high rise marble pillars. “I have to fucking live there and dress like some frilly twat with a skirt? I can’t communicate with the opposite gender outside of lunch and don’t get me started on mass! Fuck you and fuck God!”

Maura dropped Niall’s wrist and stood up straight and tall. She was a good head and a half shorter than Niall, but she knew how to get her children to listen. She glared up at her daughter and slapped her across the face.

“Never in all my years as your mother have I regretted anything that I’ve done to raise Greg and you. Now though, I’m starting to regret having you at all. You can curse your father and me all you want, but you leave God out of this! I understand that you’re upset, but you’re the one who brought this on.”

She took a deep breath to try and calmed herself. “Catching Sean and you together was the last straw. We knew that there was a separation between genders and that’s why we chose this school. We’re tired of wondering where you are and who you’re with. It’s time to grow up, Niall, and take responsibility for your actions.”

Niall grabbed her stinging red cheek, lips parted in shock. Did her mum just hit her? Tears began to well in her eyes. “It’s my body! I can do whatever the hell I want with any boy!”

Her mum was going to wish she hadn’t done that. She was so concerned with her messing around with boys? She’d find a way even with these rules to sleep with the first attractive guy she saw. She was good at breaking rules and she was good at playing games.

She slid into the car and didn’t speak for the rest of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis groaned as he reached over and turned off his alarm. First lesson was at eight and he needed at least two hours to wake himself up.

As quietly as possible, so as not to wake his roommate, he got up and started to get ready for the day. He quickly changed into his school uniform and sat down at his desk to finish up some last minute homework.

He put all of his coursework in his bag and slipped his glasses on. The clock read seven in the morning and he sighed realising he'd have to wake his roommate up.

He walked over to the other bed where there was a small lump and began shaking the boy. "Oi! Wake up! You have to start getting ready!"

Harry groaned loudly the minute his bed began to creak. Lazily he held his hand up, flipping his roommate off.

"Fuck off, Tomlinson." His voice was much deeper and much raspier, like he had spent the previous night screaming until he was hoarse.

Nonetheless with his sour mood he rolled out of bed stark naked.

Louis groaned at the sight. "Could you please wear some clothes to bed? I'm tired of waking up and having your dick flopping around.”

He grabbed his student card from his desk and put it in his wallet. "I'm starting to wonder if you just wank off or something every night and that's why you sleep naked."

Harry winked, his smirk identical to that of a Cheshire cat's. "You caught me. I sneak girls in here every night. Sex is great, try it sometime."

The tone he uses is teasing yet playful. He stalks over to his designated dresser on his side of the room.

Louis glared. "That's not going to happen. I want to find the right girl and get married before any of that. I'm still surprised any girl on campus still wants to sleep with you since you you've pretty much slept with all of them."

He put his bag at the end of his bed and laid down waiting for Harry to finish up so they could go grab breakfast together like normal.

"You're such a good little Catholic boy." Harry crooned, hands rummaging through his drawers before coming up with his uniform. People could say a lot about Harry but they couldn't say he was messy. On the contrary, he was strangely organized.

"Do you even wank mate? I could get you an X rated magazine, movie, lotion."

Harry Styles was like a mob boss. He was the boy who could sneak anything in, he had people helping him, and he was very neat and careful about the operation. If school officials new, he'd be kicked out on his ass before he could repent.

Louis blushed and stuttered. "Of course I wank. I just do it when no one is around and I make sure to put clothes on when I'm done."

He buried his face in his pillow. "Can we please not talk about this? I have an advanced biology final in about an hour."

Harry began to laugh, slipping his boxers and black trousers on. "Awe! Are you embarrassed about touching your willy? I could get a girl to take care of that."

Their banter usually included Harry trying to get Louis laid. How could a teenage boy go eighteen years without sex?

The green eyed boy pulled his white long sleeved shirt on his shoulders and began to button it up.

"Harry, we've been through this. I don't need a girl to do that stuff for me. Besides, you're supposed to do that kind of stuff with the person you love." Louis tried to explain.

That was the big difference between Harry and Louis. Harry wanted desperately to get Louis laid, but Louis was not interested. Call him a good little Catholic boy, but he was raised that way. He guessed it helped that he had four younger sisters and would absolutely kill anyone who even thought about them that way.

"Hurry up. I want to get down there, eat quickly, and study some more."

Harry rolled his eyes. He believed in God, yeah, but he also believed in living life to the fullest. Also, biology taught him that that he couldn't control his hormones which happened to be the excuse he used.

"It'd be so easy to, you know. The security here sucks."

After he finished with his shirt he pulled the boys’ blazer on. The left breast pocket was embroidered with a gold outline, a black background, and a large gold cross centered in the middle of the shield shape.

"Alright," Harry pulled his school messenger bag on, "let's go."

Louis got up and grabbed his bag. "Sucky security or not, I just haven't found the perfect girl yet. She has to be different. It's hard to explain, Haz. I'm not controlled by my hormones like some people around here."

He opened their dorm door and let Harry into the hallway before swiping his keys from his desk and shutting and locking their room.

"Also, you need to be careful. I heard that Father Cowell is starting to crack down on certain things. Can't have you getting caught with porn and condoms from your supplier."

He chanced a glance at his friend. "You still haven't told me who's helping you smuggle stuff in."

The grin never failed to leave Harry’s face. "You see Father Cowell has said that how many times? I've been here long enough to learn that he's what the real world calls a liar."

Harry refused to refer to being in a Catholic school as the real world. It felt different somehow but he couldn't explain it well if someone asked him.

"If I tell you who helps me, you cannot say a word. See if I'm caught I take the fall."

The idea of being kicked out was one that he would be okay with. Although his family would feel different about it.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Just be careful, please. As much as it kills me to admit this, I actually enjoy having you a roommate and if you're expelled then I'll have to get a new one and that's no fun for anyone."

He didn't want Harry getting kicked out because that would mean training a whole new lad on Louis' busy schedule. The good thing about Harry is that he usually stayed down in the common room until Louis was in bed so there was never a problem.

"Just tell me who it is. I'm not going to rat them out. I really just want to know who has that much free time and such to run and get your orders."

"Liam Payne. Or as everyone better knows him as, Mister Payne." Harry's eyes shifted around to make sure that no one overhead their conversation.

Finally they reached the cafeteria. The curly haired lad pushed one of the swinging doors opened. "Ugh I smell bacon. I'm so fucking hungry."

Louis' eyes widened and he hissed in disbelief. "The religious studies teacher? You're fucking joking! Why would he put his job on the line like that? What is going on here? Are you paying him? There's no way he's just doing this to be nice.”

Louis made his way to the breakfast line with Harry close behind. He smiled and greeted a few other students and gave the girls hugs, but he was solely focused on getting his breakfast. "You remembered your student card this time, right?"

He looked over his shoulder as he loaded his plate with grapes and apple slices. He also grabbed a banana and toasted himself a bagel before smothering it in strawberry cream cheese.

Harry's cheeks blossomed red. He wasn't sure if that was something he should disclose although Louis could probably figure it out by the shades his face was turning.

"Of course I brought my student card." He ruffled through his wallet, shuffling phone numbers and other things around. After a few moments he looked at his roommate with an impish grin.

"So maybe I didn't remember it."

Louis groaned. "Fine. I'll put breakfast on my account again."

He moved down the line and skipped over all the meat, cereal, eggs, and typical breakfast pastries. He waited for Harry to get his food though since he knew the lad would take forever in choosing exactly what he wanted.

He narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction and wondered what his best mate was hiding. He could have easily been blushing over forgetting his student card again, but that was such a common occurrence that it wouldn’t faze the boy anymore.

"Harry, what aren't you telling me?" He whined. "You can trust me. I promise."

Harry ignored the question. His eyes scanned over the food and he made sure to take his time choosing what he would eat. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

After five minutes and the students behind him complaining, he loaded up on eggs, bacon, and two biscuits.

"Thanks, mate."

Louis glared. "No problem. Now tell me or I won't get you breakfast."

He moved over to the next section and grabbed a glass and filled it with apple juice. He grabbed a second glass and poured himself a half glass of milk. He stared down at his meal.

It was the same meal he had gotten for the last three years of his life while he was at this school... Maybe Harry was right. Maybe he did need a little something to spice up his routine.

Harry grumbled under his breath but he straightened his back out and he forced his confidence to return. "Well he helps me out I help him out. Now buy me the- the meal."

Another rule at Our Lady was that swearing was unacceptable and considered misconduct. It usually made him stutter or hesitate when he was around a faculty member. It was ridiculous some of the words they considered offensive.

Louis furrowed his brow in confusion. "You help him out? With what? Like grading papers and stuff?"

He walked up to Sister Martha- the usual cashier- and flashed her a giant smile as he handed over the student card and gestured between the two meals.

She rolled her eyes at Harry, but offered a sweet smile to Louis in return. "Have a good day, boys."

Louis nodded and grabbed his tray before heading to his normal table with the rest of his and Harry's mates.

"I'll explain later." Harry looked at the ground. He pulled out the chair next to Zayn, offering a grin to Nick, Aiden, and Josh.

"Morning, boys." He didn't waste his time eating, starting in on his eggs. He let their chatter consume the atmosphere. He didn't like to talk while he was eating.

The six of them ate and talked about their upcoming schedules. It was about to get really stressful with exams coming up and then a complete week off between them and the start of a new term.

Louis was about to comment about how he was staying through break this year when the cafeteria doors opened and the room grew silent. The dean had walked in with a new student trailing behind him and she looked bored out of her mind.

"Whoa." Louis let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. She was gorgeous.

\------------

Niall groaned the minute the doors swung open. She felt like such a twat. 

The pleated skirt, despite it flowing down to her knees, made her feel like she was naked. Her legs were never meant to be experiencing the draft they were now. When they gave her the choice between a cardigan and a sweater vest, she had opted for the vest figuring it would hide her chest but she was also wrong on that one. The white button up was too tight and she wondered if they had given her the wrong size. The vest also seemed to push in her stomach and as some sort of compensation, made her chest stick out too far. She wore large sweatshirts to mask the fact that she had a large chest size.

"I feel like a fool." She mumbled. Her head was missing the usual snapback but at least she got to wear her vans. And the knee high socks covered what her skirt wasn't.

When the room went dead, her cheeks went rosy. She hated attention.

\------------

Harry looked at his silent friends. "I'm so fucking her."

Louis turned to look at his friend. Of course Harry would want her. She was new, she was very developed, and- most importantly- she was probably hard up for a shag.

He rolled his eyes and tried to downplay his interest in her. "Of course you will. Just like you fuck everything else in this school."

He stabbed viciously at a grape on his plate and only managed to squirt the juice all over his shirt. "Oh fucking hell."

Harry began to laugh hysterically, the rest of the boys joining in finally breaking the silence of the room.

\------------

Niall grit her teeth. "They're laughing at me, Simon."

She had found that Mister Cowell hated being addressed by his first name. Something about it being rude and disrespectful. She couldn't remember though, she wasn't listening.

The dean sighed. "No they aren't. And what did I tell you about calling adults by their first name? It's completely uncalled for and it just earned you your first after school detention. Congratulations."

He took her through the breakfast line and waited patiently while she grabbed her food and then took her to Sister Martha and explained that she was a new student and had yet to get a student card.

Once that was taken care of, he turned to see most of the cafeteria staring at the new student.

He cleared his throat. "We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Niall Horan and I'm sure you'll all do your part in making her first day here enjoyable."

Niall stood in the middle of the cafeteria still pink from the introduction and somehow still staring at the floor. Why was everyone staring?

"Stop it, Simon. You're making me blush." She used her best melodramatic voice. If people were going to look she might as well give them a show.

And detention never bothered her. At her last school she was good friends with the teacher who ran it and they always traded lunch. It was a good memory in her opinion.

Slowly the cafeteria went back to normal and soon enough it was unbearably loud again.

Mister Cowell turned and frowned down at her. "You're already getting on my last nerve and first block hasn't even started yet."

He sighed and scanned the room before setting his sights on one of the top students in the school. "Come along, Niall. There's someone I think you should meet."

The Irish girl followed after Simon, smiling at the obvious look of irritation on his face. "If you're going to introduce me to an overzealous and or self-righteous prick, I think I'll pass."

She was hoping to just escape and eat lunch outside where she could plug her headphones in and drown everyone else out.

"Don't use that language here. You're in a holy building. Why would you-? Nevermind." He shook his head and made his way over to table where the boys were sitting.

"Good morning, boys. This is Niall and I was wondering if I could drop her off with you, Louis. Figured that you did such a wonderful job in taming Mister Styles over there that you'd want a new project maybe?"

Louis looked up from his fruit and felt his breath hitch. She was even more beautiful up close. "Uh, sure, Mister Cowell. Anything you'd like."

He could hear Josh and Aiden coughing and trying to cover the blatant 'kiss ass' that was present in their sneezes.

Niall bit her lip.

This Louis, for lack of a better word, was hot. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue; lips curved into an awkward grin, high cheekbones that would make anyone else look malnourished, but enhanced his jaw structure. The wind swept fringe that no one had anymore, sun kissed skin, and the way those glasses made him... If she continued she'd probably start to moan and that would make the situation awkward.

"Bye, Simon!" She waved and took the only available seat between Louis and some good looking dark haired boy with the complexion and eyes to match.

"Um... Hi."

Louis felt his face flare up and tingling in the pit of his stomach as she opened her mouth and an Irish accent tumbled from between her lips.

"H-hey." He swallowed the giant lump in his throat. "So what brings you here? I mean, we usually don't get a transfer this late in the term."

He mentally slapped himself hard. Who asks a question like that? He just met her! Maybe he should just stop talking and let Harry have this girl too.

Niall smiled. "Got kicked out of my last school. Told me I lit the girls bathroom on fire," she rolled her eyes, "they over exaggerate."

She'd probably be honest with everything except for Sean. Of all the things she did she had a feeling that these people would look down on premarital sex. And maybe she didn't want to come on too strong because Louis was beautiful.

Zayn choked on his eggs as she said that. "You lit the girls' restroom on fire? You're one crazy chick. I like you already."

Nick, Aiden, and Josh nodded in agreement and introduced themselves to try and make small talk with the blonde.

Louis leaned over to Harry. "You really going to try and fuck this one, mate? I think she's a bit too wild for you to tame."

Niall shook her head. "No, I lit a piece of paper on fire. And then I heard someone coming in so I tried stamping it out and threw it away. Never realized how flammable feminine products and perfume was."

Harry winked. "Watch me work the Styles charm."

The Cheshire lad leaned across the table and grabbed a hold of Niall's hand. He grinned, showing off his dimples. "Hey, my name's Harry and can I say how nice that top looks on you?"

Niall rolled her eyes. "You're only complimenting me because my chest is sticking out and it gives you an excuse to stare. I don't sleep around so don't associate me with the sluts you've inevitably fucked."

The table went silent as the boys looked unsure of what to say. No one had ever just flat out said stuff like to Harry. Sure, they were thinking it, but they never said it.

Louis burst into laughter. "So that's the Styles charm! I always wondered what the secret was."

He grinned madly as he calmed his laughing fit and stared over at Niall. Harry was right though, the top looked great on her. You could practically see the buttons straining underneath the vest.

He felt his cock twitch at that thought.

That's when he realised what he was doing. He was imagining dirty scenarios with Niall. Oh God!

Was this a sin? Did he need to confess this to the father? Oh no. This was embarrassing beyond belief.

He squirmed in his seat trying to will away his thoughts and slight erection. He had an exam in ten minutes and he didn't need to be focused on Niall and her huge breasts.

Harry dropped Niall's hand but somehow the grin didn't leave his lips. "Feisty. I can deal."

Niall flipped him off. She liked being in charge of a relationship and that meant she liked to make the first move. "No, there is no deal. The only way you're seeing me naked is if you hide in my dorm while I'm changing."

Countless people knew it took a lot to deter Harry from getting what he wanted and Niall's attitude was a turn on. "Your boobs are large, babe, so no I can't help but stare and I don't think you sleep around."

This was going to be a constant back and forth. "My chest is not that big."

Instinctively she looked at them and held them trying to measure her hand to their size.

Louis was dying. Now she was cupping her breasts? This was not going to end well for him. He tried thinking of anything to will his growing bulge back down.

He thought of Newton's Third Law of Motion, he thought about the Gettysburg address, he thought about the Irish potato famine, he thought about the knights of the round table, he thought about how beautiful Niall would look spread out underneath him as he slid his cock between her breasts.

"Fucking hell," he muttered. He wondered if he had enough time to escape back to his dorm and have a quick wank.

Niall turned away from Harry to look at Louis. It could be attributed to the fact that she was slumping, but she had to look up at him. Her baby blue eyes peering out from under her eyelashes and her hands were still absently holding her chest. "Is something wrong?"

Harry studied Louis' flushed face and the way he was looking at Niall. No fucking way. No there was no way, but Harry couldn't help the evil grin. Yeah watching this unfold was going to be great.

Louis spluttered helplessly as her eyes locked onto his own. She hadn't let go of her breasts so it looked even worse in his head.

He could practically feel the excitement radiating from his best mate and he knew he had been caught. No way to hide this from Harry since the curly haired boy would tease him relentlessly.

"I-I'm not feeling t-to good. I th-think I need to go lay d-down for a bit." His voice broke and he knew he was done for.

Grabbing his bag, he left his breakfast tray (something he had never done in his life) and bolted from the cafeteria and back to his dorm.

He'd just email his professor and make up his exam later.

Niall's hands fell into her lap. Well that was weird. She shook her head. Louis didn't feel well that's all there was too it.

"Well I think I'm going to aimlessly wander around. I would ask Louis to show me around since Simon assigned me to him, but seeing as he ran away..."

She stood up and said her goodbyes, exiting the building. As soon as she left, Harry looked around the table, dissolving into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis threw his door open in a panic and quickly slammed it shut behind him. This was crazy. He had never been his hard before without any stimulation. He tossed his bag on the desk chair and jumped onto his bed.

Without even thinking, he started pawing at the tie around his neck while his other hand palmed himself through his uniform. He managed to get his tie off and it ended up on the floor somewhere along with the button up that he's sure is now missing a button or two.

His belt is next and that's really difficult to take off one handed, but he does get it off and he finally pops the button on his trousers and undoes the zipper. He lifts his hips and shoves his slacks and boxers down in one go and finally- finally- fists his cock in his right hand.

He whines at the touch and squeezes his eyes shut and lets images of Niall staring up at him from her knees rapidly fill his mind. He's smearing his precum down his shaft and quickly working his hand over himself.

He can feel the tension in his lower stomach coiling and getting tighter and tighter and he grips at his length a little harder and he's ready to cum. He's desperate for release.

\------------

Harry is cautious to enter the room but he does so nonetheless. The first thing he hears is the sounds of small whimpers. "Lou?"

The tie around his own neck is being loosened, when he fully enters the room he yelps in shock. He knew Louis would be jacking off but he thought he'd at least have the decency to use the restroom.

"Fuck!" The green eyed boy kept his back to Louis, unsure of what to do.

"Shit!" That's all that makes it out of Louis’ mouth before he cums and he's shooting his load onto his stomach and upper torso.

He tries his best to cover himself since Harry is now standing there. "Fuck! Why the hell aren't you in lessons?"

He reached over to his bedside table and grabs at the small packet of tissues he keeps in there for when 'emergencies' arise and cleans himself up quickly before stuffing his now flaccid cock back into his boxers and leaving his trousers undone.

"Uhhhh... I'm covered. You can... Ummm... Turn around now." He can already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he knows he's going to resemble a blissed out tomato.

Harry is slow to turn, wanting to be totally sure he didn't see anything he shouldn't. "So um that thing in the cafeteria... Niall made you hard."

There was really no other way to put it besides that. He leaned against Louis' dresser wanting to gauge his reaction.

"But I'm confused, mate. You've never gotten all hot and bothered by a girl that went here at least. Was it... Was it her chest or something?"

Louis sat up and hung his head. "I don't know. I mean, I thought she was really good looking and then she started touching her chest and..."

He stopped and tried to compose himself. He had sinned. No way around it. He knew that and he knew that confession would be absolutely no fun today.

He chanced a glance at Harry. "It's like my mind kind of kicked into overdrive and suddenly my brain had all these pictures of her naked and her chest was bouncing all over the place..."

He sighed. "That's never happened before. Usually if a girl is pretty, I think about things like kissing, dates, and holding hands. This just... It came out of nowhere."

Harry sat on the corner of his own mattress considering the distance between their beds wasn't far. "So you want to fuck her. Big deal. Everyone has dirty thoughts at some time or another."

Truth be told, he had really come up to tease him about what had occurred. It wasn't everyday Louis Tomlinson, the innocent (and pure) little Catholic, got hard over some girl.

Louis groaned. "You don't get it, Harry. I've never pictured anyone while wanking. I've just focus on the feeling and how I knew I would feel after."

He tugged harshly at his fringe. "And Father Walsh is going to be so disappointed in me when I have to confess something like this. The worst thing I've ever done at this school was drop the 'f' word in front of a teacher. Now I'm wanking over thoughts a new student? He's going to kill me."

Louis was pretty sure this is what a nervous breakdown felt like. They were going to give him a detention, possibly change his schedule around so he never saw her... It would be disastrous.

Harry looked at Louis like he had grown another head. "You do realize you don't have to bring it up right? If I confessed to everything I did here I'd be kicked out. And before you go off on a tangent about lying, it's not. If Father Walsh doesn't ask about you wanking, then don't mention it."

Harry understood that his best friend was a firm believer in the faith, but everyone screwed up at some point. "And everyone sins, so don't feel bad."

It was Louis' turn to look scandalised by his friend's statement. "Don't tell him? Harry, he's there to tell me what to do for repentance. If I don't tell him, how am I supposed to know what to do to show God my reverence and ask for his forgiveness?"

He got that Harry couldn't say anything without running the risk of expulsion, but wanking wasn't an expellable offense (he hoped). At most he'd probably get sessions with the school's counsellor, but that's about it.

He flopped back onto his bed and groaned. "Our situations are completely different."

"Louis, seriously this is probably why girls don't go for you. Pardon my language, but you always have a stick up your ass. You're not much fun and every single thing you do revolves around God."

It was obvious that Harry was becoming frustrated. He had grown accustomed to Louis and how he dealt with things, but this was getting to the point of ridiculousness.

"You're always doing good. One day when you're going to be too old to do something you're going to regret everything you could have done but never did."

Louis stared at the ceiling. Maybe Harry was right. He should loosen up a little. This wasn't his area of expertise though. What should he do first? Is there a way to ease into this kind of lifestyle?

"Even if I wanted to be fun, I don't know how. I've been raised to love and fear God for as long as I can remember. I have no clue how to do this kind of thing."

He bit his lip while a million and one ideas ran through his head. "Can you help me? I don't want to be the guy that's known for hiding behind his Bible all the time."

The frown on Harry's lips tugged up and spread into the largest grin imaginable. Had his words finally gotten to Louis?

"Well first lunch is in an hour. Why don't you flirt with Niall a bit?"

Louis was never one to make the first move so hopefully this would break him from the shell his Bible and this school inevitably created.

"And I'm planning a party tomorrow night so why don't you come? You don't have to drink just show up."

Louis thought for a moment before smiling softly. "I could try that. The flirting with Niall bit at least."

He'd never admit that he had no clue how to flirt since he never even thought about things like that. Hopefully he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself when he talked to the blonde.

"I'm not so sure about the party. What if it gets busted and we're all caught?" He stood up from his bed and went to grab his towel. He hoped that a quick shower would take away his nerves.

"We'll worry about that if it happens. How about this, if Niall comes then you have to okay?"

Harry stretched out across his bed, arms behind his head and legs crossed. Everything was working out. He would get Louis laid and if that meant the new girl taking his virginity, then so be it.

Louis groaned. "Fine. If Niall goes, I'll go. Doubt she will though, she didn't seem like that type of girl."

He headed towards the bathroom connected to their dorm and stopped right in the doorway. "Just promise you'll help me out at lunch. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing."

"Take your shower and I'll give you a few pointers to help you out."

Louis may not think she was that type of girl, but Harry knew she was and if the way she looked at Louis like she was genuinely interested then his plan would work out just fine. And the fact that Louis was listening to him for once didn’t hurt either.

Louis nodded and quickly went to rinse off.

\------------

Coming back out about fifteen minutes later, Louis had his towel wrapped around his hips and was digging through his dresser looking for a clean pair of boxers. Finally finding some, he slipped them on under his towel and hung up the drenched material.

He grabbed another uniform and laid it at the end of his bed to change into before they left. "So... How do you flirt?"

"Well, all girls are different and Niall clearly doesn't like the direct approach. Although most girls do." He was looking towards the ceiling trying to think of every flirting tip he knew.

"Well when she sits with us, don't seem eager. Let her say hi to you first. When she does, smile. It'll show that you like her company."

Harry got to his feet and retrieved his phone from his desk, needing to get things for the party.

"You can then compliment her or ask her a question. Both should get her talking and that's what you want. Make a lot of eye contact, smile a lot, and every once in a while brush your arm or bump your thigh against her. If she's interested she'll turn her body towards you, she'll make eye contact, and she'll smile. Oh, and wear my old spice Cologne. Girls like guys who smell good."

Louis felt like he should be writing everything down. There was so much to remember and he was sure he'd somehow manage to screw it up or embarrass himself.

He frowned. "I just took a shower. Why would I need cologne? I smell like apples. Isn't that good enough?"

He started to slip his pants on and get dressed for lunch. "How will I know if she's angling towards me because she likes me? What if she just needs to get more comfortable in her chair?"

Harry laughed and quirked an eyebrow. "Really Lou? Have you never flirted with a girl?"

He sent a message to Liam informing him about the party he was planning.

"Girls don't turn their bodies to get more comfortable. You'll know the difference. And showers are fine, but Cologne gets their attention. The scent is much stronger.”

Louis felt his cheeks flaring a bright red. "Would you believe me if I told that I've never actually flirted with someone? I just don't see the need if I'm not going to let myself date them."

He finished slipping his uniform on and reached over to grab Harry's cologne. He sprayed a giant 'X' across his chest and gagged at the strong scent.

"This shit is terrible. How do girls even find this appealing?" He coughed and tried to get the stuff from his lungs. It was horrible.

"You sprayed a lot and it’s supposed to attract girls not you." Harry shook his head although he didn't look up from his phone.

After he informed the man what he would need he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Would you be offended if I told you that I completely believe you when you said you've never flirted?"

Louis- having finally recovered from his coughing fit- sighed and slipped his shoes back on. "Why would I be offended? It's obvious I have no game or whatever the hell it's called."

He looked at his watch and internally panicked seeing that lunch started in ten minutes. "You know, maybe this isn't a good idea. I shouldn't flirt with Niall and I shouldn't go to your party. I'd just be making a complete ass out of myself."

He looked over at his bag and wondered if he could get away with not going to a single lesson that day and just crawl under his blanket and mope about his misfortune.

Harry walked over to Louis and grabbed his shoulders. He began to shake him slightly. "Not every girl will like you, Lou. Snap out of it. You're going down to go to lunch and you're going to be confident and irresistible Lou, not awkward and quiet Lou. Got it?"

His tone was harsh and stern, but he needed Louis to stop being so nervous. "You've never flirted with a girl and today that's all going to change."

Louis stared at Harry and let a half smile works its way onto his face. "Thanks, Harry. You're the best mate a guy could ask for. You know that?"

He shook Harry's hands from him and he took a deep breath before grabbing his bag. "Let's go then before I change my mind and lose my nerve."

He opened the door but turned so he was looking back at Harry. "Don't forget your student card. I'm not getting you and Niall lunch."

"You're getting Niall lunch?" Harry grinned. He walked over to his dresser and dug out the blue and white plastic.

"Okay then. Let's go, Romeo." What most people didn't know was that Harry was on the track to becoming an English major.

The green eyed boy closed the blinds and left the room.

Louis rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have a student card yet. She's going to have to get food somehow."

He locked the door behind Harry and dropped his voice so that no one around could hear. "So how are you pulling this party off on such short notice? You're going to need supplies you know."

"Louis, don't underestimate Harry Styles. I am a master of getting things on short notice. Remember when Zayn needed cigarettes? Got them in two hours."

His hands were in his pockets as they made their way down the stairs.

"Just a heads up I'm going to flirt with Niall. Because I'm sorry mate, but I would fuck her. Also her distaste in me could work in your favor."

Louis sighed and nodded. He really hoped this worked. Harry had yet to strike out with a girl so having him flirt with Niall was a little disconcerting, but she had turned him down earlier.

"Fine. But maybe you could try and keep her hands away from her breasts this time. It was your comment that had her touching herself."

He had a strong sense of déjà vu as pushed open the cafeteria doors for Harry and himself. He bypassed the line and went straight to the table so he could find Niall and talk to her.

Niall was sitting next to Zayn and smiling. She ate her spaghetti without much thought, getting sauce on her nose and around the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks for buying me lunch, Zayn." Her body was turned towards him and she was smiling, eyes not leaving his face.

Harry glanced at Louis. He hadn't expected this.

Louis visibly deflated and looked over at Harry. So far, moping under his covers seemed like a great choice.

Zayn shrugged and nibbled on a piece of lettuce that was in his salad. "It's no big deal. You're part of the gang now."

He saw Louis and Harry approaching and smiled warmly. "Hey, guys. Was wondering when you'd show up. Especially since it’s Louis favourite meal."

Niall perked up when she saw Louis. "Hey, Lou. There's a seat next to me."

She patted the chair on the other side of her. The sauce was on her chin now but she loved to eat she wasn't self-conscious about it.

Harry put his hand on Louis' back and pushed him towards her.

Louis stumbled a little, but set his bag on the chair next to her. He looked up from where his vision was trained on the floor to see her face with splatters of tomato sauce on it.

He chuckled and grabbed a napkin from Aiden's tray and began wiping the food from her face. "Glad to see you enjoy spaghetti as much as I do."

He pulled the napkin away and finally realised how quiet his friends were being. He blushed and stepped back. "Uhhhh, need to go get my lunch. You coming, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah, let’s go. And it’s nice to see that Niall over here is a little messy."

Niall's cheeks burned and she flipped him off. "Oi, I don't appreciate the sexual innuendoes. And I am not messy."

The Cheshire lad winked at her. "Sorry I can be more upfront about it. You messy when you suck a guy off?"

He ran off to the lunch line before Niall could retaliate.

Niall groaned in annoyance and stabbed at her noodles. "Oh, and thanks for cleaning my face Louis. I guess I am messy." She winked at him despite her obvious irritation.

Louis could feel his face getting even warmer. How it was possible to blush this much, Louis had no clue. He nodded jerkily in response and ran to catch up with his friend.

"I made a fool of myself. Great. Already feel like this plan has failed, Haz. Did you see the way she was looking at Zayn? She's definitely not interested in me."

He grabbed a plate and began filling it with noodles and sauce and a piece of garlic bread. He grabbed a glass of Coke before waiting for his mate so they could head back to the table.

Harry loaded his plate with noodles and sauce, grabbing two slices of bread afterwards and some pink lemonade. "Mate, she seems to like food maybe she's just grateful. And did you see the way she blushed when you cleaned off her face?"

He handed his card over and Sister Martha looked taken aback that he was paying for his own meal.

He got out of line and started towards the table with Louis. "Just flirt with her and see where it goes."

Louis paid for his own meal and sat his tray on the table before moving his bag and sitting down next to Niall. He sat there knowing he was supposed to flirt, but he couldn't bring himself to even look at Niall.

Zayn leaned back in his chair and stretched his arm over the back of Niall's chair and left it to hang around her shoulders. "So when are we having another get together? I really need some cigarettes and alcohol before I go crazy. It's been two days since my last smoke and that's only because my pack is empty."

Aiden nodded. "Right? I really need a warm body pressed against me soon. I'm going absolutely mental at night."

Niall laughed looking at Aiden. "I thought you were all supposed to be Catholic. Smoking and sex don't sound very religious."

She didn't seem fazed by Zayn's arm, but she did look over at Louis. "Are you like them? Not that I have a problem with it."

Harry smirked and leaned forward. "I got a party planned tomorrow. Four words. Lager, cigarettes, vodka, and girls. I'm sure little Niall over here will get drunk and one of us can pop her cherry."

Niall glared at Harry. "Bite me."

Harry licked his lips, leaning over the table and bracing his elbows against the surface. "When and where?"

Louis shook his head adamantly. "Not really. I'm uhhh..."

His eyes darted over to Harry. He wasn't exactly sure what to tell her. He didn't want to say that he was a good little boy who followed all the rules, but he definitely didn't want to tell her that he got drunk and banged a new chick every night.

"I've kind of been told I have a stick up my ass about such things. I don't really drink unless the wine from communion counts and I've never slept with a girl either so... I'm kind of a boring person to be honest."

Niall groaned and turned her body towards Louis. "That's fine. I've never slept with anyone either but I'm Irish so I get drunk a lot. Although, if Harry's hosting it I'm not drinking in fear of him spiking it."

Louis smiled. "Well I'm not even sure I'm going tomorrow night. I have to make up my exam that I missed in first lesson today. And we have mass the next morning so it'll be pretty busy. Might just call it an early night tomorrow."

Aiden scoffed. "Just like every time we have a party. You're so boring, mate. If you showed up, the world would end."

Zayn laughed and agreed. "Could you picture Louis standing there with a bottle of beer and trying to chat up a girl?"

Niall frowned and laced her fingers with Louis’ holding their hands up so the other boys could see. “He doesn’t have to chat up some girl. He can chat with me. Wholesome boys are the best.”

She didn’t like them teasing Louis for some reason, but she’d show them that he could get a girl. “Although, I don’t know if I’m pretty enough for Lou.”

Louis looked down and tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the rest of the boys. He pulled his hand back and started eating.

Aiden and Zayn looked at each other and burst into laughter. “Oh, trust me. Your body is banging. Louis just doesn’t find anyone attractive unless they’re holding a rosary and a Bible.”

Louis slumped down in his chair trying to completely disappear from this horrific lunch

Niall frowned and looked at her hand. Was there something wrong with her? She tried not to dwell on it as she finished her meal.

"I think I'm going to go." She tried to smile, but it looked forced. She threw her trash out and left the cafeteria.

Harry looked at Louis in disbelief before burying his face in his hands. "You're such a dumbass."

The brunet groaned and pushed his barely touched food away from him and dropped his head on the table. "I don't get it. Why do I not know how to do this stuff?"

He looked up at Harry. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal around a girl?"

Harry looked at the other three for some help. "Well I gave you tips and you didn't follow any of them. If anything you just made it seem like you had zero interest. Maybe you should just let Zayn over here have her. At least he knows how to talk to a girl."

He didn't mean to sound harsh, but Louis seemed to mess up every relationship he ever had with any girl.

"Maybe you're right. Just let Zayn fuck her." He pushed back in his chair from the table and grabbed his bag and stormed from the cafeteria.

Once he was in the hallway, he wasn't exactly sure where to go. He ended up on the stairs down the hall with his head in his hands. "This is ridiculous. How do you mess everything up, Tomlinson?"

"Louis?" Niall called, walking down the first flight of stairs. She noticed the caramel colored fringe almost immediately.

"Hi..." her voice was mumbled, unsure of whether he wanted to see her. Timidly she sat next to him, moving as far away, shoulder pressing into the guardrail.

Louis looked up at her voice. He almost groaned at his bad luck, but realised that might just send the wrong message. "Hey..."

He thought about what Harry had said. He had to let her know that he at least wanted to be around her. But how the hell should he do that?

Smile. It'll show that you like her company.

Harry's words from earlier crossed his mind. He offered her small shy smile as he tried to remember what Harry had said next.

Then compliment her or ask her a question.

He thought for a second. "You ummmm... You have really gorgeous eyes. They're really... Blue."

Niall laughed and smiled edging towards him. "Thanks I was born with them. You have nice brown hair. It's really brown." She teased him.

Eventually her smile turned into a frown. She didn't like what happened earlier in the cafeteria. When he dropped her hand it made her feel insecure. She had never experienced that feeling before.

He watched as her smiled dropped. It wasn't her fault he was so awkward. Honestly, it was no one's fault but his. If he hasn't submerged himself in his religion he might have had at least some sort of social skills.

"Listen, I'm sorry about back in lunch room. I'm just... really awkward. I have the feeling that I might have ruined a great friendship before it even started."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "So... if we could start over, I'd really appreciate it."

Niall looked at him with a small smile. "Sure. I mean you don't have to apologize since I overreacted. I just don't think I'm pretty and then you dropped my hand so I thought you were confirming it. God I feel stupid now."

And she did feel stupid. With anyone else she was extremely confident and if they insulted her she would have insulted them back, but now she felt... Vulnerable.

Louis furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought you were joking about not feeling pretty. Niall, you're extremely pretty- beautiful even. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Where did his mind come up with these things? He coughed slightly to cover the awkwardness he felt.

"So are you going to Harry's party? I guess they're a lot of fun. I've never actually been to one, but people are always talking about them for days."

"Yeah I am. I need something to do and I miss my boyfriend Sean... Well ex." She sighed looking down at her plaid skirt. "I don't know whether I should dress normal or not. Although, normally I dress like a dude."

Her cheeks were still burning from his compliment.

Louis shrugged. "Not sure I could help you there. Harry kind of enforces a no pictures policy since Mister Cowell would expel anyone in those pictures and then interrogate everyone to see who organised it."

She had a boyfriend? An ex? Was it too soon to try and make a move? Did she still like this Sean kid?

He sighed. Maybe he should just quit now while he was a head. "I'm sure you look great in anything you decide on. I'll make you a deal though, you go to the party and I'll go. I'll be completely awkward and probably make a huge ass out of myself, but I'll go."

Niall genuinely smiled at Louis. "Be ready by seven then. Well I should get back I'm tired and I need all the beauty sleep I can get."

She got to her feet, dusting off her skirt. Louis wasn't that bad, he seemed to... Tolerate her. "Bye, Louis."

"Bye, Niall." He watched as she ascended the stairs and made her way out of sight.

So now he was going to a party thrown by the one and only Harry Styles?

There was only one way this could end: badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains heterosexual sex.

Louis looked at Harry with the most annoyed face he could make. "I'm not touching those. I'm feeling like I'm sinning just by looking at them! Please just keep them for yourself. God knows you'll need them."

He stared at the two foil packets in Harry's outstretched hand. He had told his mate that he would try and step outside his comfort zone tonight. Maybe he'd drink a bottle of beer or actually try and make a move on Niall, but this was definitely not what he meant.

Condoms. He shuddered at the thought of even holding one in his hand.

Harry shoved his hand into Louis' chest. Green eyes narrowed and lips pursed in a thin line. "Louis Tomlinson, do you want to get Niall pregnant? Take them."

He was adamant on his roommate taking them. The party, which was being held in the sanctuary, was happening in twenty minutes although kids were already showing up. The sanctuary was locked up every night but he had managed to get a key.

"What? No! That's not even possible since I won't be shagging her. We've been through this, Harry. I'm not having sex until I'm married. I don't understand why you don't get that."

He pushed Harry's hand away and turned to go find something to consume his time with until the party. He was a little wary about holding such a sacrilegious event in the most holy place in the entire school, but after hearing that this was where the parties were held all the time he decided to just pretend he was somewhere else.

Harry rolled his eyes before a smirk formed. He tucked the two packages into Louis' jacket pocket, seeing as he left it thrown across the back of his desk chair.

"Hey, mate. It's time to go. The alcohol was just taken out and I don't want to wait for your arse."

He looked at his reflection, happy to see it. He was wearing tan skinny jeans, with his school blazer and a white undershirt.

Louis nodded and bit his lip as he looked down at his outfit. His maroon trousers were a little snug, but they contrasted nicely with the white long sleeve button up that he donned with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He added a pair of braces to be quirky and finished it off with a pair of swede brown shoes.

He grabbed his jacket from his chair and slung it around his shoulders. "Are you sure about this? I mean I can still stay here. Can't miss the fun if I've never been to one of the parties."

"Niall's already there mate." Harry had asked Zayn about her. She was their insurance, the person who decided whether or not Louis would attend.

"And from what I heard she's wearing makeup and you can actually see her legs." The cheeky grin on his face was noticeable.

Louis groaned knowing there was no way out of this. He didn't mind breaking promises to Harry and the boys, but Niall was different.

"I really don't want to think about her legs. I'm sure their great and all, but that's just a huge temptation."

He swiped his keys from his desk and shoved them in his pants pocket as best he could. "Bring your key because I might leave early if Niall does."

Harry shoved the small piece of metal into his pocket, leaving the room first. His eyes darted around making sure no school official was lurking about. Once he determined the coast was clear, he shuffled out of the boys' wing and down the staircase.

Ten minutes later he pushed the doors to the sanctuary open, the beat of the music and heavy bass drops hitting them. "It’s a good thing they soundproofed the room. Oh, look! Niall!"

Niall broke through the mass of bodies wondering where Louis was. She was wearing smoky eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Her knee high skirt, she had rolled the waistband up so now it went mid-thigh barely covering the curve of her bum and her socks were replaced with ankle ones to show off her incredibly smooth legs.

Louis turned to where Harry was looking and felt his jaw drop a little as he took in the sight in front of him. She was absolutely stunning. Something Harry might call sexy, but Louis was too worried about making a fool of himself to even think about Harry right now.

"Niall!" He called out over the pounding music hoping that she could hear him.

He got Zayn's attention and the dark skin boy managed to point towards Louis since he was standing next to her.

Niall's eyes traveled from Zayn to Louis and her frown tugged into a shy smile. She made her way over, purposely swinging her hips from side to side.

Once she was there she had to practically yell. "Hey! Did you just get here?"

There was a plastic red cup in her hand, but it was only water. She wanted to talk to Louis, not get smashed.

Louis smiled brightly. "Pretty much. Was actually going to chicken out, but then I thought that wouldn't be fair to you. Besides, I want to get to know you better."

He let his eyes wander down her frame and quite enjoyed the fact that her chest was stretching the material of her top so it was snug against her. Her legs seemed to go on for miles until finally reaching her socks and vans.

It was going to be so hard to keep his hands to himself, but he was already in enough trouble with God for not being completely honest in his confession. "You look amazing."

Niall's cheeks burned. Louis was the only one who could make her blush. "Thanks and you don't look so bad yourself."

Harry left the pair in favor of getting a bottle of lager.

The music was thrumming, floor vibrating with each pulsating note and bass line. "I want to get to know you better too!"

"Why don't we find a place to sit and talk then? Pretty sure the apses are open. They should be quieter and little more private."

He took her hand in his and ignored the spike in his heartbeat as he led her to the very back of the sanctuary and past the alter into one of the private counseling rooms.

He shut the door to drown out the music and shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on one of the chairs not noticing as one of the foil squares fell to the floor. He dropped himself on the plush couch against the wall and looked up at her.

"So, tell me everything about you."

"Well I was born in Mullingar. I have an older brother and a mum who regrets having me."

She sat back against the couch when her eyes noticed something. An unopened condom. Is that why Louis brought her back here? He wanted to fuck her? She felt her heart jump into her throat, and in her stomach a cage of butterflies fluttered about. She would ease into it though instead of pulling her skirt up and kicking her underwear off then and there.

"What about you?"

"Born and raised in Doncaster. My mum is my world- I have no clue what I would do without her. I have four little sisters because my parents took the phrase, 'Go forth and multiply,' very seriously. I've been going to school here for three years and I'll finally move on to University next year."

He smiled warmly at her trying to calm himself down. His heartbeat was erratic and his temperature seemed to be climbing from being in such close proximity to her with no escape.

He tried to focus and ask her more questions. "Ummm, so you have a boyfriend, right? Thought you said his name was Sean or something like that."

"Had a boyfriend. Sean and I were best friends since third grade and well he asked me out five months ago. My mum and dad decided that I needed to come here so I had to end it. We're still friends though."

Her eyes stayed on the ceiling, but she settled her hand on his thigh like it was entirely natural.

"Any girlfriends?"

His breath stopped for a second as her hand made contact with his body. He hoped that she kept her hand still since his jeans were already pretty tight and one erection because of her was quite enough. Besides, she was here this time and things could get so awkward so fast.

"Not really. I'm just waiting on the perfect girl, you know? I don't want to start dating someone and then find out that God has different plans for me. Besides, I want to be a doctor and finding a girl who would put up with me not being around a lot because of pre-med lessons and med school is next to impossible."

He tilted his head back to stare at the painting of Saint Patrick that hung on the wall. Now that's what you call irony. "What about you? Any life dreams or goals you want to accomplish?"

"There's a lot I haven't thought about. I know this will sound weird, but I want to be a stay at home mum if I marry a guy who is financially stable enough to take care of a family."

She removed her hand but only for a moment. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

Her hands went to the hem of her vest, pulling it over her head and letting it fall to the ground by her feet. "Much better."

She put her hand back on his thigh but a little higher than before.

Louis was about to respond when she pulled her vest up and over her head. His vision swam in those two seconds where the vest covered her face and her arms stretched above her head making her chest strain even more against the white button up that barely seemed to be able to hold them in.

He couldn't help but stare at her chest until he felt her hand on his leg once more. She was making this extremely difficult and he wasn't sure he would be able to speak properly.

He fisted his hands in the material of the couch so as not to just reach out and touch her. "I- I think that's- that's great. You'd be a ummmm... A- a great mum."

His voice was little higher than normal, but that was probably because he was trying so hard to think of anything that would keep his pants from becoming tighter.

So far, nothing was working.

Niall noticed the way Louis' voice climbed several octaves. This was fun. Her fingertips brushed over the fabric of his jeans and made their way to his inner thigh.

"Look, Louis, I'm going to be honest with you. I like you... A lot. And judging by the condom, you like me too. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me to a secluded room with a couch."

She licked over her lips and grabbed one of his hands that were listless at his sides. "I know I come on a little strong but maybe we could look past that."

She moved his hand to rest on her inner thigh. "What most people don't know is that I'm a championship chess player and right now we're playing a game. It just so happens to be your move."

He groaned at the feel of her warm skin beneath his hands. He just wanted to shove her down on this couch and fuck her senseless. Screw the gentle touches and shy looks his mum had always told him accompanied intimacy, he just wanted to feel her under his hand and taste her and-

Wait. What? He pulled his hand back and whimpered at the loss of contact even though he's the one that did it. "What condom? I told Harry no condoms."

He could feel his hard on throbbing in his trousers as his breaths came in harsh pants. He looked over to his jacket and caught sight of the reflective square on the ground.

"Shit. Niall, I didn't come here with the intention to fuck you. I think way too highly of you for that to be the only reason that I wanted to talk to you. Harry must have slipped the condoms in my jacket."

He looked down at the edge of her skirt and had to curl his fingers into his palms so he wouldn't just ruck up the material then and there. "Trust me, I would like nothing more than to throw you on this couch and fuck you hard, but that's not the reason I fancy you."

"We can talk about feelings later, Louis. This is different. Whether or not Harry was the one who planted the condoms, you're still hard."

Her hands reached the material of her long sleeves, eyes still looking at him. Nimbly her fingers began to unbutton her shirt, one popping open after the other. When the last one was undone her shirt separated to reveal her chest straining against a cherry red bra. Her stomach was pale and two defining lines cut through her flesh- the woman's version of a V-line.

"Still your move," her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

Her hands grasped at the material and pulled it off her shoulders. She let the material stay on, but let her upper arms become bare.

"Fucking hell," Louis muttered before grabbing at her thighs and pulling her closer until she was straddling his lap.

His hands quickly ripped her shirt from her lower arms and immediately started exploring the pale expanse that was her stomach. His lips attached to her collarbone and began biting and sucking until he was certain there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

He trailed his mouth from the fresh hickey to edge of her bra and began licking at the skin there. His hands reached around to her back and undid the clasps to let the offending material slide down her arms.

He groaned as he took in the sight of her fully exposed chest. It was even better than what he had imagined. They were perfect and he just wanted to play with them forever.

"So fucking hot, Niall," he breathed as his hands began to cup and massage at her chest.

"Ugh, Lou." Her breath became uneven, burying her nose where his neck met his shoulder. Her chest heaved with each caress, skin breaking out into hard little bumps.

"More." Her voice was too shaky and soft for it to be much of a command. Her eyelids fluttered shut and whatever doubt she had about Louis following through with this was gone.

She shifted her thighs to better straddle his lap, her pleated skirt rucking up, revealing a new strip of creamy white skin.

He mouthed at her breast and let his tongue lavish over one of her nipples. He moaned at the feeling of her against him.

One of his hands moved to her thigh and pushed the skirt up until his hand was underneath the uniform, pressing insistently at the front of her underwear.

He pulled back to stare at her as he palmed her and he felt like he could cum just from the sight of her like this. His fingers drifted to the elastic waistband at the top and let his finger curve just underneath, too high to really give her what she wanted.

He stroked her skin there and stared up at her. "Want you ride me. Want watch as you fuck yourself on my cock. You want that? You want my cock inside you? You're so fucking wet for me aren't you?"

Niall's moans increased, her fingers squirming and needing to latch onto something. Never had she imagined sweet little Louis Tomlinson talking like this.

"Wanna ride you so bad. Wanna fuck myself on your cock until we're both coming. I'm so wet for you baby, like a dam broke."

Her red laced underwear was stretching and pulling uncomfortably tight against her legs. If Louis didn't stick his fingers in now, she would.

Louis pulled his hand away until the only thing touching her was the outside of his thighs where she was perched and straddling him.

"Undress me. Fucking touch me. If you're good and quick about it, I'll eat you out and fuck you hard. Want to fucking cum on your face. Bet you look beautiful covered in my cum."

He grabs her hands and places one against his straining erection and the other he puts in his hair trying to get her to pull on it. His hips buck into her touch and he's trying to grind into her palm. "Fuck, Niall."

Niall never realized how bad she's wanted this until now. To satisfy him, she yanks on his hair a couple of times, it’s a rough tug because Niall isn't one for gentle touches and soft caresses. "Want to suck you off. Want your cock in my mouth."

Absently she continues with dirty talk, and she tries to unbuckle the clasp of his belt with one hand but it’s impossible. Both hands move faster than lightning and every barrier, belt, button, and zipper, is gone.

She has to climb off him to completely unsheathe him from his clothing. After a few moments of anxious hands fumbling with the waistband, she shoves his pants and boxers down to his knees and helps him kick the material all the way off, his braces coming off along with them. And just to appease him, she pops the buttons on his shirt and throws it over her shoulder.

"Mm you're so big. Wanna feel that against my tongue," her breath ghosts over his heated flesh, knees on the carpet in front of him and the couch. Her tongue sneaks past her lips, licking a clean stripe up against his shaft.

The feeling of her tongue against him is heaven and he's pretty sure he sees stars. He's not exactly sure what to do with his hands since he's afraid he'd probably rip her hair out.

He lets them curl on the edge of the couch and tries hard not to thrust into her face. "Stop fucking teasing. Want to fuck your mouth and have you choking on me. Suck it, Niall."

And he doesn't really care anymore about her hair anymore because he tangles his fingers through her blonde locks and shoves himself into her mouth.

True to Louis' words she gags on reflex, but she manages to relax her throat. Once the process of figuring out how to not asphyxiate on Louis is solved, she goes down, glossed lips sliding down his engorged flesh until the tip of her nose is buried into the soft tufts of his pubic hair.

She moans around Louis, which translates to a hum vibrating against him. She braces her hands against his inner thighs to keep him from thrusting up.

She pulls her head back until his head is constricted at her lips and she's pushing all the way back down, slicking his cock in a thin coat of saliva.

Louis moans loudly and he's so thankful that the music outside the door is pounding at a ridiculous level so no one can hear them.

His hands tug on her hair as she bobs her mouth up and down around him and he's pretty sure he's ready to cum right then and there because he's never felt something like this before. His hand never felt this warm and he's never been this slick with just his pre-cum and lube.

After a few more minutes of her going down on him, he tugs her up and slams their lips together and gets a handful of her ass before bringing his hand down against the soft skin. "Go get the condom. I need to be inside you now."

He leans back against the couch and strokes himself while she's getting the foil packet.

Niall snatches it off the ground and she's reached him again. The way she's bouncing on the balls of her feet the whole way back shows how excited she is.

Before she straddles him she finally discards her skirt and underwear, leaving her exposed and bare.

The foil is ripped open, taking it upon herself to roll the latex on for him. She squeezes his erection as she does it.

"Need you to fuck me so bad. Need you in me." And like her previous position she throws one leg on either side of his thighs.

He grabs at her hips and holds her steady. "You're so fucking gorgeous. Never seen anything sexier."

He grabs the base of his cock and lines himself just below her and looks up at her. And bites at his lip as he just lets the head of his dick run up and down her folds. "Go head, Niall. Fuck yourself on my dick. Ride me hard."

He leans forward and mouths at her chest again biting at her sensitive nipples and running his tongue over them to soothe them afterwards.

Niall's moans are loud, ripping from her throat and thank God for the bass.

Hands braced against his chest she lowers herself down. A hiss escapes her lips when his tip is forced in her. "Fuck."

It takes a few minutes of mentally preparing her mind to finish the job. It’s a painful stretch but she reminds herself of how amazing it'll feel. In one quick motion she pushes down until her ass meets his thighs.

"Ow fuck. Give me a minute."

And Louis immediately feels like a massive tosser because of course he should have prepped her and now she's probably in pain and he could have prevented it but there's nothing he can do about it now.

He leans forward and presses his lips against hers softly trying to distract her and apologise all at the same time. He runs fingers through her hair lovingly and a when he needs to breath, his lips find every inch of her face that he can.

He moves his fingers to her sides and slowly and gently let them caress at her pale skin which is a lovely contrast to his own tan coating. "I'm sorry. I should have prepped you. I'm an idiot. Fucking hell, I'm really sorry."

The pain erupts like a volcano inside of her. She's in massive pain, her walls not having been this stretched before. Sure she slept with Sean once but he wasn't nearly as big, or as thick as Louis.

"No, it doesn't hurt." It’s an utter lie, but she doesn't want him to feel guilty. If he's guilty he might stop and that cannot happen.

Even with her body screaming at her in protest she begins to move. The pace in which she starts with is slow and steady.

Louis knows she's lying to him, he can tell by the way she face is still scrunched with pain. As much as he wants her to ride him, he won't put her through the pain.

He holds her hips in place once she's seated with him inside her again. "Just wait. I don't want to hurt you. If it's too much we can stop, but I don't want you to move until you're used to it."

Niall kisses Louis because it feels right and there's no other way to explain it. The fact that he cares about her is refreshing and different. Sean was never like that, more in it for the pleasure.

It takes five long agonizing minutes when the pain has subsided and it’s just a stretch. Her tense muscles deflate as well as the look on her face. "Ready."

She lifts until she's about halfway off before rolling her hips back down.

Louis moaned as the feeling of Niall taking him in sent a wave of pleasure through his system. He grabbed hard at her hips, and probably bruising them with how tightly he was holding on, and threw his head back as she continued to fuck herself on his cock.

He watched as her chest bounced up and down as she lifted herself and brought herself down to sink back on him. It was so much better than it was in his imagination.

He wanted to get her there and have her cum first, so he started meeting her downwards movements with small thrusts and he moved his one hand down to rub at her clit.

Niall's eyes widen substantially, the pleasure sending a shock wave through her petite body. "Ugh. Fuck, Louis, fuck right there!"

Moan after moan tumble from her lips, the arousal almost too much, her accent slurring and becoming too heavy to be proper English anymore.

"Gonna cum."

Her pace is gone and it’s sloppy. No longer is it about the rhythm, it's about getting her rocks off. The tempo she had created was thrown out the door the second Louis' cock brushed up against her tender area. It's about feeling it now, and she definitely is. The room is filled with grunts, groans, moans, mewls, and whimpers.

"So...close…"

The rubber band inside of Niall snaps and she's coming harder than she ever had before. Her cum drips down Louis' erection and her inner thighs respectively. She's still rocking her body, riding through her orgasm. Her toes are curled and her head is swimming at the absolute euphoria.

Louis can feel Niall's cum sliding down his cock on the outside of the condom and the feeling of her walls clenching around him is what finally sends him over the edge and coming into the condom.

He wants to taste her, see if she's as delicious as she is in his mind. He pushes her back onto the couch and continues to rock his hips into her even though it starts to become borderline painful for him. His hand is on her clit again rubbing circles and hoping to make her scream once more.

When it gets to be too much for him, he pulls out and quickly kisses his way down her torso before pressing his lips to her folds and letting his tongue slip in where he had just been buried inside her.

Niall's legs are trembling and wobbly, and spread open as Louis has her lying on the couch. The blissed look on her face vanishes and its back to her nose crinkled and her lips parted. If she were a moaning mess before...

"Fuck! Fuck!"

And maybe it's because she just came and her walls are still contracting, throbbing, and sensitive as fuck, but her stomach is tied and ready to implode.

"I'm going to come, Lou."

That just spurs Louis on as he continues to rub at her clit and tries to get his tongue as far inside her as he can. He loves seeing her like this and he'll gladly do this every day if it means hearing her breathy pants and moaning voice.

He moans and takes his other hand and slips a finger inside beside his tongue and just fucks her with his finger wanting so desperately to taste her and please her and make her forget any other guy.

He looks up through his lashes and watches her face as he pleasures her.

Her legs kick out on either side of him like she's throwing a fit. Her lips twist and turn into an impossibly loud moan and her sky blue eyes are a dark sapphire blue.

"Louis!"

And with that last scream, like a balloon, her walls pop and she's coming hard and fast. The way her sensitive walls open up literally make her come again, making that three orgasms in one night.

Louis nearly chokes on her release, but manages to swallow it all down before licking at her inner thighs and cleaning her up as best he can.

He gets up and takes care of tying his condom up and burying it under some trash in the wastebasket. He grabs his shirt from the floor and wipes himself down a little before going back and lying with her on the couch.

"So that's not really what I expected to do tonight... Like at all." And that's when it hits him.

He just had premarital sex in one of the private sanctuaries in his church. He stiffens at the thought.

Niall snuggles up to him because Louis is radiating warmth and there's no blanket to wrap up in. She presses her chest against his and tangles their legs together. "Worth it right? I want to do this again sometime."

Correction she wants to do it all the time, but hopefully this was an invitation for him to get intimate with her again. She really likes the blue eyed boy to the point where if he asked her to jump off a bridge, she would respond with how high.

"Niall..." He trails off because he doesn't know how to say this. Yes he wants to do this again, but no they can't because he's already lying in confession and he can't talk about this either.

He can't bring himself to say anything though and just presses his lips against her temple. "We need to get dressed before we end falling asleep and get busted at mass tomorrow."

Niall tries not to let his tone get to her. He couldn't be doing this to her could he? She hadn't been totally honest when they talked about Sean. He broke it off with her and it was right after they had sex. Was Louis doing this too?

The tears sting behind her eyes, but she actually manages to look happy.

She's too lost in thought as she pulls her clothes back on. She's mostly thinking about how she would deal if Louis really did stop talking to her. At the very idea she spins around and seizes Louis' face, kissing him long and hard, hoping to sway his vote if it were bad.

Louis is buttoning up his pants and finishing buttoning up his shirt when he's suddenly got Niall attached to his mouth. He squeaks in surprise, but eventually slips his eyes shut and wraps his arms around her waist.

When air becomes an issue, he pulls back and stares at her. A smile makes its way onto his face, but he's still confused about the sudden need to jump him. "Not that I don't absolutely love kissing you, but what was that for, Niall?"

Her arms wrap around his body and she presses against him impossibly close. "Please don't stop talking to me. I really like you."

She wants to smack herself because that came out sounding incredibly desperate and almost like she was begging.

"I mean, I'll understand if you stop talking to me." She didn't want to make him feel bad about the decision he would or had made.

"Huh?" And now Louis is massively confused. "Why would I stop talking to you? You're one of the best things that has happened to me at this school."

He pulls away from her because he's a teenager and if he's pressed up against her, he's only going to want to fuck her again and they just really need to get out of here before he makes anymore questionable life decisions tonight.

"No reason." With that she cautiously opens the door to see no one is paying attention to them. Her hand stays firmly laced in Louis' and she likes the way they fit.

"I had a great time." Her tone is sincere and it sounds vulnerable like the first time he talked to her.

Louis smiled softly. "Me too." He looked down and saw their hands and started swinging them. "You want to go home or stay here?"

He can barely move through the throng of people, but his grip on her hand is tight and he soon starts searching for Harry.

"Can we go? I have nothing better to do." She laughs quietly although it’s lost in the music. The smile on her face doesn't leave though. Had she ever been this happy?

"What do you wanna do?" She has to again yell, the music vibrating against her feet.

"Just let me find Harry and let him know that I'm leaving and then we can talk, okay?"

He spots the mop of curls across the room and sighs knowing that he'll have to fight his way over to him. "Go wait by the door. I'll be right there."

He leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek before pulling his hand away and starting to make his way towards the boy.

Niall fixes her disheveled hair and leans against the door frame and the smile on her face couldn't have been any bigger.

\------------

Harry has a cup of half coke and half vodka, chatting with a sober Zayn. "Ten pounds saying that Louis fucks Niall."

Zayn snorts and shakes his head. "I honestly don't think Louis even knows where to put his dick when it comes to sex. I'll take that bet. Easiest ten pounds I'll ever make.”

He moved to take a drag as Louis walks up with a small smile on his face. "Hey. Just so you know, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow morning at mass."

Harry shakes Zayn's hand right as Louis comes over and he automatically notices the smile.

"So," Harry grins cheekily, "how was Niall? Heard you two moaning."

It was a bluff but he knows Louis wouldn't admit it if he didn't think that his best friend already knew.

Louis turns bright red and ducks his head to the floor. "N-no clue what you're talking about, Harry. Why would we do that?"

Harry probably knows he’s lying, but he just didn't want to discuss things like this in a public place and with Zayn standing right there.

The darker male laughed. "See he's too embarrassed to talk about it! There's no way he got the Niall surprise tonight."

Harry looks at Zayn. "The Niall sur- you know what never mind."

His eyes flicker back to Louis' face and he does a hip thrust in the air. "Mate you're doing that nervous twitch. She was pretty loud; I was standing by the door when I came to check on you. She curses a lot."

He's taking a shot in the dark with the cursing but Niall seems like the type.

"Fine. We had sex. Are you happy now? Can I go? This is really not what I want to talk about right now." Louis is burning a hole in the floor with his gaze and just wants to be swallowed up by the ground at this point.

Zayn grumbles and reaches for his wallet to grab the ten pound note. "You couldn't keep your dick in your pants until after you left could you?"

Harry laughs and his gaze shifts to his best friend once more but this time he's frowning. "Why are you frowning? You just fucked Niall! She has an amazing body and her attitude is a major turn on."

"I just don't know about this. I just had sex- before marriage- in the most sacred place I can think of and now she's taking about wanting to do it again another time."

He tugged at his fringe before realising that it was probably still a wreck from Niall's hands in it. "I just feel so... Dirty and like I need to find Father Walsh and beg for forgiveness."

Harry stares at Louis for a minute assessing the damage. "If you go to the Father and tell him that you fucked a girl in the sanctuary not only will you get in trouble, but he'll want to know how you got in and that all correlates back to me. I am not getting expelled because of you."

His tone is sympathetic even as he says this to him. He looks past Louis to see Niall talking to Nick. "Someone's waiting for you. Maybe you should go back to the dorm and lie down."

Louis turns to see what Harry is looking and a white hot pang of... Something shoots through Louis. He nods and raises his hand in farewell before heading back over to Niall.

"Hey, ready to go?" He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in close so Nick won't even think twice about touching her.

Niall smiles at the feeling of Louis' arm around her. "Yeah. I was just talking to Nick here about you."

Nick winks at Louis and gives him a brief thumbs up. "Now if you'll excuse me I just saw a hot brunette pass a few seconds ago."

And with that Nick left.

Louis finds that his face is heating up in the dark. It hasn't even been an hour and most of his friends know that he has shagged the pretty new blonde girl.

He coughs to cover the awkward he feels brewing in the pit of his stomach. "Ummm, I'll walk you to the girl's dorms. I kind of wanted to clear some things up about... What just happened."

Niall instinctively steps away from him. "I... Clear things up?"

Oh God. Maybe she should just suck him off if he's really about to say what her mind was telling her he would. It would be the same as Sean. 'You're a great shag, but you're not that pretty. I could do better.'

Louis notices the way she tenses and immediately feels guilty and upset. "I mean... It's just really hard to explain. I really like you, Niall, and I really don't want this... Whatever this is to be all about sex."

He took a deep breath and chewed on his bottom lip while he tried to get his thoughts together. "I mean the sex was great- you're fantastic- but I want there to be more."

He sighed. "Does that make any sense at all?"

"So you don't think I'm ugly?" She blurts before her mind could even process what she was saying. Her eyes squeeze shut because she wants to smack herself, but at the same time she wants to fuck Louis all over again. He likes her. He actually wants there to be something between them.

Louis looks at her in confusion. "What? No! God, Niall, you're perfect. I love the shade of your eyes and I love how you can see just the tiniest bit of brown at the roots of your hair. Your body is... I don't even know how to describe it without being extremely vulgar."

He cups her chin and licks at his lips. "Hey, look at me." He waits until she opens her eyes and then stares into them so she can see how serious he is.

"Whoever told you that you were ugly or not pretty or however they worded it, is the biggest asshole ever because he just told the most beautiful girl a lie."

Niall's nerves are twisting and knotting like a child's shoelace. She twirls her fingertips anxiously and she can't help but bite into her bottom lip.

"Sean. Sean's the one who told me that I wasn't pretty and that he could do better." Her heart's in her throat nonetheless and it annoys her to no end.

And Louis' heart breaks because she just looks so open and vulnerable and he never wants to see her like this. He leans down and presses his lips against hers hoping to show her just how perfect she is to him.

He pulls back after a moment and rests his forehead against hers. "Then I should thank him because he let the most wonderful girl get away and I somehow seemed to find her.

Her snow white skin reddens substantially. Louis is so amazing she can't explain it. "Thank you."

Her voice is hushed because she's fighting back the undeniable urge to cry and let her heart completely open up to him.

"I... I know the boy usually asks but I like you and maybe… Do you want to go out with me?"

Louis smiled and nods emphatically. "Yes. I'd love to."

He wraps his arms around her waist and leans down to kiss her again, but pulls back when he has a thought. "Just a warning though, I've never been in a relationship so I'll probably be super awkward. Think you can put up with that?"

"Are you kidding me? I started fancying you the moment I realized how awkward you were." Her fingers curl behind her neck and she grimaces at the way her shirt pulls taut against her skin.

"I need to ask for a new shirt. I swear one day in the middle of class my buttons will go flying and stick some poor lad in the eye."

"I don't mind your shirt. In fact, I kind of like the way it stretches over you." He ducked his head so as to keep his blush hidden.

He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We have mass tomorrow and I'm completely wiped out.”

Niall giggles and she's positive she's never giggled before. "Well then I'll keep it."

She teases him and like Louis had done she starts swinging their hands to keep the motion going. The girls’ wing is completely dead, not a sound could be heard.

"I want to tell you something and I hope it’s not a deal breaker... I don't believe in God."

Louis could feel his heart stop at her words. That had always been one of his biggest requirements when looking for a girl. He wanted a wonderful Catholic woman just like his mother had been.

He stopped walking when they reached the doors of the girls' common room and turned to face her. "I really want a God fearing woman in my life. I need to be able to talk about my beliefs without having my girlfriend scoff and tell me that God isn't real."

He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand hoping to calm himself down a little. "As long as you can promise me that you won't try and force me to see theology your way, then I can deal with the fact that you don't believe."

"I don't do that. If a person believes, I let them say what they want about God. People believe in what they want. I have no say in what you believe in and I'm not going to change how undeniably perfect you are." She hopes than he'll accept her words and look past her beliefs.

Never had she thought that her beliefs could be a problem, but she'd convert for Louis if it was absolutely necessary. She doesn't tell him this, not wanting to look desperate.

She was a bit desperate. She's never found a guy who actually liked her for other reasons besides her body.

Louis smiled lightly. "Then I don't see a reason why we can't try this relationship out."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek and squeezed her hand gently. "I have to get back to my dorm. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Niall's fingers lace behind his neck and she kisses him long and hard. She keeps her tongue in her mouth to keep it sweet and gentle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She opens her door, waves, and closes it behind her body.

Louis smiled as the door shut with Niall behind it. He couldn't believe his luck. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall was having an internal battle knowing that holding a boy's hand would probably be punishable but she just wanted to hold her boyfriend's hand.

Father Walsh stood tall at the alter, gold rosary glimmering in the light. His robes which were black and purple, draped over his arms and body.

"And Jesus went on: 'What comes out of a man is what makes him unclean. For from within, out of men's hearts, come evil thoughts, sexual immortality, theft, murder, adultery, greed, malice, deceit, lewdness, envy, slander, arrogance, and folly. All these evils come from inside and make a man unclean."

Niall's eyes closed, sleep creeping up on her.

Louis was sweating in his seat. He couldn't sit still knowing that about twelve hours ago he had been in this very room having sex with his girlfriend... He felt like everyone knew and was staring at him.

Zayn was asleep next to him snoring slightly and Louis elbowed him to ensure he wouldn't get caught. Nick and Aiden were down the row texting away while Josh tried to distract Aiden from his phone.

He turned to see Niall across the aisle with her eyes closed and her head falling towards her chest as she started to drift out if it.

Father Walsh's eyes narrow and the way he speaks next catches everyone's attention.

"On the subject of sexual immorality I came into one of the private counseling rooms and found these." He holds his arms up and outstretched between his hands is a pair of red laced underwear.

"The culprit or culprits will come forward. The consequences will be severe and if they do not come forward… Well, God will justify your actions."

Niall's lips part, legs crossing absently. She looks at Louis and then glances at Zayn, Nick, Aiden, Josh, and Harry wondering if they at all suspect anything or anyone.

Louis choked as he sees the underwear that Niall was wearing last night in the hands of the Father. He turns to see Harry having a minor freak out about them finding out about the party.

His gaze finally rests on Niall and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from standing and shouting out for forgiveness right there in the middle of mass.

Niall connects eyes with Louis, shaking her head. No one could know about this. Father Cowell already didn't like her; this would just be a reason to kick her out.

Father Walsh glares around at the crowd of teens. "This is your last chance. Come forward now."

Louis can feel his breath start to become shorter. He feels like he's on the verge of a panic attack. He tightened his grip on the edge of the pew.

Zayn noticed the tension in Louis' body and his eyes widened as he realised what was going on. He looked over at Niall in disbelief.

Niall shrugs her shoulders because it's not like she could do anything about it.

"Very well," Father Walsh concludes, "you are all dismissed."

While everyone else files out Niall rushes over to Louis not caring that the other five boys were there. "Lou, calm down. He doesn't know who they belong to."

Louis looks at Niall and swallows the bile that's rising in his throat. "I think I'm going to be sick."

With that, he took off and to the closet bathroom he could find.

"Shouldn't you all be getting to your lessons?" Father Cowell asks coming up behind the group. He was glad that Niall made friends, but he had yet to see her hang out with any females.

Niall turns around. "Right well I had to ask uhhhh, Zayn where the religious studies class was. Thanks, Zayn. Bye!"

She all but sprints away. Once she's entered the corridor her eyes scan the room numbers when she sees room 212. People are staring at her and it makes her feel uncomfortable. She nods at the teacher, quietly taking a seat located near the back.

\------------

Liam Payne was a teacher of religious studies. He absolutely loved his job. He loved the look on a student's face when they made an epiphany on what a verse they were coving that day meant to them, the deep discussions his students could have with each other, and the moment when his students connect with the lesson on a spiritual level.

Today in mass had been one of those few times where he had been scared for one of his students. He was a teenager once too. He had made mistakes and he understood. So when he gotten the email to teach on Genesis chapter three versus one through twelve, he was upset.

"Good afternoon, class. I'm sure we all understood the lesson from mass today? Let's talk about the points that Father Walsh was trying to make."

He grabbed his seating chart. "How about," he looked down the roster of students, "Niall? Can you tell me how you feel about the lessons in mass today?"

Niall looks at Liam and she doesn't know him well- doesn't know whether he is friend or foe. Her automatic defense is to be sarcastic and that's exactly what she does. "I was falling asleep so I couldn't tell you."

She leans back in her chair, arms crossed. "Do you honestly want my real opinion on mass? I don't understand why it’s required."

Liam nods and sighs. There's usually one who doesn't see the need. "Well let's discuss that then. Why is mass required by the school?"

He walked around to the front of his desk and hopped up to sit on the piece of furniture. "When a student enrolls in our school, the admissions office checks out their record. Usually, the applicant is coming from a Catholic home and everything is fine. But, every now and then we have that one student who doesn't come from a religious home and only wants the educational opportunities we offer.

"We can't force them to mass on Sunday since that's considered the week end and we aren't allowed to. So to ensure that they hear the message of our Lord and Saviour, we have a service once a week. It's to help people turn to God and help get saved by The Lord."

Liam smiled. He hoped that he had explained it well enough. "Now, how about we focus on our lesson? Take your Bibles and turn to chapter three of Genesis please."

"I don't have a Bible." Niall's response is immediate. Her parents were Catholic, but they never kept track of her, never forced her to church. They just assumed that she was good.

"And really I'm not here by choice. My mum signed me up, slapped me, and forced me to go. She said it’s to get closer to her God, but really this is a creative form of punishment so don't assume I believe in any of this bullshit."

"Niall, I get that you don't want to be here, but please refrain from using that kind of language in my classroom. In fact, stay after class. I want to have a word with you."

He got down from the desk and headed over to the supply closet where he grabbed a brand new Bible and tore the packaging off of it. He headed to the back and placed it on Niall's desk. "Put your name it and keep it. Even if you don't want it, at least keep it till the end of your schooling here because I can guarantee you'll need it in at least one class per term."

Niall's tempted to chuck it in the wastebasket, but she doesn't. Only because Zayn's words ring in her mind, 'Louis' only attracted to a girl if she's carrying a rosary and a Bible.'

She takes the ballpoint pen off her desk, neatly printing her name on the first page. Deciding to listen, she flips to Genius chapter three.

Liam smirks as he turns and heads back to his desk. "Perfect. Now that you have a Bible, Niall, could you please read versus one through six for the class?"

He pulled his lesson notes and Bible onto the podium and moved the stand so he can sit comfortably up on his desk and still have his notes in close by. "And when she's done, will you read seven through twelve, Perrie?"

Niall tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, not wanting anything to obstruct her view. She's heard of this story- the story of Adam and Eve and how they were tempted by a snake to eat a forbidden apple or some other fairy tale.

"Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the Lord God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden'?

"The woman said to the serpent, "We may eat fruit from the trees in the garden, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.'

"You will not surely die," the serpent said to the woman. For God knows that when you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.

"When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleased the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it. She also gave some to her husband, who was with her, and he ate it."

Liam nodded. "Thank you, Niall. Perrie, can you continue please?"

The girl nodded and looked down at her Bible. "And the eyes of them both were opened, and they knew that they were naked; and they sewed fig leaves together. And made themselves aprons.

“And they heard the voice of the LORD God walking in the garden in the cool of the day: and Adam and his wife hid themselves from the presence of the LORD God amongst the trees of the garden.

“And the LORD God called into Adam, and said unto him, Where art thou?

“And he said, I heard thy voice in the garden, and I was afraid, because I was naked; and I hid myself.

“And he said, Who told thee that thou wast naked? Hast thou eaten of the tree, whereof I commanded thee that thou should eat not eat?

“And the man said, The woman whom thou gavest to be with me, she gave me of the tree, and I did eat."

Liam thanked Perrie before turning to look at the class. "So what's happening here? Can someone give me a general overview of what the Scripture we just read was saying?"

Niall decides to humor him because he doesn't seem that bad. "Well the fruit represents sin and the snake represents temptation."

Her cheeks flush when everyone looks at her. "God had commanded both Adam and Eve that they could eat from any tree but the tree of knowledge. I'm guessing why he even put the tree there was to test them of their faith. Eve was lured in by the temptation. When someone is told that they are forbidden from doing something it tends to make people curious and more often than not goes against societal rules. She dust the apple off and when she did not die from touching it she figured that God had to be lying and no harm would come. To shorten that, Eve fucked humanity over."

Liam smiled brightly. "That's a brilliant deduction, Niall. I still would like it you refrained from such vulgar language in my classroom, but you're absolutely right."

He sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you girls. Father Cowell emailed me and asked me to teach this lesson and focus on the consequences of Adam and Eve's actions because he wants to scare the culprit of the rather provocative undergarments to come forward. But, I want to focus on what Adam and Eve did once they realised that they had committed a sin. Anyone tell the class what that was?"

Niall looks around and realizes no one is going to answer. "They hid. They disobeyed a rule and they were afraid. Not of the idea of punishment, but of the idea of being seen naked. They were more worried about the action rather than the price they would pay. Once they were caught their punishments were severe. Adam was forced to work for things he wanted, Eve would have to endure painful childbirth, and the snake would be forced to crawl on its stomach."

She crosses her arms leaning back in her seat. "And clearly Simon doesn't realize that the culprits won't get scared over a damn Bible lesson. Seriously? This story was written two thousand years ago? Pretty sure no consequence is more severe than giving birth to a kid."

Liam raises an eyebrow at the plural use of the word. He clears his throat. "Maybe we should take a day to study and pray about this. So I want a two page paper about the consequences of the sin and how it has trickled down into our society. Make connections between a two thousand year old story and everyday life. Okay? It's due in two days. Class dismissed."

He watched as the girl's packed up their belongings and headed their separate ways before having to move to their next lesson. "Niall," he gestured to the first row of desks, "a word, please?"

Niall's close to the door when Liam's voice stops her. She bites her tongue from saying anything rude. She throws her bag near a desk and sits down. "What's this about? I have someone to meet in twenty minutes."

"Just want to know if you enjoyed the party Harry threw last night. Heard it was one of the best ones he's had yet. Lucky for you it was your first party with Harry."

He slips into a desk next to hers and angles it so they're now facing each other and their conversation is less likely to be overheard.

"Also, I want to know your opinion on the culprit. You seem to feel like you know how they would act about things."

Niall's eyes widen. "Parties? What parties? And who’s Harry?"

How did he know about them? More importantly if he knew about them then how was Harry not expelled by now?

"And I don't know anything about the culprits. It was an assumption. You went to school you should know what assuming means."

Liam laughed. "Don't worry about Harry. He has to get his supplies from somewhere, right?"

He smiled and winked at her. Hopefully she understood that he was the one who got everything for the curly boy. His smile grew fond as he thought of the boy.

"You're right. I do know what assuming means. I also know that the staff has been instructed to act as if there was only one person in that room and you keep making it plural."

He leans forward a little more so he can drop his voice. "It also helps that I heard you telling Louis that Father Walsh had no clue who they belonged to and that he shouldn't worry."

Niall gapes at the older male. He was Harry's supplier. More importantly, he heard her speaking to Louis? "I..."

Her voice is lost and she doesn't know how to feel at this point.

"If... If you say anything..."

He shakes his head in a negative fashion. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. I just want to know that you guys were safe. You know, used protection and stuff?"

He sighed. "Look, I don't want to be your enemy. I love my students. I love a few more than I should, but those students are my personal friends and I'd do anything for them. Harry and Louis are two of them and now that Louis is sexually active, I want to make sure he's doing everything right."

He reached out and covered her hand with his. "I want that boy to achieve his dreams and if you're a part of that now then consider yourself lucky. I'm here to listen if you ever need someone, okay?"

He sighed and drew back his hand. "I think we're done here. Can you tell Harry that I want to talk to him tonight at seven? He still owes me for that party."

Niall nods when a question pops into her mind. "Wait. How does Harry even repay you?"

She tilts her head to the side, strands of hair framing her face. Her eyebrow is arched in question. "Since you know about Louis and me, I think I deserve to know."

Liam blushes fiercely. “Oh, just normal thing. Grading papers, picking up the classroom, running copies for my other lesson… I’m sure he could tell you all about it.” He knocks over a pen holder in his haste to keep his hands occupied.

"Oh my God." She's already picked up on his red cheeks and how he's trying to keep his nervous hands busy. "Are you fucking Harry? Is he sucking you off? Holy shit he's been hitting on me since I got here and he's gay!"

"Shhhh!" Liam turns and gives her a desperate look. "He's not gay, he's bisexual."

He sighs and walks over to the open door and shuts it quickly. "Yes. We're having sex, but Harry's the one who came up with the idea. Said he needed to do something to pay me back and that's apparently what he's good at."

He runs a hand across his buzzed hair. "You can't tell anyone. I'll go to jail if someone finds out and then there will be an investigation and that's not good for the school."

Niall smiles, faking confusion at his words. "Can't tell anyone what?" She stands up, dusting off her plaid skirt while she slings her bag over her shoulder. "No one needs to know about Louis and I and no one needs to know about you and Harry."

"Exactly." Liam breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at her. "One more thing, please keep the language out of my classroom. I can't treat you special in front of other people."

He straightened out what he had dropped in his embarrassment before looking up at her again. "You better get going. Don't you have someone you're supposed to be meeting?"

"Since I like you I'll stop. And you're right I do have someone to go meet." Niall waves and quietly exits the classroom.

It’s another fifteen minutes before she's edging into the territory of the boys’ wing. Her eyes dart around waiting for her boyfriend.

\------------

Louis is lying in his bed, curled up under his comforter and basically hyperventilating.

After running to throw up his breakfast in the toilets, Louis had sat there for a good twenty minutes crying hysterically. Harry had tried to calm him down, but Louis knew this was God's way of punishing him for his sins. Everyone would find out and he soon would be expelled.

What made it even worse was that Father Cowell had come to make sure he was alright. Louis had burst into even more tears at that and Harry had somehow come up with Louis having intense stomach cramping. Concerned for his best student's wellbeing, Father Cowell told him to take a day from classes to recover.

Now, he's supposed to be meeting Niall so they can have lunch on the quad, but he can't find it in himself to get up. He rolls over to see Harry- who had been excused to take care of Louis- lounging on his bed texting away.

"Harry, can you go tell Niall that I'm not feeling well and that I can't make it to lunch?"

Harry's gaze shifts from his phone to Louis. "Yeah, I will. I'll be back then."

He tosses his cellphone onto his mattress, stretching his long limbs out. His eyes are on Louis, sighing. He opens the door and leaves.

\------------

Niall looks at her watch, getting worried. Louis hadn't shown up. Or at least he hasn't yet. He was acting weird after mass that morning. Was he regretting it? She lifts her head up to see Harry walking towards her.

Harry smiled softly at the girl. "Hey. How was religious studies? Anything fun and exciting that you learned about?"

He was stalling. He had no clue how to tell Niall that her boyfriend was so scared of an idea like God that he wouldn't even get out of bed to see her.

Niall shrugs her shoulders. "Got a Bible, had to read aloud, found out about you and Liam, talked about Adam and Eve."

Her foot starts to tap against the floor impatiently. Where was Louis? He was already ten minutes late and Harry seemed to know where she was, which she found a little odd.

"Liam and I? What are you talking about? He's just my religious studies teachers. Nothing more."

He smiled flashing her his dimples and clasped his hands behind his back. "Adam and Eve? What about them? They were pretty fascinating. Did you know they went on to have a lot of kids? That leads to the story of Cain and Able. Very sad, very tragic."

He started rocking on the balls of his feet hoping to keep her attention somewhere else than on Louis. The guy owed him big time for this.

"Harry, do you honestly think I give a shit about the Bible? And Liam told me about how you pay him so..."

She looks over his shoulder hoping to see the brunet male walking down the corridor but he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? She bit her lip wanting to maybe cry. It’s not that she tries to be overly fucking sensitive about everything but Sean kind of destroyed her trust in relationships.

Harry sighed. "I guess not. Ummmm..."

He ignored the comment about how he was to pay Liam and just jumped onto a new topic. "We should be getting food before our next lesson. Come on. I'll even put it on my student card. It's Taco Thursday so that means it's actually decent food today."

He held out his arm trying to get her to forget about Louis for a while. He still had to yell at his best mate for being such a fuck up.

It takes her a moment as she looks at his outstretched arm when she realizes what's happening. Louis' not coming and Harry was probably here either to tell her that Louis wants to end it or that Louis isn't coming for some reason.

"I'm... I'm not hungry." Her fingers curl in her shirt wishing that she was in her room back in Mullingar, where she could just lie in bed.

'You're not worth anyone's time Niall.'

Harry can basically see the realisation dawning on her face and he just wants to punch Louis. Without thinking, he grabs Niall and pulls her in close for a hug. He doesn't think about the fact that he's pressed up against his best friend's girlfriend. He thinks that Louis is a horrible person and he should see what he's doing to Niall.

Wait. That's it!

He looked down the hallway to make sure that no teachers or school officials are around before pulling her into the boys' common room. "Go up the stairs and take a left. Second door on the right."

He holds up his dorm key to her.

Niall looks at the key. "I don't think he wants to see me. If he did he'd be here."

Her eyes flutter and the tears are burning. "Maybe it's best. I get why he's not here. I've been told I'm not you know worth anyone's time."

She rubs at her eyes quickly. She knows she probably seems clingy, but Louis had run out of mass saying he would be sick and now he wouldn't even come down to see her. They'd only been together for a day, but maybe he already regretted saying yes.

"I can... Let me give you my key card. I currently don't have a roommate and it'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Niall... It's not you, it's him. He's being a massive wanker to you right now." He stuffs his key back in his pocket and tugs on his curls in frustration.

He'll think of something, he usually does. When she's handing over the key card he realises that he's been standing there for so long without saying anything. He takes it from her grip and looks up at her.

"I'll talk to him. I'll fix this. I promise."

"No. If he doesn't want to see me I understand. Um, if you wanna know where I am, Louis knows where my room is. I have to go now." She turns around swiftly and keeps herself walking because she knows how it'll look if she rushes to her room.

She just wants to crawl underneath her covers and have a good cry.

Harry watched her go and he was absolutely fuming at the boy upstairs. This was going be taken care right now.

He stormed up the steps and threw open their door. "Sit the hell up. We're going to talk. Right now." Harry's gripping at his ringlets, eyes narrowed and he's pacing trying to figure out how or where to even begin. "Your girlfriend is crying in her room. She thinks you don't want to see her and that she's a waste of your time."

Louis looks at him, but he keeps going. "You're so fucking selfish. I understand that you're upset about sinning, but you're fucking ignoring Niall now? You won't even get out of bed! You can't even call her? Fuck she deserves better than that, but no. You have to be a self-righteous prick."

Louis is sitting up and looking just as angry now. "This is your fucking fault! You're the one who threw the party! You're the one who put the condoms in my jacket! You're the one who told me to live a little!"

His face is burning hot and it's only now that he notices that there are tears running down his cheeks. "Why the hell did I get stuck with you as a roommate? I'm so sick of you and your fucking 'party hard' attitude! You ruin everything because you can't handle the fact that you won't amount to anything outside this building!"

Harry looks at Louis and he's clearly hurt. "Maybe I should date Niall. At least I know how to treat a girl. I don't make them feel like shit!"

He couldn't believe anything Louis was saying to him. "And don't worry I'm looking for a new roommate tomorrow. Oh, and your girlfriend- or soon to be ex- gave me the key to her room. I'm going to go comfort her now."

Harry storms outside and slams the door harshly behind him.

As soon as Harry left, Louis started crying harder. This was a disaster. He hadn't meant any of what he said. He was just so angry. He flopped backwards onto his bed again and sighed. What had gotten into him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Heterosexual (and really irreverent) sex ahead!

Harry slams Liam's door open in absolute frustration. He throws his cellphone onto the carpet as hard as he could, the battery shooting out.

"Fuck! Fuck him! Fucking ass!" He's fuming and he's getting ready to flip a desk. What did Niall see in Louis?

Liam jumps out of his skin the second he sees Harry standing there seething in rage. "Harry? What's wrong?"

He gets up from his desk and makes his way over to close the door before rounding on the green eyed boy. He wraps his arms around the boy’s waist from behind and holds him tightly and rests his chin on top of the curls. "What happened?"

"Louis is what happened." Harry growls, body trembling in ferocity. "He's such a prick. He had sex with his girlfriend and now he's ignoring her. Not only that but he's blaming me for his fucking mistake."

Liam spins Harry around and looks down in his red-rimmed eyes. "What do you mean he's blaming you? When did all of this happen?"

He was confused. He just had Niall in class and everything had seemed fine. What had happened in such a short amount of time?

"He fucked her at the party and it's my fault I threw it and it’s my fault I gave him condoms."

He shakes Liam off snatching his phone off the floor while he goes to retrieve the battery. He was going to go check on Niall, but he just needs Liam first so he doesn't take his anger out on Niall.

"Harry, it's not your fault. He had a choice to go to that party. He had a choice to sleep with her. Were you in the room with them forcing them? I seriously doubt it."

Liam sighs and hops up into the front of his desk and opens his legs wide enough for Harry to fit between them. He beckons the boy over towards him. "Come here, babe."

Harry shoves his phone into his pocket more upset than angry. "I'm just so... He doesn't want to be my roommate anymore."

He steps in between Liam's legs, burying his face into the older man's broad chest.

"I'm sure that's not true. He's just scared and misdirecting his fear into something else. It's a scary thing- having sex for the first time- and not being able to talk about it."

Liam sighs and wraps his arms tightly around his student. "I remember being in my Catholic school at sixteen and having so many questions about what I had done, but I didn't have anyone to answer them."

He started running his fingers through the boy's curls. "He's had worse though. There's evidence of what he did. He's probably scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do. He felt trapped and just lashed out."

"It’s not evidence because only a handful of people know who those belong to and it’s going to stay that way."

Sure Louis might be scared or angry, but that gives him no right to treat his best friend or girlfriend like shit.

"And fuck Niall... I was talking to her and it’s obvious that she's insecure. She's crying in her room because Louis' been avoiding her."

Liam sighed. "Alright. Go talk to her then. I'll write a note so if any teachers catch you in the girls' wing you'll be safe. Give me your room key and I'll go talk to Louis."

He loosened his hold on the boy and moved so he could see Harry's eyes. "Everything will be okay. We're going to fix this and Niall and Louis will be back to... Whatever it is they do soon enough."

He pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's hair. "I just need you to remember that this isn't your fault. No matter what Louis said."

"I know it’s not. Anyways I'm going to go talk to her. Thanks for listening." He wraps his arms around Liam's waist. "I still owe you for the party and now this."

Liam smirked. "Tonight? After dinner maybe. Be back here in the classroom. Text me, okay?"

He took a pass from the stack on his desk and wrote that Harry was helping Niall with a classroom assignment. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's. "Now go talk to her."

\------------

Harry slipped into the girls' common room was and stopped. He had no clue which room Niall's was and it wasn't like he could just go knocking on every door.

Luckily, there was a girl (Elizabeth? Ellerbee? Eleanor? He had no clue. He only remembered her by her hair.) and she was able to point him to the correct room.

Once outside the door, he knocked quietly and slipped the key into the door before opening it. "Niall?"

Niall's lying on her side in her cot, blanket drawn over her shoulder and up to her chin. She's silently crying into her pillow because Louis doesn't want to see her. Doesn't want to be around her.

Niall pulls her blanket higher over her body, hiding her face. She didn't want Harry to see her crying. Didn't want him to see her vulnerable.

"Niall's not here," her voice cracked as she spoke.

Harry bites his lip, unsure of what to do, and shuts the door behind him before making his way over to her bed and sits on the edge of it. "Niall..."

He has no clue what to say to her. He doesn't deal with girls when they are like this. If a girl gets like this, he just presses them against a wall and fucks them hard. He doesn't think that's the best option this time.

He sighs and moves to lay down behind her and pulls her and the mound for blankets she's hidden under closer to him. "He's a complete twat. A Bible thumping, rosary loving twat. He has no clue what he's doing."

Niall slowly moves the blanket away, her hair is ruffled and a few strands were stuck to her pink, tear stained cheeks. "I... Maybe I should just end it now before I get hurt."

She curls closer to Harry, tucking her face under his arm. "God I should have known."

"As much as I absolutely hate him right now, I really don't want you to end it. He's just..."

Never admit to this, but Liam was right. Louis was just scared. In a way he felt bad for the boy since everything he lived for was thrown out the window in one night, but it was Louis' own fault.

"He's scared, Niall. He really likes you, but he's breaking every one of his self-made rules to be with you. Just stick it out with him please. It has to get worse before it can get better."

Niall rolls her eyes. "If he remotely cared he'd be here. You think I'm not breaking any of my own rules? After my last boyfriend I promised myself that I didn't need to date anyone until after I finished school, but I'm dating him anyways."

She really just wants Louis here but he wouldn't come see her. He couldn't even look at her properly.

“Then go to him! I know it’s not the most ideal way to start a relationship, but you have to convince him that this is worth whatever he thinks God is going to punish him with. Show him that God has no fury like Niall Horan or whatever the phrase is.”

He tilts her head up so he can see her eyes. “Show him that you’re a force to be dealt with. You be the tough one in this relationship.”

"I don't know how to show him that though." Her bottom lip quivers but maybe she does. She climbs out of bed and fingers her hair. "I guess I'll go but wish me luck."

She kisses Harry's cheek as a thank you before she's out the door again. Her legs carry her across both common rooms.

"Just got to show Louis how fun it is. Show him how good he'll feel."

She eyes the card Harry handed her when she first left her room. Hesitantly she slips it in and opens the door. "Lou?”

Louis looks up from his bed where he's got his Bible open and his rosary wrapped around his right hand. His eyes are red from the near constant tears and his hair is a wreck from being in his bed since after mass. "Niall? What are you doing in here? You could get expelled! Go back to your wing."

Niall locks the door behind her because Harry's right. She needs to take charge and that's exactly what she's doing. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

She crawls onto the mattress and pushes him onto his back. Carefully she sets the Bible and rosary onto his nightstand and then promptly kisses him, her knees on either side of his thighs.

Louis melts into the kiss and lets his hand wander all of the glorious curves he remembers from the night before. Then he remembers their situation and he pulls back from her mouth.

"Niall, stop. We can't. It's a sin and I was in middle of asking forgiveness for last night. This is not happening."

He tried to sound firm, but all he can remember right now is how good she felt around him and how much he loved seeing her fall apart.

"You can still ask for forgiveness." She whispers, hands running up his chest and resting them on his broad shoulders.

"Like this," she licks his lips and reaches for the rosary, slipping it on over her head.

"Shit." He closes his eyes tightly and curls his hands around her waist. This was not good. That was an image he wasn't going to get out of his head.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee..." He cracks an eye open to her still wearing the prayer beads. "Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus..." There was no way he was getting forgiveness for this. "Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

He took a deep breath and looked back up at her. "One down, forty-nine to go."

"Mmmm. Keep going." Her lips attach to his neck while her hands go to her vest. It’s like deja vu all over again. Her arms are above her head as she pulls the blue material off her body. "I wanna hear you beg for forgiveness."

Louis is breathing heavily and the feel of her lips against his skin is affecting him. He can feel his blood rushing downwards and pooling in his lower stomach.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

He doesn't have any clue how he's made through another prayer, but he stopped questioning things when Niall had tugged her vest off.

Niall licks at his Adam's apple, teeth dragging at the hollow point in his neck. Her fingers slip underneath his shirt and trace the waistband of his jeans.

“Forty-eight more." She mumbles against his neck before going back to mouthing at his collarbone.

"Hail Mary, full of grace." He groaned as she continued to let her mouth run across his lower neck. "T-the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Fuck, Niall!"

He canted his hips upwards as her fingers toy along the sensitive skin near his hips. "Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

He whimpered and moved his hands to her hair. He tugged sharply and moved her lips to his own. He whispered the prayer against her lips.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

Niall's heart beats against her ribcage erratically. She presses her lips firmly against his while her hands push down her skirt and this time she's wearing a pair of green panties.

"Hail Mary, full of grace..." She can't remember the rest of it, but she doesn't care. "Undress me, Lou."

Louis wastes no time in rolling them over so he's hovering over her. His hands move swiftly popping open the six white buttons and pausing to say a prayer at each one.

He pushes the material aside and attaches his lips to her neck as he lets one hand drift down to slip under the elastic of the emerald cloth. He rubs along her opening mumbling once more as he feels her writhing beneath him.

"Ugh, Louis!" She bites into the back of her hand to keep from being so loud. She didn't want anyone to hear them.

One hand is in her mouth and the other grips the rosary so tight her knuckles blanche. She rocks her hips towards his fingers needing to feel more.

Louis bites gently at her shoulder as he does what she wants and pushes a finger inside her. She's still partially stretched from last night and that thought alone has him hard in an instant.

He thrusts his finger a few times before adding his index with it. It's a bit tight now so he moves his thumb to rub aimlessly at her clit.

Niall's walls clench around his fingers, thrusting down onto them. "Pray again, Lou."

Her breath is sharp and fast. Her long sleeve is still on her arms, but it’s wide open, the beads of the rosary in between her breasts.

Louis kissed down her shoulder and across the top of her bra and let his tongue swirl patterns on the pale skin. He began scissoring his fingers inside her not wanting there to be any pain for her.

He moved his mouth so that it rested over top the cross emblem at the bottom of the rosary. "Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

Niall moans into her palm, keeping it over her mouth. She wishes she could just scream and moan as she pleases but she can't.

"Fuck Lou. Fuck, ugh, so fucking good." She pushes back onto his fingers, rolling her hips. The pleasure is a shock coursing through her veins. "So good, baby."

"Fuck, Niall. You're so fucking wet." He bit at the flesh of her breasts and pulled his fingers from inside her. "I need you. Screw the fucking prayers. Need to make you cum. Want to fuck you so badly."

He pulled her up by her wrists till she was in a sitting position and pushed her shirt all the way off before reaching around and undoing her bra. "I need to grab a condom. Hold on."

He got up and undressed himself before making his way over to his jacket from last night. He had found the second condom Harry had shoved in his pocket.

Returning to the bed, he pulled off Niall's underwear quickly and tossed them on the floor with his clothes. His hands went to take the rosary off, but hesitated.

"Just leave it, babe." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. She nips at his bottom lip tongue lapping at it.

She grabs his hand and leads it to cup one breast and then she grabs the other one to do the same.

Louis nods and leaves the rosary around her neck and plays around with her breasts for a minute or two before pulling back and ripping open the condom and rolling it on.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Niall breathes, lied out on the small cot. She spread her legs as far as possible wanting to feel him inside of her.

"Need you." Her hands reach out to grip at his shoulders.

Louis lined himself and slowly pushed himself inside until he was completely in. Even though he had prepped her, she was still pretty tight around him and he groaned into her neck.

"Shit. You're so tight still." He pulled out slightly before pushing back in. He continued with short shallow thrusts until he knew she was comfortable.

Niall's fingernails scratched down his back, the sharp pain turning into the tingling sensation of pleasure. "Louuu!"

Her voice drags out his name a moan rolling off the tip of her tongue. The feeling of him filling her up sent waves through the pit of her stomach.

He moved her leg and hooked her ankle over his shoulder hoping to change the angle of his thrusts. He set a hard and fast rhythm and let the image of her being fucked into mattress in nothing but his rosary burn into his mind. "So gorgeous Niall."

Niall grabs the rosary and bites on it. Her fingers claw at the sheets underneath her. She was already leaking over the condom.

"More. More." She moans around the cross and beads. Louis was moving hard and fast better then soft and gentle, but she wants him to go harder.

Louis grabs at the small headboard above Niall and braced his knees on the bed and let his hips snap forcefully into her. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

The feeling of her around her becoming slicker and made it easier for him to slide in and out of her. He let one ran roam down her body and come to rest right above her clit and let his fingers gather some of her juices. "You're so wet.”

He smeared it across her lips before leaning down and kissing her intently.

Niall can taste herself as Louis kisses her. She threads her fingers through his hair tugging harshly. "Mmmm. I'm wet for you."

She rolls her hips down in time with his thrusts. Her stomach is twisting and knotting together. "I'm so close, baby."

Louis groaned and rubbed at her clit wanting to see her come undone. "Shit, Niall. Cum for me, babe."

He keeps up his erratic pace as he feels the tightening in his lower stomach and he's trying to hold out and make her cum first. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Niall bites on his lip hard, her hips shutter and she's coming hard. "Louis!" She calls out.

Her vision swam with pleasure and her entire body tingled with the intense pleasure that was still ever present in her system.

The feeling of her tightening even more and her cum leaking around him had him on edge and with one final thrust he was coming into the latex that surrounding him.

He rode out his orgasm and finally stutters to a stop and collapses to the side of her, face first into the mattress. "Would now be a bad time to apologise for how I acted?"

"No. I wanted an apology anyways." She smiles softly even if she's trying to be stern. And honestly she deserves one after the way he ignored her.

"After you apologise I want a kiss." She pushes her lips out waiting for him to comply.

Louis laughed lightly and leaned over and quickly pressed his lips to hers. "I'm sorry. I was just really scared and was worried about something really stupid. I almost threw away someone important to me."

He turned to face her and was distracted by the rosary still around her neck. "I'm sorry. If you really want me to talk to you, you're going to have to take that off. It's... Distracting."

Niall unclasps the back of the gold, white, and green necklace, placing it on the nightstand. "That better?"

She decides to lie on top of him, running her fingers through his fringe. "I really like you Louis."

Louis hums in the back of his throat. "I really like you too, Niall, and honestly that scares me. I've never been this attracted to anyone before."

He lets his eyes slip shut and wrap an arm around her and lets his hand rest at her lower back, fingertips tracing endless swirls into the skin there. He sighs. "I guess this means I have to add another fifty Hail, Mary prayers to my total. Do you think the ones I said while undressing you and stuff count?"

Niall chuckles and buries her face into his neck. "Sometimes, Lou, not everything has to do with faith. I'm not saying anything about God! I'm just saying that you shouldn't always worry about it. Life is about making risks and not always thinking about the consequences."

She kisses his jaw and hopes that he doesn't get angry or something.

Louis scrunched his nose in confusion. "I've been in a Catholic school all my life. That's the exact opposite of what I've been told. Are you saying that I shouldn't be worrying about asking for forgiveness if I enjoy it?"

He looked over at his Bible and rosary and frowned. That was all he knew and she was telling him he was wrong.

"Well, not always. You shouldn't break every rule, but once in a while it’s okay. You're not going to hell for it. There is over four-hundred rules in the Bible do you honestly think you can follow all of them?"

She begins to trace lazy shapes into one of his arms.

Louis yawned and rolled them so they were on they were on their sides before getting up from the bed to take care of the condom and wiping himself down. "I guess not. And some of the rules have changed so I guess it's okay..."

He snagged his shirt from the floor and looked at her questioningly. "You want to put my shirt on in case Harry comes back? Don't know where he went, but I need to apologise to him too."

He tossed her underwear and his shirt and slipped his boxers back on just in case. He stumbled back over to the bed and climbed into it. "Is it weird that want to you wear my rosary all the time now? I mean, I have a second one for prayer..."

Niall fixes her shamrock green underwear and pulls on his large gray shirt. "I'll wear it just for you."

She feels more like herself now that she's in an oversized shirt. Quickly she finger combs her disheveled and tangled blonde hair.

"I um..."

Fuck was she about to say I love you?

Louis smiles because she looks great in his clothes and if he wasn't so exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he had been on for the last twenty-four hours, he'd definitely be up for another round.

"You what?" He asked as he lies back down with every intention of pulling her with him and just cuddling and napping until dinner.

"Nothing, its nothing." She pulls at her hair this time and lies down next to the Doncaster lad.

"So are we going down to dinner together?" She holds his hand fingers twining together perfectly.

The door suddenly opens and in walks Nick, Aiden, and Zayn, Nick holding the key card Harry gave him. They're laughing until he notices Louis' half naked- although really, he's staring at Niall in her green underwear.

"Fucking hell!" Louis shouts as he grabs the comforter that had long been forgotten at the foot of the bed and yanking it up to cover Niall. "When the hell did you guys get a key card to our room?"

Zayn is staring intently at the carpet, but that's not really helpful since Niall's skirt and bra are still down there along with Louis' sweats. "Harry gave it to us a while ago, mate. Did you guys just..." He makes an obscene gesture with his hand.

Niall's face flushes jerking the blanket over her face to hide completely.

Nick's eyes bulge elbowing the two boys on either side of him. "They so did!" He bends over retrieving the forgotten green bra holding it to his chest. "Jesus, Niall, you've got big boobs."

"Get out!" Louis is shouting and getting up from the bed before remembering that he's in nothing but his boxers.

Aiden is laughing hysterically. "We have got to tell the rest of the boys!"

And with that the two brothers are running down the hall with shouts of 'get some!' and 'Louis fucked a girl!'

Zayn still stood there a little in shock. "I'm so glad I decided to do an extra ten minutes of work in Latin. Uhhhhh, sorry about this. Nice to see you, Niall." His eyes widened at his choice of words. "I mean..."

Niall wishes she could disappear right now. She pops her head over the top of the blanket. "Maybe I should leave."

She waits till Zayn turns around before she realizes something. "Where the fuck did my bra go?"

Currently Nick was outside in the corridor holding Niall's bra in front of a group of guys and Aiden. "This belongs to that new girl, Niall."

"Nick! You fucking wanker!" Louis starts to run after the boy until he sees Father Cowell and Walsh coming down the hallway from the other end.

He squeaks and runs back into his dorm room. "Cowell and Walsh are coming! You have to hide! Now!"

He gathers up her skirt and shirt and looks for anywhere he could hide her in the small room. "Ummmm... Shit.”

Niall doesn't think before she dives under his bed, ignoring the way the metal bars scrape her back.

Nick stuffs the bra down his collared shirt without thinking. He bites his lip and pretends like he was having a discussion about mass. "Father Cowell, Father Walsh... What brings you to the boys' wing?"

"Well, Mister Grimshaw, it came to our attention that Mister Tomlinson wasn't feeling very this morning after mass and we were coming to check on him... What's wrong with your shirt?"

Louis tosses her clothes under the bed with her before running back out into the hallway, again forgetting he was in his boxers. "I'm fine, Father. No need to worry. Just a stomach bug I guess. I've been praying and reading the Word all day. Figured maybe it was God's way of telling me that I need to focus on him more."

Aiden nodded. "Yeah. I just checked on him and he was almost asleep with the Bible in one hand and his rosary in the other."

Nick looks as hit shirt, unsure of what to say. “Um, I don’t know. I’ll go fix that.”

Instead of walking back into Louis’ room to give it to Niall, he goes to his room down the hall.

Niall is all the way under the bed, trying to keep as quiet as possible in case they came in.

Father Cowell watches in suspicion as Nick walks away, but shrugs it off as the boy just being his weird self. “Mister Tomlinson, we were wondering if we can have a word with you in private real quick?” He nods his head towards Louis’ dorm.

Louis’ heart stops for a second. “I-in my dorm? Uhhh…” He looks behind him and Niall and her clothes are hidden well enough that they can’t be seen. “It’s kind of messy, but if you’re okay with that-.”

“Of course.” Cowell cut him off and steps around Louis and into the room.

Niall bites into her hand to keep from squeaking in surprise when Father Cowell's feet step into her peripheral vision.

She cups a hand over her mouth to keep from breathing loudly. Her heart was beating against her ribcage, the thump ringing in her ears.

Louis follows the men in and shuts the door quietly behind them. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

Walsh laughed at the look on his face. "You're not in trouble, Louis. Actually, it's quite the contrary."

"I would personally like to thank you for befriending Niall. She's had a colourful past it seems, but she seems to be adjusting well. But, could you try and talk her into making friends with some of the females?"

Niall wants to climb out from under the bed and tell them that she will not befriend any females. She never got along with other girls so why is she being forced to?

She tries to focus on other things, but keeps her ears open in case they mention her name again.

Walsh nodded before continuing. "Also, we heard that you're staying on grounds for winter break. That's fine, a few students and teachers are staying as well, but we need someone to clean the sanctuary and make sure that everything is in order."

Cowell picked up from there. "I asked Father Walsh who he thought was the Godliest young man in the older grades and he picked you. Would you please do this for us, Louis?"

Louis bites down on his lip. "Are you sure I'm the Godliest boy here? I mean-."

"You spent your entire sick day in your bed with the Bible and prayer beads. If that's not devout, I don't know what is." Walsh says quickly.

Louis is looking at the floor. "Uhhhhh... Sure I can do that. No problem at all."

Cowell smiled. "Thank you, Louis."

They start to leave, but Walsh turns back to ask one more question. "Have you happened to hear anything about our sexual demons running around the school?"

Louis' eyes widened. "No, Father. I would tell you if I knew anything."

The two nodded and left and retreated back down the hall and once the closing of the common room door was heard, Louis let out a sigh of relief. "Fuck that was close."

Niall crawls out, Louis' shirt rucked up. "Ow fuck. I think I cut my back."

She rubs at what she can reach sitting down all the while. "And I'm not befriending any females. I hate girls."

She looks at the floor. "Again, where is my bra?"

Louis moves to rub his hands on her back and sees angry red marks down the skin. "You didn't break skin. Just looks like someone took their nails down your back."

He blinks for a second and tries to see his own back since her nails had been digging into his skin. "Nick still has your bra. Let's go get it so you can get back to your dorm and I can find Harry."

Niall stands up and takes Louis' shirt off now almost fully exposed besides the underwear. "Can't wear your shirt. Someone might notice."

She gets dressed minus the bra, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is so awkward. I feel like everyone's going to know the minute I walk out.

"Pretty sure Grimshaw already told everyone he could find." Louis mumbled as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts to throw on.

Slipping those on the shirt that Niall just discard, he figured he was decent enough to go see Nick. Grabbing her hand, he laced their fingers together and pulled open the door to head into the hallway.

Louis of course had been right. Most of the guys in the hall were staring at them as they entered the corridor. "I hate when people stare. As soon as I see Nick, I'm going to kill him."

She huffs and ignores the looks looking around for Nick's room.

Louis chuckled. "Take a number. Pretty sure he's done something like this to every guy on our floor."

He led them down the hall a little way till he came to the door with a giant pink, sparkly 'G' stuck to it. He smiled remembering how much trouble Harry and Zayn had gotten into for that one.

He banged on the door. "Oi, Grimshaw! Open the damn door, mate!"

Niall raises an eyebrow. "What's with the huge pink G? I get that it's for Grimshaw but really? Pink?"

Nick cracks the door open only showing part of his face. "You knocked?"

"I'll tell you later," Louis whispered as Nick kind of opened the door.

"Yeah, you can fuck off and let us in so we can get what we came for. Sound good to you?" He placed his hand on the door and tried to shove it open.

Nick moves away from the door and let them both in. "Well it’s on my bed."

Niall stops to glare at him then moving in and snatching her bra off the cot. "I'll be in the bathroom." Before anyone can reply she slams the door to the bathroom behind her.

Louis looked over at Nick. "Why do you have to act like... like a child?"

He plops down on Nick's bed and drops his head in his hands. "Are you and Aiden going home for break or are you two staying here?"

"Nah our mum's coming to get us. Something about missing us." He shrugs his shoulders and lies out on Aiden's bed.

Niall comes back out now with a bra on. "Now I don't feel like my nipples are showing through."

Louis smiled softly at her before turning back to Nick. "Looks like everyone is going home except for me. This place is going to get creepy without someone here."

He laced Niall's fingers with his own once more and squeezed. "You need to be getting out of here before someone finds you. And I need to find Harry."

He huffs. "Sometimes I have no clue where that boy sneaks off to."

"I'm not going home. I'm not really on speaking terms with my mother." She squeezes Louis' hand and kisses his cheek.

"I should go before someone walks in." She wants to stay, but after a moment she left heading to the girls' side of the school.

Louis smiles goofily as he watches her leave. "Nick, you ever feel like something is too good to be true and you're just waiting for something to happen and mess it all?"

Nick thinks for a moment. "Yeah. When I was born, but then Aiden came a few years later."

He sits up to look over at one of his best friends. "You really like her that much?"

Louis bit his lip as he thought the question over. "I don't know, but she's different. She’s nothing like the girl I thought I'd fall for. She sarcastic, stubborn, and doesn't believe in God."

He looked up at Nick. "And she's making me question a few things about the faith. I just... She's different."

"Making you question your faith? How?" Nick is now genuinely interested in the conversation while prior he had only been half listening.

"Is that a good thing? Like are you okay with her being different?" He quirks an eyebrow in his direction.

"It's just small things. Like after we... Uh, had sex," he blushes, "I was telling her that I had to do at least fifty Hail, Mary prayers to atone for that sin and she told me that life was about taking risks and I shouldn't be worried asking for forgiveness every time."

He sighed. "I don't know if it's a good thing yet. All I know is that for once I'm letting someone other than God control my actions. So far it's been pretty enjoyable."

Nick winks. "By pretty enjoyable you mean sex. How is she? Is she any good?"

"She's amazing, mate. She's beautiful and she comes like a lot. Fuck she looks so good when she's spread out in nothing but my rosary..."

Nick shifts in his bed. "Okay mate let's not get me hard, but your rosary? Goddamn does she have a twin?"

Louis laughs. "Sorry, Nick, she's all mine. She made me pray for forgiveness as I undressed her and such."

Nick gets out of bed and throws a pair of red underwear at Louis. "By the way, I got these back for you."

He catches the clothing and looks down at them in shock. "How did you get these? I thought for sure they'd have it under lock and key."

Nick grins at Louis' shocked face. "Harry's not the only sly bastard here."

He looked over at the clock that was in Nick's room and sighed. I guess I better go get my uniform on if I want to go to dinner tonight." He stood and started to make his way to the door. "You haven't seen Harry anywhere, have you?"

"No I haven't. But if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him." Nick gets out of bed stretching his limbs out.

"I'll wait for you in the hall, I'm fucking hungry." He rubs his stomach as an afterthought.

"Thanks, mate. I shouldn't take long." He said and with that he was heading back into his dorm.

He quickly changed into his uniform, put Niall's underwear away in his clothes, and grabbed the rosary beads that He was going to give to Niall. Grabbing his card and key, he was out the door. "Let's go then, mate."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's already shirtless and lying on Liam's desk when the dinner bell rings. He ignores it; he'd rather pull and tug on the collar of the man's shirt than eat dinner. "So I need to make up that test we took last Friday. The one over David and Goliath."

Liam presses kisses and small bites to his neck where his shirt would cover them. "You need to take it by tomorrow. Guidance wants pre exam grades tomorrow around three. I can't just put a score in this time. They're starting to ask for kids' work to see improvements and such."

He pulls back from Harry and looks down at his student on his desk. He always had this slight moment of guilt when Harry and he started his ‘payment’. Harry somehow always managed to make sure that Liam knew that this was Harry's choice.

Harry pouts. "If I take it though my grade will go down from an A to B."

He wraps his legs around Liam's waist locking his ankles together. He props himself onto his elbows and bites into his bottom lip. "I can't persuade you?"

Liam can feel his resolve slipping away. "You have to take it, but I'll give you the answers. That way the office can have its paper copy and you can keep your A."

He rocks his hips forward on instinct and whimpers when he remembers that they were both still mainly clothed. "But you have to prove to me that you deserve that. How much do you want that A, Harry?"

"I really, really want that A." As Harry says this he settles both hands on Liam's belt. He needed this with Liam for two reasons.

One he could release all of the tension school had placed on him.

And two he needed not only the grades, but the reputation of being that popular one that could get you anything for the right price.

Liam growled. "Show me how much you want this. I still don't think you want it that badly. Actions speak louder than words, Harry."

He leaned back down and began placing open mouth kisses along the boy's jaw line. He moved up and took his earlobe in between his teeth and tugged sharply on it before licking over a small red area with his tongue.

"Fuck." Harry hisses. He grinds his hips into Liam's, the cloth rubbing together so viciously sparks almost flew. "Get up." Harry's command is breathy and comes out as a pant.

And here's where things get difficult for Liam. He would go the ends of the world for Harry- doing anything the boy asked- because he was in love with the boy. He was in love with his student and that completely scared him.

Worst part about being in love with a teenage boy though was that he knew that Harry didn't feel the same. When this whole thing started, it was a no strings attached, hit it and quit it type deal.

But once became twice, twice became monthly, and now monthly became weekly. Harry always said he just needed release, but Liam was hoping for more someday. Although, because of the gaggle of girls that seemed to follow Harry everywhere he went he doubted that would ever happen.

Snapping out of his thoughts quickly, Liam pulled back and let Harry do what he wish. Liam might be fucking him, but Harry was always in control.

Harry pushes Liam onto his back. "Look so hot spread out like that, Mister Payne."

Harry loved using Liam's last name. It made things more real. More real in the fact that he was fucking his teacher (more like the other way around) and no one knew. It was dangerous, which added adrenaline and Liam was the only guy Harry had ever been with.

He shoves his jeans down leaving him in his Tommy Hilfiger briefs. He climbs atop the wooden surface and this time he straddles his teacher.

Liam filed the image of Harry straddling him away for later use when he was alone. He's achingly hard in his trousers and while Harry is stripped to nothing except his underwear, Liam is still fully dressed in his dress shirt and slacks.

"Harry..." It comes out as a whine because he needs this and he needs this now, but he knew better than to move at a pace faster than what his demanding student wanted.

"Please, Harry." And if a twenty-four year old man begging a seventeen year old wasn't bad enough, Liam had had to flutter his eyelashes as he took a huge breath to calm himself.

Harry starts to pop the buttons of his shirt open while simultaneously rolling his hips down. He loves to hear Liam begging him. Begging him to at least touch him because he's so hard he needs release.

"Don't worry. I'm on it." He throws his shirt and unbuttons, unzips, and unclasps everything he needed to.

"Want this so much don't you? Wanna fuck one of your students?" Finally he snakes his hand into Liam's trousers and strokes him a few times with the tips of his fingers.

Liam is trying to buck up into the touch, but Harry's weight prevents him from moving even the slightest bit. A rather pitiful sounding whimper manages to push its way past Liam's lips.

"Jesus. Yes, Harry. Wanna fuck you. I'm desperate for it. Miss you around my cock. Please just let me fuck you."

He's never felt more pathetic in his life considering that one of his students is just barely touching him, but he already feels ready to burst from the explosion of need and want.

Harry moves down Liam's thighs and rests on his knees instead. He yanks his jeans and boxers down to his mid thighs moaning when Liam's cock sprang up.

"You look so good. Probably taste good too." Harry licks his lips before licking his head, flicking the slit with his tongue.

Liam groans as the kitten tongue that he loves so much is licking at the sensitive skin and he’s panting wildly at the rush of pleasure that jolts through him.

"Don't tease me. Not today, Harry. Please just not today." Liam hates how he sounds so strung out already.

It had been a long week and Liam just wanted Harry and for the boy to make all the horrible teacher meetings go away and make him forget the giant age difference and illegal situation they were in if only for a little while.

Harry kisses his thighs and takes him entirely without a warning or a build-up. He needs to slick Liam up otherwise he wouldn't be able to ride him without having some sort of lubricant to make the stretch more bearable. His tongue is all over his heated flesh, humming and moaning around it.

Liam bit his lip to keep quiet. There was no knowing where any of the teachers were and some students might still be on their way to dinner so he had to keep quiet.

His hands were tangled in Harry's ridiculously fluffed curls and tugging lightly so as not to cause the boy discomfort. His hips move of their own accord trying desperately to get deeper into his student’s mouth.

"Harry, stop! I'm so close, just stop! I need to be in you!" He sounds like a thirteen year old girl whining, but he's past the point of caring right now.

Harry pulls off of him as soon as he says stop. "Just wanted to make sure you're not going in dry."

Harry finally rids himself of his underwear as well as push off the rest of Liam's clothing. He gets into position, hands braced against the older male's chest as he's lowering himself onto his cock. "Fuck you're so big. So much of you to take."

Liam's hands are on Harry's hips and holding him steady so the boy doesn't hurt himself. It's like this every time. Harry being so tight and warm around him and Liam feeling like he's going to cum the second that Harry has bottomed out.

His head is tossed backwards against a stack of papers he still needs to grade and his body is arched in an almost painful way and his fingers are digging into Harry's skin. His breathing is short and shallow as he fights every instinct he has to fuck Harry senseless. They go at Harry's pace or not at all.

Harry begins to move slow and steady at first.

He remembers how this first started out. He had been caught by Liam trying to sneak in a box of condoms and, at first; Liam threatened to tell the Fathers’ about this. Usually when Harry was having trouble with a girl he'd just fuck them and he had hoped that maybe the same thing could work, but Liam didn't look like the type to be fucked.

Harry's car door was still open and without thinking he pulled the teacher into him and shoved his tongue down his throat. Harry ended up using two of the condoms that night.

Liam was more than skeptical about the proposition when Harry had presented it to him one day after class, but getting underneath his desk and sucking him off was enough to finally convince him.

"I look so good riding your cock. Don't I?"

Liam moaned. That was another thing that drove him crazy. Harry had a mouth on his and he wasn't afraid to whisper in the teacher's ear or just say the things out loud. The boy had to know the effect it had on the man.

"Fuck, Harry. You look amazing riding me. Want to make feel good. Wanna make you forget about all those girls."

And Liam is dying inside from keeping his hips still. The muscle are so tense and clenched so he won't move and cause Harry to be mad at him for not doing as he was told.

Harry leans over and nips at Liam's bottom lip. "You wanna move? Wanna fuck one of your school boys?"

He licks across his neck rolling hips before stopping altogether. "Well go on then. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Make me forget about all of those girls."

And with that, Liam rolls them over so Harry is laid out on his desk with his legs dangling over the edge and Liam is gaining his footing on the tiled ground and pushing Harry's legs until they're propped up on the edge on the desk and he's pounding into Harry with no hesitation. His hands, grappling for something to hold onto and the only thing near are Harry's hands.

"You don't need those girls. They're fucking sluts and you deserve better. You deserve so much better."

He's panting into Harry's neck and letting his teeth run across the skin before biting down harshly and creating a love bite on the boy that no shirt was going to cover.

Harry moans and nibbles on Liam's ear. "I've almost forgot about those girls. Fuck me harder and I'll never think about them again."

He hooks his ankles around Liam's pelvis letting him go even deeper. He's panting and he needs his teacher to find the tender and sensitive spot inside of him.

Liam shifts and thrusts in at a more upward angle hoping to find that sweet bundle of nerves he knows will have Harry on edge. He grabs at the leg wrapped around him and uses it as leverage to thrust harder into the boy.

All Liam can think about is how he wishes it wasn't always a dirty and quick fuck. He wanted slow and loving and just Harry, but that's out of the question and it makes him so frustrated so he just fucks Harry harder.

Harry's a moaning mess and sprawled out beneath him. He's been missing the feeling of Liam inside of him. "Ugh."

He never moaned Liam's name knowing the emotion behind it when it was supposed to be no strings attached. "Fuck more. I'm so close."

Liam took his hand and wrapped it around Harry's length and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. "You look so wrecked. Fuck you look so good stretched out around my cock."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's trying to give him as much stimulation as possible.

Harry's back arched off the desk, his stomach pulsating until he burst, his come painting Liam's chest.

"Fuck, Leeyum." He moans without realizing what he had said. His fingers curled into Liam's upper arms, head falling back and knocking the stack of papers off.

Harry clenching around him and the feeling of the boy's hot cum hitting his flushing skin sent Liam over the edge. "Shit! Shit! Fuck! Harry! Jesus!"

He rides out his organ and continues to stroke Harry through his. "I love watching you cum." He whispered. He was tempted to stroke Harry through another orgasm.

Harry's already hard again in Liam's hand. Maybe it was the fact that he was still coming down from his previous orgasm and his cock is sensitive and throbbing. "Fuck!"

He rocks into the older male's hand his face flushed red and he's writhing again. "Fuck, Liam. Fuck. Feels so good."

"Want me to make you cum again? Is that what you want from me?" Liam kissed at his student's neck.

"Come on, Harry. Come on. Cum for me again." It was times like this where Harry was a mess that Liam could take a little control over the boy.

Harry thrusts up and he's coming all over Liam's hand and chest again. Some strands of his hair are sticking to his sweat slick cheeks and his eyes are half lidded.

"Fuck," he breathes. His entire body trembles and he can barely move now.

Liam takes a deep breath and leans against the desk next to Harry and just lays there to catch his breath. "That was... Great. God, Harry. You're fantastic."

He wanted to say something, wanted to tell Harry how he really felt. He was so unsure of what to do next.

Harry rolled off the desk and immediately began to get dressed. You couldn't cuddle after sex when it came to their relationship. "Time for dinner. Gonna avoid Lou so I guess I'll have to find a new group to sit with."

Liam swallowed the giant lump in his throat. "Don't avoid him, Harry. He probably wants to get past this just as much as you do."

He sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows. He watched as Harry pulled up his trousers and got redressed. The pang in his chest ached harder with each passing second. "Just... Keep me informed. I want to make sure you make it past this tiff."

"I'll try. Well bye, Liam." Harry called over his shoulder seeing as he's already leaving. He yanked the door open and stepped into the corridor.

Liam didn't respond, just sighed and stood to get dressed himself. Once he was decent enough for a classroom without causing suspicion, he moved to pick up the assignments Harry had knocked over.

God must hate him because Harry's was the first one he came across. It was filled with doodles and expletives... And a giant '100%' was scribbled over the top.

"I love you," he whispered to the air.

\------------

Niall was in the cafeteria arguing with Sister Martha, a lunch tray in her hands. "How do I not have my student card? I'm fucking hungry!"

Louis laughed as he walked up behind her with his tray of food. "Don't take it personally. I didn't get my student card till almost a week of being here."

He handed his card over and pointed at both of the trays. "The key is making someone feel bad or gaining a friend and bumming off them till you get it."

He took his card back and headed over to the usual table. Seeing Harry nowhere to be found made his happiness drop.

Niall placed her tray onto the table frowning. "I don't care. Louis, I love to eat. I eat more than a teenage boy. I want my fucking food."

"Well it's a good thing you've got a table of boys who think you're hot and would love to buy you food then. I think Nick would do just about anything to see you topless at this point."

She shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth frowning. "Harry's still gone."

He ignored the comment about Harry just wanting to focus on anything besides that. He stared down at his plate and merely pushed his food around suddenly not hungry at all.

"Oh, um, you dropped this on your way out of breakfast this morning. I wasn't feeling well so I forgot about it until now." He pulled out the rosary she had been wearing earlier and placed it on the table between them hoping she would take it.

Niall took the necklace and clasped it behind her neck. "I meant to take it, but I was too busy not getting caught in the boys’ wing."

Nick sighed melodramatically, eyes downcast. "Don't tease me. You get to see and touch them while I'm hoping one day she'll get so heated by her argument with Harry that she'll just flash us to prove a point."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "How does that prove anything?"

Louis smiled lightly. "It doesn't. Nick's just jealous. Can't say I blame him though. I mean, I thought you liked Zayn and was jealous of him.

Zayn looked up from his meal. "Sorry, but I've already got a hot blonde to take care of. Two is just a hassle."

Josh and Aiden picked that moment to come sit down. Josh was quick to jump. "So I was still in lessons when apparently something went down in the dorms. Aiden won't tell me what it is. Do you guys know anything?"

Niall blushes a deep shade of red not speaking. Absently she began to suck on the beads of her rosary. She had a bad habit of doing that whether it was chewing her lip or her nails.

"So um... Someone else want to tell him? Because I'm not." She spoke around the beads.

Louis looked away and shifted his focus to pushing his food around again. No way in hell was he recounting that tale.

Zayn nodded and went back to his food as well. It wasn't his story to tell.

Josh frowned. He huffed before looking back up only to be confused. "Hey. Lou, isn't that your rosary in Niall's mouth? Dude, that's your only one left after we broke the other one."

Niall's eyes widened letting the necklace hit her chest softly. "Lou this is your only one? I don't want to take it from you."

She frowned and tried to undo the lock while looking at Josh. "If you really want to know I'll tell you."

Louis glared at Josh. "Don't worry about it. I don't think I'm going to need it anytime soon."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You're probably thinking about some sin you've recently committed and that you need to beg forgiveness for."

He turned his attention back to Niall. "How do you know? You aren't even supposed to be in the boys' wing."

"Funny story, Louis and I were, uh, doing things in his room then these three cunts walked in." She glared at them. Although they could have walked in while they were still going at it so she's happy about that.

Niall went back to chewing on the necklace. It was probably better to chew on it rather than her lip or nails.

Josh laughed hysterically. "Okay. That's a great joke, but what really happened. Louis wouldn't even date a girl, much less fuck her."

Louis frowned. "Shut the hell up, you twat." He huffed and wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him.

Josh's eye widened. "Wait. You're not joking? When the hell did you two even start dating? How did I miss this? Aiden, you're supposed to tell me these things!"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "If you honestly didn't notice you're blinder than I thought, mate."

Nick joined back into the conversation. "Yeah! Louis told us about how beautiful Niall looked underneath him wearing nothing but his rosary while she made him do the Hail, Mary's to ask for forgiveness."

Niall glowered. "Twat, you're turning into Harry."

Zayn chuckled. "He didn't tell us all, Nick- just you. But thanks for telling us all about their kinks. Now I know why he was so willing to give up that rosary."

Aiden and Josh laughed and pestered Niall relentlessly. "Was he any good? Bet he didn't even know what he was doing. Probably ended up having to get yourself off."

Louis had tuned out at the mention of Harry. Dinner was about halfway over and the boy was nowhere to be seen. That's just weird, even for Harry.

"Oh really? Could either of you do better? Josh, I bet you're a virgin whose lying about fucking a girl and Nick you only do it when the girl is too bloody drunk to tell up from down." She was already protective of Louis.

"And he's fantastic with his hands, even better with his tongue. First time at the party, I had three orgasms in twenty minutes and today I had about two in ten minutes."

Zayn's face was one of disgust. "I really didn't want to hear that while I was eating."

Josh just laughed harder. "Fuck, mate. I guess the guy is a huge freak in bed. Was it really that good, doll? Did you cum all over him?"

Aiden just about died. "This is too good. Oh, fuck. If only Harry were here to hear all this. Wonder if he's ever given girls multiple orgasms.’

Niall wasn't grossed out nor embarrassed about talking about it anymore. She was more interested in defending her boyfriend. "Fucking best I've ever had. I came all over the condom, in his mouth and look at his back. That should tell you how much I enjoyed it."

Zayn sighed. "Alright. I'm going to go sit with Perrie if this talk continues. I'm eating here, guys."

Josh stifled his laughter. "At least you guys were being safe. Have you sucked him off yet? Or has it all been about you, princess?"

Aiden was a little hesitant to continue with the conversation. Zayn actually looked ready to leave and Niall looked like she was getting pissed.

Louis finally returned to the conversation. "Leave her alone. We're having sex and..." He looked at Niall, "dating. That's not a crime right?"

He reached over and laced their fingers together. He was still watching for Harry, but he could help Niall out with the curious cunts.

Niall was about ready to kill Josh. "Do. Not. Fucking. Call. Me. That. My verbally abusive ex-boyfriend called me that."

She shoved her tray away from her. "You know what? I'm not hungry. Bye." She pushed her chair back storming outside.

At the same time, Harry was just coming in. He looked at Niall but decided against going after her.

Louis stared at Josh with absolute rage. "Why the fuck can't you just learn when to shut the hell up?"

He started to run after her but came face to face with Harry and stopped dead in his tracks. "H-Harry... Ummm, now's not really a great time, but we really need to talk. Well, more like I talk, you listen but..."

He trailed off as he thought about where Niall had might have run off to.

"Okay, Lou." Harry knew Liam was right about fixing it with his best friend, but seeing the way Niall ran out he knew Louis had more pressing matters to get to.

He walked up to the table taking a seat. "What happened with Niall and Louis?"

Zayn looked up and smiled at Harry before pushing Louis' tray towards him. "Nothing. They're fine. Why don't you ask Josh why he's being a massive cunt and making girls upset."

Josh looked abashed. "How was I supposed to know she had an abusive ex? I'm the last to find everything out nowadays!"

Harry glared at Josh. "Doesn't matter if you knew or not. You need to learn when to shut up before you get your arse kicked. And you're not the last one to know I didn't either. Jesus… That's why she told me about her not being pretty and being a waste of Louis' time."

Aiden looked over at Harry. "Wait, wait, wait. She said she wasn't pretty? She's got the best body out of any of the girls here. I mean, we've told her that plenty of times. Nick has been trying to see her tits all day."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Niall really was the best looking girl there. "I don't know the story, but I'm guessing her ex did a lot to make someone that pretty feel so bad."

Josh is pouting. "I didn't know. It was supposed to be funny. I was just teasing her about Louis.

Zayn sighed, but leaned forward and rubbed the boy's shoulder softly. "It's fine Josh. Just apologise the next time you see her. Louis is trying to cheer her up right now."

Aiden groaned. "Do you think that means they're going to end up fucking?"

Harry doesn't care either way. "So what if they do? It’s their business not ours."

Nick waved his fork around. "Technically it’s our business now. Niall was getting pissed at Josh and spilled her and Louis' sex life."

Zayn shook his head. "Still none of our business. You at least have great wanking visuals though. So that's a plus."

Nick crinkled his nose and grimaced. "Ew, dude. I'm not imagining Louis, Niall on the other hand..."

Zayn huffed. "I meant Niall, you twat! I mean, if a naked Louis is more your thing then that's cool too. Whatever."

He sighed. "You aren't picturing her now are you?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Well I wasn't until now. You didn't hold up her bra dude. She's got a massive rack." He put both his hands out to estimate the size although he was probably exaggerating.

"Just remember that you can't touch. She's got Louis now and it sounds like they're happy together." Aiden reminded his brother since he knew how Nick could get. "I mean five orgasms in less than twenty-four hours? He must have serious skill."

Nick shook his head. "I don't know, dude, she's different. If it were any other girl Louis wouldn't have had sex with them, but he had sex with her. Also he told me she doesn't believe in God and he's still with her."

Aiden furrowed his brows. "What are you trying to say? You don't think they're good together? I don't get it."

Nick's eyes widened. "No, that's not it. I just mean Louis talked to me. He told me that he never imagined falling for a girl like her. She makes him question his faith and she doesn't believe at all."

Zayn smiled. "Maybe Louis is finally realising that his expectations are too high. That or he's realising that there's more to life than God."

"I mean God's important, but it’s time he realizes that no one is perfect and can follow all of the rules set out for us."

Harry made a noise of agreement. "It just took a pretty blonde for him to realize it."

Josh scoffed. "You mean the right pretty blonde. We tried to set him up with Perrie remember. What did he say then? 'She's great and all, but she's not my type.'"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well, that's what I meant. I think Niall will be good for Louis. Help him realize that he's allowed to have fun."

Aiden chuckled. "Oh, he's having fun alright." He picked up his trash and piled it up on his tray. "I never thought Louis would be the one having fun."

"I heard that one." Nick chuckled polishing off his food.

"Well it's never too late to have fun," Harry sighed noticing the lunch line closed.

Zayn looked over at Harry and nudged Louis' forgotten tray so it was in front of curly haired boy. "He's not going to mind if you eat this."

Harry hesitantly picked the fork up and began to eat. "Man, I wonder if they actually even talk or if they just fuck."

"You're his roommate. Ask him. He'll probably tell you before he tells any of us." Josh said as he threw his trash in Aiden's tray and batted his eyelashes at the boy when he received a glare.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We're not talking at least until he apologizes for insulting me."

Zayn frowned. "You guys had a fight? That's impossible. You guys never fight." He stabbed his fork into the last bit of salad in his bowl and before taking a bite.

Harry frowned because, no, they never had one until earlier that day. "Well he told me how everything is my fault, he didn't want me to be his roommate, oh, and that I'm never going to amount to anything."

The table grew silent.

"So what are you going to do? I mean.. Are you just going to act like it never happened or does this change things?" Josh asked quietly. He didn't want to end up having to choose between Harry and Louis.

Harry doesn't say anything for a long moment. He continued to stab at the meal knowing they were looking at him. "He wants to talk to me so we'll see."

\------------

Niall managed to make it to her room slamming the door behind herself. She was so frustrated. She went to her desk and swept her books off, texts hitting the ground.

\------------

Louis checked all the classrooms in the girls' wing, the stairs, even the sanctuary. The only place left was the girls' dorms.

Quietly he snuck through the common room only to be caught by Sister Mary, the laundress. "Oh... Ummm, have you by chance seen a blonde girl with bright blue eyes running through here?"

Sister Mary stared Louis down. "Why are you in the girls’ wing? You will have to leave. Otherwise I can get one of the Fathers."

Louis groaned. "Please, Sister Mary, she's really upset and I just want to make sure she's okay. Can I just get like fifteen minutes to check on her? I'll do anything!"

Sister Mary scrutinized the boy. "You're talking about Niall? She went to her room. You can have however much time you need with her. You're one of the best kids here."

Louis smiled. "Thank you, Sister!"

With that he ran up the steps and tried Niall's door and was happy when it opened easily. "Niall? Babe?"

He took in the sight of her trashed floor with books lying all over the place.

Niall was standing in the middle of the room shirt missing, only her bra and skirt on. "I... I was getting claustrophobic and my shirt was too tight."

Louis slowly walked over everything, noticing one of the books to the floor to be a Bible. He picked it up and placed it back on the table wondering where she got a Bible from.

Once he was close enough to touch, but far enough to not crowd her, he reached up and caressed her face. "Why didn't you tell me? An abusive ex? Niall, that's serious stuff."

Niall wrapped her arms around Louis seeing how apprehensive he was to approach her. "I didn't think it was that serious."

Louis held her tight. "I promise you that anything he said to you was a lie. You're beautiful, gorgeous, stunning- any word you want. Anyone who tells you otherwise answers to me, okay?"

He leaned down and pressed their lips together firmly. "I really do like you, Niall. I can't wait to spend all break with you and you alone."

Niall rested her face against his chest, holding both his hands in hers. "He told me other things, but you know I'm happy for break."

He kissed her hair and sighed. "We can talk about it later, babe. Right now, you should finish changing and then we'll cuddle in your bed or something."

Niall rummaged through her dresser finding a large hoodie, Sean's. "I should probably throw this out."

She threw it on the floor continuing her search. Finally, she found Greg's old college sweatshirt, slipping that on then lying in bed.

Louis smiled and unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it drop let took his belt off so it wouldn't dig into his skin or hers. He slipped into the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Niall buried her face into his neck. "Can I tell you something? I hope... I hope you don't break up with me over it."

Louis frowned and let his fingers rubbed softly at her hip. "I doubt anything you say would make me do that."

Niall took an overwhelmingly long breath. "I know it's too early and I know you won't say it back. It’s just I've been used to being told how ugly I am and that I'm a waste of time, but you make me feel pretty and you actually care and I love you."

Louis tightened his grip on her waist lightly. "Niall..."

He sighed. "You're right, I won't say it back yet. I don't want to say that until I'm absolutely sure. I've never done this whole dating thing, but I don't want to say that and end up disappointing you."

Niall kissed Louis long and hard on the lips. "You're not disappointing me just… Just promise me you won't break up with me."

Louis pulled her closer and rested his face in the crook of her neck. "That's not gonna happen. You're stuck with me. Hope that's not a problem."

She tangled their legs together. "It's not. And don't feel pressured to say it back."

Louis smiled into Niall's neck. "I'll get there. I promise. I'm just not there yet."

Curled her fingers into Louis' hair, she kissed his chin. "You don't need to be there. You just need to be here."

He moved and pressed his lips against Niall's. "Wherever you need me to be, I'll be there."

Niall gently pushes him off rolling over to sit up. "My room is such a mess."

Louis laughs, “It's just like every other teenagers' room. It's not that bad comparing it to others'."

She shook her head. "I did all this right before you came."

"Don't worry about it right now. Just lay back down with me. I'm tired and I just want to hold you." Louis pouted.

Niall smiled and lied back down moving over to let Louis envelop her in his arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homosexual smut in the beginning. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Louis quietly made his way through the halls. It was a Saturday on campus which meant that absolutely no one was up this early which was perfect since he technically wasn't supposed to be where he was.

He had fallen asleep in Niall's room the previous night and as much as he wanted to be there when she woke up, he knew he couldn't. He had left her a note explaining that he had gone back to his dorm and that he'd see her later.

Making it to the common room, he trudged up the stairs and opened his door. He spotted his digital clock in the darkness and internally groaned at the time. No one should be up at five thirty on a Saturday.

He was making his way to his bed when his foot caught his desk chair and he went sprawling to the ground with a loud thud.

Harry shot out of bed immediately gripping at the baseball bat he kept next to his bed. He stumbled forward still groggy and exhausted.

"I'm not afraid to assault." He looked everywhere then down at the ground towards Louis.

"Fuck you scared me." He let out a relieved breath throwing the weapon onto his mattress.

"Sorry. I tripped. I was trying to be- Were you gonna hit me with the baseball bat?" Louis asked as he pulled himself up with a groan.

He flopped onto his bed and kept his face buried in the sheets in case Harry was naked. He never could tell if the boy was wearing boxers or not.

"Just go back to bed. It's five thirty on a weekend. We don't have to be up at all... Well you don't. I have to go and make up a biology exam at eleven."

"What else am I going to hit you with?" Harry threw the bat onto the ground while he flopped onto his bed.

"So you never talked to me last night why don't you speak now? I'm busy the rest of today." He looked at his nails tiredly knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

Louis groaned. "Busy with what? Can't we talk later? I just really want to sleep for a few more hours. Wake me up at eight and we can talk, promise."

His words were muffled into his pillow. Honestly, he had no clue what to say to Harry. He didn't know where his outburst came from and didn't know how to apologise for the things he said. He just wanted to put the conversation off for as long as possible.

"I'm leaving in an hour so I guess we're not talking." Harry got out of bed and went to his dresser, rummaging through the drawer for his jeans.

Truthfully he was going to be seeing Liam in an hour so they could sneak off campus and spend the day in the city a few miles away.

Louis sighed. "Fine." He sat up and looked at Harry's back. That was easier than looking him in the eye.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean a word of it. It's not your fault, I don't want another roommate, and you're going to amazing in whatever field you end up in."

He lied back down satisfied. He said his apologises. What more did Harry want?

Harry turned around and glared at him. "You didn't even apologise correctly." He looked mad but slowly his pout curved into a small smile. "You forgot the hug."

"Really? That's what you're upset about?" He laughed as he pulled himself from his bed and stumbled over to wrap Harry up in a tight hug.

"I really am sorry. Things just got so... Crazy. I didn't know what to do and I was stressed and scared and... There's really no excuse for saying things like that to you. You're my best mate and you were only trying to help."

"It's fine. Now let go. I need a shower." He laughed pushing him off. He grabbed his clothing and walked to the bathroom door.

"Oh, yeah. I won't be home until at least nine or ten tonight." He let his friend know.

"Where will you be? Sneaking off where no one will find you like usual?" Louis sighed as he slipped his shirt and pants off before crawling back into bed. "Sometimes I wonder if you've got a girlfriend you aren't telling us about."

Harry laughed hard. Liam was not a girl and mainly they were leaving to get supplies and maybe park behind a building for an hour or two.

"Definitely not a girlfriend." He opened the door and locked himself inside.

Louis huffed. He wanted to know where his friend kept sneaking off to. Last night he was gone for hours and there was no way he was just sitting in Niall's dorm for so long.

He wanted to pester his friend some more, see if he could get him to let anything slip. He rolled over and waited for Harry to be done.

\------------

Harry took his time wanting to make sure that he smelled good. He slipped into his outfit opening the door. He exited and grabbed his phone shooting Liam a text.

'Almost ready to go.'

Louis was almost asleep when he heard the water turn off. He stayed silent, listening to Harry putter around in the bathroom. When the door finally opened and light pooled in, he shifted to see what Harry was up to. Once the boy put his phone down, Louis spoke.

"Where are you going, mate? Honestly..."

Harry jumped out of his skin. "Jesus, Lou. I thought you were asleep." He shook his head trying to calm down his beating heart. He got scared so easily.

"Why do you care? It’s not like you tell me every time you're going to go fuck Niall."

Louis sat up. "So you're going to fuck somebody? Do I know them? Are they in our school? Come on, tell me."

He pouted. He was really curious and he wasn't going to stop until Harry caved. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want me to tell you when Niall and I fuck? If that's the case, then we had sex yesterday. She just stormed in and bam!"

Harry fake gagged. "I was only proving a point. Oh, by the way, Nick wanks over her."

He sat on his bed stuffing his feet into a pair of white converse tying his laces up. "And I'm not fucking anyone I'm just going out and hanging with a friend."

Louis tucks that piece of information about Nick away for later- for when he has the time to beat his friend for wanking over his girlfriend.

"What friend? Boy or girl? Where are you going? What are you doing? Are you meeting them there? Are you going together? Is this a code word for a date? Do I know them?"

Harry was getting so irritated by this interrogation. "Fucking hell Louis!"

He exclaimed staring straight at his friend. "I'm going out with Liam! Going to get supplies, eat out, and maybe we're going to fuck!"

Harry's eyes widened the minute that last part came out. "Fuck, you can't say anything!"

Louis smiled brightly in the dark. Harry Styles had cracked.

His smile quickly diminished though when he thought about whom Liam was. "Liam? As in Liam Payne? As in our religious studies teacher? Fuck, Harry! That's illegal! You're not even eighteen yet! That's considered rape!”

He stared at his best friend in disbelief. "How long has that been going on?"

"If you say a fucking word I swear to God Louis I'll run away." It’s not like he didn't care about him. There was no emotional attachment, but he cared for Liam and he couldn't let him go to jail. "It’s been going on for I think eight or nine months now."

Louis stares down at his bed. Eight or nine months? That's since last school year! How did he not know about this? "So what? You fuck girls to keep up appearance? Harry, this is... This is crazy. You're going to end up getting hurt."

"No, dude, Liam and I have nothing. We don't cuddle, it's strictly business." He was staring intently at him. If he said anything…

"There's no way I'll be hurt because I don't care." He shook his head and stood up knowing that he'd have to leave.

Louis sighed. "I won't say anything, I promise, but I don't like this. Someone is going to get hurt, Harry. It might not be you, but what about Liam?"

He rolled over and pulled his comforter up to just below his chin. "Just be careful, Harry... And use protection!"

"He won't get hurt. He doesn't like me either." He sighed and opened the door leaving.

\------------

Niall stirred in her sleep sitting up. She noticed Louis wasn't there and for a moment she got scared until she saw the note. She sighed sending her boyfriend a text.

'Didn't see you, scared me ):'

\------------

Louis jolted from his half-awake, half-asleep combination at the vibration running through his leg. He sighed when he realised it was only his phone. Checking it he smiled softly and replied.

'Sorry. Wanted to get out of there and back to my dorm before everyone woke up. I don't like my bed. It's cold without you.'

He placed the phone next to him and waited for a response.

\------------

'Well mine is still warm. Don't worry though we could warm your bed up later (; definitely when break starts.'

Niall got out of bed heading to her bathroom. She really needed a shower.

\------------

Louis blushes lightly at the suggestive text. He still wasn’t used to his whole having a girlfriend and being sexually active thing. He tried to his best though.

‘We’ll never leave my room! That’s how busy we’ll be… Well, we’ll leave to get food, but that’s it.’

\------------

Niall took a while to respond having been washing her hair. Once she was out she looked to see a new message.

'We won't have time to eat. I'll be all over you.'

\------------

Louis is pulling on his basketball shorts and a red shirt when his phone goes off again. He can feel his face starting to flare up.

'Really now? Tell me, what would you do to me then?'

He looks at the text is unsure about it. It's a little... Dirty, if she takes it that way. He hesitantly pressed the send button wanting to see her reply.

\------------

Niall giggles at the reply knowing where this conversation was going but she decided to tease him.

'Cuddle while we watch television? What else would I do to you?'

\------------

Louis sighs in semi relief and semi disappointment. He had hoped that maybe she would say something crude, but then again he was happy for the non-provocative answer.

'Nothing! Don't mind me; mind was somewhere else for a second there.'

He didn't want to come across as expectant of sexual favours.

\------------

'Oh your mind was somewhere else? Thinking about fucking me or me sucking you off?'

She loved how easily Louis fell into that. She was definitely in control of their relationship which she preferred.

\------------

'What? No! Why would my mind even be there? ... Okay, so maybe it was...'

He had no clue what he was doing. He didn't know how to talk to a girl like this. Maybe if he changed the subject. He quickly sent another one.

'So what are you doing? Anything fun?'

\------------

'I'm naked do you count that as fun?'

Niall walked into her room slipping on her underwear black this time. She liked her undergarments to match.

She was enjoying teasing Louis.

\------------

Louis nearly dropped his phone at her response. He could feel he cock twitch in interest in his shorts. Why was she doing this to him?

'Well, I'm usually only naked for two reasons and since I doubt you’re in the shower right now... Maybe?'

Oh, God. He sounded like a cybersex fiend.

\------------

'I just got out of the shower you pervert but if you want we can say I'm touching myself.'

She grabbed a pair of shorts pulling them on. This was so much fun. She'd have to do this more often.

\------------

'Let's not say that because then I'll have visuals and having to take care of myself before having breakfast is not on my list of things to do.'

He was hoping to stop this before he got too excited and had to rub one out before even seeing his girlfriend. That would be so embarrassing.

\------------

'Awe do you not like picturing me fingering myself to the thought of you? Well I'll stop then.'

She finished off her outfit with a blue baby doll T-shirt her mum had bought her but she never wore. It made her chest look nice so she decided to wear it for Louis.

\------------

Louis whimpered. Why? What did he do to deserve this? He was a decent boyfriend right?

'I mean, I love it, but it's not fair if you're not here to let me watch.'

He leaned back on his bed and smirked. Maybe he could play this game too.

\------------

'Oh you want to watch? I've done it to myself before no problem. Next time we have sex I'll show you (;'

Louis thought he could play this game but he was sorely mistaken. She went into the bathroom after deciding to straighten her hair.

\------------

'So... After breakfast? Harry's gone for the day and I have the whole dorm to myself. I don't want to be lonely. ):'

He decided to just take a chance. He didn't even want to have sex, just watch her get herself off. The thought was so enticing and now he just wanted it.

\------------

'You seriously want me to finger myself? I will but yeah I need to eat first for that shit.'

She slipped her blue vans on afterwards. She finished it off with Louis' rosary. Niall checked her straightened hair out one last time before leaving in favor of the cafeteria.

\------------

'If you're okay with it, then definitely. I'm heading to the cafeteria. I'll see you down there.'

He slipped on a pair of Harry's converse and grabbed his key and wallet before heading out the door.

\------------

Niall arrived going straight for the French toast drenching it in syrup. She looked around finding that the other boys were already there.

"Hey guys." She pointedly ignored Josh as her eyes swept over them taking a seat next to Zayn but leaving the other one open for Louis.

Louis walked in and got his usual fruit breakfast with a bagel and apple juice before heading over to the table and sitting down next to Niall and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Morning, guys."

Everyone grunted in reply, still trying to wake up.

Josh squirmed in his seat. He had to apologise. "Uh, Niall?"

Niall looked up but she kept her mouth shut not saying a word. She'd let Josh speak. Momentarily she turned her head to kiss him softly. "Hey, babe. Really can't wait to study after breakfast."

Louis could feel his cheeks redden at the mention of after breakfast. He really didn't need Nick on his case begging to study with them.

"I, uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know that I was crossing a line, but I should have noticed that you were upset." Josh coughed uncomfortably into his hand.

Niall smiled. "I accept your apology. Well I'm going to eat now." She grabbed one of the sugary pieces of bread and stuffed it into her mouth.

Nick grinned. "Well I'm glad that that's all settled."

Louis laughed as he could basically see Josh slump in relief. "So what are you boys up to today? I mean, there's only so much you can do on campus. Going anywhere?"

Zayn shrugged. "Perrie and I hanging out. She said she needs help with a religious studies assignment."

"I bet I know what you and Niall are doing." Nick smirked taking a drink from his water bottle.

Niall rolled her eyes. "That's not all we do. We talk and cuddle like a normal couple."

Louis nodded. "Besides, I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you. Harry told me what your new favourite thing to wank over is. Be careful or I might just show it off in your face."

Josh laughed. "Harry told you that? Bro-code violation!"

Nick choked on his water trying to clear his throat. "What I-" He couldn't finish his throat still clogged. That was not something he needed out in the open.

Niall looked over at her boyfriend syrup dripping down her chin. "What does he wank over?"

Louis grabbed a napkin from his tray and wiped at the syrup on her face. "Some blonde girl with a great body."

Zayn chuckled. He was hoping for Niall to slap Nick in the face, but she seemed too nice for that. One could dream though, right?

"Blonde girl with a great body?" She began to scan the cafeteria for the alleged girl.

"I don't see her." She shrugged and continued to eat smiling when he cleaned her face.

Nick sighed in relief- both at the fact that he could breathe and that Niall was oblivious.

Josh chuckled. "You're kidding right? There's only two blonde girls with great bodies in this school and we've been singing the praises of this one since you got here."

Aiden smiled. He loved his best friend trying to get his older brother in trouble. "And she's got these amazing blue eyes that just suck you in and you can just stare at them for hours."

Realization dawned on her face. Her nose crinkled in disgust. "That's fucking gross! Really? I could slap you if I had any motivation to move from my seat."

Nick buried his face into his arms after putting them on the table top. "I hate everything."

Louis laughed happily and reached across the table to high five Josh and Aiden. He turned back and leaned in close so no one else could hear. "Don't worry. He has no clue what you look like when coming and practically begging for more. That's reserved for me. He can only guess, I get to know."

Niall flushed red leaning in to whisper back. "And no one else gets to know what my tongue feels like around their cock or gets to see me getting myself off."

He kissed her cheek lightly before going back to his grapes and apples like nothing had happened. "So, Zayn, are you helping Perrie with a project, or are you helping Perrie with a project?"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Stop whispering you horny love birds."

Louis chuckled. "What's wrong, Nick? Jealous? Do you want a girlfriend that you can tease and snog in public?"

Well, that was a stretch. Louis hadn't had the courage to do much of anything in view of other people. He was just worried that the Fathers would be there and start yelling.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen a single snog with other people around."

Aiden decided to tease his older brother again. "Oh, and Nick told us that he wanked over Niall's underwear before giving them back."

It was a lie, but it got Niall to gag. "Ugh great I'll have to burn them now!"

Louis frowned. "I really liked that pair. The red looked great against your skin."

He looked around for any of the Fathers and seeing none, he smirked. "You've not seen us snog, Nick? It's hot. Wanna watch?"

He winked in Niall's direction before lacing their hands together under the table.

Nick's eyes widened. "Sorry, mate. I wank over Niall; not you."

"Again with that subject. I just ate breakfast I don't want to see it again." Niall shuddered squeezing Louis' hand. His hand was bigger than hers, warm too.

Josh looked over at the blonde. "You don't like talking about our wanking habits? You picked the wrong table of guys to sit with then."

Louis smiled. "Maybe we'll leave you guys here to talk about your wanking and we'll go study or something."

"No, I don't care about that, but I'd prefer not to hear wanking and Niall in the same sentence unless Louis says it." She shuddered involuntarily.

"Study Hm. Sounds great, let's go." She stood up pushing her seat in.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a tough week of exams. Everyone had been grumpy and snapping at each other, but it was finally over. Everyone had already left for break and Louis and Niall were in the parking lot saying goodbye to Harry since he was the only one left.

"See you, mate. Give Anne a huge hug for me. Oh! And give Gemma a kiss for me. I miss them terribly." Louis said as he slammed the boot after the last bag was in.

Harry grinned pulling both of them into a hug. Once he deemed that it was appropriately long enough, he stepped away. "Will do. God I miss my mum's cooking."

His chest rumbled with laughter. He slid into the seat of his car still smiling. "I should go. It's a long drive back and I don't need to show up late."

He keyed the engine reversing from his spot and offering one more wave before he was gone.

Louis sighed. "And then there were two."

He reached over and laced his fingers with Niall's and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "What are you feeling up to doing? We can watch movies, I can stream Hulu on my laptop, we can read or something. The possibilities are endless."

He started walking them back inside since it was only about five degrees celsius out. Any colder and they might see snow during their break.

"Read Lou, really? Why don't we head back to yours and watch an incredibly offensive comedy with crude humor? The Inbetweeners Movie sounds perfect."

She stayed close to the older boy, icy winds nipping at her bare legs. She absolutely despised the cold and everything associated with it.

As soon as they reentered the building she sighed warm air blasting and making her feel better once again.

Louis scrunched his nose. "Was that sarcasm or are we actually watching the movie? If we are, I have to go find it from Nick's room since he borrowed it last."

The boys had given Louis their dorm keys in hopes of making sure they weren't left at home like last winter break.

Niall groaned. "Ew, walking. Why don't you get it while I wait in your room?" She walked up the flight of stairs not dropping Louis' hand once.

Louis chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. It may take a while. Nick's room is in its 'post-exam apocalypse' phase."

He opened his dorm door for her, but pulled her in by her waist before she could get too far. He smiled and pressed with lips against hers with a bit more heat than normal. "I feel like we haven't done that since before exams. I was so stressed about classes."

Niall melted into it the minute their lips made contact. "I missed doing that too. See you in a bit then."

She entered the familiar room collapsing onto Louis' bed. He seemed stressed and they hadn't done anything remotely sexual in the past ten days. They needed to change that.

Louis headed down the hall till he got to the giant pink 'G' and let himself in. He waded through textbooks and dirty clothes until he reached the DVD player on Aiden's side of the room.

Opening the player, the movie was sitting right there and Louis smiled. That had been easier than expected. He braved the room once more before finally making it to the hall.

He walked back into his dorm and shut the door behind him. "Note to self: never venture into Nick's room alone again. I'm pretty sure something bit me." He joked.

Niall giggled patting the space next to her. One of her favorite things about Louis was how good of a cuddler he was. "I'll never go in there anyways. So do they usually room siblings here if they're the same gender? "

Louis popped the disc in and climbed up onto the bed next to her and lied down. He patted at his chest to tell her to lie down.

"I'm not really sure. I remember Aiden pitching a fit because he wanted to room with Josh, but his stuff was moved into Nick's room and Zayn was in with Josh."

Niall lay on top of him kissing his lips a few times. "That sucks. Wouldn't want to room with that pervert either." She glided her fingers into his hair casually rubbing at his scalp.

Louis laughs in between kisses. "He's not bad when he's not talking about sex. He's actually really intelligent. He had to tutor me a couple of times last term in Chem."

He groaned at the feeling of her fingers against his head. "Where was this when I was super stressed last week?"

"Well these fingers were flipping through a textbook trying to study seeing as I missed three months worth of information." She hummed quietly massaging more of his head.

"Ugh this entire week had me strung out on red bull and now I'm extremely jittery and stressed."

He moaned in the back of his throat. "You could have come to me for help. I would have caught you up on your studies."

His hands came up and rested on her hips. "Don't worry about it anymore. We get an entire week of resting and time together.”

Niall kissed him harder than before wanting to taste him without the use of her tongue. "You were so engulfed in studying I didn't want to bother you, but Perrie was great help."

She smiled when Zayn had introduced them. She had to be the only girl Niall ever liked. "A week alone doing anything."

He pulled back to breath and smiled brightly in response. "I'm glad you and Perrie get along. She's important to Zayn, but I know she's glad there's another girl in the pack."

He leaned in and licked his way into her mouth. "Anything you want. Just tell me and we'll do whatever you want." He didn't catch on to her implications.

Niall let him explore his mouth before pushing her tongue against his. Her fingers tugged on his hair. "You know what I want? I want you."

She softly began to roll her hips down, wanting to make him hard as quickly as she could.

Louis gasped at the feeling of her hips against his. It had been awhile since the last time they had sex and Louis was so stressed about exams that he hadn't gotten off once.

He was extra sensitive and could feel his cock filling up fast. "If that's what you want, then I'll give it to you."

"That's what I want. I want - no- I need you inside of me." She groaned biting into his lip and pulling it back. After a brief moment she let his lip spring back. "Haven't had sex in a while. Need to feel you right now."

Louis nodded distractedly and began pushing at her top trying to get it off. Growling, he rolled them over and hovered over her and began nibbling at her neck.

"Get undressed. I'm gonna grab a condom." He kissed her once more before moving away from the bed and to where he knew Harry kept his stash.

Opening the drawer he stopped short when he saw it was empty. "Fuck!"

Niall tugged her vest off, letting it hit the ground with a soft thud. Her fingers were on her long sleeve when Louis cursed. "What's the matter babe?"

She almost instantly realized that he had gone over for a condom and the outburst must have been the cause of an empty box.

"Hey, I'm on the pill. It's ninety-six percent affective. Besides haven't you ever wanted to finish inside of me instead of rubber?"

Louis bit his lip. It was so tempting; finally feeling her walls around him, feeling their cum mixing together, feeling every single thing about her...

"Are you sure your birth control will work?" He was so close to just saying screw it and fucking her.

He started fiddling with his belt buckle and got it undone before undoing his jeans. He pulled his shirt from his body and let it fall to the ground.

"Ninety-six percent, Lou. It's the most affective form of contraception other than abstinence of course." She unbuttoned her shirt this time revealing a deep turquoise blue bra.

She just needed him, needed to feel him. It had been too long in her book. "Now get over here and fuck me."

He nodded and finished undressing himself before walking back over to the bed. His hand stroked lazily up and down his shaft getting it to full hardness.

"Did you want prep? It's been a while, babe. You think you need it?" He let his other hand trail down her stomach and moaned and tightened his grip on himself.

"No. Instead of fast we could be slow and gentle?" She knew the intimate complications to it but she didn't have time for prep.

She lifted her hips in the air shimmying out of the uniform skirt now only in her undergarments.

Louis nodded and scrambled back on the bed and propped her legs up and spread them so he could fit between them. He ran his fingers against the outside of her underwear and could feel the heat and wetness against his hand. "Fuck."

He looked at her face and that's when he knew. The way she looked at him with complete trust; that was all it took. "I love you, Niall."

Niall's breath hitched, heart leaping into her throat. "I...I love you too."

It was so natural to say it, and to hear him say it at all made her heart clench.

"Make love to me, Lou." She mewled the minute his fingers pressed against her through the thin material of her panties.

He reached up and hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and slowly pulled them down so as not to ruin them. He placed her legs on either side of him again and crawled up between them till he was hovering over her and his length was resting against her opening.

"I love you." He leaned down and captured her mouth with his as he slowly and as gently as he could, pressed into her.

Niall mewled softly fingers twining in his hair and instead of the usual rough tug she ran her fingers through his hair. "Love you too.”

She wondered how much he'd say it now that he started. Not that she minded of course. The way his tongue rolled over each syllable was perfect.

He held still inside of her not wanting to cause her pain. He leaned his forehead against hers and just held there.

"Tell me when it's okay to move, babe." He closed his eyes and focused on not moving.

Niall trailed soft kisses across his jaw. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. It wasn't about getting off; right now it was about feeling- feeling and moving together.

Carefully she bit her tongue to keep from being loud. "Move, babe."

Louis nodded and pulled out slowly before pushing right back in. It wasn't quick and fast like any of the previous times. It was slow and perfect. The feeling of her around him with no barriers was the best feeling in the world.

"I love feeling you like this, baby. Better than quick and fast. So much better."

Niall nodded her head breath gone making it hard for her to speak. "Better."

She cupped his cheek with one petite hand moving their lips together. Molding them and slotting them trying to express her love with the small actions.

Louis continued his slow pace and kissed her softly. He ran his hand down the side of her body caressing her. His fingers mapped out every inch of her skin.

"You're so perfect, Niall. Perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect everything. You're amazing."

Niall flushed tenderly nibbling on his lip. "You're perfect. Perfect eyes, perfect lips, perfect personality. I love you."

Her heart swelled with love and adoration, Louis was the definition of what perfect was. "You feel so good. Finally get to feel you and not the condom."

Louis reached down and let his finger come to rest on her clit and slowly began rubbing small circles against her. "You're so beautiful. I love getting to see you like this."

He kissed her again. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Niall moaned softly rolling her hips up. This was much more intimate than the other times. "I love you so much."

She nipped at his neck, scratching her fingernails down his back. The feel of his fingers on her and the feeling of him inside of her had her close already. "Almost there, baby."

He nodded. He picked up the rhythm slightly wanting her to feel as good as she could. He buried his face in her neck and kissed lightly at her skin. "Come on, baby. Let me make you feel good. Let me feel you coming."

Niall mewled loudly, hands digging and clawing at his back. Her hips thrust down and before she knew it she was coming hard.

"Louis! Love you so much." She moaned out her entire body shuddering from the orgasm.

The feeling of her cum slicking him up and letting him sink further into her and the feeling of her walls clenching around him had Louis on edge. He continued to thrust and rub at her clit.

“So close, Niall. You feel so good around me. Love you so much."

Niall licked at his lips trying to get him off. Her hands clenched and caressed his skin. She could feel her cum sliding down his shaft.

"Fuck! Fuck Louis come in me. Wanna feel you spill in me!"

With one last thrust, Louis could feel the tension in his lower stomach break and his cum mixing with her own. He was shaking slightly and staring down at the girl beneath him.

He pressed kisses up her neck and her jaw line. He pressed one to her chin, each cheek, nose and forehead. After finishing with that, he leaned in and stopped until their lips were barely touching.

"I love you, Niall, and I never want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got lost from me.”

"Love you too, baby. I didn't think you were going to actually say it but you did. You're amazing you know that?" She was breathing heavily finally sealing it off with a kiss.

Louis smiled. "I told you I'd get there. I just... Something changed and I realised that I loved you... Have loved you."

"Baby, can we cuddle? Wanna be in your arms."

He pulled out of her and shifted so that she was now held securely in his arms. "Do you even have to ask? I'm always down for a cuddle."

Niall kissed his jaw smiling against the skin. "I don't know how else to tell you. I just... This is surreal you know? I've never been so happy with someone."

Louis smiled. "I'm glad I can make you happy, babe. I feel the same way. I've never actually thought someone could make me feel this way."

Eventually she turned around in his arms so they were chest and chest. "Lou, I'm so tired."

He stroked her hair gently. "Sleep then. I have to set my alarm for three hours since I promised the Fathers I'd take care of the sanctuary over break."

"Okay. I'll help you if you want so you're not all alone." She ran her fingertips up and down his arm. "How long do you think it'll take for you to do all that?"

Louis shrugged. "You can come if you want. It's mainly just replacing candles at the saints’ memorials and adding incense. I might have to clean out the money box and everything in the poor box."

He yawned and rested his chin on her head. "Maybe twenty or thirty minutes at most- depends on if I need to count the money."

He tightened his grip around her waist and nuzzled her close. "Come on, babe. Let's get some sleep."

\------------

Niall rubbed at her upper arms the moment they reentered Louis' room. "Ugh it’s so cold! Do they usually turn the heat off during break?" The minute she saw the bed she collapsed onto it, eyes closing for a brief moment.

Louis chuckled. "I'm sure the heat is still on." He tossed his key onto his desk and picked up the worn leather Bible in the way to Harry's bed.

He tossed the remote to Niall. "Here, start a movie or something." He climbed up into the second bed in his dorm and sighed.

Niall glanced at the remote then at the Bible in Louis' hand. "What are you planning to do with that?"

She gestured toward the leather bound book head tilted and eyebrow cocked. Was Louis going to pray or something?

Louis bit his lip and looked down at the book. "Well... I was so stressed last week about exams that I didn't have any reflection time. I figured I could do that while you watched a movie or something."

Niall looked over at him hesitantly. "Um, could... Maybe could I do it with you?" She chewed into her bottom lip. "Unless you don't want me to."

Louis was pretty sure he gave himself whiplash from snapping his head up to look at her. "R-really? You'd want to... You'd want to do a reflection with me? Are you being serious right now?"

He really wanted her to do a reflection with him. He wanted her to want to do this on her own. One step at a time though. "If you really want to, you can join me. I'd love that."

Niall got off of Louis' bed and sat next to him, absently playing with the rosary. "Yeah, I want to. Maybe everything isn't about God but... But some things are. It’s just, I know you believe and I guess I want to give it a chance."

She moved over until their sides were pressed together. "So, um, how do we start this?"

"Well, you always start out with the Lord's Prayer. Uh, if you don't know it, I'll say it and you can repeat it after me. If you do know it, just, uh, say it with me."

He reached over and took the rosary from her neck before wrapping it around her hand so she was able to move the beads along as she counted out the prayers. He smiled lightly and kept his hand with hers so his was covering the rosary. He bowed his head and slipped his eyes closed.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us of our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." She stumbled through some of it.

She had heard her mum reciting it, but she never took the time to actually learn it.

And maybe they were good for each other. Louis could learn how to let go and she could learn how to repent.

Louis smiled over at her. "Then you say the Act of Contrition prayer. Again just say it after me if you don't know it."

His grip on her hand tightened a little as he started to pray. "O my God, I am heartfully sorry for offending thee, and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishment, but most of all because I have offended Thee my God, Who is all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grave, to sin no more, and to avoid the near occasion of sin. Amen."

Niall repeated what he said having a bit more trouble with it. She knew she would sin again, so was there a point in asking for forgiveness?

"How many prayers are there?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled. "A lot. But, there's one more before we open the Bible. Compared to the first two, it's really short."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to do this. You can stop any time you want."

"No, I want to do this. Not just for you, but for me too." She cupped his cheeks kissing him softly. She wasn't completely invested in praying, but she was however invested in Louis. She'd do almost anything for him.

He nodded. "Alright. One more prayer before we go to the Bible. It's called the Guardian Angel prayer. It's short and simple. It's usually the one the little kids learn first since it's so short."

He set the Bible on the bed and pushed three of the beads to the other side of Niall's hand. "Angel of God, my Guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here, ever this day and night be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide. Amen."

Niall was actually able to say it with Louis this time around. She couldn't believe that she remembered it after all those years. "I went to church all the time when I was younger. I can't believe that I can still recall it."

He laughed. "It helps that it's in a rhyme scheme pattern. That's why the kids pick it up so fast."

Louis let go of her hand and started to flip through his Bible. "Normally, there's a verse that the priest will recite in mass and that's the verse of reflection for that week, but I use the same verse every week since it really speaks to me."

He half-placed the book in her lap and half-held it so he could read it. "Finally, brethren, whatsoever things are true, whatsoever things are honest, whatsoever things are just, whatsoever things are pure, whatsoever things are lovely, whatsoever things are of good report; if there be any virtue, and if there be any praise, think on these things."

Niall read it with him considering it was written down and easy to follow. She rested her head on his shoulder as they went.

"Any more verses? It's not that I want to stop, I'm just curious." She let her fingers run along the thin page.

Louis nodded at flipped to very front of his Bible. In his messy scrawl a list of versus were scribbled down. He chose one randomly and flipped to it.

"I have sent also unto you all my servants the prophets, rising up early and sending them, saying, Return ye now every man from his evil way, and amend your doings, and go not after other gods to serve them, and ye shall dwell in the land which I have given to you and to your fathers: but ye have not inclined your ear, nor hearkened unto me."

Niall recited it once more. Afterwards she leaned upwards and kissed the side of his face tenderly. "I'm glad I can do this with you. I wouldn't have done this with anyone else to be perfectly honest."

"I'm just happy that you're giving this a shot. Completely and utterly surprised, but extremely happy." He smiled and let his hand come to caress the side of her face.

"One more verse and we'll move on okay? It's just more praying after this." He bit his lip unsure of if she'd continue with the final prayers.

Niall nodded her head. "Yeah, okay. As long as you cuddle with me after. I'm tired from waking up so early to say bye to everyone."

She looked at his list of verses and flipped to a random one letting him choose.

Louis smiled. "For ye know how that afterward, when he would have inherited the blessing, he was rejected: for he found no place of repentance, though he sought it carefully with tears."

He closed the Bible and set it aside once more. "There are four more prayers. The second is a five minute personal prayer, but if you're uncomfortable with that we can just skip that."

Niall bit into her lip. "Can we? I don't think I'm there quite yet. I'll do the other three prayers." She fiddled with the cross hanging off her chest, a bit ready to pass out the moment they finished.

Louis nodded in understanding. It had taken him months to get comfortable with the personal prayer since he never knew exactly what to say. "No problem. We'll just say a Hail, Mary instead, okay?"

He grabbed her hand with the rosary wrapped around it and moved another bead around.

"Oh most humane and adorable Jesus, Your endless grave and mercy flows forth. Before granting the gift of absolution to earnest repenters of sinful ways, You demanded a sacrificial compensation. For a wrongful act cannot be rectified until punishment has been accepted. Yes, for the salvation of my soul, Jesus, You accepted the price of the cross. Grant me the grace to remain free of dents, my heart remaining flawless before You, making Your absolution truly worthwhile."

Niall had to stop several times and have Louis repeat the next bit. It was a long and a bit tedious but she managed to finally get through it. "Sorry." She rubbed at the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly.

Louis chuckled. “It’s fine. Most of the prayers are long and require months to learn. If my mum hadn’t sat us down and done these every night, I’d probably be lost.”

He looked over at her. “You know the Hail, Mary right? You want to lead in that one? You don’t have to…”

Niall shook her head quickly. "I'm still not good with that one."

She blushed feeling stupid. She'd heard it a million times but she didn't really hear it. It went in one ear and out the other. "Can you start?"

Louis nodded. "Of course."

He bowed his head again and took a deep breath and recited the familiar prayer. “Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

Niall followed along trying to mask her small yawn of exhaustion. She loved doing this with him but she could be irritable if she was tired.

"Okay almost done." She remembered Louis mentioning how many prayers there were so she may have been counting the seconds as they tick by.

Louis nodded. "This one's kind of long."

He tried to say it quickly so they could get done. “Behold me at Thy feet, O Jesus of Nazareth, behold the most wretched of creatures, who comes into Thy presence humbled and penitent! Have mercy on me, O Lord, according to Thy great mercy! I have sinned and my sins are always before Thee. Yet my soul belongs to Thee, for Thou hast created it, and redeemed it with Thy Precious Blood. Ah, grant that Thy redeeming work be not in vain! Have pity on me; give me tears of true repentance; pardon me for I am Thy child; pardon me as Thou didst pardon the penitent thief; look upon me from Thy throne in heaven and give me Thy blessing. I believe in God.”

Niall followed him most of the way through, but stopped short of that last sentence. She bit into her lip because regardless of what they were doing it didn't mean she believed. She kissed him and hoped he hadn't realized she stopped.

He was surprised when he felt her lips against his skin. He was going to tell her to finish the prayer when he realised why she had stopped. "Oh... Sorry. I guess I didn't think about that. It's all just second nature to me now. I, uh... Sorry."

"No, you're fine. I'm just not comfortable saying that, but maybe in the future." She laced their fingers together reassuringly.

Niall looked at the rosary and sighed. She wasn't sure if she would ever say it.

Louis nodded not fully convinced, but figured moving on would be for the best. "Yeah, okay. Uh, one more prayer and we're done. It's just a prayer for the pope and all that."

He clears his throat to get rid of the uneasy tension in his stomach and begins. “Dear Lord, we rejoice in the election of our new Holy Father, Pope Francis I. What a wonderful gift you have bestowed upon us in this courageous leader! We thank you for your continued guidance of our Most Holy Church, and we pray you continue to extend your blessings to our Church Fathers and all your faithful. We ask that you be with Francis now, as he embarks on a great undertaking, shepherding, stewarding, and renewing the flock. We pledge to you, our Lord, our most true and humble obedience to your will through our Holy Father who guides and fosters us through these turbulent times. Amen.”

Niall followed along and as soon as they finished she smashed their lips together. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that since we started.”

She lied out on Harry's bed and tugged him down with her. Immediately she tangled their legs together and caressed his face.

Louis chuckled as she pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. "Well, now that we're done we can just watch a movie and cuddle. It's up to you."

He moves his leg and ends up kicking his Bible off the bed and not even noticing. He wonders if Harry would mind that they're on his bed, but can't bring himself to care about the answer.

"That sounds nice, but I might fall asleep." She giggled. She grabbed the remote off the stand and pressed play.

"Love you, Lou." She mumbled into his chest yawning.

"Love you too, Niall." He kisses her hair before stroking through the long blonde locks and watching the movie that had started.

He was tired as well. He didn't think there would be room checks this week seeing as nearly everyone was home for break. He was going to enjoy this week with Niall constantly wrapped in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the alarm buzzing made Niall absolutely groan. It was the second day back from break and getting up early was hard.

Break had been great. She had spent the entire time with Louis. They had sex multiple times especially when it was his birthday. They had gone three times that night.

She was mostly dressed minus her long sleeve. She pulled her shirt on but she couldn't button it over her chest.

The last few days she had been having trouble buttoning her shirt on but now she couldn't even do it. She groaned slipping Greg's old blue sweatshirt on.

"Fuck." She realized her chest was way bigger. She left her room and it didn't take her long to enter the cafeteria.

Louis looked up and smiled brightly as he saw Niall entering. He gotten up earlier than usual to shower and get ready for the day.

All the boys were still in line getting their food when the blonde entered and Louis used that time to let his eyes sweep over his girlfriend. She was still stunning and beautiful even in her oversized sweatshirt.

He had been worrying about her for a few days as she seemed a little off, but wrote it off as having to go back to classes.

Niall went to the back of the line, filling her blue plastic tray with food. She was so hungry it wasn't funny.

By the time she was out all the other boys were there. She slid into the chair next to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." She kissed his cheek lacing their fingers under the table.

"Hey. You cold or something?" Louis asked as he tugged on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

He loved when she would wear her normal clothes and not her uniform. He felt like he was seeing the real Niall and getting to see a side of her that no one else at school really knew about. "Not exactly part of your uniform, but I like it."

Niall blushed. "It’s a long story. I'd rather not explain it here."

She didn't want to explain it in front of the guys. The amount of jokes they made were horrendous. If they knew about her chest growing she'd never hear the end of it.

Louis furrowed his brow in worry. "You okay?" He just wanted to make sure she wasn't sick or anything.

His worry was interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind them where Father Cowell stood. "Miss Horan, that's not uniform. You know the rules. Remove it while you're in the main building."

"I um... I'm not wearing anything underneath." She mumbled looking down at her plate.

This was just what she needed. She didn't want to tell them her reasoning but he'd probably ask.

Cowell frowned. "Why not? You know this isn't uniform and you know that your teachers will ask you to remove your sweatshirt. Why on earth would you do that? What possessed you to even make you think this was okay?"

"Father, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable-."

"Quiet, Mister Tomlinson. You're not really involved with this conversation." Cowell snapped before turning back and looking expectantly to the blonde.

Niall groaned rubbing at her cheeks willing the pink away. She looked at her pleated skirt. "My button up and vest won't fit." She let her voice trail off in embarrassment.

Louis frowned. She wasn't getting any bigger that he knew of. He could still wrap his arms around her and cuddle properly with her. "Did they get thrown in the wrong pile of the wash? That happened to me once and they shrank."

Cowell seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing. "Go to Sister Miriam at the school store and explain the problem. Maybe they have one you can wear for the day."

"No, they didn't shrink." Niall bit her tongue as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

She wanted to jump in front of a bus. She could have lied and gone with it but she had to open her mouth.

"Then what happened? It's not that you’re gaining weight, you're still a stick." Louis frowned. "You feeling okay, babe?"

Father Cowell raised an eyebrow at the word, but ignored it in favour of making sure one of his students as okay.

Niall groaned. If she didn't say it now they'd keep pestering her. "It buttons fine around my stomach... Um I don't know exactly, but I don't think I finished puberty." She gestured to her chest. "I can't button my shirt over them."

Aiden and Josh nearly choked on their breakfasts and Zayn had to make sure they were both okay.

Father Cowell just looked a little frazzled. "Well, just make your way over to Sister Miriam. I'm sure she can help you out." He looked over the table once more before moving on.

Louis just looked down at her chest a little. "They're getting bigger? They're already huge!" He smiles a little at the thought.

Niall flushed looking at her skirt. "Yeah I don't know. I've been having a hard time buttoning it, but this morning I couldn't."

Harry smirked leaning in his chair but he kept his comments to himself.

Nick looked around the group of boys. "How? They're already huge!"

Louis frowns at Nick. "How the hell should we know? We're not girls. This sounds more like a discussion for Perrie. Not us."

Aiden and Josh are looking at each other and shooting smirks and looks at one another.

Zayn shrugs. "Niall knows how to find her if she wants to talk. Perr said you guys are in most of the same classes."

Niall flushed. "It’s not a big deal. My chest is bigger who cares." She stared down at her waffles stomach suddenly lurching. Her throat burned and she had to swallow back the bile.

Nick waved Louis off. "Dude, you're fucking her. There's like more to grab."

Louis sighs because he really should hit Nick upside the head for a remark like that, but it's true. And as much as Louis doesn't want to admit it, since Niall has gotten there, he's been relying more on his body's wants and instinct. "Just because there's more there doesn't mean that you need to be excited about it. Like you said, I'm the one dating her and you're not."

Nick held up his hands. "Just saying; calm down."

Niall pushed her hand over her mouth. "I don't feel well."

Her words were mumbled and before she could say anything she got to her feet and ran to the trash can five feet away, vomiting.

Louis jumped from his chair and ran over to his girlfriend and began rubbing circles into her back and grabbing her hair to hold it out of the way. He felt awful for not noticing that she was sick earlier. "I've got you, Niall," he whispered trying to soothe her.

Niall finished not too long after and began looking for something to wipe her mouth with. "Need a napkin."

She rubbed at her stomach, but she didn't feel bad. She felt better now that she had thrown up.

Louis nodded and went to grab a napkin from their table before coming back. He could feel everyone's eyes on them and he felt himself growing a little self-conscious. "Let's get you back to your room, babe. I want you to get some more rest, okay?"

Niall shook her head. "Thanks. I feel fine now though."

She took the napkin from his hands wiping all around her mouth and over her lips. When she was sure she was clean she crumpled the tissue up throwing it into the bin.

Louis frowned. "You just threw up. You're obviously not fine. I don't want you getting sick in lessons. Please? Missing one day isn't going to hurt you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and let his fingertips rub small circles at her hipbone. "Come on, Niall."

Niall buried her face into his chest. "People are staring."

She knew Louis wanted to be quiet about it and not let anyone other than the guys and Perrie know about it. "Fine I'll miss a day, but I'm telling you I feel fine now."

Louis smiled and tightened his arm around her waist. "Thank you. I'll walk you up there."

He looked behind him and silently begged Harry to clean up their breakfast stuff. If he didn't, then oh well. More work for the Sisters.

Harry rolled his eyes and got to his feet throwing his trash away as well as Louis' and Niall's.

Niall leaned into him looking at her sweatshirt. "Are swollen breasts part of getting sick? Maybe I should talk to Liam."

Louis laughed. "I can picture that conversation. He'd be blushing all over the place and try and find the answer on google."

Once they were in the hallway, Louis stopped. "Do you want to go to Liam? I can take you there instead if you want."

"Yeah, it’s just I don't trust any of the other adults here and what if it’s something humiliating?" She groaned. Before Louis could agree to take her she tugged him towards the main stairwell towards Liam's class.

\------------

Liam sat at his desk eating a bowl of strawberries and grading the latest essay he had assigned when he heard chatter coming from down the hall.

Since students weren't supposed to be coming around for another thirty minutes, he got up to see what it was. He popped his head out the door to see Niall and Louis heading towards his room.

"Morning, guys." He called cheerfully.

Niall looked up to see Liam. "Li- Mr. Payne. I need your help."

She turned around in Louis' arms and kissed his cheek, her arms around his neck. "Why don't you head back? I've got it from here."

Louis looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. Text me if you feel sick again, okay? Love you." He kissed her once before slowly letting go and heading for the stairs.

"Love you too." Niall walked into Liam's classroom looking all around at the posters and crosses.

Liam frowned and ushered her inside the classroom and shut the door behind them. "What's wrong, Niall?"

"Okay, um, these last few days my breasts have been swollen and I've been nauseous, but today was my first time throwing up and I feel totally fine. I... Well I went through health and I know you can sneak things in..."

There wasn't an easy way to say it. "I need a pregnancy test."

Liam blinked a few times and stared at his student. "Niall..."

He moved forward and stopped short of giving her a hug, not knowing the boundaries of their relationship. "When did... I thought you two were being safe."

He looked at her unsure of what to do.

"We were, but over break we... We didn't have any protection, but I'm on the pill and..." She felt tears welling up. "I just need to be sure before I make a big deal about this." She wrapped her arms around herself unsure of what to do.

Liam nodded. "I'm making a run into town tomorrow. I'll grab one for you." He bit his lip. "Harry goes with me so he'll probably find out."

He couldn't stand to see the broken look on her face or the tears in her eyes. He reached out and pulled her in to his chest. "Have you told Louis what you think it is?"

Niall shook her head. "No and you have to make Harry promise he won't say anything. I can't... Louis is going to break up with me!"

She began to cry into Liam's shoulder. Louis would never talk to her if she really were pregnant.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Harry won't say anything. It's going to be okay. I'm sure it's nothing." Liam didn't mention what Louis would do. He didn't want to say that everything would be fine with their relationship when he honestly had no clue.

Niall took a step back wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "I don't know what I'll do. If I am how am I going to tell the Fathers?"

She trembled at the idea of what they could do. "I'll be expelled."

"Don't even think about it until you know for sure. There's no need to stress yourself until you know there's a reason."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text. "I'll tell Harry to fake an illness and we'll run out during lessons. Don't worry. We're here for you."

"Thank you so much." Niall murmured. She wasn't even able to look down when she was standing up. Her chest was in the way.

Niall was still shaking wanting to curl up before her emotions kicked into overdrive and she was sobbing. "I can't raise a baby! I can't!"

She couldn't stop the overwhelming sadness flowing through her.

Liam started panicking. "It's okay. You don't even know if you are pregnant. Just calm down. You're going to be fine."

\------------

Harry was in math when his phone vibrated. He furrowed his eyebrows at the text. "Ugh."

He doubled over in his seat catching the attention of the class. "I think I'm gonna spew."

Louis looked over at his best mate. "Harry? You okay, mate?" He had just watched his girlfriend throw up and he was starting to wonder if something from the kitchens was making everyone sick.

Harry stumbled to his feet and lurched forward until he was at the teacher's desk. "Think I'm gonna puke."

Mister Higgins looked at his student in worry. "Go! Get out of here, Mister Styles!"

Harry ran out of the classroom and stopped to a stroll when he was far enough down the hall. Liam's room wasn't that far. He tugged the door open not expecting to see anyone else there.

Niall shook her head fiercely. "I'm trying to stop crying, but I can't!"

Liam tried everything. He tried stroking her hair. He tried holding her tight. He tried whispering to her. Nothing helped calm her down.

He heard the door open and Liam looked up to see Harry in the doorway. "Help!"

Harry rushed in looking at Niall then at Liam. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

A switch seemed to flip and Niall was calm again. She wiped at her eyes and offered a smile. "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Liam shook his head at Harry. He pulled back from holding Niall. "We'll talk later. We're running out now for supplies. The list just got a little longer."

He looked over at Niall and frowned. "You need to go back to your room. I'll send Harry when we get back, okay?”

Niall nodded her head. "Okay." She left the class walking down the corridor to go lay down in her bed and sleep.

Harry looked over at Liam. "Okay what's going on?"

Liam sighed. "Niall thinks she's pregnant. We're going to pick up a test for her."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?! I gotta tell Lou! He's going to fucking freak!"

Harry grabbed at his curls and pulled his phone out scrolling through his list of contacts. "I'll text him. He needs to know."

Liam grabbed his phone. "We're sworn to secrecy. She doesn't want to tell him in case she's just overreacting. She said she'd tell him if the results were positive."

He warily held the phone out for Harry. "Can I trust you to not say anything to him?"

Harry realized that he could freak Louis out over something that might be nothing. "Yeah you can trust me."

Harry kissed Liam hoping he'd get his cell back. "Let's go then before I'm caught out of class."

Liam smiled softly and loosened his grip on the device. "I'm still amazed that any teacher still believes you when you say you're sick. That's like the tenth time you've faked an illness."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his desk. "Just let me write a note and put it on the door so the kids have something to do."

Grabbing paper and a marker, he wrote down another essay that he’d eventually have to grade. 'Family emergency. Read Genesis seventeen verses nine through fifteen and write a two page essay on your opinion on the passage.'

He taped the paper to the door and looked back at Harry. "You ready to go?"

He shooed Harry out of the classroom and locked the door behind him before heading out to the faculty parking lot. "Get in. I want to make this fast."

Harry slid into the parking lot. "I'm going to get in trouble. You owe me."

He slid his fingers up Liam's pant leg. "Let’s make this quick. If Niall's pregnant, I'll be on damage control for Louis."

Liam smiled lightly. "I promise to pay you back for this. Just, maybe after this whole Niall and Louis thing calms down."

He started the ignition and was quickly on his way to town. "What if she is pregnant, Harry? They can't raise a kid. Louis will be ex-communicated and I have of a feeling Niall's parents won't be of much help to her."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to think about that right now. I'll think of something just not until I'm sure."

He drummed his fingers against the console leg bouncing. What would they do?

\------------

Harry walked up the steps to the girls' dorms and knocked quietly on Niall's door. The test weighed heavily in his jacket pocket and he felt like everyone knew exactly what he was carrying.

He knocked again. "Niall? It's me Harry. I got your, uh, present."

Niall opened the door in a white tank top and blue basketball shorts, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. "It’s not really a present."

She opened the door letting him inside. "Can you stay here? I... In case I am? I don't want to be alone..."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. If you wait, I can go get Louis instead and he can be here with you."

"No! Louis won't know...right now. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do first if I am." Niall chewed on the beads of her rosary. If Harry only knew that she never planned on telling him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, he just thought that Louis should be the first to know if his girlfriend ended up pregnant. "Niall, when did this happen? Louis said you guys always use protection."

"Over winter break. You weren't in town and we were out of condoms, but I'm on the pill."

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay. Just go take the test so we can plan this out. I don't like keeping things from Louis. Let's just find out and work from there."

He took the test from his pocket and held it out to her. "Go."

Niall took the test from his hand and entered the bathroom. She shut the door and braced herself against the sink.

"You'll be fine," she whispered to her reflection. After she ripped the box open she extracted the plastic while pulling her pants down.

It took a few minutes, but she finally did what she needed to. She placed it on the counter and once she was put together she opened the door. "Now we wait for three minutes."

Harry nodded. "So..."

He had no clue what to say. Well, he had a lot he wanted to say, but no idea how to word it nicely. "What made you think the pill was enough, Niall? They always say that the pill isn't always effective. Why couldn't you just wait till I got back with more supplies?"

"Ninety-six percent, it sounded pretty fucking effective." She groaned sitting on her computer chair. "And why do you make it sound like I was the only one involved? Louis was just as much a part of it and you were gone for a month! You think we could wait that long?"

"Trust me, Louis is gonna get shit from me too, but he's not here right now. I don't think you understand, Niall. A month is going to be nothing compared to the nine months of hell you're going to go through."

He ran a hand through his curls. "Just be glad it happened with Louis and not anyone else. He's got four little sisters and helped his mum through the last pregnancy. He's not going to abandon you if you end up pregnant."

Niall looked at Harry. "That wasn't his kid. This might be his depending if I am or not."

He looked sadly over at her. "If you honestly think he'd leave if you end up being pregnant, then you don't know him at all."

She ran a hand down her face frustrated. "We don't even know if I am! What if I'm not? Maybe this is just a pregnancy scare."

He looked back at the bathroom where Niall's life was basically on the line here. "How about a simple question? If you are pregnant, are you going to keep it or...?"

Niall gaped at him. "I'm not going to kill it! I may not be Catholic but I have morals!"

She placed her hands on her stomach. "But if you're asking whether or not I'd keep it... I- I think I would. The idea of giving a child away doesn't appeal to me. I know what it’s like to not feel wanted and I wouldn't ever want someone else to feel like that because of my actions."

Harry looked at the ground. "What if you can't take care of it? What if it's just better to give them to someone who can give it a great life and provide for them?"

"I want to at least try, Harry. And if I can't, I wouldn't dump it off at an orphanage. I'd do an open adoption. Means that the baby would live with another family, but I could visit so they know that I wanted and loved them." She had admittedly put some thought into the question.

A beeping noise from the bathroom caught Harry's attention and he looked over at Niall. "You want to get that or should I?"

Niall held her breath when she heard it. "Can you? I don't think I can move."

He got up and headed towards the bathroom already dreading the answer that awaits him on the other side of the door. He sees the test sitting on the counter and just stares at it for a minute before looking at the results.

He sighed and made his way back out to Niall. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Niall nearly collapsed having to sit on her bed. "Oh my God."

She put her head in her hands. She couldn't breathe or think. She didn't think she’d actually be pregnant. Hesitantly she put her hands on her stomach. "Oh my God."

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Do you want me to get Louis for you? I mean... I just think he should be here and stuff."

He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly and scuffed his shoes against the carpet. This was probably the most awkward moment in his life.

"No. I'll get him." She mumbled. In truth she didn't want to get him- didn't want him to know. "You can go now." She didn't look at him as she said this, too much in a daze.

He's torn between staying for his friends and just giving them the time they're inevitably going to need to sort this all out. He eventually decides to respect Niall's wishes and leans down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be with Liam if you need me, okay? Just text me. It'll be alright. Louis is a lot stronger than he looks."

"Kay." She waited until he left before lying down and closing her eyes. She wasn't going to tell Louis.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis lay on his bed frowning as he texted Niall. Something was upsetting her and she kept claiming she was fine. Sighing, he sent another text and placed his phone on the nightstand.

He grabbed a package from his mum that arrived the day before and quickly opened it to see a new red rosary lying at the bottom of the box surrounded by different candies and small trinkets. He read the included letter from his mum about how he needed to stop losing his rosary all the time.

He chuckled and grabbed the red beads before looking up as Harry walked in the room. "Mum sent a care package. I think there's some candy in there for you."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Your mum knows me too well."

He held out his palm waiting for Louis to drop the candy so he could be a greedy bastard and eat them all. "Can babies eat candy? Do babies like candy?"

Louis reached into the box and pulled out a package of skittles and tossed it at the curly haired boy.

"Babies have no teeth, Haz. They can't eat candy." He chuckled as he managed to grab himself a thing of starburst and started unwrapping them.

Harry scratched the back of his neck still managing to catch the bag thrown at him. "Well hypothetically..."

He sat on his bed to make himself more comfortable. "Hypothetically what if they did have teeth?"

Louis looked up at Harry with a confused look. "Hypothetically, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't be good for them and probably just upset their tummies. They're still developing so their stomachs probably couldn't handle it."

He popped a candy in his mouth and looked over at his mate. "What other random thoughts are you mulling over there?"

"Wow you know a lot. You'll be a great father. Um, what would you name your kid? Do you know what Niall would name your kid?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Shockingly Louis was taking the news about being a dad extremely well. No melt down or freak out yet. He popped a few skittles in his mouth.

"Uh... Well, if it was a girl I'd want to name them something unique, yet beautiful. I've always like the name Victoria, but that's just because I had a massive crush on Posh Spice. If it was a boy... Probably some traditional English name. James Arthur Tomlinson sounds really good."

He shrugged. "I don't know what Niall would name her kids. Probably something Irish like Sean Patrick. We just started this so we haven't really talked about that yet."

Harry was so weird. He'd ask the random most questions and still somehow manage to get a long drawn answer.

"So are you two compromising on names?" Harry stopped for a second.

"Just started? It’s been a month mate you've only got eight left. Unless adoption is an option." He hadn't considered that they might be giving the baby up.

Louis looked thoroughly confused now. "What are you talking about? We only started dating like a month and a half ago. Why would we talking kids and baby names?"

He set his candy on the nightstand and sat up to face his best mate. There was a large weight in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.

Harry's eyes widened. "You don't know? I thought you knew." Niall hadn't told him? Harry could hit her, but he wouldn't.

"So you really haven't been told?" He can't believe what he'd been hearing.

"I haven't been told what, Harry? What are you prattling on about?" He was really starting to freak out.

"Harry... What's up with all the baby questions? Why do Niall and I only have eight months left?" That large pit was growing substantially the longer Harry was being cryptic.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father!" Harry exclaimed. He was pissed. Why the hell didn't Niall tell him?

"Now don't freak out, I honestly thought she told you." He stared at Louis wanting to gauge his reaction.

Louis sat there and stared at his best mate for a minute or two before bursting into laughter. He lay back against his pillows and continued to laugh extremely hard.

"You really had me going for a second there! I honestly thought that Niall was pregnant." His laughter died down a little. "Whose idea was this? Nick's?"

Harry stared at him wide eyed. "Mate, Louis, I- I'm not messing with you. I swear to God I wouldn't joke with you about this."

He bit into his lip nervously. Would Louis scream, cry? What would he say to Niall?

Louis' laughter died out and a few nervous chuckles took its place. "Seriously, Harry. It's not funny anymore. Niall would have told me."

Why wouldn't Harry drop it? He had his joke and had scared Louis. He probably had a great video of his reaction and everything.

Harry got off his bed and hesitantly sat next to Louis. "Come on you're telling me you haven't noticed? The nausea, her chest suddenly growing, and I was with her when she took the test. She's pregnant."

He rubbed Louis' back gently hoping to calm him down before he confronted Niall.

Louis furrowed his brows together and roughly shook Harry's hand away. "You're lying. She's not pregnant. She's perfectly fine."

He wanted to just push Harry off his bed and never talk about this ever again. "Stop talking about this. Someone else might hear you and think you're serious."

"Louis, you're in denial! She's carrying your child! Don't get pissed at me." Harry kept calm throughout, narrowing his eyes nonetheless. "Go talk to Niall. She needs you, Lou."

"She would tell me if she was pregnant. Besides, I keep asking her if anything's wrong and she says fine."

Louis was worried now. Harry was so adamant about Niall being pregnant. "You sure you didn't dream that she was pregnant and now you're mixing reality with dreams?"

"Oh my God, Lou! She didn't tell you because she thinks you'll leave! I'm not fucking kidding you!" He hissed, but kept himself from blowing up and yelling. "Now, I'm going to leave if you're seriously too thick headed."

Louis looked over at him with a pained expression. "She thinks I'll leave? Why... Why would she think that? I'd never..."

He sat there for a moment before everything started to sink in. "Oh my God."

He started shaking slightly and tears were welling up in his eyes. He could feel his breath getting heavier and it was becoming difficult to breathe. "Oh my God. I-I'm going to be a dad."

Harry sighed tugging him into a hug. "Mate, I'm sorry. You really need to talk to her. She's talking about keeping it." He ran his hand through Louis' hair trying to get him as calm as possible.

Louis buried his face into Harry's shoulder and just cried. "Keeping it? She can't. She won't be able to raise a baby, even with my help. We're too young for this."

He thought about telling his mum before breaking down even more. "What am I supposed to tell Jay? She's going to kill me."

He pulled back from Harry and sent Niall a text telling her that he was coming over to her dorm.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about her. Just get this settled with Niall first." He wiped at his cheeks hugging him.

\------------

Niall was quick to respond. 'I don't feel so well babe so we can't do anything.'

\------------

Louis nodded and held Harry tightly. The sound of his phone going off is what made him pulled back.

'That's fine. I just want to talk about a few things. I'm on my way over.'

He looked up at Harry. "I have to go. Told Niall I was going to come over."

Harry let go of him. "Good luck, boo."

\------------

Niall was bent over the toilet vomiting. Her stomach lurched, any and all content emptying into the bowl. The acrid bile burned her throat making her vomit even more.

She sat back leaning against the bathroom counter. She rubbed at her stomach. "God you're sucking the life out of me."

Louis knocked on the dorm door wondering if he should just use the key she had given him. Shrugging, he pulled it out and opened the door and quickly went inside.

"Niall? Babe? You in here?" Louis called quietly. He didn't want to scare her.

"In here!" Niall called. She used the counter to hoist herself to her feet flushing the toilet. "Ugh." She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste beginning to brush her teeth.

Louis headed towards the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe just watching her brush her teeth. "Did you get sick again? Niall, that's four days in a row. I think you need to see a doctor."

He didn't want to have to tell her that he knew. He wanted her to tell him and hopefully she would use this time to say something.

Niall shook her head. "Just a stomach bug, nothing to worry about." She rinsed her mouth out and kissed him. "How are you?"

Louis sighed. "I'm okay, I guess. Got a package from my mum with a new rosary in it. She sent some candy for Harry and me, but you're welcome to come and have some. Harry was asking weird questions, but that's just Harry I suppose."

He can't believe she isn't going to tell him. He can give her another shot. She can still tell him.

Niall smiled. "No, if I have any I might upchuck. Probably the flu, heard that's going around."

She maneuvered around him and back into the main room. She looked for her jacket and ended up knocking her wastebasket over. "Shit."

Louis sighed and moved to help pick up the trash. "I still think you should get Sister Rachel to look at you. I mean, she is a trained..."

His hands came to rest on the pregnancy test box. Maybe now she'll tell him. "Niall... What's this?"

Niall looked up and just stared at the box for a long moment. She didn't move or blink. "I..."

Before she knew what was happening she burst into tears shaking her head. She stood up and put her back to him, body trembling while her arms were wrapped around her body. She didn't look at him. "I'm guessing this is the part where you leave."

Louis stood up and moved so he was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her gently and let his hands splay out against her still flat stomach. "I'm not leaving, Niall. Half of this is my fault and I'm not making you go through this alone."

He pressed quick kisses to the side of her neck. "Now Harry's questions make sense though." He chuckled lightly.

"You're not mad at me?" She sobbed turning around in his arms to bury her face in his neck.

"You're not going to tell me to kill it?" She murmured breathing in his scent and feeling better.

"I'm more upset that Harry is the one who told me about this. Why didn't you just tell me? If I seem angry, it's only because you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

He kissed at her hair multiple times trying to calm her down. "I'd never tell you to do that. I'm against doing that. God gave us life so why should we take it from someone else?"

He rubbed at her back hoping to ease her tears. "Does that mean you want to keep it?"

Niall breathed in shakily. "I'm sorry I was just scared. I didn't want you to break it off. I love you."

She pulled away to look up at him. "I want to keep it and I'm going to. If you don't want to be an active part of its life then tell me right now. I'm most likely going to be expelled and I don't want you to if you want to stay."

Louis shook his head. "I helped create it so I'm going to be there. I'm not leaving you to raise our kid by yourself."

He sighed. "We'll think of something, babe. Just act like everything is normal. No need for the Fathers to find out until they absolutely have to."

"We have a month, two months maximum, before it'll be obvious." She gestured to her stomach. "I'm going to swell like a balloon." She paused to kiss him.

"You're actually staying. I can't believe I ever doubted you."

"How do some girls go all nine months without anybody knowing until the last second?" He shook his head in disbelief.

He let his hands wander the sides of her body before coming to rest on her stomach again. "I can't believe there's a tiny person in there." He chuckled as his fingers danced along the expanse of skin there.

Niall breathed out a yeah looking down at her stomach. "I can't believe it either. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Louis smiled. "I'd love a little baby girl, but a boy would be so much fun too." He thought about it for a second. "I guess I'd be perfectly happy with either. But what about you? What do you want, babe?"

"If I could pick I'd want a boy. Although girls are lovely too.”

Louis smiled brightly. "I'm supposed to be going home on Saturday to spend time with my family. Would you maybe want to join me back in Doncaster?"

Niall cupped his face molding their lips together, her hands curling behind his neck. Louis wanted to take her home. He actually wanted to introduce her to his mum and sisters. "I would love to go to Doncaster with you."

Louis was so happy in that moment that he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her. "I promise, Niall. Once graduation comes, I can focus all my attention on our little family. God, I love you so much."

She looked at him worriedly. "Is that enough time? I don't want you to not focus on your career."

He looked at her confused. "I figured that University would be out of the question. I'll have to get a job right after graduation. My mum could probably help us out until we got everything settled. Education takes a back seat when it comes to you and our kid."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "You however will be going to school. You're going to finish your last year of secondary education."

"Lou, you want to be a doctor. I could easily raise a child and think about how good it'd be for us in the long run. I mean if you want there to still be an ‘us’ in the future."

"But a baby is a lot of money and so is pre-med schooling. There's no way that we could raise a child and I could go to school."

Louis tightened his arms around her. "And I definitely want there to be an ‘us.’ I love you."

She lifted her shirt up brushing her fingertips along the skin of her stomach. Tears came to her eyes but out of happiness. She realized how beautiful it actually was. "There's a baby growing in me. I'm carrying a life."

He laughed lightly. "You're carrying our life. That's our baby in there." He laid his hand gently against her stomach and rubbed soft circles in the skin there.

"But... One day it'll be a person maybe taller than both of us. Just… I can't really put it into words." She laughed teary eyed.

Then her eyes widened. "How am I going to tell my mum? She's going to outright kill me."

Louis bit his lip. "I'm sorry, babe. I can... I can tell her if you'd like. Tell her it's my fault and everything."

He had no clue what Niall's relationship with her family was like. He could only hope it was like his mum and his, but he got the impression it was nothing like that.

"No," Niall shook her head, "I haven't talked to her since she hit me after meeting Si -erm- Father Cowell."

She could faintly remember how her cheek had burned and the feeling seemed to return and intensify. "I'll call her, but she can't tell the Fathers."

"Do you think she would tell them? You think she would tell them about us and the baby?" Louis didn't want to risk having Niall and himself thrown out.

He needed to be here. He needed Harry and Nick and Aiden and Josh and Zayn and Perrie and Liam... He needed them to help him make the right decisions. He needed them to help take care of Niall. Niall probably needed them too, more so than Louis did.

Niall pursed her lips eyes trained on her stomach. "Despite what's happened she's my mum. She wouldn't say anything."

Louis had to trust her on this. She knew her mum more than anyone. "When should I call her?"

Louis sighed. "I think she should be the first to know. Let's just call her now and get it over with. That sound okay?"

He moved them to Niall's bed and sat them down so they could be at least physically comfortable while they made the call.

Niall sat in between his legs pushing her back against his chest. Warily she grabbed her phone. "I love you Louis. I hope you know that." She kissed the underside of his jaw.

A few kisses later she had the phone to her ear hearing the familiar ring.

'Horan residence, Maura speaking. May I ask who is calling?'

"Um mum its Niall..." She closed her eyes trying to will her anxiety away.

'Niall! Oh, darling! How's school? I know you weren't really excited for it and all, but I do hope you're doing okay now. I have so many things to fill you in on!'

"Oh believe me; I have a lot to fill you in on. School is great. Made friends, boyfriend, and I like the food." She tried to rush out the word boyfriend.

'Niall Jamie Horan, did you just say boyfriend? I sent you to that school to get you away from boys. I don't want another run in like the one with Sean.'

"No, he's not like Sean at all. He makes me feel beautiful and wanted and he gave me his rosary. I'm in love, mummy."

'His rosary? So he's a devout Catholic then? I like him already. It's probably for the best that you and Sean ended. He ended up getting a girl pregnant. Her due date is sometime in June so it was when you were still here.'

Niall frowned. "So...so he cheated on me? Oh I...um...I don't know how to feel about that."

Was she not good enough for him? Had she been doing something wrong? What had she done to deserve treatment?

"Yeah he's devout. He says his Hail, Mary prayers and does weekly reflections. He's also one of the top students. Wants to be a doctor."

'He sounds perfect darling. I'll be even more impressed when he gets you to sit down and go to confession and willingly pray. So what's this boy's name? Tell me everything about him.'

"His name is Louis and he got me to willingly pray. We did reflections together and I'll admit it was tedious, but I did it because I wanted to. He's eighteen and he's gorgeous."

'He got you to pray? That's it! I'm planning the wedding. He's not allowed to break up with you. Tell him that for me. So why did you call, darling? I'm guessing it wasn't to tell me all about the love of your life.'

"Well he's perfect. He's perfect in every way. He makes me feel so special and he's amazing, but we all make mistakes. One of them happens to um... I'm pregnant."

'What! When did this happen? Is it Louis'? Does he know? What are you thinking! Why would you even have unprotected sex? You're only seventeen!'

"Yes it’s Louis' and yes he knows. We didn't have a condom, but I'm on the pill and I guess it didn't work. It happened over break and I found out I was pregnant three days ago."

‘What am I going to tell your father?’

"We don't have to tell him! And please don't tell the school! I...I want to stay. If I don't stay I won't see Lou and I can't go home with him to meet his family."

'Darling, I have to tell your father. What are you going to do when you come home for spring and summer breaks? He's going to find out. I won't tell the school. I don't want you to get expelled. You're going to meet his family? Then he's... He's going to stay then?'

"Yeah. Yeah he's going to stay. I guess he's in love with me too." She smiled turning in Louis' arm to plant a kiss to his jaw.

Louis smiled and leaned down to kiss her properly. "Of course I love you, babe."

'Is he with you? Is that him? Why didn't you tell me he was in the same room as you? Has he heard the entire conversation?'

"Yeah, he's been here the whole time. Louis, wanna say hi?" Niall held the phone between them so her boyfriend could call out a greeting.

Louis chuckled. "Hey, Misses Horan."

'He sounds so cute! I want to know what he looks like! You know Greg and your father are going to want to interrogate him.'

Niall laughed. "My phone background is me and him. I'll send it."

The picture was actually taken over break. Niall was wearing a blue beanie and Louis was behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder, smiling. She hit send. "I'll warn you though, he's a real cutie."

'He's adorable! His eyes are so blue! Oh, Niall, he's gorgeous. I might come to visit just to meet him... Darling, what should I tell your father? He needs to know. Or do you and Louis want to tell him? He'll respect Louis so much more if it comes from you two.'

"We'll tell him. Maybe when we visit Louis' family we can take a detour on the way home and stop by." She looked at Louis. "If that's okay with you."

"We can miss lessons and leave Friday and leave a day early and stay with your family that night before making the trip to Doncaster." Louis suggested.

'That's a wonderful idea! Niall, I'll even make your favourite meal! This is going to be perfect! Should I make up the guest room or should I expect you two to share Niall's room?'

Niall's cheeks flushed. "I don't think dad would appreciate that. Especially after he finds out that I'm pregnant with Louis' child."

She smiled at Louis. "But that's a great idea. Should be fine."

'Honestly, Niall. You're already pregnant. What's the worst that could happen? I'll set the guest bedroom up just in case though. Greg comes back from Ireland on Thursday so the entire clan will be here. I'm so excited!'

Louis laughed. "I'm glad you're taking the news well. I'm actually worried about how my mum will take it."

Niall snuggled into his torso and sighed. "You have a point. Although Greg and dad might flip."

'They probably will. I have to go Niall. I need to get the washing done and start dinner before your father comes home.'

"Bye, mum. See you Friday." Niall called before turning to look at Louis.

Niall kissed him along the jaw. "I hope your mom likes me. Oh God what if she doesn't."

Louis ran a hand through Niall's hair. "Don't worry. She'll love you. Not the circumstances, but definitely you."

"Hey, babe, just a warning... Um, my dad and brother might not be too happy with you when they find out about the baby."

Louis sighed sadly. "I figured. I just hope that they realise that I'm in it for the long haul. That I'm not stepping away from this."

He cuddles Niall closer and pressed soft open mouth kisses to her neck. "This weekend is going to be tough."

"I know you're in it for the long haul. Maybe just talk to them and get them to like you and then we'll tell them about the baby." She sighed.

"We'll think of something, babe. We have all day tomorrow to think about it. Right now, you need to eat something and tell Harry that everything's fine." Louis chuckled. "Poor boy was going mental earlier with the questions and confusion."

"I hope the baby looks like you. It'd be so cute." Niall sighed.

He shifted and brought them down so they were lying instead of sitting on the mattress. "Our baby will be the perfect combination of us. Your nose, your eyes, your complexion, and maybe my mouth... Hopefully yours though."

Niall laughed. "That’s not a perfect combination." She snuggled into his chest kissing the side of his neck. "I'm so fucking hungry. Now I'm eating for two."

"You were always hungry before! Nice try though. I know you to well to believe that excuse."

He moved his neck slightly to allow her more room to bite at his neck. "We should probably head done to dinner soon. Nick might think we're messing around if we don't get down there."

Niall nipped at his neck. "Let's go before I starve. I love you, boo."

She rolled off the bed, pulling her new uniform vest on considering the other one was too small. "Now get your ass up, daddy."

Louis knew it was probably really wrong, but he absolutely loved hearing Niall call him daddy. It made his arousal level rise and he guessed he found something they could try whenever they had sex again...

It was going to be a long nine months.


	12. Chapter 12

Niall woke up Friday and the first thing she did was pack her bags. Packing was relatively easy with her since she never cared what she brought. She was throwing clothes and bathroom stuff into the open suitcase.

"Ready to visit our family, baby?" She smiled down at her stomach. She had taken to talking to her tummy and occasionally rubbing at it.

\------------

Louis woke up to the shrill beeping of his alarm and smiled lightly. He got up and dressed himself for the day.

His bag was packed and ready to go and waiting on his desk chair for him. He sent a quick text to Niall asking if she was ready and brushed his teeth while he waited for a response.

\------------

'Almost. Just throwing random things in until its full.' She threw her phone next to her.

She never really wanted to visit her family other than Greg. He was much more understanding about things and situations. Hopefully her father would take the news as well as her mum did.

\------------

'Okay. I'm just about ready so I'll grab my bag and head on over to your dorm.'

Louis grabbed his bag and jacket. He looked back at the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Once he deemed that he hadn't, he left and made his way to the girls' dorms. He came to Niall's door and knocked quietly not wanting anyone else on the floor to hear.

Niall opened the door smiling. She looked around the corridor before pulling Louis inside promptly kissing him.

"Hey, handsome. I'm almost done." She went back to her case zipping it up. "Alright now I'm ready to go."

"Good." He dropped his bag and reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

He pressed their lips together and let his hands wander aimlessly up and down her sides. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip as he pulled back to smile down at her. "Morning, beautiful."

His one hand came to rest on her stomach. "Morning, baby."

He pecked her lips once more before pulling away completely and grabbing their bags. "Let's go. I'm kind of anxious to meet your family."

"Same, but I'm sure they'll love you." She wanted to hold his hand but decided against it in case they were stopped by any teachers. "Can't wait to meet your mum or sisters. I hope they like me."

"Mum will absolutely adore you. The girls... Well, it's hard to tell. Lottie might interrogate you about anything and everything, Fizz is in her 'I-hate-the-world' phase, but the twins will cling and try to paint your face with make-up if you're not careful."

He led them out to the student lot and to the car. After putting the bags in the boot, he opened Niall's door and stole a quick kiss before helping her in.

Niall laughed as Louis sat her in the car. "Babe, I'm only four weeks along, not thirty four."

Louis chuckled. "Just want to take care of the two most important people in my life."

She did appreciate the gesture nonetheless. Before buckling her seatbelt she leaned over the center console stealing another kiss. "Now let's go. I wanna get there before dinner."

He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Alright. Let's go visit the Horan family."

\------------

Louis checked the clock as he pulled on the Horan's street. It was about three thirty and he smiled and looked over at Niall.

The girl had slept through most of the ride and left him alone with his thoughts. Seeing the house ahead, he reached over and gently shook Niall to wake her up. "Hey, babe. We're here."

Niall blinked several times looking around to see her house. "Oh." She yawned loudly stretching her arms above her head, feeling her bones pop. "I'm so exhausted."

Once the car stopped she popped the trunk trying to grab her bags although she was still groggy.

Louis stepped out and placed his hand on her back once he got to her. "Let me get the bags. You go see your brother and everyone."

He tugged both bags out and slung his over his shoulder while setting Niall's on the ground and rolling it on the ground. He wanted to give Niall some time with her family before the awkward introductions and 'hey I'm pregnant' speech.

"Kay." Niall walked down the pathway glancing around.

She tugged the door open taking her shoes off at the entrance. The television was on but she couldn't hear anyone. "Hello?"

A loud clattering of metal came from the kitchen and mumbled curses were heard after that before footsteps.

"Niall!" Greg exclaimed loudly as he ran towards his sister and scooped her up. He spun them in a circle and held her tightly. "Fuck, I missed you! Everyone back in Mullingar was asking about you. Wanted to know when you were going for a visit. They miss you over there, leprechaun."

Niall giggled loudly when her brother spun her around. "I missed you to! Who's been asking about me?"

Once he set her down she smoothed down her basketball shorts as well as her white Ramones T-shirt. "I don't know what mum told you, but I'm not alone."

"Mainly the older women that mum hung out with. Miss Nevin seemed especially interested. I think she wants you to date John." Greg shrugged.

He reached for the remote and shut the television off. "All mum said was that you and a friend were coming home for the day before visiting the other's family."

Niall grimaced. John was not someone she'd ever be interested in. He was too arrogant and self-righteous for her liking.

When Greg said the word friend she figured it was a good time to introduce them.

"Lou!" She called gesturing toward the house.

Louis smiled before making his way up to the front door and into the house. He set their bags on the ground out of the way before heading up to Niall and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey, I'm Louis." He held his free hand out to shake the other's hand.

Greg frowned when he spotted the arm around his little sister’s waist. He let his features twist in a hard mask and introduced himself in a clipped tone. "Greg, her brother."

Niall looked pointedly at her brother. "Louis' my boyfriend. Now can you drop the tone? Wanted you to meet him not scare him." She knew Greg would be guarded the minute he saw a boy even if his arm wasn't around her.

"So where's mum and dad? Want to introduce them."

Greg scoffed and kept his gaze trained on Louis. "Mum said something about running to the store for more tea and something else. Dad should be home in half an hour. Mum made him take a half day at work so he could be home before seven tonight."

He smiled then. "Oi, there's a Derby County game on. Wanna watch it with me?"

"They're playing?! Of course I'll watch!" She pushed past her brother and sat on the couch. "Lou, come cuddle with me!" She patted the cushion next to her only to see the opposing team score.

"Ugh, they're playing the Doncaster Rovers."

"Hey! Doncaster is my team!" Louis chuckled as he sat next to her and laced their fingers together. He didn't want to be all over Niall with Greg around.

Greg laughed and took the end chair next to the couch where his beer was already sitting. "You guys want anything to drink? Until mum gets back with the tea it's just water and beer. You want beer, Ni?"

Niall looked at Greg incredulously. "First you ask me if I wanna watch the Derby County match and now you're asking me if I want beer? I haven't been gone that long you couldn't have forgotten what I'm like already!"

She laughed eyes flickering to her boyfriend. "Yeah and your team sucks."

Greg laughed. "Just making sure that Catholic school wasn't turning you soft. You want anything, Louis?"

"No thanks, mate." Louis said. He wondered if Niall knew that she'd have to stop drinking eventually since that would be bad for the baby.

As if Niall read Louis' mind she looked down at her stomach. "A- Actually I'll just take water Greg. I shouldn't be drinking." Her eyes flickered to Louis smiling softly.

Greg frowned. She better not be saying that to please her boyfriend. "You changed. Next thing I know, you'll be leading prayers at dinner! Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"No, um, I've just been throwing up. Little stomach bug and I don't want to make it worse." She rubbed at her abdomen to emphasize her point.

When she was sure that Greg had gone she turned slightly to kiss the older lad. "Sorry about my brother and I need to remember I can't drink. It’s weird to think that now I have to watch it for the sake of the baby."

Louis smiled softly. "Don't worry about him. He seems like he just wants to protect you from me. And the drinking thing will come as second nature eventually. Mum had the same problem with Fizz. Had to give up girls' night with her friends." He chuckled at the memory.

Greg returned with a bottle of water and tossed it at his sister. "Here, slag. Your water."

"Thanks, prick." Niall rolled her eyes unscrewing the cap to her water. "I'm going to show Louis my room so he can put his bags away."

She stood up taking a drink from her water and gesturing towards the staircase. "Let's go, Lou."

"Oh so he's staying in your room? I'm sure dad will love that." Greg rolled his eyes before taking a swig of his beer. "Fine. Go show him the girly room filled with half naked football players plastered on the walls."

Louis got up and grabbed the bags before following Niall up the stairs. "Half naked football players, huh?"

"And hockey players." Niall giggled. She had a thing for men in jerseys. Well she had a thing for athletes at least. "Don't worry babe I'd rather have you than some totally ripped and model like footie player."

Louis didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted. "You saying I'm not model material? That hurts, babe."

He laughed. Guess he won't tell her about being the captain of the school's football team for the last four years. Let her find out when Jay inevitably pulls out the pictures.

"Ever since I was ten I've had this fetish for athletes. Find them attractive." She led Louis into her room closing the door behind them. "You're so handsome, you could be a model."

He took a look around the room and smiled lightly. The light blue bedspread matched the colour of the walls and, true to Greg's word, the walls were covered with posters of different sport's stars with their jerseys either hanging from their hand or just missing entirely.

The room was just so Niall and Louis loved it. He moved to the desk on the opposite wall from the bed to look at the pictures on the piece of furniture.

There was one boy who appeared in every picture except for family ones. "Is this Sean then?"

Niall nodded glancing at the group of photos Louis was staring at. "Yeah that's him. Have to get rid of those at some point."

She tugged Louis towards her moving his hands to her hips while she draped her arms on his shoulders and around his neck. "We haven't done anything in a long time. Maybe tonight when everyone's asleep…"

Louis' eyes widened. "In your house with your parents and brother down the hall? Are you crazy? They're already going to hate me for getting you pregnant. I'm not risking my life even more by having sex with you where they can hear it. Besides, I didn't bring any condoms"

He knew it really didn't matter since she was already pregnant, but he really didn't need her dad to hate him even more than he was going to.

Niall groaned kissing him roughly. Her hormones were out of control she needed release.

"Fine wanna drive to some parking lot tonight? Really need your cock." She whined licking at his lips. She was so frustrated. "Wanna feel you in me. Looked up the symptoms of pregnancy. One of them is increased sex drive so really you're doing me a service."

Louis groaned at the feel of her against him and he knew he would give in eventually. Maybe he could compromise with her. "How about we stay in tonight and we can have sex tomorrow? My room is in the basement at my house so there's an entire level between the girls and us."

He kissed at her neck trying to calm her down a little before she flat out attacked him in her bedroom.

Niall whined softly. "Fine. But I hope you know how frustrated I am now."

She lied out on her bed needing to calm herself down. She glared at her stomach. "You're the reason my hormones are a mess."

Louis chuckled. "What do you want me to do? Eat you out before your parents get home?"

He sat next to her and began rubbing at her stomach lightly. "It'll all be worth it in the end, babe."

"Would you? Oh my God that sounds amazing." She spread her legs, shoving her shorts down to her knees before kicking them off. This time her underwear was navy blue.

She touched her own torso. "What if I get fat afterwards?"

Louis nearly choked on nothing. "I was just kidding! Are you being serious right now?"

Despite his question, he moved so he was in between her legs and started pressing kisses to her flat stomach. "Good thing I love you for you and your looks don't matter to me."

"Yes I was being serious and no I'm no I'm not kidding." She hooked her fingers in her underwear but didn't take them off. "Good thing you're not shallow. And I want you to use your teeth to get my panties off."

"Shit, Niall." He continued to press open mouth kisses down her torso till he reached the top of her underwear. He nipped and sucked a small bruise at her hipbone before taking the lace in between his teeth and starting to tug them down.

He got them down far enough to let his fingers grab and get them off the rest of the way. His tongue lapped at the skin just above where he needed to be and looked at her before dipping his tongue and licking at her clit.

Niall bit into her rosary moaning around it. She couldn't let Greg hear her. "Mm."

She spread her legs creating more distance between them. Her stomach clenched and twisted into tiny knots. "Love you so much."

He went lower letting his tongue run along the folds before pressing into her opening and swiping at her opening. He kissed at her and brought a hand up to push a finger inside next to his tongue.

He pulled his head back and kissed at her thighs as he continued to finger her opening. "You're already so wet, baby."

Niall thrust back on Louis' tongue eyes screwed shut. "Lou." She had to whisper legs kicking out. "Gotta hurry babe my dad's going to be here soon."

Louis nodded and slipped another finger inside of her and thrust them faster. He brought his head back down and sucked at the ball of nerves and let his tongue lap at it gently.

Niall mewled hands going down to grip at his hair tugging softly. "Mm. Fuck so close." Her stomach twisted and she almost popped. She rolled her hips down one last time and she came.

Louis moaned he tasted her in his mouth. He continued to lick at her, cleaning every last drop from her that he could. He removed his fingers and licked them clean as well before crawling up body and pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled back for air and smiled down at her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, but I still expect the full experience tomorrow in your room. Now let's go downstairs before Greg suspects anything." She gently pushed him off to pull her underwear and shorts back up her thighs.

"We love you." She grazed her tummy as she said it.

Louis chuckled and stood and smoothed out his clothes. "You go ahead and head down. I'm gonna make a stop at the bathroom. Have to take care of something." He gestured awkwardly down at his jeans where his erection was noticeable against the coloured denim.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" She frowned dipping her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. "I don't want you to please me and I don't do anything for you." She frowned.

"No, no, no. It's fine. Go finish the game with your brother. I don't want to chance your dad coming home and Greg is probably already wondering where we are."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "You can pay me back tomorrow night."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek heading back downstairs entering the living room.

"Hey, Greg." She grinned flopping onto the black leather sofa.

Greg narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like him."

He turned back to the game and watched as Doncaster scored yet another goal. He groaned and downed the rest of his beer before standing to get another. "You sure you don't want a beer, Ni?"

"I'm sure. Now why don't you like him? He's nice and he's a Catholic. Isn't that what you all wanted? He's the reason I started to praying." She sat up.

What about Louis did her older brother not like? He was doing everything right so far. Maybe he was just being stubborn.

Greg shrugged. “He just seems manipulative and controlling. For example, you’re praying now. Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re talking to God and everything, but that’s not you. He isn’t like, forcing you to do that kind of stuff is he?”

Niall's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I wanted to start praying, I asked him. He told me that I looked nice in his rosary so I decided to wear it."

She ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Louis was not manipulative and controlling. "And he's not a dick. I'm fucking in love with the kid, Greg."

Greg scoffed. "You said that about Sean too. We see how that relationship turned out. Tell me this; have you had sex with him yet? Did he tell you that he'd love you if you slept with him?"

He sunk down in his chair. "He just doesn't sit well with me. He has to prove himself before I like him. So far, I'm not impressed."

Niall grit her teeth. Later she'd tell her brother that she was pregnant so it was best to not lie now. "Yes we've had sex, but he was the one telling me it was a bad idea. I came onto him. We slept together like the day after we met."

If Greg didn't like Louis now what would he think when she told him about the baby?

"That fast, huh? Well I'm glad to see that sending you away taught you how to keep your legs closed. Honestly, Niall, you think you'd have learned after Sean." He shook his head and turned back to the game.

Louis came back down the stairs and dropped down on the couch next to Niall and tossed his arm around her shoulders. "So who's winning?"

Niall pushed Louis off of her glaring intensely at her brother. "Why the hell do you keep bringing him up? Sean has nothing to do with it! And keeping my legs closed? What the fuck are you trying to say?!"

She stood up fueled by anger and frustration. Greg was supposed to be the understanding one.

"I'm not saying anything! All I'm saying is that you're seventeen years old and you've already been messing around with at least two boys. Who knows how many more there could have been?" Greg stood up as well and crossed his arms over his chest. Did she really think she intimidated him?

The sound of a key in the door went unnoticed and soon enough, Robert Horan stood behind the couch clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

Niall whipped around her anger seeming to disappear in an instant. She stood tentatively offering a wan smile. "Dad! You're home. Um, how was your day?" She queried, stepping up to give him a hug.

"It was fine. How long are you and your friend staying here?" Robert asked.

It wasn't that he wasn't excited to see his daughter, because he was. He was just still upset with her. How do you 'accidentally' set a bathroom on fire? How do you 'accidentally' end up in your boyfriend's bed with your shorts and shirt completely missing?

He was just tired of listening to her excuses for every little thing. He loved her dearly, but time away from that school was time away from God and Lord knows she needed all the time with God she could get.

"Just for tonight. We're going to visit his family tomorrow and be back at school by Monday." She tapped her chin realizing that she had in fact forgotten something. "Oh yeah! Um, dad this is Louis, Louis this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Louis smiles brightly and offers a hand in greeting.

Robert looks him up and down and decides he's definitely not Niall's type and smiles tightly. He shakes the boy's hand. "Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to finish in the study."

With that, the patriarch of the Horan clan climbs the stairs and a door is heard closing in the distance.

Greg laughed. "Well, that was pleasant."

Niall's eyes narrowed. "Don't think we're fucking done here, Greg. I have a hell of a lot to say." She glanced at Louis lacing their fingers together. "I love you."

With that she cupped the back of his head pushing their lips together. It was more or less to piss Greg off.

Louis made some sort of squeal of surprise as Niall kissed at him. He soon let his eyes slip shut and his hand came to grip possessively at her waist.

"Bloody hell, Niall! Stop fucking suffocating the poor boy!" Greg yelled. He did not want his sister eating the face off of some boy.

Niall ignored him opting for licking across his bottom lip, pushing her tongue into his mouth. "Love you. Love you so much." Niall whispered but loud enough for her older brother. She brushed the side of his face with the back of her hand.

Louis bit back a moan before pulling away to catch his breath. "Love you too, but maybe we shouldn't be doing this with your brother right here."

He dropped his voice so it was only audible to her. "Especially with your condition."

Greg groaned. "Please stop. I'll keep my opinions to myself if you just stop. I'm begging here!"

Niall kissed him once more, stepping away. She continued to glare at Greg. "You implied I was a whore. I can't wait to leave. Thought I wanted to see you, but I was wrong."

She stormed out of the room and towards the kitchen next door. "Half a beer won't kill me or the kid."

Greg frowned. Did Niall just say kid? He probably misheard her. "I'm sorry! I miss you, Ni. It's just... This isn't exactly how I planned the first reunion from Catholic school to be."

He sighed. "I expected my spitfire of a sister with a beer in one hand and a blunt in the other. I also kind of expected you to be fooling around with chicks. Isn't that what happens at a Catholic school?"

Niall stared at him. "No. It’s a Catholic school. You get up, eat, go to mass, take lessons, downtime and then curfew."

She rolled her eyes getting a bottle from the fridge. She used the corner of the counter to pop the lid taking a swig from it.

Louis was trying so hard not to laugh. Greg had seen one to many Hollywood movies it sounded like. "Well, unless you count Harry's parties. They're pretty good. Actually, I've only ever gone to one of those parties so I'm not really a good judge on them I guess."

Greg looked over at the boy. "You've only been to one party? Are you practicing to be a hermit or...?"

"He's not a hermit, Greg. He's just focused on pre-med and religion. Not all boys are assholes." She took another drink only to stop.

"Fuck." Before she could even think about running to the bathroom she threw up in the sink. Hers hands braced against the sink and she continued to vomit up the little alcohol she had.

Louis bolted to the kitchen when he heard the gagging. He ran to Niall and rubbed gently on her back trying to soothe her. He chuckled lightly. "Maybe half a beer will kill you, babe."

Greg stood in the doorway watching the two interact. So maybe Louis wasn't a complete dick, he was at least helping Niall while she seemed sick.

Once Niall finished she turned the tap on washing her face and swishing it around in her mouth. She spit it out sighing. "Thanks for making cracks while I'm sick."

Niall pushed him away angrily. "Do you have to be a prick? God, I fucking can't stand you sometimes." Niall of course didn't mean it; it was the mood swing talking.

Louis stumbled back a little and looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry? I was just trying to lighten the mood. I didn't mean to be rude. It was just a joke, babe."

The front door opened and soon enough Maura Horan walked in, her arms full of grocery bags. "Oh! Hello, guys! Niall, you look beautiful, darling. How are you feeling?"

"Really, mum? I fucking threw up in the sink how do you think I'm feeling? And don't lie to me! I'm fat and ugly!" She hissed storming up the stairs. She grabbed and tugged at her golden tresses. Why did everyone have to be against her?

Maura blinked a couple of times before sighing heavily. "At least she's not crying. Those will be the worst. There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop the tears once they start."

She puts down the groceries and snaps her fingers at Greg and tells him to put them away for her. "You must be Louis. Nice meet you, darling. Might I suggest you go after her and try to calm her down a bit?"

Louis is snapped from his trance (Niall has never been cross with him and it kind of hurts) and nods. "Yeah. I should." He starts to head out, "nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Louis is at the bottom of the steps when the slamming of a door is heard loud and clear. Then he hears another door opening and runs back to the kitchen.

\------------

Niall barged into her bedroom slamming the door so hard it rattled the rectangular piece of wood. "Fucking hate my family. Hate school. Hate everyone."

She collapsed onto her bed chest heaving with each breath. She wasn't nearly as angry as she was only seconds before.

Robert knocks on Niall's door loudly. "Niall Jamie Horan, you open this door this instant. We're going to have a talk right now, young lady."

Niall groaned loudly. Nonetheless she rolled out of bed opening the door. She looked around her father instead of at him. "What do you want? I'm busy loathing myself and everyone in this goddamn house."

He quirks an eyebrow at her and pushes his way inside her room and sits on her bed and pats the space next to him.

He doesn't wait for her to sit, just starts talking. "You know, when I met your mother I hated her. She was loud, obnoxious, and just wanted to drink copious amounts of liquor. She was the same as you are today. She hated everyone."

Niall decided not to sit only stare. "Dad, part of trying to hate everyone is not having anyone around."

She wanted to push him out or something. Even if her anger had gone down considerably she was still emotionally charged.

"Just hear me out." He takes a breath to collect himself. "She pushed everyone away and when the time came that she needed someone, no one was left. I don't want that for you, Niall."

He sighed. "Watching your mother go through it was tough enough and I tried to be there for her and look where we ended up. Happily married with two children that we love, no matter how badly they screw up."

He looks up at her and gives her an awry smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't push Louis away. He might end up being the guy you're going to marry someday."

And Niall had strangely calmed down, eyes trained on her carpet shoulders slumping. "I'm not pushing him away and why do you assume we're together? I introduced him as a friend."

In truth the idea of marrying Louis was a very attractive thought but they hadn't been dating long. She also had to worry about telling her father that in eight months time he would be a grandfather.

He again quirks an eyebrow at her. "I said nothing about you two being together. I just said not to push him away. The moral of the story is that friends can become more."

He suddenly frowned. "Wait. Are you together? Is he your boyfriend?"

"You said he could be the guy I marry." She pointed out.

The minute he asked that question she began to fidget. What was she supposed to say exactly? She didn't want him to be upset.

"Yes. If you listened, I said that your mother and I hated each other, became friends, and end up married. I'm still trying to figure out where I said you two were together."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you still haven't answered my question. Are you and Louis dating?"

"Yes." Niall mumbled not meeting her father's gaze. She swore he had explicitly said something about her and Louis marrying. "Before you say anything he's a devout Catholic and studying to be a surgeon."

His mouth forms a straight line as he purses his lips together. At least he wanted to do something with his life, unlike the last boyfriend Niall had. "Just tell me, is he treating you right?"

After everything Niall had been through, she at least deserved someone who cared about her. Granted, Robert was definitely going to grill him at dinner, but if Niall felt comfortable then there was really nothing he could do.

Niall smiled shyly and seemed to forget that her father was the one talking to her. "Better than I imagined. He tells me every day that I'm beautiful. He listens to me and doesn't judge me. He tells me that he loves me." She smiled brightly. Louis liked her and he wasn't just trying to shag her.

He sighed. She seemed happy enough and if he really was doing all those things, then he was doing everything right so far. "He's not pressuring you is he? Because if he is, I'll have strict talking to with him."

He didn't like to think about his little girl having a boyfriend. It just meant that she was one step closer to having her own family and not needing her daddy.

"No, he's not. We should go downstairs now. I have to talk to him." She needed to apologize to her mum and Louis.

She pecked her dad before leaving, descending the stairs. The minute she spotted her boyfriend she ran up and hugged him round the waist. "I'm sorry. I love you." She mumbled against his neck.

"It's fine, babe. I know you didn't mean it. Plus, I shouldn't have been joking around while you were sick like that." He pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tightly. "I love you too, Niall."

Robert smiled as he walked down the stairs and saw his daughter in her boyfriend's arms. He should give this guy a chance if he makes his daughter this happy.

Niall pressed further into him breathing in the scent of apples and cologne. "You're too good for me. I was a bitch, yet you're okay with it." She kissed him on the nose too embarrassed to actually kiss him in front of her father.

After she was done with him she went and hugged her mum. "Sorry I snapped at you."

Her mum sighed. "It's okay, darling. I understand. I've been there before, remember?"

She squeezed her daughter tightly in a hug before pulling back. "But, to prove you're really sorry, you get to set the table. Come on, get to it."

Niall groaned taking the plates from the counter. She set them around the table then doing the same with the cups and silverware

"I finished. I'm hungry!" She shouted taking a seat.

Maura laughed. "Glad to see that your time away hasn't curbed your appetite." She put the final touches on the dish before bringing it to the table. "Greg, dear, get the drinks."

Greg grumbled before grabbing his father's and his own glass and putting them back and grabbing a beer for each of them. He started water for his mum's tea and turned to his little sister. "What do you want to drink?"

"Ginger ale. Lou, what do you want?" She turned to look at him her smile wider than usual. He was so cute standing in her dining room.

"Oh, and I've got you a spot." She scooted the chair next to her away from the table for him to sit.

"Tea, please." Louis looked over at Greg before going to sit next his crazy girlfriend.

Once everyone had their drinks and everyone was seated, Robert cleared his throat. "Let's pray. Louis, Niall says that you’re Catholic. How about you lead us in prayer tonight?"

Louis looked at Niall slightly panicked. "Uh, s-sure, sir."

Niall laced their fingers together not caring that her family was around. "Hey, no need to be nervous." She offered a ghost of a smile eyes gleaming with adoration when she looked at him.

Louis smiled shyly and bowed his head. "Let's pray. Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Maura smiles brightly as the prayer ends and everyone begins to fill their plates with the meal. "So, Niall, tell us all about school, darling? Anyone besides Louis that you talk to?"

Niall grabbed a piece of cornbread plopping it on her dish. "Um, Harry, Josh, Nick, Aiden, Zayn, and Perrie sometimes." She dug into her food moaning quietly. "Missed your cooking."

Greg frowned. "So you only hang out with guys? Do you know any of the other girls in your school?"

Louis swallowed his small bit of cornbread. "That's Father Cowell's fault actually. He dropped Niall off at our breakfast table and asked me to show her to her lessons. I'm still really sorry you had to meet Nick."

Robert chuckled. "How are your grades, Niall? Better than your last school I hope."

"Fine I guess. Have an A in religious studies." That was probably due to the discussion on Genesis they had.

"Simon dropped me off at their table because Lou is one of the top scoring students in the school."

Maura smiled. "The one lesson I thought you would never show to."

Robert turned towards Louis. "In the school? So you're smart then."

Greg scoffed. "Not smart enough to stay away from, Niall."

Maura glared at her oldest. "Why don't you tell us what you want to be, love."

Niall reached across the table slugging Greg on the shoulder. "Shut up." She glared as she sat back her arms crossed over her chest. "Asshole."

Robert sighed. "Can we never have a nice family dinner where we go without name calling?"

Louis laughed. "If it makes for feel better, sir, my house is all women who feel the need to gang up on me when it's their time of the month. School is like a safe haven for me."

Greg looked horrified. "You mean you're the only guy? I feel for you, man. How about you and the princess switch places? That way she can have a bunch of sisters and we do a bunch of bro-style stuff."

Niall's body tensed jaw clenching. "Don't call me that, Greg."

She squeezed Louis' hand to calm herself down. Greg knew the significance of that nickname. "Louis and I not only came to visit. We also came to talk."

Greg at least had the decency to look ashamed. He had forgotten that's what Sean had called her. "Sorry, Ni."

Niall sighed. "I forgive you, Greg."

Robert cleared his throat. "Talk about what, darling? Is everything okay?"

She looked at her dad the atmosphere changing. Her breath was short, heart in her throat. What would her father think? "We wanted to tell you in person. I'm... I'm pregnant."

Greg froze, fork half way to his mouth. He stared over at his sister- his little sister- before glaring at Louis. "The fuck is this shit? Niall, you better be joking."

Robert's grip tightened around the utensil in his hand. He didn't want his baby girl to be pregnant. He couldn't deal with having his teen daughter being pregnant. He didn't want to be a grandfather yet. "No you're not."

Niall looked between her dad and her brother. She expected this type of reaction. "I am though. Four weeks."

She glanced at Louis before locking eyes with her father. "I took a test. It was positive. Um, I bet you can guess who the father is."

Robert tossed his fork on the table and stood up. "No! This is why we sent you away! Now you come home after a month and a half later to tell us you're pregnant?" He knocked his chair over before storming up the stairs.

Greg looked livid as hell. "I swear to God I'm going to kill you! It's not bad enough that you violate my sister, but now you're saying that you didn't even have the decency to put a condom on? What the hell, mate?"

Niall stood up standing almost protectively in front of her boyfriend. "Stop!"

She could feel tears spring in her eyes. "Remember Greg I don't know how to keep my legs closed? I was bound to get pregnant eventually!"

Maura looked over at her son, enraged. "Did you say that to your sister? Did you tell her that? You are in so much-."

She was cut off by the sound of doors being opened and slammed closed above them. Maura glanced over at her daughter. "We'll finish this when I get back down here." She left and headed up the stairs to find her husband.

Greg sat fuming. "You may not be able to keep your legs closed, but I thought you had more brain than to let a guy fuck you without protection."

"I'm on the fucking pill! Ninety-six percent effective! Fuck you, Greg! I'm keeping the baby!" She screamed back, hands searching behind her back for Louis'.

"I wasn't trying to get pregnant Greg! It just happened! Whatever. Louis already promised to stay! If he was going to leave do you think he'd be here?"

Louis grabbed her hands trying to calm her. He ended up standing next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Calm down, babe. Greg is right. I was stupid to even think about not using a condom. This is entirely my fault."

Greg scoffed. "You got that right! You're just lucky Niall likes you. I'd beat the shit out of you if I could. You better not fuck this up."

Niall buried her face into Louis' neck her breathing erratic. She couldn't breathe. She placed shallow barely there kisses to his neck. She always felt better when her lips were touching him in some way. "I can't breathe, Lou. I'm upset, I'm hurt, but most of all I'm tired."

Louis felt his heartbreaking at how broken Niall sounded. He cuddled her close to his chest. "Let's get you some rest, babe. Come on, to the couch."

He managed to get Niall lying down on the couch and he sat there stroking his fingers through her hair.

Greg came into the room. "If Maura asks, I'm going out. Don't know what time I'll be home. Just tell her to leave the light on for me."

With that, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Niall burst into tears shaking her head vigorously. "I want to leave. I don't want to be here!"

She buried her face into the couch pillow tears soaking the fabric. Her entire body trembled with each heave of air. "I want to go to your home. Greg hates me! He's absolutely livid."

"Shhhhh, babe. He doesn't hate you. He's just not sure how to handle this. Like he said, you're his little sister. He just wasn't expecting this." He continued to try and comfort her as best he could.

Footsteps on the stairs caught his attention and he looked up to see Maura with tears streaming down her face.

She sniffled and came around to the front of the couch. "Niall? Darling, we need to talk. Can you sit up and look at me please?"

Niall slowly sat up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. She continued to cry, tears spilling out over her knuckles. "What is it, mum? I just want to sleep then visit Lou's family."

"Your father..." She took a deep breath and grabbed Niall's hand. "Your father is giving you a choice. You can either get an abortion or... Or he's kicking you out."

Maura broke down in even more tears and pulled Niall closer to her. She didn't understand why her husband was being this way. This wasn't like him, but Maura had no say in the matter.

Niall's tears stopped eyes blinking rapidly. She was trying to process what was said. She got off the couch, standing there. "I guess I should start packing my things."

She was pretty emotionless heading up to her room.

Louis was panicking. "No! Maura, do something! You can't let this happen!"

When he got nothing but sobs from her, he ran up the stairs after Niall. "Babe, stop! Please just think this through."

He didn't want Niall to give up their child, but he didn't want her to be kicked out either. "Babe, you know I love you and will back you in any decision you make, but please think everything through. I don't want you to regret it."

Niall turned around on him. "I am thinking it through! I'm going to regret killing the baby! I'm not doing that! I'm not going to pretend this baby is worthless! My mum didn't kill me! Fuck my dad!" She threw a bag onto her mattress thrusting her drawers open.

Louis felt helpless. He didn't want to help Niall pack up everything she had and throw it in a bag. He was watching as she ripped her life apart for something that wasn't even born yet.

"Babe..." he whispered. He slowly made his way over to her and gently placed his hand on her waist. "I love you."

He pulled her close and held her against his chest and rested his head atop hers. He felt horrible for tearing a family apart because of his one mistake.

Niall sobbed into his shirt legs wobbling. She couldn't feel anything before she collapsed into his body. "Love you too. I'm not killing it, I'm not killing it!"

He moved them from the dresser to the bed and sat Niall down next to the bag she was meant to pack. He kissed her once more before breaking it and cupping her face. "We're going to be okay. We'll go to my mum's and we'll stay there for the night. I'll pack the bag and grab everything I can, okay? Go see if your mum is okay."

Niall surged forward kissing him harshly. Her tears spattered onto his cheeks. "I love you so much. You're too good to me, for me. You don't have to be here. You can go to your mum's and not have to worry about me." She got up nonetheless wanting to check on her mother to see how she was doing.

\------------

Maura still sat on the couch, crying hysterically into her hands. She had tried to persuade Robert that everything was fine and that Niall was still his little girl. He just wouldn't listen to her though.

Light footsteps on the stairs had her looking on to see her daughter walking slowly down them.

"Niall," she burst into tears once more. "I tried. I tried to talk to him, but he just wouldn't listen to me."

Niall stumbled towards her almost collapsing into her arms. "Mummy."

Her voice cracked going up a few octaves compared to the usual easy going tone she had. She sounded like a child. "I love you, mum, and when I have the baby I want you there. I don't want dad to come anywhere near it!"

Maura nodded. "Of course, darling. I'll be there for you. I'll try and talk to your father, but I can't go against him. You know that, love. I love you so much."

She held her daughter tightly in her arms and cried into the blonde hair. "Where are you going to stay? What are you going to do?"

"Going to Doncaster with Lou for now. Don't know what I'll do after that. I'll find something. I've always been good at that." Niall murmured against her mum's skin. "I love you, mum. Tell Greg that despite what he's said to me I still love him."

"Where is he? Where is your brother? He should be here comforting you." She pulled back and began looking for him.

"He said he was going out. Doesn't know when he'll be back, but he wants you to leave the light on for him." She felt horribly nauseous.

Maura clutched at the gold cross around her neck.

Wait.

"Niall," she touched at the necklace again. "Here, take this." She slipped the chain from around her neck and pushed it into her daughter's hand. "It was your great, great grandmothers necklace. It's pure gold. You're going to need money eventually and I know it won't be much, but at least you'll have something to trade with."

She started pulling at the rings on her fingers. "These have small rubies and emeralds and such. I don't know how much they're worth, but take them, darling. Please."

The minute her mum pressed the jewelry into her palm she looked at her mum, eyes wide. "Mum, no! I can't take this! These all mean a lot to you!"

Maura looked up at her daughter. "You mean so much to me than a ring, Niall. Please just let me keep you safe the only way I can."

She closed Niall's fingers around the trinkets and started to cry again. "If that doesn't get you enough, let me know and I'll try and get you more."

"No! No this is fine." She looked at the jewelry a bit sad. Her mum loved these despite what she just said.

"I'll be fine. I have Lou and Lou's enough right now. He's sweet and loving, mum, even if we made a mistake."

Maura nodded and wiped at her eyes. "He's a nice young man. I'm so proud of you for everything. I know this the worst time to tell you that, but I am. I can already see a change in you and I want you to be happy."

Banging from the top of the stairwell let her know she didn't have much time left. "I will always support you, Niall. No matter what happens with your father, you can always call me."

"I love you, mummy." Niall hugged her tightly afraid that if she let go she would leave but Niall knew that her leaving was inevitable.

She dropped her arms, her limbs listless against her sides. "Lou and I will be leaving. I'm just waiting for him to finish packing my things. He told me to come down to check on you. He's a lovely boy, I promise."

Louis came down with their original two bags stuffed and overflowing and another two new bags hanging off his shoulder. They too were spilling their contents everywhere.

Maura cried harder when she saw the bags and wrapped her arms around herself. "I wish you two all the luck in the world. I'll talk to your father and get this cleared up. I promise."

She walked over to Louis and pecked him on the cheek. "Take care of my daughter and grandbaby, okay?"

With that she headed up the stairs and shut herself in Niall's old room.

Niall kissed Louis like usual. It had become a habit of hers. "Let's go, love. I'm sorry this isn't the warm welcome you were expecting."

She intertwined their fingers while opening the door. Once they stepped out she took one of the bags off his shoulder lugging it behind her and towards the car.

He popped the boot and put their bags in the back before turning to her. "Niall, I love you. No matter what happens at my mum's house, I want you to remember that." He took bag from her hand and tossed it in the back with the other when he saw something in her hand. "Babe, what's that?"

Niall looked down at it. "My mum's jewelry. I won't have money so she gave it to me to start off with now that I don't have a home."

She slid into the passenger seat staring at her childhood home. She was going to miss it.

Louis stared down at accessories. "She knows that we're not going to sell any of that, right? I'll do anything to make sure that you don't need to sell any of it."

He leaned over in the car and kissed her temple before starting the engine and starting the three hour drive to Doncaster.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling into the driveway, he turned off the engine and looked over at Niall. "Hey, you ready to meet my family? I warn you now, they will maul you with hugs the second you step in."

Niall smiled weakly. "I could really use some love after what happened."

She climbed out of the car sleepily rubbing at her eyes. She yawned loudly eyes darting to Louis "Can we leave the bags in the car until tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't mind sleeping in some of my old clothes." He said coming around and lacing their fingers together.

He walked up the steps to his home with Niall in tow and knocked on the door. He could hear shouting and feet running towards them.

"Lot of siblings." Niall chuckled.

Phoebe answered the door in her blue night grown. "Boo!"

She clung to his pant leg while Daisy, who was in her matching night gown, clung to his other pant leg. "We missed you, Lou! We missed you!"

Louis dropped Niall's hand and bent to pick up the twins. "You missed me? That's impossible! You were probably having too many adventures to miss me!"

He kissed them both loudly in the cheek before turning and facing Niall. "You girls didn't even greet our guest! Horrible monsters! I wouldn't be surprised if she tickled you for being so rotten!"

Niall giggled and raised an eyebrow. She never had a younger sibling she was the youngest. There were never any kids around her so interaction to people younger than her was very limited.

"Hi." Niall offered a smile.

Daisy grinned reaching out to tug on Niall's hair. "She has pretty hair!"

Phoebe nodded grinning. "Is she your girlfriend? Boo has a girlfriend, Boo has a girlfriend!"

Louis sighed. "Maaaaybe! I don't think that's your business."

He set the twins down and ushered them inside. "I think it's time for you girls to be in bed. It's way past your bedtime."

He grabbed Niall's hand and dragged her into the living room. "Mum? Mum!"

Niall smiled warmly when Daisy stamped her foot. "We don't want to go to bed! We wanna play with your girlfriend!"

Niall smiled ruffling the young girl’s blonde hair. "Just like me when I was a wee lass."

Jay, who had been talking to Fizzy, flew down the stairs when Louis called out. "My baby!"

She was smiling happily hugging him then turning to gesture towards Niall. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

Louis smiled. "Mum, this is Niall, my girlfriend. Niall, this is my mum, Jay."

He stepped back and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked around at all his sisters looking at the new addition in their house. "Girls, this is Niall. Niall, that's Fizzy, Lottie's up there, and you've met the twins."

Jay squealed cupping Niall's face in between her hands. "She's gorgeous Lou! My baby's first girlfriend. I'm guessing you go to the school with boo bear?"

"Yes. I go to the school with boo bear." Niall teased winking at him.

"She's wearing your rosary! That's why you needed a new one."

Louis felt his face flush. "Mum! Stop! You're embarrassing me! At least wait till you pull out the pictures to embarrass me." He whined.

Lottie giggled. "You want us to pull the pictures out? Which ones? The theatre ones or the football ones?"

"Definitely the theatre ones. Remember how he had to play Dorothy in the all boy production of The Wizard of Oz? He looked so cute in the blue dress and sparkly red heels!" Fizz cackled from the landing above.

Niall grinned. "I could always look at both I don't mind."

Jay nodded walking upstairs to find her photo albums. It wasn't to embarrass him she just liked to show everyone how cute her baby was.

Niall really laced their fingers offering another smile. "So, boo. Dorothy?"

Louis groaned. "At least the football ones would be attractive. No one, not even Harry, gets to hear about me as Dorothy. Before you came to the school, the lads thought I was gay. No need to fuel that fire."

Lottie smiled and came into the room more and captured Phoebe in her arms. "Fizz and I are going to put the twins to bed. Give you and mum some time to catch up and all. You'll be here in the morning, right?"

"Bloody well hope so. Otherwise it was a long trip for nothing." Fizz groaned as she went to trap Daisy and the younger girl dodged out of the way.

Niall smiled she loved how they all interacted. She watched them with slight fascination; Daisy and Fizz playing for a few seconds until the older captured the younger. Daisy burst into tears as she was dragged to her room while Phoebe talked animatedly to Lottie when they walked to the same room.

Niall sighed fidgeting. "I'm sorry if I was awkward. Just I'm the youngest in my house and I'm not used to being around children. Well when it was my house."

Louis kissed her temple. "You were fine, babe. Although, I'm going to assume that the only sibling we might see for the night is Fizz. Lottie looked pretty drained."

He flopped onto the couch and patted the spot next to him. "Might as well settle in. Once mum finds those albums she won't go to bed till you've seen every last picture of me."

He smirked. "Unless you just want to go to bed. I can tell Jay that you were just too tired and that you didn't have the energy to look at pictures. That's a good excuse, right?"

"No, I want to see these. Need to blackmail you with something if we ever get into an argument." She hesitantly settled back in the couch. "At least we had a warmer welcome here. I don't know what I'm going to do if your mum wants me to leave."

That same moment Jay came shuffling into the room, two albums in one hand while a box was in her other. "Lou has a beautiful voice you know? Can really sing."

"God, mum! What did you grab? My entire life in photos?" He got up and grabbed the albums from her before taking his seat next to Niall again.

He looked over at his girlfriend and mock glared. "You have to promise that nothing that you are about to see gets copied or talked about. The boys don't need to know about any of these."

Niall raised a hand to her forehead the other one on her heart. "Sir, yes, sir." With that she saluted him, the other hand clenching at her chest where her heart was present.

Jay chuckled. "Hey I was going to bring the tape when you were in that karaoke competition. Be glad I didn't."

Louis smiled and leaned over and captured her lips with his own. "Thanks, babe. Maybe I can thank you properly later." He whispered.

"I draw the line at home movies. Especially ones where I'm singing. I sound like a dying sheep so no thank you." He opened the first album to see what his mum had dug up.

He quickly squeaked and shut the book. "Nope. Not this album. Bath time photos in the sink are off limits."

Niall grinned taking the book from his hands before Louis could stop her. She stood next to Jay opening the cover. "Oh my God look at his little bum in the air!" Niall gushed.

Jay nodded using a fingernail to outline the picture. "Look, you see the tan? His legs and arms are tan, but his bum is bright white."

Niall cried with laughter wiping the tears from her eyes. This was just too much. After a brief moment she regained her breath.

Jay smiled pointing to another photo. "And here's Lou grabbing himself in the bath. Learned to wank from an early age."

Niall spit out another laugh her tears rolling down her cheeks arms wrapped around her stomach as she doubled over.

Louis felt his face flushing as his mum and girlfriend cooed and laughed over his pictures. "That one was probably taken when my real dad was still around. Probably taught me how to do that."

He picked up another and tried to drown out Niall's laughter. He was pretty sure pictures didn't get pulled out this early in a relationship. "Can't wait till I have my own kid and I get to embarrass him in front of his first girlfriend."

Jay looked between the two of them smiling softly. "You two already discussing kids?"

Niall flushed and stared at Louis. When did he plan to tell his mum?

Louis' face drained of colour. He hadn't meant to make it sound like that. He darted his eyes quickly to Niall to see if she thought they should wait. When he thought about it though, now was the perfect time to tell her. The girls were occupied and the subject was kind of already brought up.

"Mum, why don't you take a seat? I have something important to tell you and it's... Kind of big." He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Jay sat next to Louis concerned. She didn't understand what was happening or what would happen.

"Baby boy, please tell me now. You know how I feel about secrets being kept in my household."

He looked nervously over at Niall before grabbing his mum's hands in case she got angry. "I know it's kind of early to be asking you this, but how would you feel about a grandchild?"

Jay knew where the conversation was headed. She could hear the anxiety in his voice and call it a mother's intuition. "Oh, boo."

She glanced at a nervous looking Niall then back at Louis. "Tell me, is Niall pregnant?"

Louis broke down in tears. "I'm sorry, mum. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He buried his face in his hands and continued to sob. "I love her and we're not getting rid of it. I don't think I could live with myself if we decided to abort it."

Jay was quiet for a long moment. She was trying to process all of it. "Boo? Boo, look at me now."

She grasped his chin in between her thumb and index finger. "I want you to listen very carefully."

Her eyes soften tone growing softer. "I love you. You're my oldest baby. I'm not lying when I say I'm disappointed, but I had you when I was seventeen. I'm your mum and I will support both of you. How does Niall's family feel?"

Louis' couldn't stop the tears. "They kicked her out. Well, her dad did. Her mum tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't budge. I'm pretty sure Greg will come around; he's just got to get over the shock."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and held on for dear life. He had tried to stay strong for Niall since he found out and all, but he was a nervous wreck and it felt wonderful to just cuddle into his mother and pretend that he was all of three years old again. "I'm so scared, mummy. I have no clue what I'm going to do."

"Baby, listen," she squeezed him tightly running her fingers through his hair. "Niall will stay with us. You two can share a room. Your father pays child support so I'll use money from all five checks to help pay when the baby comes about. Because I'm a single mother of five my insurance will cover Niall's hospital stay when she delivers. We'll do this together, and you know why? Because I am your mum and I love you."

She pulled back to smile at him. "Now listen to me. Stop being concerned. Worry about this later; focus on now. Think about the beauty. There's a small child growing in Niall- your child."

Louis sniffled and looked over at his girlfriend through watery eyes. His mum was right. He needed to be happy and excited for their baby, not worried about things that he had no control over.

"I love you so much. All of you." He squeezed his mum tightly before getting up and heading over to Niall and lacing their fingers together. "Can we not tell the girls yet? I don't want to tell them until we hit three months. I don't need Lottie and Fizz on my case. And I certainly don't need the twins asking me how a baby got into Niall's stomach."

Niall nodded laying her head on Louis' shoulder. "I love your mum."

Phoebe ambled into the room her blanket trailing behind it like Linus from the Peanuts. Her exhausted sticky eyes swept over the three of them. She went forward pressing her hand against Niall's stomach.

"Baby?" She murmured tiredly eyes locking on the flat surface.

Louis watched as Phoebe walked right up and pressed a small hand to Niall's torso. Not really sure what to tell her, he kneeled down next to her and covered her hand with his. "Yeah, Pheebs. There's a baby in there. It's so tiny right now that you can't even see it."

He looked back at his mum unsure if he should be talking to her about this.

Jay only smiled. "There's too many people here to keep any secrets. Might as well let them find out on their own."

Phoebe began to graze her hand at the expanse of skin. "Does that mean you and Niall had sex?"

Niall choked on nothing jaw unhinged at the blunt question.

Louis looked over at his little sister in horror. "No! Where did you even learn that? You're five! That's not what happened at all, Pheebs."

He looked up at Niall a bit shocked that that had just came out of his sister's mouth. "Phoebe, you can't say that word. That's an adult word and you're still a little girl."

"Lottie watches that show Skins and they talk about it all the time." She shrugged her shoulders smiling and rubbing. "I like babies. Babies are cute. When is the baby coming? Is Niall going to give birth? That happened on Skins. She pushed a baby out. I hope it’s a girl!"

Niall didn't quite know what to say. "I want a boy."

Louis shook his head. "I'm going to have a talk with Charlotte about what she watches while you're around."

He tried to answer her questions as best he could. "The baby will be here sometime around August. And of course Niall is going to give birth. How else would the baby get here, silly?"

He smiled. "I really want a baby girl, but I'll be excited no matter what happens." He removed his hand and picked the small girl up. "You know what would be funny? What if Niall ended up with twins just like you and Daisy?"

Niall glared at Louis. "Don't even joke. I don't want to give birth to one let alone two."

Phoebe giggled excitedly. "Yay twins! You can name them Phoebe and Daisy! I can brush their hair and stuff!"

Louis laughed. "Calm down, babe. I'm just messing with you." He pressed his lips to her forehead before turning his attention back to his sister.

"We can't call them Phoebe and Daisy! Then we'll never be able to tell the four of you apart!" He fake wailed and tugged her tighter to his chest.

Niall shook her head. "Not funny."

Phoebe giggled loudly struggling against him. "I can't wait to tell everyone about the baby!" She managed to wiggle her way free running up the stairs two at a time. "Fizzy! Lottie!"

"No, no, no! Phoebe!" He started to chase after her, but when he heard the squealing, he knew it was too late. He looked back at Niall in horror. "Prepare yourself."

A thunderous sound of running feet came barreling down the stairs and Lottie and Fizz were pushing each other out of the way to get to Niall and shouting over each other.

"You're pregnant?" "Louis is a dumbass!" "You're so tiny!" "This isn't a joke, right?"

Louis looked over at the stairs where Daisy was slowly trying to make her way down to everyone else. He went over and picked her up and carried her over to the small gathering of girls. "Have you two quite finished yet?"

Niall flushed looking at the ground. "Yes I'm pregnant, I'm only a month in, and no this is not a joke."

Phoebe shoved through the girls to pat Niall's stomach while looking at everyone. "Baby."

Louis sighed heavily. "Thank you, Phoebe, for that stunning analyse." He groaned. "Can you all back up a little? You're kind of crowding her. In fact, go back to bed."

He looked over at his mum for some help in controlling his sisters.

Jay nodded getting to her feet. "If you lot want to keep your TV privileges you will head to bed now.

Three of the girls ran up the stairs scattering to their respective bedrooms. Daisy frowned still in Louis' arms. "Can't move."

"I'll put her to bed." Jay took the young girl leaving Niall and Louis in the living room.

Louis ran a hand through his hair. "So that's my family. Sorry you kind of got ambushed there. Guess they're a little excited."

He wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and held her close. "I love you. I know this day didn't go exactly as we planned it, but I'm glad you're still here with me."

Niall brushed their noses together. "Your mum is supportive and letting me stay. That's all I care about. I'm still with you and we can keep the baby."

She still couldn't get over that word. "Let’s go downstairs and go to bed yeah? I need sleep to answer all of your sisters' questions in the morning."

\------------

Louis loved having the basement because there was no annoying window to let the sun in. He hated having the basement because all he could hear in the morning was the stomping of his sisters and the clacking of his mum's heels.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see a mop of unruly blonde hair in his face. He smiled lightly as he remembered falling asleep with Niall in his arms- something he hadn't done since winter break. He started leaving open mouth kisses along her neck and rubbing at her hipbones to try and wake her up.

Niall moaned quietly moving into Louis' hands, but other than that she remained asleep. She was on the surface of waking up but not quite there. She was impossibly close; Louis' fingers and lips leaving her dreamless mind buzzing.

Louis smiled into her skin. He moved his hand more towards the front of her and played with the lace material that met his fingers. He moved so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Niall... Niall... Wake up, babe."

His fingers slipped below the lacy lining and started moving along her skin in small patterns as he edged closer to her centre.

Niall groaned quietly shifting so their chests were pressed together. Her legs lazily entangled themselves with his. Her mind was jumping around and she was slowly waking up but her eyes wouldn't open.

"Come on, Ni. If you wake up, I'll give you a reward." His fingers were halted right above her folds and randomly putting pressuring on her skin. He attached his lips to her jawline and nibbled softly there.

Niall's breath caught in her throat mind registering his words. Her eyes lazily opened looking at her boyfriend with exhausted glazed over blue eyes.

"Morning." She murmured kissing him. She hadn't even realized that his hand was in her underwear.

"Morning, beautiful." He pressed one finger between her and against her clit before moving his hand on small circles.

"I love waking up next to you. Wish we could do this back at school." He murmured into her skin just below her ear.

Niall moaned into his skin. The pressure feeling amazing. She was still dazed from waking up and her body was much more sensitive in the morning. "Lou. Ugh, fuck." She lazily sunk her teeth into his shoulder nose brushing his neck.

He pressed their lips together and pulled his hand away from her. He kissed her hard and let his tongue swipe along her bottom lip before biting softly at it.

"Want to be inside you, babe. Need you." He pressed his fully hard member that was still trapped in his boxers against her leg. Sometimes morning wood sucked, but when he wakes up next to Niall he doesn't mind the hard on.

"Mhm, go ahead. Don't need to worry about a condom." She positioned herself on her back disentangling their legs. Her tongue swept against his, but she was still like dead weight.

"Fuck me." Her tone was low pitched and slurred accent heavier than normal.

He moaned and stripped off his boxers before moving on to her underwear. He slowly pulled it down and pressed sweet kisses to the skin as it was revealed. Finally, placed a kiss right at her opening and slipped her undergarment off all the way. He crawled back up her body and rested himself between her legs. "Love you."

He pushed inside her and moaned as her heat and walls surrounded him. He shifted slightly before slowly pulling out at thrusting back in.

Niall groaned into the pillow, her legs awkwardly wrapping around his waist. Her dazed blue irises glazed over and darkened eyelids squeezing shut.

"Lou." She sluggishly drew her fingernails up the sheets tucked neatly under the mattress.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispered and he continued to slowly fuck her.

He moved his hand to snake under her shirt that he was too lazy to strip her of and cup at her breast- his fingers rolling and pinching her nipple between them. He leaned down and began biting at any visible skin at her collarbone wanting to mark her so everyone knew she was taken.

Niall moaned starting to thrust back down on him. Her back arched off the bed in pleasure. Her velvety walls that were once dry were dripping and lubing up Louis' cock making it easier for him to slide in and out.

"Louis!" She writhed underneath every thrust, pinch, and overall feel of him in her and around her.

\------------

Daisy was hopping down the stairs smiling. She checked the downstairs living area to find it empty. Niall and Louis were probably sleeping. She turned the knob bouncing. "Wake up!"

She froze when she noticed they were already awake.

"Shit!" Louis yelled as he heard his little sister. Unsure of what to do (honestly, what does one do when your five year old sister walks in on you having sex), he thrust inside Niall and didn't move.

"Daisy! What are you doing in my room? Oh, God." He was fighting every instinct in him to just move. He stared down at the blonde hoping she had some sort of idea what to do.

Daisy tilted her head her blue stuffed rabbit cradled close to her small torso. "Are you guys play fighting? Can I play?"

Niall looked at Louis wide eyed not being able to see the young girl around his body. "Sweetheart, Daisy, why don't you head upstairs?"

Louis was whimpering at having to hold still and he knew he wasn't going to be able to last long at all after Daisy left. The longer he stayed inside Niall, the tighter her walls seemed to get.

He was right on that line where a simple shift from Niall would send him over the edge at this point. "Daisy, go find mummy. I'm sure she has something for you." His voice seemed strained even to his own ears. He bit his lip to ensure that nothing slipped past them

Daisy frowned pointing at the ground. "Why are you naked?"

Niall needed Louis to move but he couldn't. If he did let go Daisy would not only be traumatized, but she'd wonder why Louis was moving. On the other hand things were slowly starting to get painful.

Louis couldn't help it. He shifted his hips slightly and groaned at the much needed friction. "Fuck! Daisy, leave!"

He tried making small thrusts that wouldn't be noticeable if the stubborn girl decided to stay, but once he found that friction he couldn't stop.

"Daisy? Where are- Oh good God!" Lottie's voice rang out from the direction of the stairs and Louis could hear Daisy protesting as she was pulled up the steps.

Niall sighed, thrusting back onto Louis, mind filtering out the awkward moment and replacing it with what was unfolding. "Fuck, Louis, harder!" She cried biting into his neck to muffle the sounds.

He slammed his hips into hers and couldn't stop it as he came inside of her with a shout of her name and a loud groan. Seeing as she hadn't gotten off yet, Louis pulled and scrambled down her torso.

Once his head was between her legs he slipped two fingers inside her and groaned at the feeling of his warm seed inside her. His fingers took over thrusting in her while he brought his tongue to her clit hoping to get her off quickly.

Niall moaned, legs trembling. She threw her head back and before she knew it she was coming hard. "Louis!"

He licked until he could taste them on his tongue and grimaced at the flavour. It was different, and he wasn't quite sure what was different until he remembered that he had them both in his mouth. "You know, we really taste horrible together."

Niall flushed rolling her eyes. "Oh, well my bad. Let me fix that." She sat up propping herself onto her elbows. "Have fun explaining to Daisy and Lottie."

"Lottie knows what she just what she just walked in on. Daisy... Maybe not, but maybe they can explain it better than I can."

Louis crawled up her stomach and pressed gentle kisses against her body as she moved. "We should at least get up."

Niall rolled off the mattress eyes scanning for her bags before realizing that they had left them in the trunk of the car. She pulled on last night's clothes then pulled on Louis' gray sweatshirt.

Louis sat up and grabbed his boxers and slipped them on along with last night's shirt. "Ready to face my family?"

Niall sighed nodding her head. "As ready as I'll ever be. Hope they don't hate me now."

Louis chuckled and laced their fingers together. "Nah. They hate me, not you." He could only imagine the yelling his mum would do it. He groaned. "Come on, babe."

 

Niall ascended the stairs with Lou leading the way. She could only imagine the yelling that would take place.

\------------

Daisy was upstairs frowning. She saw Fizzy and Phoebe on the couch deciding she'd talk to them.

"Lou and Niall were wrestling, but Lottie made me come upstairs." Her frown turned into a pout.

Fizz quirked a brow and looked over at the twin curiously. "What do you mean they were wrestling, love?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders her nose then crinkling. "They were wrestling in Louis' bed naked."

Fizz's eyes open wide as she processed what Daisy just said. "Oh, God! Are you serious? Okay, Daisy you need to forget what you saw.

Daisy frowned. "Why? They were just playing."

Fizz bit her lip. "Well, they love each other and made a bad decision on how to basically express their love for each other."

Daisy's frown deepened in confusion. "But why do I have to forget it if they love each other?"

Fizz looked around for help and realised Lottie cleared the room. She sighed and called out for her mum.

Jay was in the kitchen preparing eggs. She entered the living room as she was called on. "Yes?"

Fizz looked up and smiled brightly. "Daisy, why don't you tell mum what you saw. I'm sure she can explain it better than I can."

With that, the girl left her little sister in the capable hands of Jay and running find Lottie so they could yell at their brother.

Daisy smiled. "Lou and Niall were wrestling."

Jay didn't need to ask any questions already knowing full well what her youngest was implying. "Louis William Tomlinson!"

Niall jumped hearing Jay the moment her and Louis stepped onto the landing.

Louis groaned. He at least hoped that they would have made it through breakfast before getting yelled at.

"Yeah, mum? I'm right here. What's up?" He hoped that by playing it off the yelling wouldn't be so bad.

“What’s up? What’s up? I’ll tell you what’s up. You’re little sister says you and Niall were ‘wrestling’.” She put her hands on her hips and stared her boy down.

"She didn't even knock! How is this my fault? I get that we should have been more careful, but she knows to knock!" Louis pouted. He would go down in a fight. "Daisy, didn't we tell you to leave and you continued to stand there? Not my fault!"

Jay groaned rubbing her hand down her face. "Next time, just lock your door. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Daisy."

Niall buried her cherry red face into the side of his neck. "I'm so humiliated right now. You have no idea."

"It could have been worse. It could have been Lottie or Fizz. They would have stayed and just made fun the whole time. At least Daisy didn't comprehend what was going on."

He kissed her cheek and wandered over to the couch and plopped down, the photo albums still sitting on the table. "You wanna see those Dorothy pictures? Bet I could find them in here."

Niall snuggled into his chest getting into his lap. She took the second album laying it across her lap. "Bet you looked real cute in that plaid dress."

Her blush had spread from her cheeks to her neck and it would not go away. Her fingers danced over the cover opening it to the first laminated page. Immediately Louis' small grinning face was covered with a glossy brown wig and pigtails, cartoonish blue bows tying them off. "You'd make a cute girl."

"Only boy that could fit in that dress. That's the only reason I was even put as Dorothy." He smiled as he saw the picture of him holding the dog they had used as Toto.

He chuckled. "Will admit that the shoes hurt like hell though. I don't know how girls wear them every day like that."

"I don't. Fuck that I want to be able to walk. I've only worn high heels once and that was to my cousin's wedding when I was six." She shook her head.

"You look better in a dress than I would." Niall pouted.

Louis frowned. "Well there goes all the masculinity I told myself I had..." He flipped the page and the cast photo was pasted and smiled. "But then I remember that Stan was in a puffy, pink dress and suddenly I'm the manliest guy in the cast."

Niall laughed hard eyeing the black haired boy in the photo and the scowl he had. "Sparkly red high heels are pretty bad."

She turned his face to attach their lips. "I'd say you're pretty manly."

He smiled into the kiss. "I hope so. Otherwise I'd be really worried." Louis ran his fingers through her hair. "I think I still have those heels. Wonder if Daisy or Phoebe would want them."

Lottie came quietly down the steps and saw the two on the couch. "Sister coming in! Put your dick away!"

Niall blushed pulling away from Louis. Her eyes turned downcast not looking at her boyfriend. "After what happened this morning, don't expect to get laid in this house... Like ever."

Lottie laughed loudly. "Don't be like that, Niall. Just make sure to lock the door from now on. That and listen in case we knock."

Louis glared over at his sister. "What do you want Lottie? It's too early for you to try and ruin my day. We haven't even had breakfast yet."

Niall's face burned bright red. She only shook her head. "Yeah, no. Louis and I are never doing it...ever again."

She flipped through more pages eyes running over each new and different picture. Absently she rubbed her stomach. "The baby's hungry. You know what sounds good? Pickles dipped in vanilla ice cream."

Lottie looked over with a disgusted face. "That sounds revolting. Like, I'm going to throw up just from hearing that combination."

Louis just sighed and got up to look for the requested snack. He found ice cream and scooped some into a bowl and found some pickle spears in the fridge. His stomach was turning at the thought of the combination, but if that's what Niall wanted then she'd get it.

"Thanks." Niall smiled sitting back. She looked down at her belly groaning. "It hasn't even been a month and a half. I have to go through another eight months of this shit."

"It'll be worth it. I promise. Just think of cute our baby will be. Bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, most adorable smile ever... They'll be perfect." He kissed her forehead and looked over at Lottie. "Any particular reason you're down here?"

She shrugged. "Just waiting for mum to finish talking to Daisy. She won't let me cook after I nearly burnt the house down last time."

Niall took the bowl dipping the sour food into the cold sugary sweet desert. She bit into it groaning. "This tastes amazing. Why didn't I think of this before?"

Niall grabbed the pickle holding it to Louis' lips. "Here, taste it."

He frowned. "I'm good, babe. You enjoy your snack. Bet it tastes... Delicious." He wondered how he was going to deal with this back at school. It's not like he could just leave when he needed to.

"What are we going to do once were back at school? I can't take care of you by myself. I barely see you." He groaned.

"I have two months; then I'll have to come clean. I'm not going to tell them you're the dad. I don't want you to get kicked out." She bit into her snack. Truth was, Niall knew since she found out about the baby that she'd be kicked out but now she had nowhere to go.

"That's not fair, babe. What are you going to do once you're expelled? I'll tell them I'm the dad and we'll figure out so something together." He brushed the hair from her forehead and cupped her face gently. "We're in this together, babe."

Lottie smiled. "Does that mean that you guys will be coming here when you get kicked out?"

Niall frowned. "I don't want to ruin anything for you. You've worked so hard for this. How are you going to leave your friends behind?” She didn't want to ruin his life. "Maybe I can stay here and you finish out the year."

"That's nearly three months without you. And what are you going to do about your education?" There were so many things that they hadn't even discussed yet. He sighed and looked down at his hands. He was so glad his mum was there to help them. He could only imagine what she went through when she was pregnant with him.

"I can finish online. And three months isn't very long. We'll be together and you can come down on weekends. Please finish school, Lou." She set her snack on the small end table next to her. She cuddled close to her boyfriend pecking him along his jaw.

"Why is me finishing school so important to you? I should drop out and be getting a job to take care of you guys. What's going to happen when the baby is born and we have no money because I went to school instead of worked to save up money?"

He felt his body relax at the touch of her lips on his jaw. Now if only he could get his mind to turn off, he could enjoy his time with his family.

"I already have a plan for all that. I can sell the jewelry, my laptop, iPod, and other things. Plus my savings account I can get £1250 which is enough to start out." She climbed into his lap again trailing her lips down his neck lightly licking at the hollow point in his neck.

Lottie grimaced and quietly slipped from the room to try and find her mother so she could get some food.

"No. We aren't selling your mum's jewellery. And I'm not letting you sell all your stuff. We'll figure it out, I promise." He groaned and let his hands come to rest on her hips.

Niall frowned giving short licks to his Adam's apple and clavicle. Her tongue was warm and wet against his sun kissed skin. "We all have to make sacrifices. I'd rather sell my things for the baby than have them."

"Fine. But please don't sell your mum's jewellery. I don't want to sell that unless we absolutely have to."

He let his hands run up until they cupped at her face. "And if you're going to sell all your stuff, then I'm going to quit school and get a job."

"Louis, why are you so stubborn?" Niall groaned removing her face from his hands. She just wanted the best for him and he didn't understand. "Stay in school. I'm not selling all my stuff, just the things I don't need." She sighed climbing off of him.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll finish this year and if we need more money, I'll get a job instead of going to university." He leaned over he pressed his lips to hers before moving down and pressing his lips to her stomach. He let his hand rest where his lips were and looked up at her. "Sound fair, babe?"

Niall sighed looking down at him. "Fine; and I won't sell my jewelry." She stretched her legs out wanting to hug her boyfriend. She just wanted to be supportive of him.

"Deal." He smiled, but it was quickly wiped away when his stomach growled. "Guess I should make something to eat. I can make pancakes for everyone. Sound like something you want?"

"Yes. Maybe this is why I like you." Niall laughed.

\------------

Niall walked upstairs wearing Louis' red hoodie while in her own jeans. Her hand was laced with Louis' the pair standing by the door.

"But I don't want you to leave!" Phoebe cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

Daisy was clinging to Niall's leg also hysterical about them leaving.

Louis picked up the crying girl and held her close. "I'll be home next month. You know I come home every month unless I have exams."

Lottie and Fizz stood at the other side of the room and watched as their brother got ready to leave again. It wasn't their favourite time, but they had been through it enough to realise that he'd be coming back home eventually.

Phoebe cried harder snuggling into him. "But that's too far away! I love you!"

Daisy cried hard tears staining the denim of Niall's jeans. "I don't know what to do."

"And I love you. But you'll go back to lessons and all your friends and you'll forget about me." He kissed her forehead and set her down.

He knelt in front of her and motioned Daisy over and wrapped them both in his arms. "If you both keep your marks up, I'll bring Niall back next month. Sounds like deal, yeah?"

Phoebe and Daisy took the opportunity to cling to either side of him refusing to be put down.

Jay pried the two twins away kissing her son's cheek in the process. "Love you, boo. Call me when you reach the school safely."

"Bye, mum. Keep the house standing." He leaned forward and kissed his mum's hair. He looked over at Lottie and Fizz. "You girls gonna come say goodbye to Niall and me?"

The girls pushed off the wall and ran past Louis to engulf Niall in hugs. "I don't know what you see in my brother, but thanks for making him happy."

Niall laughed wrapping her arms around each of their shoulders. "I don't know what I see in him either."

She winked at her boyfriend the grin wide. "I'm only sticking around because I love you girls."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how I got cursed with such horrible sisters; then I remember that God is just testing me."

Lottie laughed and went to give her brother a hug. "We love you and we're proud of you no matter what happens."

Niall said her goodbyes heading out to the car.

Jay stopped her eldest from going. "I know you have to get going, but tell me something. Forget about the baby for a moment. Do you think she's the one?"

Louis took a deep breath. "I don't want to say yes since we haven't even been together for two months, but I have never felt a connection with anyone like this before."

He looked down at the floor and bit his lip. "Am I naive to think that I want to spend the rest of my life with her?"

"No, you're not. You feel something different and that's okay. Niall looks at you like she's in love. Boo, I think she's the one. I'm sure the girls love her and want her to be the one you walk down the aisle."

She looked to Lottie and Fizzy. "I want you to give Louis your honest opinions on Niall."

Lottie smiled. "She's lovely. I really like talking to her and having someone I can talk to without feeling like mum is my only option. She cares for you and doesn't want you to give up everything to pamper her."

Fizz nodded. "Yeah. Everything Lottie said. She compliments you and honestly, you're not a stick in the mug with her around."

Jay smiled. "Not pressuring you to marry her, just want you to know we're supportive. Niall would look beautiful in white though." She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Now get going, love."

Louis smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys. You're the best. I'll see you in a month."

With that, he headed out the door and got into the driver’s seat. He started the engine and backed out the driveway. Once they were safely on the road, he reached over and entwined their fingers. "Well, you managed to trick my whole family into loving you."

Niall pouted turning her head to look at him. "Trick? Louis Tomlinson, are you saying I'm not loveable?"

She took her hand away crossing her arms over her chest. "Well then, I'll remember that next time you want to wake me up to fuck."

Louis chuckled. "You know I'm only kidding. I love you, babe."

He continued driving while sparing a glance to Niall when he could. "I'm not kidding when I say they love you though. Mum was talking wedding bells."

Niall twined their fingers together over the console. "Really? They like me that much? I was just hoping they'd tolerate me." She bit into her bottom lip eying the car floor. "Do you want to marry me?"

Louis sighed. He didn't want to say yes and seem too eager, but he definitely didn't want to say no and seem cruel. "I'll tell you what I told my mum." He looked over at her for a second longer than he probably should have.

"I really, really like you, Niall. I love you and I would do anything for you. But, we haven't even been dating for two months. True, I've never felt this any about anyone ever, but I don't want to mess everything up by coming on too strong. If we're still together after our child is born- like dating together, not 'here for our kid only' together- I would definitely consider getting down on one knee. If we can make it through this pregnancy, we can make it through anything."

Niall nodded squeezing his hand. "Sorry if I seemed desperate. I just wanted to know if you're in this for the long haul."

She looked out at the road. She hoped that Louis would want to marry her like she wanted to marry him.


	14. Chapter 14

-Three Months Pregnant-

Louis sighed as the bell rang and dismissed everyone from morning lessons. He really needed a nap since he had been up late trying to calm Niall down.

Her mood swings were in full effect. Apparently he had said something to Harry about wanting to get a cat and Niall swore he called her fat. Being yelled at three in the morning by a hormonal teenage girl was the worst.

Nevertheless, he trudged to the cafeteria and quickly got his food and crashed at their normal table. Maybe he could get some sleep before everyone showed up.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis. "You okay mate? You seem tired."

Nick snickered. "Probably up late with Niall. Speaking of which."

Niall walked into the cafeteria smiling. She happened to be in a really good mood. She got into the line grabbing two plates and filling it with everything. She ignored Sister Martha's stare.

Louis merely flipped the boys off and looked up as Niall got her food. She should really be careful with how much she ate. People would start getting suspicious and she knew she could eat of Louis' plate anyway.

"Niall was up yelling at me all night. Thought I called her fat. All I said was I wanted a cat. I didn't get to bed until three thirty and alarm goes off at six."

Nick laughed loudly. "Oh my God! That's rough mate! So are you done? You know hit it and quit it?"

Harry felt bad for Louis. He knew why Niall was having horrid mood swings. He glared over at Nick.

"No! Niall means more to me than just some one off fuck. She's special and I love her." Louis snapped. He felt bad for being cross with Nick, but he was tired and it had been a tough week since Niall wasn’t in the mood for a shag.

Nick held up his hands going back to his food.

Niall balanced her two plates heading to the table.

He smiled tiredly over at Niall as she made it to the table. "Hey, babe." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Niall dropped the plates off taking a seat next to her. She jerked back at the kiss. "I'm not in the mood."

Louis sighed and pulled back. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He tried to put on his best 'I care' face, but with problems ranging from 'I got a dirty look' to 'you're fucking Perrie aren't you', it was hard to muster up the energy to care anymore.

"Nothing's wrong! Why does something have to be wrong? Should I be worried?" Her eyes widened looking over at him.

"No, no, no. Just... Wondering if something happened. Sorry for asking." He sighed and turned and went back to his food.

Niall sighed stuffing her mouth full of eggs dipped in syrup. "And you wonder why you don't get laid anymore."

Aiden choked on his bagel as he heard Niall. Now everyone knew why Louis was so tense. Probably hadn't gotten off in a while.

Harry bit his lip trying to start a conversation with Aiden, Josh, Zayn, and Nick. "Hey, guys."

Josh looked up and gave Harry a skeptical look. Everyone had been noticing at Niall was a little... Off lately, but no one had ever commented or tried to redirect the conversation. "Hey, Harry."

Harry tried to completely block out their talking. "So what grade did you guys get on your religious studies test?

Zayn shrugged, blocking out the conversation that was going on in the background. "I got a B. I swear Mister Payne hates me. He never gives me an A."

Harry smirked. "I got an A. Trust me, Zayn, when I say you'll get an A on the next test."

Niall frowned standing up. "My shirt's getting a bit tight." She grabbed at the material trying to adjust it. She hadn't noticed the fabric of her shirt ride up revealing the small yet noticeably swollen belly.

Josh happened to look up and see Niall's struggling to stay in her shirt. He chuckled. "Hey, blondie. You might want to lay off the food. You're getting a bit chubby over there."

The table grew silent and every eye turned to the sophomore.

Zayn shook his head. "You're dead, man. She's going to kill you."

Niall stopped short. Tears welled in her eyes glaring at Louis. "You told me I looked fine!"

She reached across the table slapping Josh before storming out of the building in tears.

Louis turned to Josh. "I'm going to fucking kill you! You don't say shit like that to her. Ever. You hear me? Go fuck Aiden in the bathroom or something and stay the hell away from us." He stormed from the table and went after Niall.

Zayn laughed bitterly. "Way to fuck everything up, dumbass. You never tell a girl she looks fat."

Harry glared at Josh. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't tell that to a chick who’s-" He almost said pregnant, almost. "Who’s emotional."

"How was I supposed to know? I don't have any sisters to tell me this shit." Josh groaned. He managed to piss off the two people at his table beside Aiden who were nice to him.

Nick stared at Josh in disbelief. "Mate, I don't have sisters and I know this."

Josh groaned. "Should I go apologise or wait and apologise later? Where would they even go?"

Nick shrugged. "From what I heard they're not fucking so I don't know."

"I'll wait. No point in running around the entire building looking for them when they'll be at dinner." Josh sighed and rested his head on Aiden's shoulder.

Zayn looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "So what's everyone doing during their downtime?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Might go watch a movie if anyone wants to join.”

Aiden and Josh shook their heads. "We have a history project to work on."

Zayn declined as well. "Perrie and I are gonna hang out. She said we haven't hung out in a long time."

Harry turned to Nick, his last option considering Louis was missing.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'll join I have nothing better to do. Also, I don't want to be in my room when they're fucking." He glanced at Josh and Aiden.

"We don't fuck! We're just best friends! I don't even like Josh like that!" Aiden squawked and stared at his brother in disbelief.

Zayn chuckled. "You guys just seem like more than best friends."

"You're just best friends," Harry nodded, "who fuck. Mate, no one here cares."

Nick chuckled. "Wait till you hear who Harry's fucking. Or I should say who's fucking him."

Josh's face flared bright red. "But we don't! We just hang out and do guy stuff! That's it!"

Zayn looked at Nick questioningly. "Who's fucking Harry? Is it you, Nick? Always thought you enjoyed dick more."

Harry shoved Nick hard. "Twat! The fuck you don't say shit like that!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I do not enjoy dick and I can't say, otherwise Harry's lover will be thrown in the slammer."

Zayn's eyes widened in interest. "The slammer? Who is it? Is it one of the Fathers? Harry, that's disgusting! They're like... Sixty or something!"

Aiden, seeing a chance to redirect the conversation, chimed in. "Didn't think you went for older men. I guess the fuck would be better with an older man though."

Harry crinkled his nose. "Oh my God no. The teacher's only twenty five." He clamped his mouth shut when he said the word teacher. This could not be happening.

Aiden laughed loudly. "Oh God! There's only one teacher who even looks that young!"

Josh quickly caught on and lowered his voice. "Jesus, Harry. Are you getting dick from Mister Payne? He's damn fine." He paused. "I mean, if you're into that kind of thing."

Harry's face burned flipping them off. "All of you can shove it up your ass."

Nick looked at Josh. "You'd totally fuck Payne wouldn't you?"

Josh shook his head. "Nah. He's too busy fucking Harry apparently. Besides I don't swing that way. I just appreciate a good body when I see one."

Zayn quirked an eyebrow. "Like Aiden's?"

Nick laughed hard at that one. "What great body does Aiden have? Have you seen him? Scrawny fucking legs and poke his stomach, it creates a wave."

Aiden flushed. "Hey! My stomach doesn't create a wave. It's actually pretty thin. You're the thick one of the two of us!"

Josh patted his mate's arm in comfort. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous of your tiny waist."

"But I'm not jealous of his tiny dick." Nick made a drum motion with his hands.

"Ba dum tss." Harry added the sound effect to the drums.

Josh rolled his eyes. "You guys think you're so funny. His dick is probably bigger than yours. Probably really thick too..." He trailed off as he tried to picture it.

Zayn scrunched up his nose. "Well now that this has taken a turn towards awkward, I have to go meet Perrie in the courtyard. I'll see you guys at dinner."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So I take it that Josh bottoms."

Aiden glared over at his friend. He really wasn't helping with their argument. "We're not sleeping together. Sure we've seen each other naked when we changed a few times, but what friends haven't. I bet you've seen Louis' dick a lot since you share a room and all."

Nick's lips twisted into an odd half smirk. "There's a difference between seeing and touching... And sucking and fucking and licking and nipping." He sang to the tune of the song where Santa called his reindeer.

Josh looked at Nick. "You're really weird. You know that, right? Like, super weird."

Aiden chuckled. "Come on, Josh. We have a history project to work on and these sex crazed idiots are keeping us from it.”

With that, they grabbed their trash and headed out the door with Aiden tugging his friend down the hall.

Nick shrugged his shoulders turning to Harry. "So, Styles, what movie are we talking here?"

Harry shrugged. "We could watch Eurotrip. It's funny and has tons of naked chicks. Sound appealing to you?"

Nick tapped his chin in thought. "Naked chicks and knowing you, liquor. I'm game."

Harry nodded and grabbed his trash. "I still have two bottles of vodka and a six pack let over from the party two weeks ago. You can have an entire vodka bottle to yourself if you want."

Nick stood up abruptly pointing towards the door. "Let us journey forth and get smashed."

Harry chuckled. "Definitely. Need it after that last class. Science is a bitch. I'd rather just have religious studies all day." He grabbed his tray and went to the garbage before heading to the door to wait for Nick.

Nick smirked. "You'd rather have religious studies all day or Mr. Payne all day?"

Harry laughed as they walked down the corridors towards the dorms. "You caught me. Definitely Mister Payne. He's just so good at fucking you senseless. Like his boyfriend or girlfriend is lucky they get that all the time."

Nick bit into his lip. "Don't you feel bad? What if he is dating someone and he's cheating on them with a student?"

Harry stopped a few dorms down from his own and thought about it. "Honestly, I don't think he has someone. Even if he did, I don't think I'd feel bad. I'd feel great that he needs to fuck me on the side since they can't give him what he needs."

Nick nodded. "Makes sense I guess."

Harry laughed as he pushed his key in the door and opened it. The sight before him was not what expected at all. "Oh my God!"

\------------

Niall couldn't even make it to her room so she took a detour to Louis' considering the proximity.

She removed her bag and vest. After unbuttoning her top she let it separate to look at her stomach in Harry's mirror that hung precariously on the wall. She was so fat. She rubbed at the perfectly round tummy.

Louis had caught sight of Niall's blonde and followed it until he was down the hall from his dorm.

He took his time making it to his door before knocking and letting himself in. "Niall? Babe, ignore Josh. He's being a massive twat."

Niall started to cry. "No! I'm fat. I'm so fat and I'm only going to get worse! I'm so fucking fat."

She turned around to show her boyfriend her stomach. Her bra replaced with a sports bra considering it was much more comfortable.

Louis placed his hands on her stomach and rubbed gently. "You're not fat. You're beautiful. I don't think you've ever looked better. Know why?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Because you're carrying my child and that's just downright sexy." He nipped at her earlobe hoping to change her mood.

Niall moaned clutching onto him. Her fingers curled into the collar of his blazer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been neglecting you."

Louis trailed kisses down her jaw and neck hoping to keep this side of her if it meant she wasn't angry or crying. "You're fine. You've been busy. I get that."

"I love you. You're so good to me. Louis..."

"I love you too, babe." He kissed her and gripped at her waist lightly. "You deserve better, but you're stuck with me."

Without hesitation Niall dropped to her knees in front of him.

Louis groaned. "You don't have to do this. I'm not expecting you to do that."

Niall lifted the hem of his shirt to lick at the skin above his pant line.

"Shit, Ni." Louis let his fingers graze through her hair and he could feel himself harden at the rough texture of her tongue against his skin.

She licked up, dipping her tongue into his navel. "Let me make up for this past week."

Louis squirmed and nodded. He was so frustrated from the built up tension that he'd probably let Niall do anything she wanted.

Niall unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped what she needed to. "Where do you want your cock? In my mouth or in me?"

Louis whined. What did he want? He want to make her feel so good, but still be able to get off relatively easy... "I want you to ride me, babe."

Niall stood up frowning. "But my fat will be jiggling."

He shook his head. "What fat? You're not fat at all. You're pregnant. All I want is to see you blissed out and bouncing on my cock."

Niall sighed kissing him. "Fine." She shoved him over inadvertently to Harry's bed not properly looking.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Louis registered that they were on the wrong bed, but he was too happy to care. He wanted Niall to know that he didn't think she was fat and ugly.

Actually, Louis thought she looked absolutely stunning with her tiny bump. Maybe it was too early to say, but he could definitely see himself marrying her and having a family with her.

Niall pushed at his shirt wanting it to be gone. Meanwhile she got rid of her skirt and underwear, leaving her shirt on. She didn't want to get rid of it.

Louis slipped his shirt over his head and stared up at Niall clad in nothing but her shirt, which was still hanging open, and her bra. "Come on, babe. Please take it off? I really want you to. I want to see all of you."

Niall sighed letting her shirt fall off her shoulders. She crossed her arms tugging the bra off. "Happy?"

Louis smiled and leaned up to kiss at her body anywhere he could. "Of course I'm happy. I've got a gorgeous girlfriend who is probably the most amazing person I've ever met. How could I not be happy?"

She groaned burying her face into his neck. "Stop saying things. Now can we continue?"

Not waiting for an answer she began to lower her body onto Louis' cock mewling.

He was about to respond when he felt her heat surrounding him. "Fuck, Ni. Feels so good. Definitely missed your tight heat."

Niall curved her back slowly moving up then rolling her hips back down. "Sorry you had to wait so long."

Louis moaned. "Waiting wasn't the problem. Thought you were mad at me all week."

Niall looked down at him. "I'm pregnant, Lou. Why are you taking anything I say seriously?" She picked up her pace chest starting to move with each of her movements.

He blushed and looked at her stomach. "I never know if you're being serious or if it's just your hormones acting up."

His breath hitched as he let his gaze travel upward to her chest. His hands rested of her hips as he fought the urge to thrust into her. He wanted this to last since he wasn't sure when she'd be in the mood again.

Niall's eyes fluttered closed, hair already ruffled and slightly frazzled. "Hormones, Lou. Usually just the hormones."

Louis nodded and let his head loll backwards onto the pillow. He started thrusting his hips to meet her and urging her to go faster.

Niall got the hint moving faster. Her breath grew heavier chest bouncing and hair whipping.

"Fuck, Ni. You're so fucking beautiful like this. I just want you so fucking bad. Want you forever, babe." Louis watched as her breasts bounced all over the place and he could feel the tension building in his abdomen.

Niall moaned quietly going as fast as she could.

"Can we try something?" He asked between breaths. "This is going to sound weird, but can you call me daddy? Like tell me that I'd make a great dad and stuff like that?"

Niall didn't even think twice. Whatever Louis wanted. "Oh, daddy. Daddy, fuck me!" It was an odd kink but if it got him off. "Ugh, you're such a good daddy.

Louis felt his breath catch at the word and the tightening in his lower stomach was becoming unbareable. "Shit, babe. So close."

He brought a hand down to run at her clit, wanting them to cum at the same time.

He didn't hear the key scraping in the lock.

"Oh my God!"

Nick entered at the same time as Harry, eyes wide. He didn't care that he just walked in on his best friend and girlfriend fucking, but his eyes were fixated on Niall's chest.

Niall immediately stopped moving. Her eyes widened and without a second thought she got off Louis to hide underneath the comforter.

Louis stared at his best mates just standing in the doorway staring. He looked down and tried to cover himself as best he could. He was just glad that Niall was hidden from sight. "The hell? Oh my God!"

Harry's eyes widened. "That's my bed, you cunt! Get the hell off my bed! Niall, you're fine, but Louis! Get the hell off!"

Nick looked at Harry, then at Niall's hidden form, back to Harry. "Did you see her chest? I just saw... Holy shit!"

Niall peeked her head out from under the blanket to shove Louis off going before back under the blanket.

Harry growled. "Shut up, Nick! I'm glad you've fulfilled your purpose in life, but you're not the one who has to disinfect their bed!"

Louis groans from his spot on the floor. "Nick, I'm going to kill you!"

Nick grinned. "Go ahead and kill me I'll die a happy man!"

Niall reached an arm out searching for her clothes but ends up brushing Louis' hands which happened to be covering his stiff erection. "Sorry. Fuck, first Daisy and now this?"

Louis growled and it quickly turned into a moan as Niall accidentally bumps him. "At least these guys won't assume we were wrestling and want to join."

Harry was ready to explode. "You had sex in front of your sister? She's five! You're the worst! I hope you end up in hell for this!"

Niall popped her head back out. "We were in his room and she walked in!"

Nick's eyes widened. "If I assume you're wrestling does that mean I get to join?"

"No! You aren't allowed to touch her! I'm already pissed that you picture her when you wank." Louis was aching here. He needed release, but Harry and Nick had just killed any chance of that happening.

Harry groaned. "I can't... I'm going to see Mister Payne. I can't deal with this right now."

Nick pouted throwing his arms in the air. "Well what else am I supposed to wank to? She's like the only hot girl here."

Niall shook her head fingers finally finding her clothes. "I'm going to go talk to Perrie."

Louis groaned and crawled up into his bed. Since Harry was gone, he had no problem letting his dick go. Maybe it would get Nick to leave them alone. "Why don't you go hang out in your room? There's so many more interesting things in there."

Nick was standing there awkwardly. “I’m leaving. Going to tell everyone what I just saw!” He ran from the room before Louis could even open his mouth.

Niall crawled out now dressed in her skirt and bra. “So I’ll be in the girls’ dorm.”

Louis sighed. "Okay. I'll just... I'll text you later. I love you."

He didn't know what else to do. Last time they were walked in on, they at least got to finish. He guessed he would just have to finish himself off once she left.

Niall finished getting dressed. She felt bad leaving Louis, but the mood was gone and she didn't want to finish. She opened the door letting herself out.

It didn't take long before she was at Perrie's door knocking.

\------------

Perrie Edwards was a girl who came from money. She had no affiliation with the church and honestly, she didn't want any. She played the good girl roll though and read her bible and prayed.

To the school, she was an upstanding young, Catholic woman. To her friends, she was a terror and a monster.

She currently was sitting on her bed in her dorm with a giant textbook in her lap and Zayn sitting at the opposite end of her bed with his textbook in his lap. They were joking around and helping each other with math when a knock on Perrie's door stopped them.

The blonde got up from her bed and answered it. She frowned at who was on the other side. "Niall? You okay?"

Niall didn't even notice Zayn. "Well, three this morning I yelled at Louis, Josh called me fat, my stomach is swelling so now would be a good time to tell you I'm three months pregnant with Louis' child. That's what's wrong. Oh and Harry and Nick just walked in on Louis and I fucking."

She took a deep breath. She had to tell the girl sometime. She was already showing.

Perrie blinked a couple of times before quickly pulling her friend into her room. "Zayn, do you mind if we finished this later?"

The boy nodded and began packing up his bags. Once he was ready, he got up and pecked Perrie on the cheek and Niall on the forehead before leaving.

Perrie turned her full attention back to Niall. "Okay, so one problem at a time. First, you're pregnant? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Well I'm going to be expelled. No one other than Harry, Louis, and, I'm assuming, Zayn now knows." She sighed.

Niall lifted the hem of her shirt revealing her distended belly. "I'm so fucking fat."

Perrie stares. She knows she shouldn't (it's quite rude), but Niall’s bump is just too cute. It's all small and pale like the rest of her, but it just makes her seem like a whole new person.

"Niall..." She places her hand on the skin and looks up at her friend in wonder. "How can you call yourself fat? You're a little bigger, but you're nowhere near fat. It's cute and, honestly, if my parents wouldn't kill me for it, I'd want to be pregnant."

She quickly sobered her look though when the full gravity of the situation hit her. "How much longer till the school notices you think?"

"I'd give it another few weeks. These things develop fast after the three month mark." She frowned. "Louis' staying here when they kick me out."

Perrie frowns. "Shouldn't he be with you and the baby? What is him staying here going to do? He needs to be with you."

She would absolutely hate it if she ended pregnant and the dad was never around. She would need someone to comfort her when things got tough, but who would be there for Niall? "Where will you go? Back home?"

"I can't go home. Louis and I saw our families two months ago and my dad said I either get an abortion or I get kicked out. I think it’s fairly obvious what I chose. Louis' mum took it well so I'm going to be staying with her."

She knew when she mentioned that Louis would be staying there would be the inevitable question of why. "He has a life and friends. I don't want to take that away from him. Besides this is my entire fault. I convinced him to fuck me without a condom. The Fathers will ask who the dad is, but I'm keeping silent."

Perrie sits on the bed in a kind of daze. One of her closet friends has been kicked out of her house, gotten pregnant, and decided to keep the dad in a normal life. Something is bothering her though.

"You know they'll figure it out. You and Louis go everywhere together. You two do everything together. You guys have this love struck look that you wear around each other. I don't think Louis would lie if one of the Fathers confronted him about it."

"No, they won't confront him. I can easily say that when I went to visit my family I reconnected with my ex- Sean." She hated having to use her ex, but she needed to. "Originally I wasn't even going to tell him I was pregnant. Harry told him."

"Why wouldn't you tell him? This is important, Niall." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "What is Louis going to do after graduation? You said you're moving in with his family, but what about him? Does he even know yet?"

"Yeah, he knows. His mum technically invited me to stay. I'm going to let the Fathers figure out that I'm pregnant. Anyways I'm getting an ultrasound in a month and I'm going to find out the sex of the baby."

She smiled at the thought. She really hoped it would look like Louis.

"I meant does he know what he's going to do after graduation. I know he planned on going premed, but does this change anything for him?"

She was glad to see a smile on her friend's face. It seemed like all this baby had done was cause trouble so far, but maybe the worst was over for Niall and Louis. "Who's taking you to your ultrasound?"

"He said if money becomes an issue he'll drop out and get a job. I want him to at least graduate. If he does he'll have better luck finding a job and actually be able to support us."

She hadn't thought about who would take her. "If my brother comes around, maybe him."

Perrie got a wicked grin on her face as she came to a conclusion. Niall needed money, she had money. Only problem is that she knows Niall will never outright take money that is offered to her.

"What about Louis? Doesn't he go home once a month? Schedule you'll visit when he's home and he can take you." She shrugged as she thought of ways to give the couple some money without them noticing.

Niall nodded. "Guess that could work. I just want this baby to come out already." She sighed closing her eyes. It'd be a long journey she knew that.


	15. Chapter 15

Father Cowell knocked on Father Walsh's door. "Brother, could I talk to you?"

Father Walsh opened the door and smiled. "Ah, Simon! Of course, brother. Would you like to speak in here or in the sanctuary? I was about to leave to set up for mass today."

Simon entered wringing his hands together. "Here would be better."

He sat down across from his desk wanting to sit and have the conversation. "It’s about one of our students, Ms. Horan."

Louis took a seat across from Simon and racked his brain. "Horan, Horan, Horan..."

Eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! The transfer student with the troubled past! What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Well, I've noticed that she's gained a lot of, um... Weight." Simon explained gesturing to his stomach by creating an arch around it. "And she's been gone a week due to illness."

He scrunched his brows together. "You think maybe she's seriously sick? Maybe we should inform her parents. We obviously can't force her to the actual doctors or anything."

Even though he didn't know the girl (she never came and did a confession), Father Walsh still felt terribly worried for her. She's still a student and their health and wellbeing is a concern.

"That's the point though. Normally people who get sick lose weight, but she's gaining it." He didn't want to assume anything but things were getting too weird and none of it made sense.

"Ask Sister Rachel to take a look at her. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help. She is a medically trained nurse. She can tell you if Niall is sick or not." He didn't see what Simon was freaking out about. The poor girl was probably just sick and needed medicine. Nothing to freak out over.

Simon sighed. "It’s not only that but she's always with Louis Tomlinson and they've been leaving together when they go see their families."

He had a feeling that this wasn't all a coincidence, but Walsh didn't seem to pick up his implications.

Louis smiled fondly. "Louis said she lived in a town that he passed through on the way to Doncaster and that he had been driving her home and picking her up."

He looked up at Simon questioningly. "You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you? Louis is a good boy, a fine upstanding student. Sure, the last few months his behaviour has been a little rough, but he's probably stressed with his entrance exams coming up."

Simon stood shaking his head. "I'm sure we'll know the truth very soon."

He left the office immediately after that.

\------------

Niall lied out in her dorm vomiting into a trashcan, the bathroom being too far.

She hadn't left her room for a little over a week. In that week she had swelled like a balloon. Louis couldn't even wrap his arms around her anymore.

Niall was so weak. She stumbled out of bed and she knew it was time to leave. She slipped on a skirt but wore a white T-shirt that conformed to her completely round stomach, belly button popped out.

'I'm coming down for breakfast.' She sent the message to Louis.

\------------

Louis read the text and smiled. "Hey, guys, Niall's coming down. She's been like super sick lately so can you just be nice today?"

Josh looked down at his food and nodded. While Niall had graciously forgiven him, Louis really hasn't. He missed joking with the older lad.

Aiden smiled brightly and grabbed Josh's hand under the table. "Of course, mate. I'm glad she's feeling well enough to join us."

Zayn kept his gaze on his plate. He had no clue who else knew about Niall's condition, but he didn't want to even think about accidentally letting anyone know.

Harry began to choke on his food. He had seen Niall the other day when he had snuck up some nausea medicine and she was only wearing a tank top that went halfway down her stomach.

Nick began to pat Harry's back hard. "Are you okay, mate?"

Louis furrowed his brow. "Something wrong, Haz?"

Honestly, Louis was kind of jealous of Harry. Niall had barred him (and anyone) from her room all week. Only Harry had been given clearance when he pulled strings and got Mister Payne to buy some nausea stuff. He had pouted all day in his room about how it wasn't fair that Harry got to see her while he didn't.

Harry shot Louis a look. "Niall's got a big problem and you're about to see for yourself."

Louis furrowed his brow and was about to respond when the room fell eerily silent. He turned around and his eyes shot open wide.

Niall pushed the cafeteria doors open and any conversation ceased. Everyone was staring at her bump. She went straight to the line to get what she needed trying to ignore how quiet it was.

Louis got up and rushed over to her. "Niall, you should have stayed in your room, babe. I could have brought you food."

He tried to discreetly check the room and make sure there were no Fathers around. He wasn't ready to let Niall go yet, but it was pretty obvious now.

Niall shook her head. "I feel like shit, Lou. I just need to leave where I can actually get out of bed and walk around freely. Can't do that here."

She grazed the bump eyes not looking up from it. "I love you, okay? I just need to leave."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to leave. Please, Ni. None of the Fathers have seen you. Just please go back to your room. Niall, please." He could feel the entire cafeteria staring at them. He just knew that they'd be caught now that Niall had come out of her room.

"I'm not leaving. Sorry, Lou, but its time. How long was I supposed to stay in my room? Were you expecting me to have the baby and homeschool it?" She sighed.

Niall saw the door open and Simon enter. "Too late."

Louis' face fell as he saw Simon enter and he can feel the tears welling in his eyes. He knows he's being selfish by trying to make her stay, but he's not quite sure what he'll do when she's gone.

He nods slowly and laces their fingers together and leans in to peck at her cheek before letting go and heading back to the boys. He can't watch this. They're going to publicly shame her like they do everyone else and he can't just sit here and let it happen.

"Harry..." He looks to his best mate for an answer.

Harry gripped Louis' shoulder. "Don't say anything, mate. We're here for you."

Simon had caught sight of Niall and her stomach. He stormed over eyes narrowed. "Ms. Horan, why don't we go see Father Walsh?"

She didn't protest only followed.

Louis couldn't help it. As soon as the doors shut with Niall and Father Cowell on the other side, he buried his face in Harry's chest and started sobbing.

Zayn bit his lip and looked over at Perrie. The girl was staring at the table, her face completely red, and he knew she was holding back tears.

Aiden and Josh merely held each other as their table seemed to break around them. It was weird seeing no blonde hair at the end of the table now.

Louis' sobs were the only sound in the entire cafeteria until the bell for mass rang loudly and coldly through the air.

Harry shushed him fingers raking through his brown fringe. "It'll be okay, Lou. It'll be okay.”

He helped stand him to his feet rubbing his back. "Let's go."

\------------

Simon opened Father Walsh's door without knocking. "Does she look ill to you?"

He pointed to Niall's stomach.

Walsh looked up from his Bible and stared at the girl. Oh, that's Niall Horan!

"I guess not. I mean, she does look nauseous, but that's probably just a side effect of her sin." He frowned at the young girl. "Tell me, are you married?"

Niall groaned holding her hand up. Now that she was no longer going to be in the school she saw no need to be respectful. "Does it fucking look like I am?" She scowled looking around for a way to escape.

Father Walsh frowned. "So you've had premarital sex and you're expecting a child out of wedlock?"

He sighed. He hated having to expel students for actions like this. This only proved that they needed to be in God's company. "Who's the father?"

"My ex- Sean, saw him when I went down to visit my family." She lamented. Niall had already prepared her answer knowing full well they would ask her.

Walsh looked over at Cowell wondering if he believed her. The man seemed so set on it being Louis earlier. "Miss Horan, I'm afraid we're going to have to expel you. You've broken some very strict rules."

He turned back to his Bible and sighed. "Go get ready for mass."

Niall had expected this. She turned around heading straight for the chapel.

\------------

Harry was already sitting down bent over a book eyebrows scrunched. He ignored everyone else reading over something he had tried to remember.

Louis sat in between Harry and Nick. He was still crying, but at least his sobs were quieting down. He sat there staring straight ahead, clutching at the rosary his mum had sent him. "Harry, what are they going to say about her? You know they'll be harsh. They'll say horrible things that aren't true. That's what they do, Haz."

Harry hushed him. "I'm concentrating Louis. Just... Just listen. I don't know."

Nick patted Louis' back. "It'll be okay, mate."

Zayn tried to look over Harry's shoulder. "Mind enlightening us on what's so important?"

Harry groaned. "You'll find out, but for now, leave me alone."

Niall entered the church sitting in the girls' section next to Perrie.

Perrie turned and quickly wrapped her friend in a hug. "Oh, Niall! Are you okay? I've never seen Father Cowell that upset before. And Louis broke down in the cafeteria. The rumours are already spreading like crazy."

Niall waved her off. "I'm fine. Not much fazes me. Most of what they say won't offend me, but I'm not going to keep quiet. Trust me."

The room fell silent as Father Walsh took the pulpit. He said the normal greeting and opening in prayer before blessing the text.

"Please open your Bibles to Hebrews thirteen verse four." His eyes scanned the congregation before landing on Niall. "Miss Horan, will you please stand and read this verse for everyone to hear."

Niall stood up Bible flipped to the correct page. "Give honor to marriage, and remain faithful to one another in marriage. God will surely judge people who are immoral and those who commit adultery." She looked back up at the man ready to throwback any insult he had to say.

He nodded. "Thank you."

He turned to the next passage and sighed. "Everyone turn to First Thessalonians chapter four verses three through five. Mister Tomlinson, will you read those for me, please?"

Louis nodded and reached over and took Nick's Bible from him. "For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality; that each one of you know how to control his own body in holiness and honor, not in the passion of lust like the Gentiles who do not know God..."

He looked over at Niall and nearly broke down again. He took his seat quickly and gave Nick his Bible back.

"Excellent. One more verse... First Corinthians chapter six verses nine and ten... Mister Styles, if you please."

Harry was too enraptured in what he was reading until he noticed the silence and everyone staring at him. "Oh." He stood up knowing full well what he was doing. "Father Walsh, what constitutes as an expulsion here?"

Walsh furrowed his brow together. "What do you mean? Are you asking what one must do to be expelled or do you mean what the details of expulsion include?"

He felt uneasy. "Mister Styles, we can talk about this later. Please read the text I have asked you to read."

"No." Harry replied defiantly. He was aware that he'd get in trouble for disobeying the Father, but he was more than okay with it. "We're going to talk now. What do you have to do to get expelled from here?"

"Mister Styles, you are out of line. I'm giving you one more chance. Read the passage or be punished." Walsh shouted from the front.

Louis looked up at Harry. "What are you doing? Harry, stop! Just read the passage and be quiet, please. Niall is already leaving. I don't want to lose my best mate too."

Harry had this manic sort of grin which was largely credited to the fact that he hadn't taken his medication that morning. "I know what I'm doing, Lou."

His gaze flickered back to the man before he shoved through the pews walking up the stage steps. He turned to face the crowd. "You see I was just reading the student handbook. Most people don't realize that I'm not only on the track to English, but also in criminal justice to be a lawyer."

He held up the book to prove it.

Father Walsh faltered a little. "This is a house of God and we are in the middle of reading His text. Stop this insolence right this instant."

Zayn stood up from his seat. "Just let him say what he has to say! If you're in the right, then you have no need to worry."

"Thank you, Zayn." Harry's grin resembled that of a Cheshire cat's.

"Niall, can you stand up love? This will only take a moment sweetheart." Niall sighed standing up.

"Thanks." Harry could feel the adrenaline pumping. He couldn't believe how exhilarating this actually was. "So as we're all aware this establishment runs on a series of codes and regulations. The guidelines are all stated here." He held the book up again.

"Get on with it, Mister Styles. We have a God to be learning about and lessons to get to after mass. I will not let you be the reason why these students are deprived of a day's worth of education." Father Walsh was half tempted to start yelling over the boy, but he knew that would just start a shouting match.

Harry shot him a glare. "I wouldn't be high and mighty at a time like this. Let's leave religion out for the moment."

He wondered if he could receive an A in law for this. He found Liam sitting in the back with the other staff. Somehow that gave him all the more courage to continue. "It seems that our dear Father hasn't been following the rules."

Father Walsh pales and splutters at that statement. "I beg your pardon? I most certainly have obeyed every law that our Lord God and Bishop Bellman set forth for this establishment. How dare you question my integrity? Who are you to question anything I do?"

"Who am I? Well I'm Harry Styles, God fearing Catholic and student of Our Lady. It’s nice to meet you sir." That earned a chorus of laughs.

"Now like I said. Let’s leave religion out of this, but are you prepared to swear on God's holy word? Or do you want to admit your corruption. Either the board of educators will judge you or He will. Take your pick."

"I have nothing to hide. Go ahead and convict me. You'll find no fault with me. I have done exactly as I have been instructed." Father Walsh stared at the boy. What could this curly haired menace have on him that Walsh didn't know about?

Harry moved forward snatching the book from the Father's hands and slamming it shut- a bold move on Harry's part. "Go ahead." He held the book out cover up to reveal the gold inscription. "Put your hand on and swear on it."

Walsh hesitantly put his hand out and laid it on the precious book. "I swear." He somehow feels like he just signed his life away and he's not too sure this will work out in his favour.

Harry set the book aside. "Very well. I guess He will judge you."

He shook his head winking at Louis. "Where do you think I should start? The one that could get you arrested or the one that could get you suspended?"

"Considering I have no clue what you're talking about, I'd like you to just pick one and get started. Seeing as neither of these claims will be true, I don't care where you start."

Harry smiled curtly. "We'll start with the lesser charge. Expulsion." He leafed through the handbook trying to keep several loose papers and documents from falling out.

"Ah here we are. Section forty-two paragraph seven. Let me tell you I'm probably the only student to ever read this thing from cover to cover. As stated in the guidelines, 'Any student may be expelled on the grounds of sexual relations or immorality on school campus.' Is this not correct?"

Father Walsh doesn't answer. He merely glares at the boy.

Harry took that as an affirmative to go on. "Right. Well from my understanding earlier this day you expelled my client and the defendant Niall Horan from school." He tried recalling every term he had learned since he entered the course. "Can you explain why? Or do you want to stay quiet yet again?"

"Sexual immorality is a sin. Having a child out of wedlock is a sin. All she had to do was confess and tell the truth about the circumstances. Father Cowell and I have reason to believe she's lying about the conception."

"Reason? Could you tell me this reason?" His face contorted into what was supposed to be ignorance. "Can you show me physical evidence? Can you show the court this so called reasoning? No, I'm guessing not. You know in the justice system one must have beyond a reasonable doubt and physical evidence to prosecute a person?"

Father Walsh glared. "Well it's a good thing we're in a sanctuary and not a court then. Mister Styles, we have now run ten minutes past mass. If you'd like to finish this discussion in my office, then so be it. The rest of you, to class. And, Miss Horan, Father Cowell is waiting for you in his office. He's going to call your parents."

"Oh no, Walsh. We're not in church we're in fucking contemporary court." He didn't even care that the language had slipped out. "Stay seated, kids. I'm sure you'll want to hear the rest of this." Harry couldn't shut his mouth if he wanted to.

"Niall Horan was engaged with a boy while visiting her family not on campus. This book clearly states that sexual immorality must be done here. Therefore she cannot be expelled." Harry was nowhere near done. He had more to cover.

The teachers in the back were starting to become restless- half of them wanting to stop Harry, and the other half wanting him to continue.

Liam stood. "Mister Styles, I would like to inform you that your antics here are docking every single teacher a day's wages. How is this fair to the employees here?"

Harry looked at Liam a bit hurt. He figured he would at least be supportive of him. "Sorry we'll move on to the other topic. And staff this concerns your wages. Father Walsh is stealing not a sin? Is it not one of the ten commandments? Some of the most sacred laws?"

Father Walsh paled. "Of course it is? Why would you even ask that?"

"Hm yes. Recently the school has been experiencing budget and salary cuts." He pulled a paper from the handbook. "I've been carrying this book around for the past month waiting for Niall to be expelled so I could defend her while simultaneously exposing Walsh for the criminal he is. That’s the only reason I didn't do this sooner."

He held the paper up. "This class is a printout of the school's budget and fees. Recently we've been short of five thousand dollars resulting in garnished paychecks and no funding for new textbooks or sports uniforms."

A wave of murmuring went through the congregation. "Are you telling me we've been wearing the old footie uniforms that are literally falling apart because he's been stealing money?"

Harry pointed to the crowd. "Thank you, random student." His eyes flickered back to Walsh. "I have more documents and more evidence if you'd like me to continue."

He turned back to the crowd. "Would any of you like me to continue? Or would you all want to go back to teaching and continue to receive half the money you earned?"

Mister Higgins leaned over and whispered to Liam, "Half is better than none."

Liam nodded and stood again. "Mister Styles, you've made your point. Miss Horan can be on disciplinary probation until we get to the bottom of everything and we'll take your findings on Father Walsh to the police." He sighed. "Now, can we please get back to our normally scheduled classes?"

Harry groaned. "I spent eight fucking months researching this shit, sit your asses back down."

Liam fumed. "Harold Edward Styles, you are causing these teachers, who have no say in the choices that are made, lose an entire day's pay. Unless you are personally willing to pay all these teachers, I suggest you back down. Now."

Perrie sighed and stood up. "I'll pay you all. Now, will you please shut up and let him finish?"

Harry's grin came back. "Thank you, Perrie, and your parents for being loaded." He turned back to look at the staff. "You're all getting paid, happy?"

They all grumbled, but took it as a win. Liam shook his head and merely walked out of the room.

"I'll finish up five minutes promise." Harry grinned removing another sheet. "So when I realized the school was short well what's the next logical thing to do? Wonder where all that money had gone to. Although I took a different approach to see where all that money came from in the first place. Five thousand plus dollars went missing each month."

He faltered slightly when Liam left but he tried to not let that show.

Louis was completely lost, but five thousand dollars seemed familiar. Where had he heard that over and over while he was here?

His eyes widen. That's how much money had been in the Poor Box at the end of December when he took care of the sanctuary.

"This paper here shows that five thousand of this school's funding comes from offering. Or the poor box whichever term is more accurate." He wagged his finger not done. "Well I checked into the box and here it’s been documented that money from the box has not been coming in yet Mister Flack the school's treasurer seemed to be ignoring that. Now why would a school official look over stolen money? I'll get to that."

Josh was snoozing lightly on Aiden's shoulder. He had fallen asleep somewhere around Niall and Louis’ readings, but Aiden decided it was probably for the best. Can't make rude comments if you're asleep.

"Well each student is required to donate two dollars at the end of the month to keep this place up and running. But there's a lock on said box and who is the only person with a key? Father Walsh." He removed two more sheets from the book. "So back to Mister Flack not noticing the missing money. Well how does one not notice that? So I had a friend hack into the Father's laptop."

No one, not even their friends, knew that Nick was fucking brilliant with technology.

"We got his card number as well as Mister Flack's. These sheets are their bank statements. Other than the thousand a normal paycheck is, they each have an extra twenty-five hundred and what does that add up to folks?"

The room was silent.

"You're stealing from God? That's not cool." Zayn shouted.

"So they cut teacher's salaries and funding to try and cover it up. But I would like to cover one more thing." Harry grabbed the last piece of paper. "After uncovering all of this the last thing I wanted to know was how long this had been going on. Looking back on his history of deposits this has been happening for 23 months almost two years. Add that up one hundred and fifteen thousand dollars stolen."

Harry approached the Father only inches away wanting to gauge his reaction. "What do you have to say to all that?"

"So you hacked into a secure computer system and broke into private records just to keep your friend here? Well, while embezzlement is a criminal offence, so is cyber warfare."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I might get a fine, but you sir will get prison for fraud, embezzlement, and robbery." He leaned against the alter casually. "Tell me, do they allow mass in cells?"

Louis didn't follow a thing that Harry, but he thinks this means that Niall is staying.

Harry continued to jab at the older man. This was fun. He grinned he had actually one his first real case. "Don't be so quick to assume it was all just for Niall. I also really don't fucking like you."

"Enough." Father Cowell stormed into the chapel. "You have turned this holy room into a den of filth. You have said at least three offensive words since taking your place and you are defending the act of sexual immorality!"

He stopped short of Harry and towered over the boy. "We may not be able to expel you, but we certainly can give you detention for a straight month. And, since you pointed out the flaws in our rules, we'll be quick to make adjustments where needed. All you've done is buy your friend days."

Harry puffed out his chest standing up to the man. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but when I don't like someone well it’s not good. Your buddy over here will be in cuffs and unless you want me snooping around in your things I suggest you drop it."

He grinned. "And I'm defending sexual immorality? While you're up here trying to divert the subject from Walsh? Hypocrite."

"I'm not diverting anything. The cops have already been called and the situation is taken care of. You should have stopped when Mister Payne told you to. I am a man of God and I dedicated my life to serving him."

He smirked. "Also, I'll have you know, that there are security cameras in every hallway and classroom. All I have to do is review security footage and catch you in the act to expel you."

He dropped his voice. "Still feeling lucky, Mister Styles? Or should I go get Liam to calm you down?"

Harry's eyes widened. Oh fuck. He was tempted to reach out and strangle the man. "Do whatever you want to me, but if you so much as even think about calling the police on him…"

Whatever confidence he had was gone.

"That's what I thought. And look, that's sexual immorality on school grounds. That's grounds for expulsion. Thank you for bringing that to my attention."

He straightened his collar and turned back to the school at large. "You're all dismissed to your afternoon lesson. Miss Horan and Mister Styles, will you two kindly step into my office? I think it's time to discuss your future at this school."

Harry tugged at his curls walking off stage but he felt light headed, dizzy even. His face was as white as a sheet.

Niall followed behind him both headed to Simon's office.

Louis ran up to the pair and threw his arm around Harry. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much. Niall doesn't have to go home and she doesn't have to hide!"

He buried his face in the crook of his best mate's neck. "Thank you so much, Hazza."

Harry didn't move. "I'm about to be expelled, Lou. Cowell just told me. I'm... I'm being kicked out." He felt his stomach churn. Sure, he made comments about wanting to be kicked out, but now that it was actually happening he didn't know what to think.

Louis' brow furrowed. "What? Why? You haven't done anything in front of him. Harry, maybe he just wants to congratulate you on Sherlock Holmes type of work."

"He knows. He knows about me and Liam. That's sexual immorality on school grounds." Harry laughed bitterly. "He used my own fucking logic against me. He used it against me. The fucking irony of it all."

Louis sighed. This was getting ridiculous. First his girlfriend and now his best mate. "Harry, offer him anything. Please. I can't lose you. At least I knew that Niall would be waiting at my house for me. I don't know what'll happen if we're ripped apart."

"I can try, but that's it." Harry maneuvered around Louis walking straight for Simon's office. He opened the door without knocking.

"Niall's coming but... But what do I need to do to stay here? I'll do anything."

Simon smiled. "I know you know who the dad is. Just tell me who Niall slept with and you can stay and I'll make sure that no one finds out about Liam."


	16. Chapter 16

Liam felt horrible. He felt like a huge part of his life had been ripped out and destroyed. He couldn't believe he had done that, but it was too late to change anything.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. He can't believe he walked out on Harry's impromptu case. He just hoped the curly haired boy would forgive him.

Harry burst into Liam's room fresh tears in his eyes. He marched towards the older man and when he reached him he practically threw his arms around his waist burying his face into his neck. "I'm a back stabbing bastard. An asshole, who deserves no friends."

Liam blinked in surprise a couple of times before wrapping one of his arms around the boy and the other coming up to cradle his head against him. "What happened, Harry? Are you okay? Where's Niall and Louis? You all should be excited and celebrating that Niall's staying."

"No, I'm a fucking rat. Niall and Louis are being kicked out! There's nothing to celebrate. I'm losing my best friend." He cried into the older man's neck.

After Simon gave him his options he knew he couldn't risk Liam going to jail or prison so he told him all about the pair in a desperate attempt to keep the man from being locked up.

"What? I thought they couldn't expel her! And what grounds are they expelling Louis on? He's an outstanding student and a top notch person. Harry... What happened?" Liam held him tightly as the boy cried profusely. He had a really bad feeling about this conversation.

"Fucking Cowell. He knows about us. He... He told me that I had two options. Either tell him who Niall slept with or you'd get thrown in jail. I just couldn't let that happen." Harry's tears drenched Liam's skin and possibly the shoulder of his shirt.

Liam stopped breathing. His entire world was crashing down around him. Someone knew. Someone knew.

Liam pushed the boy away. "You did what? Harry... Why would you do that? Babe, I could have dealt with it."

"No, they have tapes. Physical fucking evidence! The police would have dealt with you." Harry wiped his eyes. "I care about you too much to let anything happen to you."

Liam's heart fluttered. Harry cared about him. He wasn't just some pointless fuck. He grabbed Harry's chin and brought their lips together roughly. "I know that all this started out because of some deal, but I... It's more than that for me. Harry, I love you."

Harry sighed looking at him. "I don't want to lie to you. For the longest time that's all it was to me." He frowned deeply. "And I knew. I knew you liked me, but I ignored it. Fuck, Liam, I haven't slept with anyone besides you for the past six months."

"You... What about all the girls you've talked about since then? I thought..." He smiled softly.

"You shouldn't have ratted them out, love. I would have been fine. Sure I might of had some jail time, but Louis and Niall's future is more important."

"But I wanted to be selfish okay?" He groaned burying his face back into Liam's neck. "If I had gotten expelled and you went to jail they would have kept us apart. It would have been a few years before I got to see you. But with Niall and Lou gone, they'll be together at Louis' mum's and we'll be together. Besides should a girl still be here when she's expecting? We're in a Catholic school outside of the city. Nearest hospital are miles away."

Liam sighed. There was no talking Harry out of this. He would just keep defending his choice. "You know they could still turn us in. They can hold that over us until you graduate or I retire. I bet that Cowell will use this against us for a while. We'll basically be his servants." He ran his fingers through the chocolate ringlets.

"I'll do whatever the hell he wants if it means I get to continue being with you. Besides he doesn't think I can't break into the office and destroy the tapes? Broke into Walsh's office." Harry kissed up Liam's jaw line. He realized he hadn't returned the earlier sentiment. "I love you."

"You broke in once, I doubt you'll be able to do it again. He'll probably get a better security system now." He smiled and pressed their lips together. "I'm so glad that you feel the same. I was worried my feelings would ruin everything."

Harry shook his head. "I'm in love with you, Liam James Payne. You're forever stuck with me."

\------------

Louis sat in his science lesson worrying about Harry. He hoped the boy managed to convince Father Cowell to let him stay. He was so worried; he didn't notice the school secretary standing at the door calling his name.

Once he did, he was told to grab all of his things and follow her to Father Cowell's office. He ended up in a chair next to Niall across from the father. "Did I do something wrong, Father?"

Father Cowell sighed sitting forward hands folded onto the desk in front of him. "I'm disappointed in you, Louis." He ran a hand down his face. "Your friend Mr. Styles made quite a show. Almost worked, but then Liam came up."

Louis stiffened. If Father Cowell wanted him to confirm the story about his best mate and a teacher, then he would be sorely disappointed. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone named Liam, Father. Perhaps you could describe them to me?"

"Louis, I know. You see, we have security cameras and Harry and Liam are not very careful about where they engage in their sexual exploits."

He turned to the monitor behind him and played an earlier recording. It was Liam and Harry- Harry lying atop the teacher's desk while Liam was on top devouring his mouth. He paused it before it could get far.

Niall didn't know what to say. She grabbed his hand not sure what else to do.

Louis squeezed at Niall's hand. It was one thing to know that Harry and his religious studies teacher were together, but it was entirely different to see it. "What does that have to do with me? Or Niall for that matter? I think that Niall should probably be resting. I'm not a doctor, but this stress can't be good for her or the baby."

"You mean for your baby? You see I told Harry that Liam would be thrown in jail, but he told me about you two so Liam stays out of prison.” He opened the rule guide. "So tell me, Niall, what does the Bible say about being a harlot? A whore? Looking at your previous record you've been caught with boy named Sean. So do you spread your legs for anyone and everyone?”

Niall burst into tears burying her face into Louis' neck.

Louis held her and glared up at Cowell. "How dare you speak to her like that? She has a sorted past, but so do most people. The church is the one place that is supposed to accept someone even with all their flaws." He scoffed. "I've never questioned the church before, but this is out of line."

Simon only smiled. "It's okay, Louis. You and your whore are being expelled effective immediately."

Niall got out of the chair storming outside.

"So I'm not your student anymore? Perfect. Then I can tell you what a selfish prick you are. Your holier than thou attitude is really off putting and this entire building hates you. I hope to God Harry finds something against you or even just tells the cops you blackmailed him."

He stood up and stood over the desk to try and seem intimidating. "And you have no right calling Niall that. You can expect that I will suggest that you be removed from your position immediately."

Father Cowell waved him off. "I won't be in hell for not properly controlling my body. Now go with your whore."

Louis saw red as that word came out of Simon's mouth again. He had no clue how, but he ended up smashing his fist through the flimsy wooden material of Cowell's desk. "I told you never to call her that! She's the strongest woman I have ever met and how she puts up with dicks like you constantly calling her such vile names, I’ll never know."

He turned his back to Cowell and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned back once more. "I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch."

Father Cowell grabbed his cellphone. "You have two hours before I call campus security." The man only grins. "It was nice to see you for the last time."

\------------

Niall waited by the door sobbing. She wiped at her eyes hands rubbing at her stomach. "I love you, baby."

Louis slammed the office door behind him and saw Niall there. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. He couldn't stop the tears from spilling from his eyes as he held her.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have just told you no when we were on break." He tried to control the tears as he pulled back. "We have two hours to pack up our rooms. I don't know how much is in your room, but I have three years worth of stuff to sort through."

"Not much." She pulled back to kiss away his tears. She didn't like to see him sad. "Just remember how much love this baby was made from." She wanted her boyfriend to be happy.

"I'll text the boys to have them come help me. If you can, get Perrie to help you pack up your room and take your stuff out to my car. Then come to my dorm and help us if you can." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "This baby is the start of beautiful family. There is no way I'm ever going to forget how much I love it and you."

Niall caressed his cheek their eyes locked together. "Love you. I'm going to go and text Perrie, see you in a little bit." She walked away a bit sluggishly, the bump slowing her down a little. She shot a text to the other blonde haired girl.

Louis watched her walk away before grabbing his phone and sent a group text to all the boys, but he decided to leave Harry out of it. 'Need help packing up my dorm. Just got expelled. I'll explain later, but we got two hours. Help please?'

He hit the send before starting his way towards the dorm and opening a new text to Harry. 'We need to talk. Meet me in the boys' common in five. If you're not there, consider this friendship over.'

\------------

Nick was sitting on his mattress with Aiden, Harry on Aiden's. All three of them watched Josh and Zayn battle it out on a Wii Harry had snuck in. Nick's phone buzzed eyebrows raised before his eyes blew wide. "Mates you might want to look at your phones."

Aiden frowned. "Nick, you still got that key? We can at least get a head start while he makes his way up from the office."

Zayn sighed. "Why are they getting expelled? There's no way Niall told the truth and Louis just wants to be with Niall. If she was safe here, he wouldn't say anything either."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we're there for our friends. Come on. We can at least start getting his clothes together." Josh turned off the Wii and grabbed Aiden's outstretched hand to get up.

Harry looked at his and the last sentence hit him hard. "I've got to go."

He hopped to his feet sprinting by the other bed. He didn't explain he just wasted no time in sprinting down the corridor skidding into the common room. It only took two minutes instead of the usual four. He panted out of breath, eyes darting around to spot the Doncaster lad.

Louis walked in right as Harry was running into the room. He couldn't even look at his 'best friend' without wanting to punch him in the face. "The fuck did you do? You fucking told! We were safe! She was going to stay! You ruined everything!" He balled his fist and went to take a swing.

Harry ducked catching Louis' arm. Five years of gymnastics paid off when it came to things like this. "Boo, please calm down! Please? Just listen to me before you try and beat the shit out of me!"

Louis was fuming. "No! You're a liar and shit friend! Why did I ever think to trust you?" He was crying again and tried in vain to get his arm free. He took a swing with his left hoping to hit something.

Harry hadn't expected the second swing. He was struck across the jaw stumbling back until he landed hard. His lip was split and bleeding. "I'm sorry! You know how you're in love with Niall? I'm in love with Liam! I couldn't let him go to prison!"

Louis stopped at stared at his roommate. "You're what? But you said it was nothing serious. You said it was just a payment plan."

He was almost concerned for Harry, but his anger still took precedence. "You gave up your best friend for four years for someone you've been shagging for just under a year. Seems fair."

"No, Louis, oh my God." He wiped his lip with the back of his hand gingerly. The throbbing made the wound that much more sensitive. "Before Niall was pregnant you still would have kept her over me. It's not a payment plan. I actually like him! I haven't fucked a chick in well over six months!"

"That's not true! I would have rather eliminated myself than choose between a friend and someone I love!" He was tired- physically, emotionally, and spiritually- from everything that he just wanted to collapse.

"You took everything that Niall wanted us to keep and just ripped up any chance of getting it back. I hope you're happy with your fucking boy toy. Just stay away from Niall and me." He pushed past the green eyed boy making sure to shoulder check him as he passed. "I have to go pack my dorm room up. I have about ninety minutes to make sure it's all in my car."

"Louis, please! If people found out they'd keep me away it would have been years before I would have seen him while you and Niall would be so happy. Now that I told you can still be with her!" He looked at Louis incredulously. "You're the fucking selfish one! You’re thinking about Niall's happiness and willing to destroy Liam's while making me miserable? Fuck you."

Harry turned away heading to Nick's room not having anywhere else to go.

Louis stopped short at his door. He had never been this angry at Harry. They'd never taken swings at each other before. It was like everything he knew was yanked out from underneath and he was trying to claw at anything. With a final shake of his head, he opened his dorm room to see his friends packing his clothes and putting all his books in boxes. This was real, this was happening.

"Hey, guys," he choked out. "Thanks for helping me out. You're the best."

Nick enveloped Louis into a hug before he could finish his sentence. "Mate, you don't have to go. You, Niall, and the baby can live in my closet. We'll bring you food and everything."

Zayn was utterly quiet. He couldn't speak and he refused to. Instead he took the picture frames down and placing them into a box without a word.

Aiden and Josh looked like lost puppies, so unsure of what to do. They had known that the boys would graduate this year and they would be alone next year, but having one of them leave early was devastating and the balance would fall soon.

Louis gave a watery laugh at Nick. "I don't think we'd fit. Niall is only going to get bigger."

Aiden frowned as he looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Nick looked around Louis' body. "Yeah the kid ran out of here like he was on fire. Looked really worried."

Zayn nodded silently agreeing with the statement. He went for Louis' dresser drawers next.

Louis looked at the floor. "I kind of yelled at him to stay away from Niall and me. He's in Nick's room right now."

Josh paused from where he was gathering up Louis' shoes and looked up at the brunet. "He's your best mate. He should be here."

Nick nodded. "Shoot him a text he needs to be here no matter how angry you are." He didn't understand why they of all people would get into a fight or why Louis would tell Harry to stay away.

Louis shook his head. "I'm not talking to him. I don't need backstabbing pricks in my life right now." His voice hardened with every word.

Josh slipped his phone out and texted Harry to come help. They needed all the help they could get and Harry did know Louis the best.

\------------

Harry scoffed when he got the message. 'Louis can consider our friendship over.'

He was mocking the text he had received from Louis earlier.

\------------

Nick stared up at the older male. "What happened? Why are you calling him names?"

"Nothing happened. Why does something have to happen? Can't a guy just be angry that he's being kicked out of the place he called home for the last four years? Can't a guy be mad that his best friend betrayed his trust and fucked up everything?"

Louis was on the edge of just telling them all to get out and let him pack in peace, but he needed them right now.

Aiden read the text over Josh's shoulder and sent his brother a look. He wondered if anyone would notice if he slipped out to talk to Harry. "I think we still have a bunch of your movies in our room. I'll go get that, yeah?"

Nick pulled away. He'd never been the serious one, but his face hardened lips set in a tight line. "What happened? Best friends don't just start hating each other."

Zayn stopped packing, glancing at Aiden then at Louis wanting to hear this story.

"He told Cowell. He's the reason Niall and me are getting expelled. He did it save his and Liam's ass. And he has the balls to call me selfish because I'm angry with him." He felt better not having that all bottled up inside. He went to grab at the last few shirts in the drawer to pack them.

Nick frowned. He didn't want to take sides. "Mate, Liam would have gone to prison."

Zayn scoffed. "That's no excuse for him to rat out his best friend."

Josh sat on the floor in silence. He didn't want to get involved. It wouldn't matter soon anyway since Louis would be gone before dinner.

"Thank you!" Louis said exasperatedly, pointing to Zayn. "I told him that Liam was risking jail time. He's seventeen! Consensual or not, it's still considered rape."

Nick bit his lip. "And you fucked Niall on school grounds. You both broke rules, Lou." He didn't want to start an argument, but Louis was treating his best friend like shit.

Louis looked over at Nick and glared. "Then why are Liam and Harry still allowed to be here? Why is Liam allowed to continue teaching when Cowell has physical proof that he's sleeping with a student?"

Nick continued to stare. "Jesus! Are you trying to make Harry miserable? Mate, no offense, but when we first met I didn't like you. None of us but Hazza did. He saw something none of us did. The day you told him he'd never amount to anything, he still forgave you. Harry sacrificed so much for your arse, but when it comes time for you to return the favor you push him away."

He shook his walking towards the door, but stopped to say one last thing. "Was right from the beginning. You're too enamored in your Bible and your sin to care about others."

It was silent after that.

Louis glared after the retreating form. "Just get out. All of you. I don't need help. I don't want any of this shit if it's going to remind me of this place." He stared pulling out everything that wasn't clothes or shoes and tossing them to the floor.

Zayn sighed pulling Josh up. "Louis, you need friends especially when your girlfriend is a hormonal, pregnant teen. I can't believe Nick of all people said that and it’s true. At the end of the day we won't be there for you." He left dragging Josh with him.

Louis slammed the door behind the two and slid down against his wall. If he wasn't going to need any of the stuff, he guessed he could just drag the trash can from the end of the hall down and start chucking everything.

\------------

Aiden managed to slip from the room and down to his during the small story. He felt weird knocking at his own door, but he figured it would be better that way.

Harry looked at the door confused. "Come in!"

Aiden cracked the door before walking in. He gasped when he saw Harry. "What the hell happened to your face, mate?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks. And here I thought I looked sexy."

Aiden winced. "You know what I meant. You look a mess. At least try and clean up the blood." He grabbed a tissue from his desk and went to gingerly wipe the small amount of red away.

Harry jerked back. "I didn't clean it off for a reason. Too fucking sensitive."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "If you don't clean it now, you run the risk of getting it infected. If I had rubbing alcohol, I'd be using that on you too."

Harry glowered. "You come anywhere near me with that devil's water I'll throat punch you." He sighed looking at the blanket. "I think I might know a way to keep Lou and Niall. Although it requires me to get expelled.”

Aiden sighed. "Does he really deserve it though? He's being a complete dick over something that honestly is much bigger than him. He got the girl, what more does he want?"

Harry bit into his lip. "Whether he deserves it enough or not doesn't matter. He may hate me but he's my best friend." Harry rummaged through Nick's drawer until he found his copy of the student handbook. "I wasn't lying when I said I read this thing from cover to cover. I'm going down to Cowell's office now before the two hours are up. Don't tell Louis though. They'll all find out when I'm publicly shamed."

Aiden furrowed his brows. "Harry, what are you doing? Just stop. Leave things alone. They'll be fine. They'll move in with Louis' family and things will be fine for them."

Harry ignored Aiden walking down the different staircases and hallways before coming to stop in front of Father Cowell's door.

"Father, it's Harry Styles. I need a word with you."

\------------

Simon sat in his office trying to fix his desk that Louis had cracked down the centre. He had finally come to the conclusion that he needed a new desk- made of real wood and not that laminate crap- when a voice outside his door caught his attention.

"Come in." He looked up from his desk to see Harry standing in the doorway. He smiled lightly. "Come to rat out another friend, Mister Styles?"

Harry wasted no time in entering and slapping the book onto Simon's broken desk. Louis he figured. "No, I've come to plead another case. This thing was written over a century ago you might want to get it updated with all the loopholes."

The Father raised a brow. "Are you saying that you're going to point out all the loopholes and help us rewrite the rules that your classmates hate so much?"

He glanced at his watch. Forty minutes until that pesky blonde was out of his school.

"No, you can figure that out yourself. I'm here to argue why Niall and Louis are staying." He opened the book and flipped it to page two hundred and twelve. "Here. According to your rules 'all other expulsions must be dropped if one or more students break multiple rules in which case those involved will be expelled effective immediately.' So if I present you a bigger story Niall and Louis get to stay."

Simon smirked. "What could possibly be bigger than sexual immorality? You can try, but I don't think such a story exists."

Harry scoffed. Arms crossed over his chest. He knew what he was doing. He was doing this for Louis and Niall so they could be happy. He was doing this for Liam so he wouldn't be constantly blackmailed. "What about trespassing, possession, distribution, exploitation, contraband, and paraphernalia? That enough?"

Cowell blanched. "There's no way this has been going on in my school without me knowing. Nice try though. You actually had me worried for a second."

"You don't think? Search my room. Everything you find will be on my side. Louis' so fucking oblivious to it I swear. Anyways you'll find condoms, alcohol, pot, cigarettes, the key to the sanctuary so I guess you could add theft to that list."

He smirked. "Say Niall and Louis will stay and I'll give you permission to search my car which is where everything else is."

Simon sat back and thought for a moment. "How about Niall stays, but you and Louis get expelled? After all, it is his dorm too and we can't just take your word that he knows nothing."

"Simon, look! I'll get expelled. Look at any tape I'm constantly coming in and out of the school, not Louis." Liam wouldn't show up on screen considering he never went out with Harry other than once or twice. "Also Simon I've got shit on you that you wouldn't want released. You didn't think that I wouldn't study up on you after I did Walsh? Publicly shame me, I don't care, but leave them out of it."

"Why are they so important to you? It's a boy who used to be a model student and a harlot who caused terror at her last four schools. Why do even care, Mister Styles?" Simon was intrigued. He's never had a friend fight for their friend in such a way before. It was actually refreshing.

"Because he's my best fucking friend. See my lip? Louis did that and told me we're no longer friends, but that's what friendship is. Being too stubborn not to say something and fighting for them. Niall makes Louis happy. I'm going to fucking fight this bullshit." He smiled triumphantly. "I'll probably get jail time for all the fucking rules I broke, but I'll be okay knowing Louis is happy."

Simon sat back in his chair and considered the offer on the table. It was tempting...

"Here's what we'll do. I'm going to expel you for trespassing, contraband, and the paraphernalia. The possession and distribution will slide under the table so the cops won't get involved, and exploitation... We'll sweep that one under the proverbial carpet as well." He smiled. "All you have to do take the handbook with you and write corrections on rules for us. If you don't want to do that, we'll slap on the possession and distribution. Sound fair enough?"

Harry considered it. Technically he wouldn't have to fix all the rules. He stuck his hand out for Simon to shake. "Deal. Now I'm guessing I won't be able to stay long so get the public shaming done with. Do it in the cafeteria during lunch. Most everyone will be there. Anyway, I'll let your student aid inform Louis and Niall they're staying.”

"Let's just let this one be a quiet expulsion." Cowell sighed heavily. "I admire what you're doing you for your friends. Let's just hope your friends are worth it.” He ran a hand through his hair. "Pack your bags, Mister Styles. You're expelled."

Harry nodded curtly. "I'll be out in two hours then." He walked towards the door looking over his shoulder. "And yes they are worth it."

Harry sent Aiden a text. 'Tell Louis and Niall they're staying. Help me pack my bags?'

He left the office heading towards the boys' wing.

\------------

Aiden sat in his room with the other boys waiting to hear the struggle of Louis moving his bags out when a loudly beeping noise cut the silence. His eyes widened at the text. "Guys! Niall and Louis are safe! They're staying and Harry is being expelled!"

Nick's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean he's being expelled? Why? What the hell is happening anymore?"

Zayn waited to hear the story before going out and telling Louis.

"That's all it says! He just said to tell Louis and Niall they're safe and then it asks for help packing his bags!" Aiden could hear a loud banging coming from the hall.

"We should go tell Louis before he packs his car up." Josh whispered from the floor. He truly hated all this and just wanted his friends back.

Zayn nodded leading the group out. He knocked on the door swiftly.

He was definitely the calmest and it'd help in the long run.

Without them noticing Harry came up from behind the group hearing the banging. "Sounds like he's trying to pack the fucking dresser."

Josh had followed Zayn and smiled lightly when he heard Harry's voice. "Last time we talked to him, he wanted nothing to remind him of this place so who knows what he's doing." He bit his lip. "Well, let's check on him at least."

"Yeah, can you guys pack my shit? I need to, um, talk to Liam. Just throw everything into boxes. Any condoms, alcohol, shit like that put on my bed. Cowell's going to want it." Harry looked over his shoulder towards the staircase. He really needed to talk to the man in person.

Josh nodded. "I'm sure once Louis leaves the room, Aiden and Nick will come help as well. Nick and Louis are... Well, I think Louis is basically friendless right now."

Aiden stuck his head out the door. "You tell him yet? Tell him and make him go visit Niall so we can get in there and pack Harry's stuff without him."

"I'm going to leave before he answers. He said some things to me and I basically can't look at him for the time being." Harry left before anyone could speak.

Zayn opened the door. "Louis, stop packing. Cowell told us that he's allowing you and Niall to stay considering it’s your first offense." He didn't tell him about Harry. He'd let Louis figure it out himself.

“Okay. Whatever. Leave.”

"Prick. Get the hell out and tell Niall." Zayn slammed the door hard enough to vibrate the ground.

\------------

Harry opened Liam's door realizing he wasn't there. He frowned maybe he should just leave a note. He grabbed a piece of printer paper and a pen off of the man's desk.

'Liam,

Well I tried finding you, but clearly that failed. I'm just going to say it. I've been expelled in order to keep Niall and Lou here. I'm really sorry and I hope you understand why I did it. I've got to go. I love you.

-Haz'

Harry left the note, leaving once again.

\------------

Louis walked over to the girls' common area and stomped up the stairs ignoring the indignant shouts from the girls around the room.

He made it to Niall's door and knocked before entering and seeing Perrie and Niall. "Hey. So Simon is giving us a second chance. We're not expelled."

Niall's frown turned into a grin. Without much thought she engulfed Louis in a hug pressing their lips together. "We can stay."

Louis pecked at her lips and pulled away. "Love you, Niall."

Niall smiled arms wrapped around his neck. "Love you too."

She turned to look at the two boxes that held the remainder of her things. "Won't be too hard to unpack."

"Same. I ended up just trashing most of my stuff. It was all just test papers that had been graded." That was a lie. He had thrown everything out except for a few trinkets that had been his sisters' before they gave them to him to take to school with him.

Niall nodded, hands grazing his face fingertips going down to brush his forearms. "Well do you wanna go take care of that or are you doing it later?"

Louis shook his head. "I'll do it later. Don't really want to be around the guys right now. I'm not really sure what happened, but something did."

Niall nodded. "Perrie, can you give us a moment?"

Perrie smiled brightly and left the room for her own. She needed a nap after everything that had happened today.

Once the other blonde left, Niall began to play with Louis' zipper. "You stressed? Need any help with that?"

Louis shook his head and moved Niall's hand away. "Not now. I'm really not in the mood. I mean, I'll help you out if you need it, but I’m okay."

Niall's eyes widened. Usually if her boyfriend was upset that's what she would do. Now she didn't know what to do. "Oh... Um..." She could only turn around and start to unpack her things.

Louis sighed. He didn't want to ruin this relationship too. He went behind her and rested his hands on her stomach. He leaned in and kissed at the spot just below her ear. "I'm sorry, babe. I just... I'm almost upset that we're not going home. Everything just changed, and I don't think it's for the better."

Niall leaned back into him. For a minute she thought he was mad at her for some reason. "It doesn't have to be different. Just say you're sorry for being an ass. You and Harry share a room you'll need to get over it."

Louis chuckled humourlessly. "Maybe. I still need to cool off. I was just so mad at him... I punched him. I physically hurt him."

Niall turned in his arms, her stomach separating their chests from being pressed together. "Give it some time then. Apologize in the morning if you need to."

He nodded and looked down at the ground. "Do you want help unpacking? I really don't want to go back to the dorm just yet."

"Yeah, um, I didn't pack any of this so you can put it away while I sit down because my stomach's starting to cramp." She sat down on her computer chair rubbing over the bump.

\------------

Nick and Zayn both walked into the room when Louis left. Nick grabbed a box full of Louis' things and dumped it on his bed before sitting the box on Harry's mattress. "Let's get this shit over with before he gets back."

Josh bit at his lip. "Don't you think we're being a little too harsh on Louis? I mean, avoiding him, possibly breaking his stuff. Are we being ridiculous?"

Nick scoffed. "You're kidding? To be honest I'm a little pissed at Harry. He does all of this shit to keep Louis on a pedestal even got expelled for him. How is this going to teach Louis shit about anything?"

He opened all the drawers in the dresser throwing everything of Harry's into it.

Josh sighed. "I'm just saying. I don't agree with Louis, but maybe Louis doesn't either. He's emotionally distraught and probably isn't thinking very clearly."

Nick rolled his eyes. "When Louis apologizes I'll forgive him."

Josh sighed and picked up the books and 'order forms' for the contraband from Harry's desk he shoved the books in a box and the forms on the bed. "Wonder what all this is about. It's crazy to think that our group is just... Falling apart."

Nick looked at Josh. "Harry told us anything illegal to put on his bed so Cowell can retrieve it. I think Harry told him about him being a supplier in order to keep Niall and that prick here."

Aiden popped his head in and smiled lightly. He went over and hugged Josh from behind knowing how upset the brunet probably was. "So if Harry is leaving, who is going to get us supplies and such?"

Nick sighed. "He already told me when this thing started that he'd want me to take over. And before you assholes say I'm too stupid to do it, I'm the friend Harry mentioned that cracked the school's firewall as well as the bank's security system to get all those documents he had. I'm not on the computer science track for shits and giggles."

Josh smiled softly. "You going to try and get Liam to help smuggle stuff in as well?"

"Just don't offer to pay him in sex. I think Harry would claw your eyes out." Aiden supplied helpfully.

Nick took on this expression as if he had to think of his answer. "Well you see there's a problem with that...I'm not gay. So anyways I'll pay him in cash whatever."

Josh smirked. "I thought you were the gay one out of you two. Besides, Harry wasn't gay when he slept with Mister Payne for the first time. You'll find a sugar daddy soon enough."

Nick smirked. "Pretty sure Aiden is gay considering that he's fucking you. And no I'll pawn myself off to a cougar long before I do to a sugar daddy. That name just creeps me out."

Josh flushed and squirmed out of Aiden's grasp. "We're not sleeping together. We're just best mates! Why can no one understand that?" He turned his head to look at Aiden over his shoulder. Oh... Maybe that's why people thought they were together.

Nick grinned. "Mhm. Zayn and I are best friends, but we're not all touchy feely."

Zayn quirked an eyebrow. "We're not best friends."

Aiden shrugged. "We've gotten off together a few times while watch porn and stuff, but we'd never like touch each other. That's just weird, mate."

Josh nodded in agreement. "Yeah. No offence, Aiden, but I'm not touching your cock."

Nick looked at the pair. "Jacking off to porn with your friend is weird. The hell? That's something you do in private."

Zayn shuddered looking at the dresser when he realized his fingers were touching wood. "That's it. Harry's all packed."

"How is that weird? You get off to watching two chicks getting off together. You really need to make sure I'm asleep before watching porn, mate." Aiden whined to his brother.

Josh looked over at the boxes. This was it. The sense of finality hung in the air. He looked again at Louis' side and sighed. He went to straighten up the few things that Louis had left out and started to put his clothes away for him.

Nick stared at his brother. "How is it not weird? You don't wank when your friend is wanking next to you. And lesbian porn? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"It's not weird! It's convenient. We hang out, talk about things, get hard, and wank. I still don't see how this is a problem. It's not like I reach over jack Josh off for him."

Nick wasn't going to argue although he wondered what they got hard over.

Zayn shot a text to Harry to let him know. A few minutes later and Harry walked in. "Thanks so much, guys. Now can you help me move this shit to my car?"

Aiden rolled his eyes and grabbed a box from the bed. "Oi, Josh! Let the bastard fix his own shit. Come help us."

Harry's eyes flickered to Josh. He seemed upset about the whole ordeal. "Let him fix Louis' things if he wants. The rest of us are fully capable to pack a car."

Josh smiled over at Harry. "Thanks, mate." He turned back and tried to figure out where to put some of the stuff.

Aiden groaned. "Fine. But we'll talk about this later, Joshua." He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Nick pointed an accusatory finger at them. "Oi, best friends don't lean in and whisper. Stop talking about your sexual exploits and help us, Aiden."

Harry laughed. He was going to miss it here. He stacked two boxes one on top of the other carrying it out of the room and down the corridor.

Aiden sighed and shook his head. There was no convincing them that they were just that close. "Alright. You and Zayn grab a box each and that should be everything."

He headed after Harry and caught up with him halfway down the hall. "So how did Liam take it? Did he cry?”

Harry didn't so much as glance at Aiden. He didn't want his friend to think he was a coward. He shifted the boxes to better support his arms. "Liam wasn't in his room so I left a note instead."

The boy nodded. "It's going to be okay between you two. You know that right? I mean guys won't see much of each other, but you can text him and stuff.” He made it down the steps and thanked some random boy for opening the common room door them.

"I don't want Liam to get upset though. I didn't even tell him that I was going to get myself expelled. Maybe I can stay at his flat." Harry set the boxes onto the asphalt unlocking the car door. He opened up the backseat pushing them until they touched the door on the other side.

Aiden handed him the box he had been carrying. "That's a great idea! You'd be like a proper couple. Text him and ask. Your time is running out." He saw Nick and Zayn goofing off as they made their way outside to the car.

Harry got his phone out. 'I'm sorry I left a note but do you think it'd be a problem if I stayed at your flat?'

He pushed the third box in stepping aside to let Nick and Zayn go.

Zayn pushed his box in taking Nick's from him as well. "Car's loaded up."

\------------

Liam pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned. Why did Harry need a place to stay? Maybe he and Louis got into another tiff.

'I'm in a meeting. Sorry. Of course you can crash at my place. Why though? You okay?'

\------------

'Oh. I... Liam I've been expelled. I'm done loading my car up and I have ten minutes before I have to leave.'

Harry looked at his friends. "Oi, assholes stop standing around and hug me."

Aiden flung his arms around the curly haired boy and hugged him tightly. "You're a fantastic friend, mate. Louis is just a prick who doesn't deserve you."

\------------

'What? Are you at your car? I'm on my way out there right now.'

Liam excused himself from meeting claiming to have a bad stomach bug and headed out to the student parking lot to find Harry.

\------------

Aiden scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. "Really, mate? In a parking lot? Have you no shame?"

A voice behind them made the sophomore jump. "Better a parking lot than sprawled out on my desk." Liam smiled sadly and stared at Harry.

Harry doesn't think. He just breaks down sobbing. Tears are falling down his cheeks fast and he can't pull Liam close enough. "I'm so sorry." He's shaking and trembling, avoiding his friends’ gazes. "I love you so much. Love you. But... But I was selfish to put my happiness in front of Louis'. I want my friends to be happy before I am."

Liam held the boy close. "Don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're doing what you think is best. I don't agree with you, but it's your decision."

He pulled back and wiped at Harry's tears. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It makes me upset and feel helpless to do anything."

The older male stared at the green eyes that were slightly pink around the edges. He loved the boy and would do absolutely anything got him. He dug around in his pocket before grabbing a single key. "Guess you're going to need this. We'll go get you your own key tomorrow. Just have the door unlocked around five thirty for me."

He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against the full pair underneath his own. His hand slid down and grabbed roughly at the hips that he was going to miss seeing every day in his classroom.

Harry kissed back eyes screwed shut. "At least we'll still see each other every day and we don't have to hide."

Harry was actually warming up to the idea of sharing a bed with Liam, cooking meals for him to come home to, the idea of the small kisses and soft touches as well as the hurried bites and roaming hands.

"See you tonight." Harry took the key from him while waving to his friends.

"Don't know when I'll see your sorry arses again, but keep in touch." Harry slid into his car.

He took one last look at the building he had called home before pulling out.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis laid his head against Niall's stomach and smiled lightly. "Baby? Baby, can you hear me? It's daddy. Daddy loves you very much and so does mummy. Mummy is so ready for you to be here so she can be comfortable again."

He kissed at the skin beneath his head and started splaying his hands around the rather large bump. "Can you kick for daddy? Come on. You can do it."

He laughed lightly. He wasn't sure when a baby was supposed to start kicking, but he couldn't wait to feel that resounding thud against his palm once they did. "Be excited, baby. We're going to a doctor in two weeks to find out if you’re a prince or a princess."

Niall giggled. She loved this side of Louis. The adoring father type. He was going to be an amazing dad Niall could already tell. "Lou, the baby can't hear you. The ears don't develop until later."

She watched him kiss and caress her stomach and it's like she fell in love all over again.

He pouted. "Let me have my fun in pretending that our baby can hear me."

He continued to kiss and rub his hands on her protruding bump. "Can't wait until you get here. Mummy swears you're going to be a boy, but I know you're going to be daddy's little girl."

Niall groaned. "Girls are hormonal and emotionally unstable. If I were a guy I'd be gay."

She laughed until she felt something hit her stomach from the inside. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Lou! Lou!" She tugged Louis' hand and placed it over where she had felt the movement.

"What, Ni-?" His eyes widened when felt a tiny thump against his hand.

"She kicked! Niall! Our baby girl kicked! That was her! I felt it! I felt it!" He gently started creeping around her stomach trying to feel his baby kicking anywhere again.

Niall rolled her eyes not even trying to correct him when he implied the baby was a girl. If Louis wanted a girl, he wanted a girl. Although, Niall would still silently pray for a baby boy. There was another kick to her abdomen and another near the side. "Either this baby is big or its legs are spread out."

"She's just stretching. Aren't you, baby? Be careful so you don't hurt mummy. Okay, baby?" Louis smiled. His family was so precious. He was just too excited. He wondered if maybe his joke at his house about twins was a possibility.

Niall smiled moving her hand so she could feel the baby kick her palm. "So cute. Ready to come out? Still got another four and a half months."

Niall ran her fingers through Louis' hair. "Babe? It’s been an entire day. I think you need to talk to Harry."

Louis sighed. "He didn't come back to the dorm last night. All of his stuff is gone too." He kissed her stomach once and crawled up to lay next to her. "I haven't seen him all day. I'm actually really worried."

"Well talk to the guys about it- at least whichever guy is still talking to you." She sighed leaning in to kiss him. "Or if you're really worried I'll go talk to them. They've got nothing against me."

"None of them are talking to me. The best I get is sympathetic glance from Josh before he turns away." He sighed and ran a hand through his fringe. "Could you talk to them? I really don't want to since apparently none of them even like me."

Niall used the wall to help her stand and balance herself on her feet. "Sure thing. I'm going to get this over with." She left.

After that, not long was she knocking on the door labeled with a sparkly pink G.

\------------

Aiden lounged on his bed with Josh and the two laughed about something or other. They abruptly stopped when they heard a knocking.

Aiden got up and opened the door. "Niall? What's up? Come on in." He smiled and stepped aside and opened the door.

Niall almost waddled in but not quite big enough to be a waddle. "Hey, guys. Um I have a question." She giggled when she felt another kick. "Calm down. Anyways do you guys know where Harry went?"

Josh smiled at the maternal side of Niall. Pregnancy suited her well. She would be a fantastic mother when the time came.

Aiden bit at his lip. They hadn't wanted to tell Niall where Harry went. They didn't want to have her freak out or anything. She had been so unpredictable with her moods lately.

"If we tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to Louis. We want to see how long it takes until he figures it out."

Niall's eyebrows furrowed together. "I won't tell." She didn't know what she would tell Louis when she got back if she was sworn into secrecy. Another kick came. "Ow! Calm down."

Josh had to stifle his laughter. Niall was a riot. He scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to himself for her.

"So, um, Harry was expelled yesterday. He went to Cowell and made a deal so that you guys could stay here since Louis seemed really upset about being expelled." Aiden said as he flopped onto Nick's bed.

Niall's jaw dropped in disbelief. She collapsed onto Aiden's bed eyebrows knitted together. "Expelled?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Harry get himself expelled? "I don't get it. Why? Why would he do that? Louis hit him and split his lip from what he's told me."

Aiden sighed. "Yeah. Louis clocked him good. Some blood, but not a lot. I'll be surprised if there's no bruising." He lied down and faced his two friends. "He said that his friends' happiness came before his. So he went to Cowell and told him everything. He was expelled and is now staying at Liam's house with him."

Niall's face fell. "I'm going to hit him. I'm going to hit Louis. I don't understand why he got so upset." Niall shook her head before an idea formed in her mind. "Hey both of you put a hand on my stomach."

They looked at each other before shrugging and moving so they could reach. They felt weird touching Niall for no reason.

"Uh, Niall? Why are we touching your stomach? Not that I don't want to... Never mind. I'm not going to finish that sentence."

Niall frowned when she felt two different hit both of their palms at the same time. "You both feel that?" What if Louis' joke had been true? "I think there's two in there."

Josh grinned brightly. "Two! You're gonna have twins! Niall, that's awesome! When do you go to the doctors?"

Aiden chuckled. "Louis is gonna flip. You thought he was going crazy over one kid? Think what he'll be like over two."

Niall didn't know what to say. "Does someone hate me? I'm going to get so huge! Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe there's only one and it’s just stretching." That excuse sounded stupider now that she said it. "We have an appointment in two weeks."

"Back in Doncaster? Are you going to find out the gender or do you two want it to be a surprise?" Aiden asked as he rubbed small circles on her stomach.

Josh was still grinning stupidly. "... Matching clothes, matching shoes, similar names! It's gonna be so adorable!"

Niall shot a glare. "Matching your kids is humiliating. Similar names are fine but... Wait what am I saying? We're only having one!"

She nodded her head at Aiden's question. "We're finding out the gender. Louis insists that it’s a girl."

Aiden smiled. "She'd be the prettiest little girl ever. I mean, you're gorgeous and Louis is pretty damn effeminate so your daughter would just be adorable."

Josh shook his head. "I want you to have a boy so Louis has someone to teach football to. Can you imagine another amazing player in their family?"

Niall sighed. "I want a boy. Louis would have someone to play sports with and I wouldn't have to put up with any emotional instability." She knew what girls were like, hell she was one. She didn't want to have one, but if she did she'd be okay with it. Well she'd have to be okay with it.

Josh chuckled. "What if you end up with one boy and one girl? It'll be the best of both worlds for you guys. You'll get your boy and Louis will get his girl."

Aiden looked over at Josh and his eyes raked over his best friend. He seemed way too excited over babies that weren't his.

Niall sighed. "It's not twins. There's only one. And it’s a boy." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I should get going before Louis starts to wonder where I am."

\------------

Louis set his tray down at the table like normal and took his usual seat. Harry still wasn't there. He sighed and began to pick at his food. The table was super quiet and Louis looked around, hoping to catch Nick or Zayn's eye. He just wanted to know why they hated him.

Nick stabbed at his food angrily. "You know what I hate? Assholes."

Zayn grunted shoving another of forkful of food into his mouth. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire like Nick was so hell bent on doing.

Josh looked up from his plate. He warily eyed Nick and Louis wondering if it would end in fists or just harsh jibes at each other.

Aiden nodded his agreement. "I completely understand. Especially ones that think they're better than everyone else and then they screw up and suddenly it's someone else's fault.

Nick nodded twirling his fork between his fingers. "Yeah you know what's worse? When they have a totally hot girlfriend that has to be some kind of stupid to stay with a guy like that. Especially a guy who doesn't know how to put a condom on."

Zayn stared wide eyed at Nick. Now that was too far. His muscles tensed ready to referee any verbal or physical fight.

Louis felt like he had been punched. He knew they were mad at him, but to insult his family like that? That was crossing a line with him. He glared over at Nick. "You know what I hate? When over pretentious twats are so jealous of said asshole because he's dating the hottest girl that the twat thinks it's okay to call the girl stupid when maybe she's in love and would never even consider dating a fuck like him."

"Oh trust me, the twat doesn't need said girl considering she spread her legs before the first date." He hissed.

Zayn gaped at the boy next to him. It was one thing to insult Louis, but now Niall? "Nick, what the hell? That's not okay!"

Louis tightened his grip on his fork. He already hit one friend, he didn't want to hit another. "Shut the hell up. You don't know her and you don't know anything about our relationship. Just shut the fuck up or I'll fucking beat the shit out of you."

Nick opened his mouth in retaliation, but Niall arrived setting her tray next to Louis. "The amount of glares I got on the way here. You'd think a church wouldn't be so judgmental."

Zayn cleared his throat elbowing Nick in the rib cage shooting him a glare.

Louis never took his gaze from Nick. "I completely understand, babe. You think you know someone and then they go and pull shit like this." He got up and snatched his tray off the table before heading over and sitting with Perrie and all her friends.

Josh let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Shit. I think he's going to throw punches next time. Saved by the Niall, man."

Niall looked around. "He's not mad at me is he? Did I do something?"

Nick shook his head. "No, love. You did nothing; trust me."

Aiden sighed. "I'd just steer clear of him, Nick. He's upset, you're upset. Soon enough you guys are gonna snap and someone is gonna end up in the emergency room and it isn't going to be Niall."

Josh looked over at Aiden and nodded his agreement. "Just lay low for a while. Especially after a comment like that. I have no doubt that Louis will murder you."

Niall sighed standing up. "Okay I'm going to go sit with Lou and Perrie then."

She took the tray in between her hands heading over until she stood behind her boyfriend and Perrie. "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

Perrie smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course, Ni." She scooted over to give her room to sit down in.

A girl across the table gave looked up with a sugary sweet since. "Are you sure she'll fit? She seems kind of... Well, she not as skinny as she was four months ago."

Niall frowned, but didn't say anything. "Yeah, I'll fit. I'm not that big." She took a seat next to Louis lacing their fingers and placing them on the table top.

The girl shrugs and continues to eat her lunch. Another of Perrie's friends gave her a once over. "You know, being pregnant suits you. You look kinda pretty with all that fat and such."

Niall crossed one arm over her stomach. "It's not fat. A baby happens to be developing so naturally I'll swell." She slumped in her seat beginning to eat her food. Absently she shoved her spaghetti into her awaiting mouth.

Louis grabbed her hand under the table and held it tightly. He looked over at Perrie, but girl was talking her friend and he didn't want to interrupt. He tried to make conversation to pull the away from Niall.

"So what's everyone up to lately? Anything fun? See any good movies recently?"

Niall continued to eat ignoring the rest of the conversation. She was kind of upset, but it could have been worse.

One of Perrie's other friends offered a grin. "Well in fact I saw the Scarlet Letter in class. You know the one about the whore who has a baby out of wedlock?"

Louis clenched his hand into a fist, but let it continue to rest next to his drink. "Didn't the priest end up being the baby's dad? That's those Puritans for you. Judgmental little bastards." He let his thumb run comfortingly against the back of Niall's hand.

Niall sighed finishing her food off in the normal amount of time. At least since she became pregnant it only took five minutes flat.

The girl who had been insulting her the most turned to another girl at the table. "Wow I didn't realize this was an eating contest. Although from the look of it she's had practice."

Perrie must have heard that one because she turned around quickly and glared at the other girl. "She's prettier than you will ever be, Annabelle. Go fuck Scott or something. Just get out of here."

Louis sighed in relief when Perrie stepped in. He was above hitting a woman, but that girl was quickly tearing down that moral with every insult to Niall.

Niall may have been sensitive due to the added hormones the baby was producing but she still was the same sarcastic person and she wasn't going to take anyone's insults. "Scott has to be all kinds of ugly to fuck you. Tell me sweetheart when he gets out a blindfold is it for you or for him?"

Annabelle's face turned an unhealthy shade of red. "You know, I really wouldn't talk about being ugly if I were you. Look at you. You have dyed blonde hair that really needs to dyed again since I can clearly see your hideous brown underneath. Also, you looked like a beached whale with how fat you've gotten. Tell me, is Louis repulsed by you yet? Have you done anything even remotely sexual since you swelled up like a balloon?"

She stood and grabbed her tray. "Whatever. I'll just go sit with the friends you abandoned. Nick looks a pretty good fuck. And at least he knows to put a fucking condom on."

Niall was absolutely seething, yet underneath she was trying not to cry. Each insult did get to her and the last time they had done anything sexual was over a month ago. "Can you get expelled for kicking someone's God awful yellow teeth in?"

Louis kissed at Niall's hair and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Physical violence is an expellable expense. Sorry, babe."

Meanwhile Nick was getting up to throw his trash away having heard the last portion of that conversation. He threw his scraps away waiting for Annabelle to approach.

Annabelle smiled widely as she made her way over towards the tall lanky boy by the trash. "Hey, Nick! What are you doing tonight? I have a free night and my dorm all to myself since Maddy is at home visiting family. What do you say? Be at my room at eight?"

Nick smiled quirking an eyebrow. "Cool. So do I have to bring my own blindfold or is it complimentary? Maybe Scott could lend me his... Or Jeremy, or Tyler or the other hundreds of guys here."

Nick tapped his chin in mock thought. Since Louis had been acting like a dick it really brought it out in him as well. Normally he would try and resolve an issue peacefully but that was out the window when he heard beached whale.

"Oh, or maybe I should just not come at all. You go around more than a bottle of alcohol at Harry's parties. Like one too aren't you? It’s good when you open it, but when you finish it belongs in the bin with the other trash."

He smiled sweetly at the expression on her face. "You were rude to my friend over there so I suggest you apologize because let me tell you animal abuse is beneath most people, but when a bitch needs to be taught a lesson well a bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

Nick had a knack for talking louder than he should be. The entire cafeteria started listening by the time he got to his first insult.

Josh and Aiden couldn't help the bouts of laughter that escaped them. They were holding onto each other tightly and nearly crying through their laughter.

Soon enough the entire cafeteria was laughing at the girl and poking fun at her expense.

Louis looked over at Nick and couldn't help the small smile that he sent the boy. They certainly weren't okay, but at least he was defending Niall and not insulting her.

Annabelle had tears in her eyes as she dropped her tray on the ground. "You're a fucking prick!" She shouted as she ran from the cafeteria.

Nick shrugged. "No, I'm not. I can change being a prick, but you'll always be a bitch."

He knew by that point he was talking to air so he threw her trash away and came over to hug Niall. "And even if you weren't there to hear it I insulted you and I'm sorry. I was a little hot under the collar."

Niall just hugged him back. She didn't care if he had she just realized that her best friends were here and not back in Mullingar.

Louis stiffened as Nick hugged Niall, but wouldn't let himself say anything. Nick had just defended Niall. "Thanks," was all he allowed himself before focusing solely on his food again. It didn't matter that he had apologised to Niall. He said it once, so what was to stop him from saying it again?

Nick shot him a look although he had the faintest of smiles. "I still don't like you." Nick kissed her cheek walking back to his table where the other guys were.

Niall frowned shoving Louis. "He just defended me and you're still being a dick about what happened?"

"I'm still pissed about that and what he said about you earlier. I get that he's mad at me, but he didn't need to say what he said about you." He turned back to his food and just pushed it around, not really hungry anymore. He sighed. "I have religious studies next. Would you be okay if I went to talk to Liam before class?"

Niall nodded. "You don't need to ask for my permission, Lou. You're a grown boy." She didn't like that he looked upset. Carefully she took his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach another kick hitting his palm. "The baby's active."

He smiled brightly. "She's going to a dancer. I just know it." He kissed her lightly before grabbing her empty tray and sliding his full one in front of her.

"I'll see you after lessons. Love you." And with that, he was up and throwing away his trash before walking out the doors and towards the classrooms.

\------------

Liam sighed shuffling through his papers. Despite Harry no longer attending the school it was nice to come home every late afternoon and wake up to his sleeping body every morning. It was still hard for him to adjust not seeing the curly haired boy laughing with Louis next to him shushing the younger boy to be quiet.

He heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in!"

Louis opened the door and smiled lightly at his teacher. "Hey, Mister Payne. I was wondering if you had a second."

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Do you know where Harry has been hiding? He hasn't been to the dorm in a few days and I was just... Did he go home to see family or something? He didn't say anything..."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean you don't know? Louis, maybe you should sit down." He waited until the boy did just that. "Louis, Harry's been expelled."

Louis' heart dropped. "What? When? Why has no one told me? Why was he expelled? He... He didn't do anything." He stared at the desk he was sitting at and just couldn't figure it out. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Liam sighed, leaning against his desk a stack of papers being shifted by his weight. "Louis, I don't want to come off rude or make you feel guilty, but maybe when you told him to stay the hell away from you he did."

He held his grading pen clicking it repeatedly. "Harry figured out that in order to keep you and Niall here he needed to get expelled."

"But..." He couldn't get past the fact that his best friend was gone. He looked up and the man before him. "Who knew? Did everyone know except for Niall and me?"

"From what I know you're the only one who didn't know. Since you lot found out about Harry and I, Nick won't leave me alone. And well he's taken Harry's position as supplier." That was the only way he knew how anything was going on. "They wanted to see how long it took you to notice. I thought the empty room would have given that away."

Louis shook his head. "He tended to hide everything when he would go home in case there was a dorm check while he was away. I didn't even think to check his dresser."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm the only one who didn't know? So Niall knew too?" Why would she keep something like that from him?

"I guess Aiden told her a couple days ago. Harry just... He told me that your happiness came before his although he made it clear that your friendship was... How he put it was over." Liam looked at the clock on the wall. "I guess he didn't like the idea of his best friend being upset with him."

Louis swallowed the lump that was blocking his throat. Nothing made sense anymore. "Yeah... I guess..." He got up and grabbed his bag. "I'm not... I'm not feeling my best. I don't know if I'll be in lessons... I think I just need a lie down."

Liam smiled sympathetically. "Alright I'll let the other teachers know. I'm sorry, Louis... About what happened.”

\------------

Niall was already in her boyfriend’s dorm room, stretched out on Louis' bed hair pulled back in a ponytail. "You're getting too big. Stop growing."

Louis opened the door to his dorm and felt the tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend sprawled out on his comforter. Why didn't she tell him?

"Niall..." He wanted to yell and scream and demand that she be honest with him. Make her tell him where Harry is, but he couldn't. "Please just get out. I really need to be alone. Away from Nick, away from this school, and away from you."

Niall's smile fell away at that last sentence. "What? Did... Did I do something?" She had to use Louis' dresser to help her get to her feet. What had she done for him to not want to be near her?

Hesitantly she rested her hand on Louis' bicep. "What did I do?"

He jerked his arm away. "Why don't you tell me where Harry's been? Why don't you tell me that he isn't coming back? Christ! Did you actually think you could know and not say anything without me eventually finding out?"

He tugged at his fringe harshly. "You just keep telling me to apologise to him, but he's not coming back! Why the hell did you not tell me?"

Niall's eyes widened. "I... They told me not to tell you! They wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice!"

She was getting angry and upset, she was already frustrated. "Don't yell at me! You have no right to yell at me! Now if you'll excuse me I'm hungry." She hated how much more she had to eat.

Louis shook his head. "Whatever I'm done. Go eat. Just don't come back." He opened the door and held it open for her. "Go sit with Nick or something. I'm sure your best friends will help you out."

Niall growled. She slammed the door because no she wasn't done. "Louis, so help me, you better apologize or my 'best friends' can take me down to get my ultrasound sound."

Why did Louis care so much? She decided to ask him as much. "Why do you care so much? Last time I checked splitting your friend's lip isn't a term of endearment."

"Because he's my best friend! He's the one who told me that I had any kind of chance with you. He's the one who tried, for years, to get me to even look at a girl. He's the one who held me when I found out my girlfriend was pregnant- hell, he's the one who told me! He's like my brother and I just want him back!"

He could feel the tears pouring down his cheeks and he could feel himself shaking as he yelled. "He's always been there for me and the one time he needed me, I turned around and beat him. I tried to make everything his fault. I told him that the guy he liked belonged in jail. I was a shitty friend."

Niall was still beyond angry and frustrated because he had no right to yell or talk down to her. "I understand you're upset." She knew that if she didn't stand up in some way he might think it was okay to talk to her in the same manor again. "I'm leaving. Come by when you want to apologize." She maneuvered around him to go the door.

Louis crawled into his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He just needed to be alone for an hour or two.

\------------

Aiden smiled over at Josh and laughed at something the boy had said. "I just want to know how the hell she thought she had a chance with Nick."

Zayn chuckled. "I wonder if Perrie will even talk to Annabelle after this. Perrie thinks Niall can do no wrong."

Niall was calm- calmer than she should have been really. She knocked on Nick and Aiden's room once again.

When she heard the come in, she shuffled inside taking a seat by Aiden. "Louis and I had a fight."

Aiden wrapped her up in a hug. "About what? You guys seemed fine at breakfast."

Josh rolled over and buried his face in her lower back. "He just wants to pick fights with everyone. I swear he was ready to rip Nick's head off this morning."

Niall frowned. "Someone told him I knew about Harry getting expelled and he completely freaked out on me." She sighed absently running her fingers through Josh's scraggly brown hair. "I... If he doesn't apologize soon we're through."

"No! You have to stay together! That's the whole reason Harry left!" Josh whined. He didn't want their group falling apart anymore. He was already upset that Harry was gone and Louis was basically nonexistent. If Niall and Louis broke up, there's no telling the ramifications it could have on their small family.

Zayn frowned. "What about the baby? If you guys broke up, what would you do about that?"

Niall groaned. "The point is he's been a prick to everyone and its taking a toll on the baby. I'm getting stressed and that's not a good thing."

She shook her head. "If he doesn't apologize to you guys by the time I have my ultrasound in two weeks then I'm sorry, but I have to look out for the baby. And if it's a serious break then we'll discuss custody."

She didn't like to think of her and Louis not getting through this but she knew what stress could do to a child when it's still in the womb.

Aiden sighed. "Even if he apologises, there is no way Nick would even consider being friends with him again. At least, that's the impression I get from Nick."

Zayn nodded. "I agree with Josh though. You guys really need to work this out. Not only for the kid, but because you guys need each other too. You're so much happier together."

Niall didn't know how to get them to actually understand. "Do any of you know what stress does during pregnancy?"

Aiden lied back resting his head on Josh's stomach. "I've never gotten someone pregnant or have been pregnant so I can't say I know."

Zayn shook his head. "The farthest Perrie and I have gone is just making out. We decided against sex after we found out about Niall."

Josh just shrugged. "I can't even get a girl to look at me." He carded his fingers through Aiden's hair.

Aiden cupped Josh's cheek. "Girls, who needs 'em?"

Niall rolled her eyes. "Well stress can cause miscarriage, premature birth, low birth weight, the baby's immune system could weaken. None of it is good."

Josh laughed lightly and turned his head to kiss Aiden's hand. "Just you and me forever. Right, mate?"

Zayn frowned. "Want one of us to talk to him? I really want that baby to be healthy and I'm sure that Louis doesn't want to actually hurt you in anyway."

Niall nodded her head. "Could you because I'm not talking to him as of now?"

Aiden smiled at the kiss. "Yup we'll get a flat and marry our Xbox. We'll have to share a wife, but I'm fine with that."

Josh looked at his friend weirdly. "Are you suggesting a threesome every night with our wife because I approve."

Zayn rolled his eyes at the two boys who were not even focused anymore. "Yeah. I'll talk to him. Give him a few to settle down and then I'll go over."

Niall nodded standing up. "Well I'm going to my room. I have a stash of snacks in there." She waved to them leaving the room.

Aiden winked. "All the time. We'd have a threesome for hours."

Zayn, feeling slightly like a third wheel, stood up as well. "Yeah, I'm going to hang with Perrie." He quickly made his way to the door. "Niall! Wait for me!"

And with that he was out the door.

Josh giggled. "Just thinking about her tits bouncing everywhere is getting me excited." He closed his eyes and tried to picture it. "I'd be eating her out while you fucked her from behind."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "We're no longer talking about an Xbox are we?" He squirmed slightly at how Josh was talking so dirty. He could feel his jeans getting tighter. "Okay I think it’s time we put a movie in.”

"Please tell me you're talking about a dirty movie. You can't just sit there and talk about threesomes and not have to wank. Come on, I know where we can find get threesome porn videos."

He grabs for Nick's laptop and tries to move Aiden so he's next to him and not so close to his cock.

Aiden sat back letting Josh take control of the laptop. He didn't really wait just shimmied his pants down leaving his briefs on, his erection evident. "Make sure you find a good one. Last time the chick's body was awesome, but her face was not."

Josh nodded and searched around until he found a petite girl with brown hair and green eyes. "She good enough or do you want some like overly make upped chick?"

He sat the laptop between them like they normally did and unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down just far enough.

"Nah, that's perfect." Aiden sighed. Currently it was all bad dialogue and the girl was wearing an extremely small outfit that left little to the imagination. "No one cares about what they're saying seriously."

"Right?" Josh leaned forward and fast forwarded the video until the action started. "Perfect."

He leaned back and let his hand rest just above the waistband of his boxers and tucked his other arm behind his head.

Aiden settled back watching the snogging session progress. And then guy number two enters "Finally, Jesus." Aiden lightly brushed his fingers around his hard on but didn't touch himself.

Josh chuckled. "You doing okay over there?" He dipped his fingers under the waistband and started tracing patterns on the sensitive flesh just above the base of his cock.

The movie continued and the new guy moved in behind the girl and started biting at the neck and kneading her breasts through her bra. She moaned loudly.

Josh smiled again. "Dude, she's super responsive. That's awesome."

"Well no one wants a quiet chick. If I did I would think I was doing it wrong or something." Aiden chuckled breathlessly. He dipped his hand inside lightly grazing and prodding his cock.

Soon enough the bra was slipped off and her breasts were bare and the one started nipping at them. The other slipped his hand down into her underwear and started to work her up.

Josh's breath hitched as he watched the scene unfold.

He groaned when the scene morphed into her sitting on the guy and having him completely buried inside of her. The second man had his fingers slipping in and out her right alongside the first man's cock.

"Shit. I think they're fuck her together." He pulled his dick from the confines of his boxers and gently started to tug on his member trying to get it completely hard.

Aiden's heart jumped up beating against his sternum. The minute the second guy pushed in Aiden grasped his cock and began to pump. "Fuck, that has to take practice."

Josh moaned as the girl continued to moan and scream and call out to God. His hand tightened around himself and his strokes became a little faster. He let go to bring his hand up to his mouth and lick at his palm making sure to wet it profusely before wrapping around his cock again. "Fuck, that feels so fucking good."

Aiden wasn't even thinking anymore. It was all about movement. He spit into his hand and swatted Josh's hand away. Once it was gone he wrapped his hand around the boy, but still pumped himself. He was getting more pleasure from touching Josh than he was touching himself.

Josh moaned as Aiden wrapped his hand around his cock. He screwed his eyes shut, movie forgotten as he lost himself in the feeling of someone else touching him. It was so different yet so familiar and somewhere in the back of his mind, Josh was screaming at himself to stop enjoying the feel of his best mate's hand bringing him close to the edge.

He started thrusting into the heat that was Aiden's hand and his breathing started to become ragged. "Fuck. So close."

Aiden just had to look at Josh to bring him close. The moans from the movie and the moans from Josh's mouth swirled and mixed in his mind. He sped his movements properly wanking him while his hand was slack against his pulsating shaft. "Mm go ahead and cum for me."

Josh groaned and did as he was told, his cum landing on his stomach and chest while still running down the sides of his cock to coat his friend's fingers as well.

"Fuck! Aiden!" He shouts as he is brought to the most intense orgasm of his young fifteen years of life.

Aiden groaned biting into Josh's clothed shoulder. His pelvis snapped up painting his hand in translucent white. He brought his hand away from Josh's now soft dick licking the cum off. His nose crinkled. "Fuck that's gross."

Josh lay there staring at the ceiling. What the hell was that? He looks over at Aiden and sees the cum on his hand. He had gotten off on that?

"The fuck was that? I thought we said we'd never touch each other! Shit." He sat up quickly and shoved himself back into his boxers before doing his trousers back up.

Aiden's eyes widened. "Wait! Josh, fuck I wasn't thinking!" He jumped to his feet gesturing towards the still moaning computer. "The movie just it was intense and..."

He didn't have any more excuses really. Maybe he wanted to touch Josh. Maybe he wanted Josh to say his name. Maybe he was in love with Josh.

Josh got up and looked down to see his shirt with his cum all down the front. He slipped it off and into Aiden's laundry before grabbing one of Nick's t shirts and putting that on. He shook his head. "I should go. Have a... Test to study for."

With that he headed out the door and back down the hall to his and Zayn's dorm.


	18. Chapter 18

Tension was thick around the table and no one said anything in fear of starting World War III.

Louis and Niall were... Well, they were still together. Things were not how they used to be. Niall would snap at every little thing Louis would do and the brunet would bit his lips to keep from yelling back. It was uncanny to see the usually happy parents-to-be be so cruel to each other.

Nick was mad because had thrown the first party since Harry left and it hadn't gone so well. Not saying it was bad, but no one really wanted to party without the curly haired boy. He was so stressed that he had thrown up twice during the party.

Aiden and Josh were the worst. They barely hung alone and when they were with the group, they were nowhere near each other. They wouldn't speak to one another and their touchy ways gone.

Zayn seemed to be the only one who had a good week and he was trying his hardest to get the boys and Niall out of this funk. The last thing he needed was for Niall to make a loud noise and have Nick react, which would make Louis react, which would make Aiden react.

He just wanted this tension to end.

Niall stabbed at her food groaning. She didn't feel well but she wasn't going to complain. Complaining would make everything worse.

\------------

Currently Simon was showing a new girl around heading to the cafeteria.

Kenzie was a petite girl with pin straight brown hair bangs swishing to one side, large green eyes and dimples that appeared whenever she smiled.

Her father happened to be a priest in her hometown Aberdeen, Scotland. It had been his idea for her to attend a Catholic school to further her education while still keeping close with her faith.

She was more legs than anything else with C cups to portion her body out.

"So this is where we eat?" She asked playing with her purity ring.

Cowell smiled. "Yup. It's breakfast now, so go ahead and get some food. Just tell Sister Martha you're a new student and to put it on my account."

He went to the opposite end and waited for her to get her food.

Kenzie acknowledged what he said getting a plate and plopping a serving of eggs on it. She didn't eat much.

She explained what she needed to Sister Martha.

\------------

Nick looked to the lunch line. "We've got a new girl. She's really pretty actually."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You think every girl is really pretty." He looked over nonetheless and smiled softly. "She's cute. A little you for you Nick, but she'd be perfect for Aiden or Josh."

Josh looked up. "See the ring on her hand? Purity ring. Aiden can have her."

\------------

Cowell smiled as she finished. "Now, just pick a table and introduce yourself. The students here are friendly enough. I will suggest keeping away from that table."

He pointed over in the direction of the gawking boys. "They're troublemakers, the lot of them. And stay away from the girl who is with them. She's quite the harlot."

"Okay." She smiled looking around. She didn't know who else to sit with. Everyone looked too boring.

Once Simon left she continued to stand their awkwardly.

\------------

Niall glared at Louis grumbling. "So now you're looking at other girls."

Louis groaned. "No, I'm not looking at other girls. I'm just commenting on something that Nick pointed out. Am I not allowed to do that either now?"

Aiden glared over at Josh. "Oh no. I'm fine. Why don't you go after her?"

Josh was ignoring him in favour of staring at the girl. She looked really familiar. "She's just standing there. Should we invite her over?"

Zayn shrugged. "Sounds better than just sitting around and trying not to kill each other."

Niall scoffed rolling her eyes. "Nick doesn't have a girlfriend or a baby on the way."

Nick groaned getting to his feet. "I'll get her Jesus.”

Nick headed over to the girl smiling and introducing himself before inviting her over.

They both came over. "Guys this is Kenzie. Kenzie this is Aiden, Josh, Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Josh."

"Hi." Kenzie smiled taking the only available seat in between Josh and Aiden.

Louis looked up from his plate and practically glared at the new girl. He just rolled his eyes and looked back at his food.

Aiden sighed and turned to smile at the girl. "Hey. I'm Aiden. Nice to meet you."

Josh smiled too. "Sup? I'm Josh. I love your ring." He said trying to be friendly.

Kenzie smiled greeting Aiden then turning to Josh. "You love my ring? Well I guess you're going to miss it."

She slipped the silver band off stuffing it in her pocket. "Was going to keep it on but Cowell told me you were all troublemakers so it doesn't matter now."

Niall rolled her eyes. She groaned when the baby kicked her harder than normal.

Josh frowned. "So you're not one of those good little Catholic girls who wait for marriage then?"

Aiden rolled his eyes and stabbed at a grape on his plate. Josh was just being a dick now.

Kenzie quirked an eyebrow. "So is that a problem? Are you one of those good little Catholic boys? If you are that's a shame."

She shrugged her shoulders continuing to eat.

"Me? Nah. The Catholic act doesn't work for me." Josh chuckled. "Couldn't tell you the last time I went to a confession."

Aiden sat there seething. He continued to stab at his food. He looked up to glare at Nick. It was his fault for getting her and bringing her to the table.

Kenzie bit her lip. "So you're not one to follow the rules then?"

She 'accidentally' bumped knees with Josh underneath the table her fingertips lightly grazing his forearm.

Nick looked up giving Aiden a look. What was with the glare?

Josh flushed and smiled brightly. "Nope. If you don't want to follow rules, you've joined the right group of friends. Maybe I can show you what we get up to sometimes."

Aiden continued to glare at his brother as the girl hit on Josh and Josh flirted back.

She smirked. "Maybe I can show you what I get up to sometime."

Nick groaned getting to his feet. "Aiden if you got a damn problem with me then let's talk about it outside, in our room I don't care."

Josh smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer anytime."

Louis grimaced. "Just make sure you wrap yourself up. Don't want her to get pregnant."

Aiden stood up as well. "Fine. Let's go." He stormed away through the doors and waited for Nick in the hallway.

Kenzie laughed. "Don't have to worry about that I'm on the pill and I'm sure Josh here would put a condom on."

Niall flushed red. Was that an insult? She stood up jaw clenched. Before storming out she said, "You wouldn't want to get pregnant the father might regret not putting a condom on. Might also regret who the mother of his child is."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Niall! Niall! I didn't mean it like that!" He jumped up and went after her hoping to not have her angry with him.

Zayn groaned. "I'm going to sit with Perrie. You guys have fun together."

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. "Well we're alone..."

Josh smiled and tossed an arm around her shoulders. "Yup. And we've still got about twenty minutes before the first lesson. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kenzie stood up. "If you're implying a bed where's your room?"

Josh perked up and glanced over to see Zayn chatting with Perrie so he knew their dorm was empty. "Right this way, babe." He picked up his tray and dumped it in the trash before heading into the hall.

Kenzie dumped her trash lacing their fingers together. "We're not moving too fast are we?"

"Are you kidding me? Louis and Niall slept together the day after they met. We're fine." He stopped for a second and looked back at her. "We don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts."

Kenzie leaned over nipping at his lip and bringing it with her when she moved away letting it spring back. "Is that a clear enough answer?"

Josh looked at her in amazement. That was his first kiss and he loved it. "Yeah. Come on. My room isn't much farther." He pulled her into the boys' common room and up the steps before making it to his door. He got it open and shut quickly before pressing her against it and attaching his lips to hers roughly.

Kenzie mewled rolling her hips into his. She led the kiss and she had to guess he was a virgin.

Josh moaned and could feel himself harden beneath his school trousers. "Come on. Lessons will start soon and I just wanna fuck you hard."

The brunette girl pushed him off lightly. She tugged her cardigan off fingers unbuttoning her shirt.

Josh seemed to get the hint and started fumbling with his school tie before finally it getting off and started working desperately at his shirt. He managed to get it undone with all the buttons intact before looking up at her again.

Kenzie tugged her sleeves off fingers going behind to unhook the clasp of her white bra that contrasted against her sun kissed skin. She dropped it to the ground. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Josh groans and grabs her wrists and moves her onto the bed and lays her out on her back. His mouth attaches at the perfect swell of breasts and bites down hard at the warm flesh beneath his lips. His hand trailed up under her skirt and feeling her soft underwear there and a small wet patch in the centre of the fabric. "Wanna let me fuck you with that skirt on?"

She moaned out lips parted. "Yeah. Yeah just...just do it." She pulled Josh down to twine their tongues together.

Josh reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer and grabbed a condom from the small pile he had been saving. He sat up, pushing down his trousers and ripped the foil packet open.

Rucking up her skirt, he just pushed the underwear to the side and looked at her before licking his lips excitedly. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly hoping that he'd be good enough for her.

She moaned loudly back arching off the bed. She happened to be super responsive her eyes screwing shut. "Ugh oh God."

Josh concentrated on finding a rhythm and force that didn't seem too harsh. Her moans were intense and right in his ear and he could've sworn he had heard them somewhere before. He pushed he legs a little farther apart and pushed in harder. He ducked his head down to bite at her collarbone and any place he get his teeth.

Her head moved back and forth hair ruffling and getting tangled. Her jaw was slack eyes sealed tight. Fingers digging into the sheets beneath her weight.

Josh reached down and began rubbing at her clit like he had seen in all the videos online. It always drove those girls absolutely crazy and he was hoping she'd be the same.

She bit into his shoulder scream muffled by his skin. She began to thrust back down needing more.

He pressed down harder with his fingers trying to get her off. He was close and he'd be damned if he came before her. "You feel so fucking good, Kenzie."

She moaned and groaned panting and exhaling heavily. "Fuck!" Her hips thrust down coming around the condom.

Josh grinned victoriously as he felt her orgasm rip though her. A few more thrusts, and he was coming inside the condom. He pulled out and slumped down beside her. "Fuck, you're really good."

Kenzie rolled out of bed pulling her underwear up and fixing it. "Yeah, I've been told."

Josh watched as she went about fixing her clothes. "Do you need help finding your first lesson or no?"

"I'll be fine." She finished buttoning her cardigan and left without another word.

Josh stared after her. She wasn't the nicest girl he'd ever met, but he was definitely a good fuck. And he had just lost his virginity to her.

\------------

Nick followed closely behind. "What's with the glare? The hell did I do?"

Aiden turned and nearly growled. "Why did you have to bring her to our table? Why? She doesn't fit in with our group. Just get rid of her."

Nick looked at him incredulously. "What's wrong?! All she's been doing is talking to-" he stopped talking, gaping. "You're not jealous of Josh. No you're jealous of her."

Aiden felt his face flared bright red. "What? That's ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of her? We just met!"

Nick chuckled. "You're not jealous for anything superficial you're jealous because she's talking and flirting with your Josh."

"He's not my Josh. He made that perfectly clear last week after he stormed from our dorm claiming he had to study." Aiden dropped his gaze to the ground. "Nick... I think I'm in love with him and fucked everything up."

Nick frowned hugging his little brother. Nick really did care for Aiden. "Why aren't the two of you speaking or touching?"

"I broke our no touching rule." He slipped his arms around Nick's waist and held on tightly. "We were watching a porno together and getting off. I couldn't help it. I just reached over and jacked him off. It was... I was so turned on by it. I fucking got off on just his sounds, no stimulation. He came and freaked out. We haven't really talked since."

Nick tightened his grip. "Aid, being an asshole to Kenzie isn't going to help. I love you, but you're going to have to move on. A girl has never been interested in him."

Aiden hid his face in his brother's chest. "I know, but it hurts. I really like him and it just feels like he's walking all over my heart." His voice broke on the last note and tears started welling in his eyes.

Nick kissed his cheek. "I know Josh isn't trying to."

"That's the problem. I know he isn't doing this on purpose either. I just... It's always been Aiden-and-Josh. Now it's just Aiden and I don't know what to do." He sighed and blinked back the tears.

Nick held him out at arms length. "You need to talk to him. Tell him the truth or make up excuses I don't care but let him know you miss your best friend."

Aiden sniffled. "You're right. I just need to find time where we can be alone. That probably won't be easy now that Kenzie is here."

Nick shook his head. "She doesn't look like a bitch I'm sure she won't mind if you ask."

"It's not her I'm worried about." He sighed.

Nick shook his head. "You're best friends. He'll listen, trust me."

"Okay." Aiden smiled up at his brother. "Thanks, Nick. Also, thanks for not freaking out. I mean, I basically just told you I'm in love with a guy."

Nick chuckled. "I knew you were bent, Aid. I don't care."

The boy smiled. "I'm surprised you and the boys didn't have bets or something going."

Nick rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well Zayn and I, did but I'm not going to tell him now that I now it's serious."

Aiden's face fell. "I guess I really don't hide it well do I? Maybe Josh could never get a girl because he was hanging out with me? What if he's better without me?"

Nick smiled. "Bro, Josh is too socially inept. If anything you help him out."

"Yeah. That's why he's probably in that cafeteria chatting her up right now." He scoffed, but sighed tiredly. "Let's just go. First lesson starts in five minutes. I need to go back in there and grab my bag."

Nick sighed. "Some girls like the awkward weird type. Anyways I don't want to get all cheesy, but I love you."

Aiden chuckled. "I love you too. You're the best big brother a guy could ask for."

Nick stood up straight taking a Superman stance. "I know I'm pretty damn incredible and handsome.

"Way to ruin the brother moment. I actually thought you were being mature. Guess not." Aiden chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Nick shoved him. "Shut up. Now let's go I left my bag in there too."

Aiden chuckled and punched his shoulder lightly. "Step one: tell Nick. Done. Step two: tell mum and dad."

Kenzie pushed passed the brothers needing to find her first class.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was in the cafeteria talking to Josh."

Aiden watched her walk past. "Me too. Kenzie! Kenzie!" He shouted after hoping to catch her attention.

Kenzie groaned turning around. She needed to be nice though. She wanted one boy and if she was rude to his friends it wouldn't work. "Yeah?"

Nick offered a smile. "Have you seen Josh?"

The girl smirked. "In his room probably trying to figure out what to do with the used condom."

Aiden blinked. Used condom? "What? You guys have only known each other for less than an hour! You already slept with him?" He looked over at Nick and felt the rejection clutching at his heart and squeezing it tightly.

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. "He was desperate and I haven't gotten off in a week. It's just like a porno."

Nick wrapped an arm around the boy rubbing circles into his upper arm.

Aiden swallowed the tightness in his throat. "Yeah. I got it. Sorry for sidetracking you. Uh, have a great first day."

He leaned back into Nick's touch and wanted to burst into tears then and there.

"Yup." She headed off.

Nick pulled his brother into his body enveloping him in a warm hug. "Why don't we skip classes today?"

\------------

Niall stormed up to her room slamming the door shut. She wanted to call home but none of them not even her mum was talking to her.

Louis followed her the entire way calling out after her. He got to her door and opened it and walked into her room. "Niall, babe, you know I didn't mean anything buy it. We're all just a little testy since Harry left.”

Niall shook her head. "I'm just frustrated. I'm upset and annoyed. You're still stuck on the fact I didn't tell you about Harry. I get it okay but holding a grudge won't help. I'm pregnant did you forget?"

Louis sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just... I haven't quite forgiven myself yet for what happened with Harry. I really haven't forgiven myself for a lot of things and it's all just piling up and... It's really hard to explain."

Niall pulled Louis close. "I'm sorry for snapping. I'm sorry for being so unbearable. Please don't leave me. Please if you don't want to be with me just stay for the baby."

Louis blinked a few times in confusion. "Niall, I'm not leaving you. I love you too much to walk away from you. Remember what I said on the way home from my mum's the first time? If we make it through this pregnancy, we'd talk marriage. Right now, that's my goal. To get us through this pregnancy so we can start a proper family together. This is just a test for us."

Niall tightened her grip on him her fingers laced behind his back. "You're... You're not upset that we haven't done anything sexual are you?"

Louis shook his head. "Not at all. I love you for more than just sex, you know. Sometimes, I feel like people think our relationship is built on sex. Honestly, I'm okay with just kissing and cuddling and doing all that couple stuff."

Niall sighed kissing him. "I'm glad you feel that way. Do you wanna cuddle? We haven't been affectionate in over a week."

Louis chuckled. "I would love a cuddle. I miss having my arms around you and baby." He moved to her bed and laid down patting the spot beside him.

Niall crawled into bed pressing her side into Louis' chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis held Niall's hand in over centre console. It was around one in the afternoon and the couple was driving around Doncaster to get to Niall's ultrasound.  
Louis would be lying if he didn't admit that he was nervous. They were finally getting a look at their child and Louis just wanted everything to be okay. When he voiced his fears to his mum, all she did was smile and tell him that God was in control.  
He looked over at Niall quickly before turning back to the road. "You okay over there, mummy?"  
Niall's gaze snapped from the window to him. "Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be okay? Everything's going to be fine. A lot could go wrong but it'll all be fine... Maybe."  
Recently she had been reading articles about women who gave birth to dangerously unhealthy babies and it scared her.  
He smiled softly as he found the doctor's office and pulled into parking lot. He turned the engine off before unbuckling and turning to face her. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be right there and we're going to see our daughter for the first time today. We'll get to see those tiny feet that keep kicking at you and keeping you up at night."  
Niall sighed. "Stop calling it a girl until we're sure." She used the handle to help her balance on her feet. Even if she told him to stop with the girl thing it was adorable. She shut the door coming around the hood to lace their fingers together.  
Louis swung their hands like they were five years old. "But I know it’s a girl. I just do. And she's a big girl too. Mum was saying you're about the same size she was with Daisy and Phoebe." He chuckled and walked them in and up to sign them in for their appointment. He paid the small copay and went to sit down with Niall and wait their turn.  
Niall collapsed into his lap sitting back against his chest. "I hope I'm not too heavy." She yawned quietly rubbing her large stomach. "You hear all that? We're going to see you today. Going to see how special you are."  
Louis smiled at Niall and began rubbing at her stomach.  
Soon enough, a woman in a white lab coat came around the corner with a clipboard in her hand. "Niall Horan?"  
Niall had some difficulty getting up but she managed. She waddled over to the woman smiling. "Hello."  
Once greetings were out of the way she let the older female lead her and Louis back.  
They were taken to a small room where the lady took Niall's weight, height, blood pressure, and measured just how big her bump had gotten.  
The nurse looked at the chart in confusion. "You're only five months along? Are you sure about that? No offence, but you're extremely big for just five months. What have your previous ultrasounds told you?"  
Niall flushed. "We haven't had any other ones. We kinda go to a school with dorms so we haven't been able to leave much." She pouted looking back at Louis. "Told you I'm fat."  
Louis chuckled as kissed her forehead. "And I keep telling you, you're not fat. You're pregnant."  
The nurses smiled lightly. "Alright. I guess I shouldn't tell you that you've only gained about forty percent needed for a healthy pregnancy." She chuckled and shook her head. "Well I'll go get Doctor Teasdale. She should be right in."  
And with that, she left to get the doctor.  
Niall whipped her head around concentrating on Louis. "Forty- I'm supposed to get bigger?" She buried her face into Louis' shoulder. "I'm going to be so fat." Her eyes welled with tears clinging to her eyelashes while a few slipped down her cheeks.  
Doctor Teasdale walked in at that moment. "Oh! Don't cry! You're going to see your beautiful baby for the first time! That's so exciting!"  
She grabbed a tissue from the counter across the room and handed it to Louis who proceeded to wipe at Niall's eyes. "Miss Horan, can I get you to lay down on the exam table for me please? I want to talk to you about some of the preliminary numbers my nurse just collected."  
She looked back down at the clipboard with all the numbers printed on it. "Can you tell me how much you weighed before the pregnancy, darling?"  
Niall kissed Louis trudging over to the table. She lied out onto it staring up at the ceiling.  
"I weighed a hundred and fourteen so I was pretty skinny." She sighed quietly knowing that she wasn't that skinny and wouldn't be for a long time.  
Teasdale frowned and looked down at the charts. "Okay. Well, you're current weight is about one hundred and thirty-nine, so you've put on twenty-five pounds. That's a little much for five months."  
She rolled across the room and grabbed the stethoscope before rolling back.  
"In a normal pregnancy, in the nine months you'd usually only out on twenty to twenty five pounds. Seeing that you've already hit that mark and are definitely going to gain more, I'm taking a wild guess and thinking there's more than one baby in there. Maybe two or three."  
Niall's eyes widened glaring over at Louis. "You see what happens when you joke about having multiples? Oh my God."  
She covered her face with her hands breathing heavily. She didn't know how to take the news but if she had more than one she would love all of them. "I mean as long as there's no more than three."  
The doctor laughed. "With the amount you've gained, I'm betting there's only two in there. But let's see shall we?"  
She rolls the machine next to Niall and positions everything before setting the screen so the three of them can see that as well. "Alright, just a warning. This gel is going to be super cold. You'll probably flinch."  
She squeezed a very liberal amount onto the blonde's stomach and grabbed the wand and began smoothing the gel around before a blurry image started coming in on the screen.  
Teasdale smiled and flipped a switch and two strong beats filled the room from the speakers on the wall. "That's your babies’ heartbeats."  
Louis smiled brightly and held onto Niall's hand tightly. "That's our babies, Niall. They're okay. Their hearts are beating."  
Niall began to cry, but out of happiness. Tears streamed down her face in wide rivulets. "Two babies. Oh my God. Lou..." She squeezed his hand back smiling through the tears. "What... What are the genders?"  
She wanted to know more than anything. She wanted to either confirm or deny whenever Louis used a feminine adjective to describe the child, well children.  
Doctor Teasdale moved the wand around to try and get a clear picture. She frowned. "Well, one of them is a boy. I can't tell you what the other is. They're kind of... Well it looks like cuddling."  
She pursed her lips and strained her ears to the heartbeats coming through the sound system. "That's actually really worry some. Normally twins like to try and fight for room in the womb. They only ever come together in times of distress."  
She kept her eyes glued to the image and her ears concentrating on the heartbeats.  
Thump, thump... Thump, thump... Thump... Thump, thump...  
That's the problem. One of the babies had an irregular heartbeat. "Do either of you have a history of arrhythmia in your families?"  
Louis frowned. "I don't... Niall?"  
Niall frowned. "My granddad, but that's it. I... So there's something wrong with one of my babies? Something's wrong?" She felt scared and concerned. Her hand squeezed Louis' hand tighter her nails digging into his flesh. She couldn't even be happy one was a boy.  
Teasdale frowned. "They'll be fine, Niall. That just means that your one baby is going to stay unspecified when it comes to gender. But we assume with ninety percent certainty that it's another little boy."  
She smiled at the screen. "Congratulations you two. You're the parents of a beautiful set of twin boys." She went to turn the machine off and stopped. "Would you two like pictures from today's meeting?"  
Niall smiled softly nodding. "Yeah, I'd love some pictures."  
She breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor told her not to worry. As long as the doctor told her it was fine then she'd believe it. Niall stuck her tongue out at Louis childishly. "See what happens when you assume? Two boys."  
The doctor chuckled and began printing off the pictures. "I'm guessing daddy really wanted a girl?"  
Louis nodded. "Had four little sisters that I helped raise them so I'm comfortable with girls."  
Teasdale grabbed the box of tissues and handed them over to Louis. "You can go ahead and wipe at the gel and get it off. You guys are done. Your pictures will be at the front desk. I want to see you in two months so we can check baby's heart beat again."  
She stood up and shook Louis’ hand and smiled down at Niall. "Good luck, Miss Horan. You're entering the home stretch."  
"Thanks, doctor." She turned to Louis when the woman left. "Okay, daddy. Get to cleaning." She lifted her shirt up higher wanting the gel to be gone. It was cold against her skin.  
Louis snickered and began wiping the disgusting goop off of her protruding tummy. “So… Boys. I guess we need to think of names for them. Maybe something traditional? Like James. I love that name. James Edward? Any names you're thinking of?"   
Niall smiled and clamored to her feet. She hadn't really thought about it. "You know I like the name James Edward." She laced their fingers together heading towards the exit. "Since they're twins I want an Irish name that flows with James which also happens to be Irish. I really like the name Jack William."  
"Jack William and James Edward... I like it." Louis smiled and stopped at the front desk to grab their photos. "Whose last name are they taking?"  
He thanked the woman at the desk and wrapped his arm around Niall to lead her to the car. "I really want to text Harry and tell him."  
Niall raised an eyebrow. "Well babies always take the father's last name silly. Jack and James Tomlinson. Niall Tomlinson. I like the sound of it all."  
She still wanted to marry Louis. "Then text Harry and tell him. I can't guarantee an answer, but you can try."  
Louis smiled as he opened the car door for and offered her hand to help her in. "I didn't know if maybe we were going to have them as Horan's in our small family."  
Once she was in, he walked around and hopped in the driver's seat and pulled out his phone.  
'Hey. I know we're not on the best terms right now, but I thought you should know. We're having twins. Two little boys.'  
He sighed and pocketed his phone and started the car. "You ready to head to my mum's house?"  
Niall nodded. "Yeah, go ahead I'm just gonna be on my phone for a little while."  
Harry responded with, 'congratulations.'  
Niall turned the radio on turning it up quietly.  
Louis nodded and pulled out of his parking space. He hummed along to the song playing gently from the radio. He wondered who Niall was on the phone with.  
Niall dialed her mum's number hoping she'd pick up. When it went to voicemail she could only sigh. "Hey mum its Niall. I just went to my first ultrasound. Twin boys although one of them has arrhythmia. Doctor told me not to freak out so I'm trying not to. I guess call me back later. Love you, bye."  
She leaned back in her seat arm precariously resting on the console.  
Louis looked over at her fleetingly. "Hey. I'm sure they'll be fine. He's got his brother in there cuddling and protecting him." He reached over and took her hand. "It'll be fine. Doctor said he'd be okay. Just have to trust her."  
"I know. It’s just...when you're told one of your babies has a problem, it’s hard. I don't like thinking that maybe he's hurting." Niall frowned kissing Louis' knuckles. "I just want them both to be healthy and okay." She whispered eyes trained on the dashboard.  
"I understand, babe. I'm worried too, but if she said he's going to be okay then I'm not going to question it." He turned into the driveway of his home and shut the engine off. "That means no going online and reading horror stories about babies who have arrhythmia. I know you, and I know you'd do something like that."  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead before resting their foreheads together. "Now let's go tell my family before Lottie comes out here and starts yelling."  
Niall smiled kissing him properly. "I'm glad you're the dad. Do you still want to try that daddy kink or is that too weird?"  
"Maybe when you aren't pregnant. I'm actually kind of worried about sleeping with you when you're this pregnant." He said before following her inside.  
She left the car and ended up opening the door instead of knocking. "Hello!"  
The sound of pounding footsteps came closer until Lottie and Fizz were shoving each other out of the way. "Is it a girl or a boy?"  
Phoebe and Daisy ran from their playroom wanting to know what was growing inside of Niall.  
Niall giggled. "No, it’s better… Twins!"  
Phoebe squealed. "Can you name them Phoebe and Daisy?!"  
Niall laughed shaking her head. "Don't think the boys will appreciate that."  
Lottie squealed. "Boys! I'm going have two cute baby nephews! Where are they going to sleep? Maybe we can clean out the playroom..." She trailed off as she started thinking of different ways to decorate the small room.  
Fizz just laughed and jumped around the room. "I'm so excited! I'm gonna call Robby! He's gonna flip!"  
Louis chuckled and kissed Niall's temple before moving to collapse on the couch in the living room. He slipped his phone out and smiled at the response from Harry. 'Thanks. Look, I really want to talk this out. Can we stop by Liam's place tomorrow on our way home from Doncaster?'  
Phoebe pouted while Daisy came to touch Niall's stomach. The five year old gasped. "It hit my hand!"  
"He." Niall corrected. "If any of you wanna feel them kick but be careful one of them has heart problems."  
Harry sighed flippantly. 'I'd have to ask Liam but yeah.'  
Fizz bit her lip. "He's going to be okay though, right? Like it's not life threatening... Right? He'll make it?"  
Lottie came out of her thoughts and turned to look at her brother. "Louis doesn't seem too worried so I'm not gonna worry either."  
The male smiled brightly. "Doctor Teasdale said he was going to be fine so I'm putting all my faith in her diagnosis.”  
He turned back to his phone. 'Awesome. I miss you, mate. The dorm is all lonely without you.'  
Niall sighed tugging at her blonde hair. "But I know he'll be okay because they're hugging in there." She grabbed an ultrasound from her jacket pocket holding it out for one of the sisters to take.  
'Well I don't mind it here so...'  
Lottie took the picture and broke out into a grin. "Look, Fizz! That one is all protective!"  
Fizz looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "Looks like they're spooning. That's so cute!" She sent a glance at her younger sisters. "You two were a mess! In all the sonograms of you, you looked like you were fighting."  
Louis let his smile drop a little. 'I bet you do. How is domestic life? I've been wondering if it's worth it and all.'  
Phoebe wrapped her small arms around Daisy's neck and pulled her into a hug. "No! I love my sister!"  
Niall ruffled their hair. "Twins normally fight in the womb, but when one is in distress they come together."  
'It’s alright. It gets lonely but I kinda like cooking meals for Liam.'  
Fizz cooed. "They're perfectly adorable. Have you thought about names?"  
Lottie was hugging the twins tightly and asking if they would give up the playroom for the babies. She promised they could help paint the room if they agreed.  
'Do you think Niall would like it? She mentioned marriage again today, but she still has a whole year left of school.' Louis sighed. Maybe it was still too early to think about marriage.  
Niall nodded happily. "James Edward and Jack William."  
Daisy started to jump around. "Can we paint the room pink? And put daisies in the room?"  
Niall laughed. "Sorry, no pink. I want the room to be green and white and the furniture to be black."  
'She doesn't seem like the type but if you're working I'm sure she wouldn't mind.'  
Jay walked into the home opening the door for a man to carry in the groceries. "Thank you so much, Tom."  
Tom grinned. "It’s no problem. Anything for a pretty woman."  
Louis' head shot up at that. Who was this man and why was he hitting on his mother?  
He sent a quick text to Harry ('Thanks. I gotta go. Someone is hitting on Jay.') and got up from the couch. "Need a hand, mum? You should have called. I would've helped."  
Lottie looked up and smiled. She whispered, "Let's see if Louis tries the alpha dog routine with Tom."  
Fizz chuckled behind her hand. "No know he will. He's almost as protective of mum as he is of Niall."  
Jay smiled shaking her head. "No thanks. Tom's got it. Oh yeah, Tom this is my eldest and only son Louis. Louis this is Tom; he just moved in next door a week ago."  
"I already know where the kitchen is." He entered the kitchen setting the bags on the counter.  
Niall brought the older girls close. "This is one of those whose dick is bigger contests."  
Lottie giggled. "My money is on mum. The second Louis even tries to assert himself, she'll tear him down."  
Fizz nodded emphatically. "Fact. Remember when mum brought her boyfriend of three months home and Louis nearly exploded in anger when he held mum's hand?"  
Louis gritted his teeth together and took a bag from his mother and headed into the kitchen. "Niall, show Jay the picture from today. I'm sure she'll love it."  
Niall held it out. Tom took it before Jay could so they could both see it. "Here, babe, let me hold that for you."  
Jay sighed happily before her jaw dropped. "Oh my God two babies! Why do I see two babies?"   
Niall rubbed at her stomach. "Yeah, James and Jack."  
Louis seethed. Why was this stranger staring at his children? He had no right. "So, Tom," he put as much hatred as he could into the name. "You've been here a week and you already know where the kitchen is?"  
Lottie tugged on Daisy and Phoebe’s hand to try and get them upstairs before anything worse could be said.  
Fizz just watched in rapt fascination as her brother tried to take on the new guy and his mother.  
Tom and Jay both shared a laugh. The older man explained. "Well you're mother and I met the day after I moved in. She was struggling with the groceries and I offered her a hand."   
Jay rolled her eyes giggling like a school girl. "More like his arms. The girls were all at school and I offered Tom a cup of tea."  
Niall groaned. "If he continues I'm going to humiliate him."  
Louis narrowed his eyes. "Oh. So you just moved in and decided to help the kind woman next door who just happened to have no man in the house on a daily basis?"  
Lottie eventually just picked Lottie and Daisy up and carried them up the stairs.  
"Well, I didn't know. I figured such a beautiful lady would be married." Tom grinned casually resting a hand on her shoulder.  
Jay blushed. "Louis, twins? Wow."  
Tom pointed to Niall. "So you're the mum to be? My son thinks you're beautiful. Jay showed us pictures."  
Louis growled lowly in his throat. First he touches his mum, and then he hits on his girlfriend for his son? Who the hell does this guy think he is?  
"Your son? So you're married? I'm sure your wife is lovely. I'd love to meet her." Louis turned to his mum and smiled. "Yup. Two little boys. They're cuddling in there and everything."  
Tom shook his head. "No, I've been divorced for three years. And my son Luke is quite the handsome boy. I could invite him over."  
Jay grinned. "Louis, you would love Luke. And I'm still reeling that you'll have two babies running around."  
Louis glared at the man. "Your son? What is he, like eleven? I'm sure he'd be great for Fizzy is she wasn't dating Robby. And I'm sorry that you're divorced. Why did she leave you?"  
He completely ignored his mum in favour of smiling 'sweetly' at the man. He didn't want him here and he definitely didn't want his son, Luke, here.  
Tom shook his head. "No. Luke is ten actually. And I left my wife. She was having an affair with our neighbor across the street."  
Niall grabbed Louis' shoulder to whisper harshly in his ear. "Will you shut the fuck up?"  
Louis looked over at Niall and frowned. Didn't she get that this guy needed to leave his mother alone?  
Fizz's eyes widened. Normally her mum would have shut Louis down by now, but surprisingly enough, it was Niall.  
Tom smiled. "I should leave. We're still on for dinner tomorrow right?"  
Jay sighed. "Of course. I suggest we go out. I don't need anyone ruining it." She shot a look to Louis.  
"Well it was nice seeing you all." He kissed Jay's hand leaving.  
Niall smacked her boyfriend's chest the minute the door closed. "We get it. Your dick is big, but calm down."  
"No way. He's totally hitting on my mum! He couldn't keep his hands off her! That's not okay! He's not allowed to hit on my mum." Louis sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Then he talks to you like he knows all about you! Even says his son thinks your beautiful! He doesn't belong in this house! He's not my dad."  
"His son is ten. I think it’s okay that he finds me beautiful." Niall groaned.  
Jay put her hand on her cocked hip. "What does he have to do with your father? Why can I not have a happy relationship?"  
"Because it's only been a year and a half since dad left and you've already had a boyfriend and now Tom. You don't need a man in your life. You've got Lottie, Fizz, and the twins to keep you happy." Louis sighed and tugged roughly at his fringe. "I don't understand why you need another man when you just got out of a bad relationship with dad."  
Jay looked at him incredulously. "Your father has a girlfriend and you don't care. And I don't need a man? Louis, you don't know what I need."  
Niall gripped Louis' arm shooting him a warning look.  
Louis frowned. When did his dad get a girlfriend? "When did that happen? Last time I talked to dad he said he was single. Dad wouldn't date anyone. He still loves you." He scrunched his nose in confusion. His dad told him that he never wanted to leave his mum. Why would he tell Louis all that if he was dating some new girl?  
"He loves me? Louis, we divorced because he was interested in the new intern at his work. The one that's half his age at twenty three." Jay couldn't believe he hadn't told his son that.   
Niall glared at him. "Louis, I suggest you quit now."  
Louis was so confused. They divorced over Lisa? He met Lisa. He liked Lisa. Dad said they were just friends- that Lisa had a fiancé. How many lies from his dad had he fallen for? "But, he promised he would tell me if he ever found someone new. Why... Why did he lie to me?"  
Jay sighed sadly. "Boo..." she pulled the taller boy into her arms running her fingers through his hair.  
"I think he lied because he didn't want you to hate him. Didn't want you to know that he's the reason we aren't a happy family, but listen to me he loves you and so do I. I don't want you to be rude to Tom though."  
Louis wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and let himself be coddled for a moment before squirming free. "I guess it's only fair. I haven't told him about the babies. I just know he'll be disappointed in me."  
He sighed. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while. I have some stuff to think about I guess."  
Jay kissed his cheek. "I'll be in my study." She walked down the corridor.  
Niall held his hands peering up at him. "Babe, I know you wanna lay down and think, but can the three of us join you?"  
He shook his head. "As much as I want you to, no. I have a few phone calls to make and they're probably going to get really loud. You can take the bedroom if you want to lie down. I can find someplace else if you need to rest."  
He thought about the three calls he had to make. He honestly was dreading all three and wondered which would hurt the worst.  
Niall's face fell. "Oh." She turned away from him heading to the living room. She wasn't upset at Louis she just felt bad for him. Finding out about his father had to be tough.  
Louis sighed and made a grab for her wrist, turning her around and kissing her softly. "I love you, okay?"  
He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before heading towards the basement to make his phone calls.  
Niall lied out on the couch carefully. She caressed her belly. "I love you guys. Daddy loves you too."  
\------------  
Louis shut the door to his bedroom and sighed heavily as he sat on his bed. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately and he needed to come to a decision.  
Niall had been dropping hints about marriage recently and she seemed dead set on marrying Louis. Not that Louis minded, he just wanted to make sure this was the right move for them.  
He sighed and called the only person he trusted when it came to personal matters such as this: Harry.  
He waited, hoping and praying his best friend would answer.  
\------------  
Harry was in the kitchen a pot on the stove and spices scattered across the counter. Liam had bought him an apron the other day that had the classic sayings 'Kiss The Cook' in black cursive.  
His blue cellphone began to vibrate against the table not far away. He wiped his hands and stopped Liam from getting it. "Don't worry, love. I got it."  
He glanced at the caller ID slightly confused. "Hello?"  
\------------  
Louis smiled into the receiver. "Hey, Harry. Do you have a minute or are you busy? I can call back if you need me to."  
Harry looked over at the pot. "Um I can talk but if you hear me cursing I'm cooking." He chuckled balancing the device between his ear and shoulder.  
Louis snorted. "Fair enough." He paused unsure of what to say. "So I guess I should start with I'm sorry. I know that really doesn't make up for what happened, but it's all I have right now. I really wanted to apologise in person and that's why it took so long for me to text you."  
"Hey, Lou, it’s all in the past. So is that the only reason you called?" He strolled over to the boiling stew.  
Louis bit his lip. "No. I need your opinion on something. And I know you'll probably call me crazy, but I need you to know that I'm being one hundred percent serious."  
He took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to ask Niall to marry me."  
Harry dropped the wooden stirring spoon some of the stew he was making came splashing out to burn his arm. "Fuck! Shit fuck!"  
Louis furrowed his brow in worry. "Harry? Harry, you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm cooking remember?" Harry chuckled turning the burner down. "Mate, do you love Niall?"  
Louis frowned. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love her. I'd do anything for her. She just makes me feel so happy and she fits in perfectly with my family. What more does there need to be?"  
"No I mean...when you say I love you do you really mean it? Can you see yourself coming home to her and actually being happy? Can you see yourself making love and not just sex? Lou, can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?"  
Louis stopped to think about that.  
Did he mean it when he tells Niall he loves her? He did when he first said and he did until a little while ago. Lately though, it just seemed like the thing to say when she was in one of her moods. He hadn't even told her he loved when they were in the doctor's office staring at their children on a computer screen.  
Could he picture coming home to Niall and being happy about everything? He wasn't sure. He never stayed a night with her before the pregnancy. They didn't really talk much to each unless it was to fight with one another.  
Could he make love to her and not just sex? That one was simple. Yes. He had done it before and he could do again. He wanted to be gentle with her and worship everything she did. He wanted to be able to kiss every single thing he loved about her.  
Could he see spending the rest of his life with her? Another tough question. If you asked him that in the doctor's office this morning, it would have been a yes in a heartbeat. But, these past few weeks, all he's wanted to do was get away from her and her attitude (granted, it's mostly hormones).  
"I..." He couldn't respond to Harry well. "I can and will do all those things. I do love her and I want to be able to come home from work and hold her close while the boys make a mess. I want to be able to take her out and to a great restaurant before going home and tossing her on the bed and make it all about her."  
Harry smiled despite his best friend not being able to see it. "One more question. Does Niall love you? Don't tell me you don't know because you have a clue and I know you do."  
Louis shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she does. She's the one who's dropping marriage hints. At the doctor's office today, we were talking baby names and she called herself Niall Jamie Tomlinson."  
Harry acknowledged what Louis said. "Okay one last question I swear but it's important." He stirred the pot while he talked. "You two have gotten into some bad fights, but it’s going to be more explosive when you have kids and bills to stress you out. Do you think you can get through the bad times? Because unfortunately it’s not all good."  
Louis sighed. That's what he was worried about all along. That's why he wanted to even consider marriage, but (hopefully) the darkest times were behind them. "I think so. We just made it through our first massive fight. It lasted for a week and it was horrible and I just hated it."  
Harry smiled. "Well then Louis William Tomlinson I think you should... No, I know that you should propose."  
Louis smiled brightly. "Are you serious? You think we're ready for this? I knew calling you was the right thing to do."  
"Louis of course I'm serious. You deserve to be happy. So have you got a ring?"  
Louis' smile faltered. "Not yet. I still have one more call to make before the decision is final. I somehow have to ask her dad if I can marry her. Considering the way that our last meeting went, I have no clue if he'll even listen to me."  
"Well, good luck. I need to finish dinner. Anyway I'm sure you'll be fine. Talk later, bye."  
"Bye, Harry." With that, Louis ended the call. That only took him fifteen minutes and he was really dreading this next call.  
He had managed to swipe the Horan's house number from Niall's phone and was prepared for whatever would happen. Cautiously, he hit the call button on his phone and listened to the ringing of the phone in his ear.  
The phone was picked up almost immediately. "Horan residence, Robert Horan speaking."  
Louis' throat grew tight and all he managed was a small squeak. He had honestly been hoping Maura would answer the phone and they could talk for a minute or two to calm his nerves, but the universe hated him.  
He cleared his throat. "Uh, Mister Horan, sir? I'm, uh, Louis Tomlinson. We meet about four months ago when your daughter brought me home from school?"  
Robert sat back in his computer chair. "Oh, I remember you. The one who impregnated my...Well used to be daughter if you want to be frank. Disowned her because she is pregnant. I love her, you know? I don't like our relationship being strained because of some boy. So tell me why are you calling my household? Are you calling to inform me that you're leaving my daughter and the child?"  
Louis' breath hitched in his throat. "I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship with Niall and, trust me, if I could I would change so many things, but loving your daughter is not one of them. We were stupid and we made a mistake and I understand that we aren't invincible. I've tried to be there for Niall every step of the way through this pregnancy. There have been some really tough times, sir, but I wouldn't change them for anything."  
Robert thought for a moment. "Why are you calling? I'm a very busy man. Being an accountant isn't easy. Not that I assume you know the difference between a blue collar and a white collar job."  
"I'm calling, sir, because I want to ask for permission to marry your daughter. I love her and our two sons that she is currently carrying. I want to start a proper family with her, sir." Louis held his breath and waited for some kind of scathing remark or evil laughter or just yelling.  
Robert didn't answer for a long moment, too busy typing away on his laptop and balancing a credit and debit account for one of his clients. "You have my blessing."  
Louis blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Are-are you serious? Th-thank you, sir."  
He had no clue what to say. "Sir? For what it's worth, I truly do love your daughter. I thought long and hard about this decision and I even talked it over with my best mate. I know it's probably not what you envisioned for your daughter, but please know that she is rather happy."  
Robert sighed. "Look here, son. I only, only gave you my blessing because you bothered to ask. Most others would not, but you did and that is very admirable. I hope I raised my own son to go about it the way you did."  
"If she says yes, sir, would you come to the wedding? You said yourself that the relationship is strained, but it's the joyous occasion of your daughter's wedding or the birth of your grandsons enough to get you to see her?"  
Louis wanted to see Niall walking down the aisle with her dad there to hand her away to him. For him to smile and hold James Edward or Jack William in his arms, that's all Louis wanted.  
"I was already planning to be there for the birth, but two? God's divine judgment? And I'll be there for the wedding with Maura and Greg. Who else was going to hand my baby off?"  
Louis smiled brightly. "You have no clue how much this will mean to her- to us. I understand you're busy and I need to go find a ring. Thank you again, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
"You don't need to find a ring." Robert got up and started to rummage through a drawer that held his most precious things. "Maura and I were hoping she would get married with my mother's wedding ring."  
"Thank you, sir. That sounds absolutely perfect." He looked over at the clock by his bed. It was around one in the afternoon. Maybe he could drive there and get the ring.  
"I wanted to propose before going back to school on Monday and we leave Doncaster tomorrow. It's a three hour drive to your house from mine. Would it be possible to head over there now and get the ring, sir?"  
"Now would be an appropriate time. I need to get off and finish filing a few bank accounts. Greg will have the ring. Thank you for calling. Bye."  
"Thank you, Mister Horan!" Louis hung up the phone and quickly tore up the stairs to the first landing.  
"Mum? Mum!" He took off down the hall to the study and flung the door open and quickly slammed it behind him. "I need you and the girls to keep Niall busy for like six hours."  
Jay jumped from her seat. "Jesus, Louis, you scared me. Now why do we need to distract Niall?" She got out of her seat to stand in front of her son expectantly.  
"I'm driving to her parent’s house to get something. She can't know where I'm going. At all." He smiled brightly. "Mum, I’m gonna do it. I'm gonna propose to Niall. I have to go get the ring from Greg." He couldn't help laughing lightly. He was beyond excited.  
Jay jumped excitedly pulling her son close. She kissed his face repeatedly lips brushing all over his skin. "Oh, baby. Oh, my baby. You're really going to do it? You need to do something special. Take her out to dinner. I'll pay."  
She had so many ideas forming in her mind. "Tell her you're doing it because you've been stressed. We need to get Lottie and Fizzy here so they can help plan. Don't worry though I know they won't tell.”  
Louis nodded. "I'll get them, we need to be quick. It's a three hour drive to the Horan's. Better yet, I'll leave, you get the girls, and we'll talk as I drive there. Sound good?"  
Without really waiting for a response, he ran from the study and into the living room. Luckily, all of his sisters were in there. He started slipping his shoes on. "Lottie? Fizz? Mum wanted to talk to you girls in the study real quick."  
Niall who was lying on the couch sat up confused. "Where are you going?"  
"To my dad's house. He hung up on me so I'm going over there and demanding answers." He finished slipping his shoes on and went to kiss her goodbye. He roughly pressed their lips together and tried to convey as much excitement as he could. He pulled back as smiled. "I love you so much, Niall."  
Niall furrowed her eyebrows. "Love you too? Babe, what's going on with you? Are you alright? I thoroughly enjoyed that kiss, but what's with all that uh... Energy?"  
Louis smiled. "Something good is happening. I swear. I'll be back. I have a dad to go yell and scream at." He kissed her again. "Love you!"  
And with that, Louis left and started the three hour drive.  
\------------  
Jay ushered her oldest girls into her study misty eyed and sniffling.  
Lottie and Fizz were immediately worried. "Mum? Is everything alright? You're making me worry over here."  
Jay hugged her children. "Everything's fine your big brother is just driving three hours to retrieve a ring so he can propose to Niall."  
Lottie squealed. "What? Finally! I'm going to have a big sister!"  
"So why are we in here? Shouldn't we be celebrating with Niall out there?" Fizzy asked perplexed.  
Jay shook her head furiously. "No, it’s a surprise Niall can't know."  
She beckoned both girls inside her office shutting the door. "I need your brains to come up with a romantic way to propose to her. I was thinking a beautiful dinner, but any other ideas?"  
Lottie sighed dreamily. "If we had enough notice we could have hung twinkle lights in the park that lead straight to the gazebo and could have proposed there."  
Fizzy shrugged. "Why can't we? I can call Robby and we can get that taken care of while you get Niall all dolled up. Have you made reservation?"  
Jay shook her head. "I'll get right on that. Fizzy, call your boyfriend. Lottie go make up an excuse for why Niall needs to dress up."  
She sat in her chair looking up restaurant numbers. "We've only got six hours so hurry."  
Lottie and Fizz nodded and ran from the room to get started on their jobs.  
\------------  
Louis took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he made it to the Horan residence. He swipes the sweat that started pooling in his palm. He made it to the front door and knocks, waiting for Greg to appear.  
Greg tugged the door open eyes narrowed. "So you're here for the ring and somehow my dad approved?"  
He held his palm open. There was a silver band in his hand, emerald green stones embedded around it with a slightly larger stone in the middle. "First, tell me why I should even consider giving this to you?"  
Louis sighed. He didn't owe Greg anything, but he figured that he should at least try to get Greg to tolerate him. "Greg, I'm sorry. What happened with your sister was wrong and it should never of happened.  
He took a deep breath. "I love your sister and I want to be able to provide for her and our kids. I want to make her the happiest woman alive and marriage is something she wants. Please, Greg." He held his hand out for the ring in case he did decided he was worthy.  
Greg eyed his hand and sighed. "If you hurt her I'm not above murder."  
Without waiting he placed the piece of jewelry in Louis' palm the older boy's eyes softening. "I really love her, okay? I was upset about her being pregnant because I still remember her being that little brunette with her pigtails and bows running around and still needing her older brother to protect her. Just take care of her and the kids."  
Louis nodded. "I understand. If any of my sisters came home and just dropped something like that, I'd yell too. I promise I won't let anything happen to her and the twins. Pretty sure I'd die I anything happened to them."  
He closed his fingers around the piece of metal and smiled. He was actually going to do it. He was going to ask Niall to marry him. The thought alone had him giddy and nervous all at once.  
"I just had to be the threatening older brother. I'll see you later." Greg closed the door.  
\------------  
Lottie held the curling iron in her hand and smiled as it beeped to signal it was ready for use. "Thanks for letting me practice on you. Being hair and make-up for a school's play production is so hard."  
She grabbed a small section of hair and combed through it once before wrapping it around the hot metal. "What do you think Louis will say when he sees you in make-up and your hair all done?"  
Niall shrugged. "I hope he likes it. I mean you've put a lot of effort into it and it’s been months since I've put makeup of any kind on."  
She watched Lottie's movements smiling. They had ended up bleaching her hair again. "I already have an outfit planned. It was really nice for your mum to get Louis and me dinner reservations."  
Lottie smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. "You guys deserve it. You always seem so stressed when you guys get here and then you spend all of your time with us. You two need a night out together."  
She continued curling and thought for a moment. "I can get mum to take us all out for dinner and a late movie in case you guys are, uh, in the mood when you get home." Her cheeks flared bright at the mention of the act.  
"That's sounds sweet, but I just want to cuddle up to him tonight and maybe sleep." Niall rubbed her stomach. "I hope we're not going anywhere fancy I need to eat for three and I don't want to spend too much of anyone's money."  
Lottie giggled. "Trust me, I don't think mum will have a problem shelling out a little bit of money tonight. Besides, with her pay from her job and the child support she gets I'm sure one dinner won't break her."  
She finished curling Niall's hair and sprayed it with a little bit of hairspray before fluffing it a little. She smiled brightly. "You look amazing! Come on, let's get you dressed. Louis should be home soon."  
Niall used the desk to help her stand. She sighed quietly. "Had to buy a few maternity shirts to fit into anything. I'm glad I only gained weight in the midsection." She headed down the basement stairs down to her bag that lied on the couch.  
\-------------  
Louis came running through the door. "Mum! Mum! I got it! I got it!"  
Lottie came around the corner and glared. "Shut up! She's downstairs! You really want her to hear you and ruin everything? Come on. Your clothes are in the study and mum is in there too. She'll fill you in on what you're doing tonight."  
Jay came out of her study hushing him. "Here's the plan you're going to take her out to Le Ver afterwards you're going to take a walk through the bike path in the park near us. The path is lined with fairy lights and at the end is a white gazebo with a surprise. There you will propose."  
Louis panicked and ran into the study to change and pulled his mum with him. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I'm only eighteen and we'd have to live with you until we found our own place, but... I'm going to propose to her."  
Jay held him out at arms length smiling. "I know you're only eighteen, but I love you and I trust you. I think you're making the right decision, boo."  
Louis smiled. "Thanks, mum. I think I'm over thinking everything. I mean, what if she says no?" He stepped back and saw the clothes that Lottie had been talking about. He moved over and slipped his shirt off before starting to get dressed.  
Jay chuckled. "She won't say no, trust me."   
Louis finished dressing himself and turned to face his mother. "I hope you're right. How do I look?"  
Lottie has picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that were (thankfully) still loose enough to not seem obscene and a deep green button up that he was sure he bought last Christmas. A skinny black tie and a pair of green converse finished the ensemble.  
Jay began to get misty eyed once again. "You're so handsome and grown up."  
Louis pulled his mum close. "I love you, mum. You raised me right and now I have to raise my kids just like you raised me. It's daunting, but even if I'm half the parent you are, they'll turn out just fine."  
He pulled back and blushed slightly. "So, uh, I'm not sure what kind of mood Niall will be in when we get home so I'm going to apologise in advance in case it's an awkward one."  
Jay kissed his nose. "If it’s anything like the night you're father proposed to me then I suggest you lock your door to keep kids out."  
Louis scrunched his nose in disgust! "Mum! I don't want to think about you dad getting it on! That's gross!" He paused. "But we'll lock the door tonight."  
Jay laughed. "Well make sure you do." She lightly shoved her son towards the door. "Now get out there. Your reservations are in an hour."  
Louis smiled and made his way to the living room where he could hear Lottie and Niall talking about something or other. "Ready to go, babe?"  
\------------  
Niall pulled on a black pencil skirt that was three inches above the knee, a green ruffled button up blouse that masked some of the size of her stomach. She finished off with a pair of green vans considering she didn't own heels. "I'm ready!" She called up the staircase.  
Lottie squealed. "Niall! Come up here! I wanna see!"  
Niall ascended the stairs pushing the door open. She bit her lip when she saw Lottie. "Does this look okay? Do I look fat?"  
"What? No! You look absolutely beautiful. Louis isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you." Lottie walked over and tugged at the shirt material to get it to lie properly.  
Niall hugged Lottie to her chest belly separating them. "Thank you. Really I hope that if Louis ever considers marrying me that you and the other girls will be my sisters."  
"Of course! We're just waiting for him to ask. He sure is taking his time asking you. I wonder what he's waiting for." Lottie sighed trying to seem clueless about tonight's events.  
Niall smiled softly glancing down at her swollen stomach. "He said he'd think about it after we get through the pregnancy."  
Lottie smiled. "Do you want to marry my brother? Have like a proper family and everything?"  
Niall nodded vigorously. "Of course I do. I really love him, Lottie. I was the first one to say I love you and I was the one to ask about marriage."  
Lottie laughed. "That sounds about right. I can't wait for him to get his head out of his arse and just ask you already."  
Niall smiled. "If he ever does."  
At that moment, Louis walked into the room and smiled brightly. "Ready to go, babe?"  
Lottie smiled and moved into the kitchen to give the couple the privacy they needed.  
Niall spun around pulling Louis into another long tender kiss. She pressed their foreheads together noses bumping and brushing against each other. "Left me for such a long time." She reached down lacing both of their hands. "Now let's go we're starving."  
Louis chuckled. "I was only gone for six hours. It's not like I went off to war, babe." He swung their hands as he walked them down the stairs. "Bye, guys. We'll be back later."  
And just like that, he was off on one of the most important nights of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

Niall held onto Louis' forearm as they got out in front of the dimly lit restaurant. Her eyes widened jaw dropping. "Lou, this looks expensive."

The drive up had only been ten minutes and the atmosphere was different. It wasn't tense and annoyed, but filled with laughter and kisses at stoplights.

"You're mum went all out too." Her eyes still swept over the building surprised.

"Mum really wants us to have a good night apparently." He tries to sound surprised and like he hasn't known a thing. He takes her hand and smiles shyly over at her. The ring in his pocket is burning a hole into the skin where it's touching his leg and he just wants to propose right then and there.

He knows his mum will kill him if he proposes in a car park though so he tugs her along to the door and holds it open for her.

"Why thank you, Louis. I guess chivalry isn't dead." She giggled intertwining their fingers. She loved that they were actually getting along. "This place is beautiful. Bit random for your mum to spend all this money on dinner."

He smiled. "This is where dad would take her when they just wanted to get away for an evening." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Actually, I think this is where dad proposed to mum too. Table thirty-seven." He walked up to the hostess and told them the name of their party and everything.

"It'll be about five minutes, sir. A party just cleared out so we have to clean it off for you."

Niall threaded her fingers through his hair guiding him in for a soft kiss lips grazing. "I love you. You know that?"

She felt a kick and she couldn't help the laugh. "They love you too. You know I was being serious when I said Niall Tomlinson has a nice ring to it."

He sighed. "I know you were being serious, but I want to take our time and make sure that's best for us. Next term is going to be absolutely crazy with the twins and you finishing school. I still need to find a job that'll hire me with just a high school diploma."

He shook his head lightly. "But let's not think about that tonight. Tonight is about forgetting all of that and just focusing on us."

The hostess came over and led them to their table and handed them their menus before assuring them that their waiter would be right with them.

Niall hooked her ankle around Louis' own. Her smile didn't drop though. "You know, I don't care. I'm just glad we're not fighting. Love you."

She flipped through the menu she was handed. Her mouth watered at all the food. "Everything looks so good and I have to choose."

She didn't even look at the waiter as he approached too busy trying to figure out what she would have.

"Hello. My name is- Niall?"

Louis turned to give the waiter a strange look. Niall hadn't mentioned knowing anyone in Doncaster. The boy looked vaguely familiar, but Louis couldn't place him. He frowned and looked over at Niall hoping she knew him.

Niall looked up and if she had been drinking anything she'd have spit it out all over the table cloth. "Sean?"

What was he doing in Doncaster? He lived in Mullingar last time she checked.

"Hey." Sean smiled brightly and gave her a once over. "Wow. Going to Catholic school really straightened you out. Bet Robert and Maura are so proud."

He relaxed a little before turning to Louis. He looked the brunet over before scoffing quietly and looking back at his ex. "What brings you to Doncaster? Kind of far from mummy and daddy's controlling hand isn't it?"

"Visiting Louis' family. I also had a doctor's appointment. Oh yeah, Sean, this is my boyfriend Louis. Louis, this Sean." Niall grit her teeth.

"Anyways you're supposed to be taking our orders. Louis, what do you want to drink?"

Louis cleared his throat. "I'll have Yorkshire tea please. If you just bring the sugar and crème, I'll fix it myself. I'm really particular about my tea." He tried to sound friendly about it, but even he could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

Sean waved him off like he hadn't even spoken. "Yeah, yeah. So how far along are you? You look really good- even better than the last time I saw you."

The last time Sean saw Niall was when she had been lying on her back on his mattress getting fucked right before they broke up.

Niall clenched her jaw knowing very well what Sean was implying when he said last time. She didn't mention it though. The last thing she wanted to talk about was their previous sex life. She rubbed her foot against Louis' shin wanting to assure him. "I'm four and a half months. Oh, and I'll take a sprite."

"That's great! Marilyn is six and a half months along. She's... Well she's pretty. Doesn't listen like you did though." He took Niall's order and frowned. "What did you want again, Lewis? I'm sorry, I completely spaced."

Louis smiled tightly and repeated his order and watched him walk away. "You dated him? What did you ever see in him?"

Niall sighed quietly. "Yeah, he wasn't like that when we met. We were great friends and um," he technically didn't ask her out, it was more they were hanging out, he got hard, and she sucked him off which started their relationship. "We got together."

Sean used to be so sweet and caring yet something happened or maybe it took a while for Niall to really see who Sean was.

Sean was coming back with their drinks, a devilish look in his eye. He managed to 'trip' on the carpet and sends the tray and their drinks all over Louis.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, sir! Let me help you." Sean grabbed one of the napkins off their table and pressed at the liquid hoping the hot tea was burning the boy.

"Shit! Stop! That's hot!" He grabbed Sean's hand and pushed it away. "Niall, I'll be right back. Let me see if water will get any of this out."

Once Louis was gone, Sean smiled. "So why are you dating such a prick? You've lowered your standards, Ni."

"Lowered my standards? Don't bullshit me you purposely did all that! You're the prick and Louis is a better choice than you. And don't call me Ni." She wanted to get rid of Sean. This entire date was turning into a disaster.

Sean frowned and cocked his head to the side. His eyes hardened. "What are you talking about, Ni? I was always great to you. I mean, I get that you went away to school and that you probably needed some dick, and that's fine. But are you really telling me you're willing to throw away all those great nights in my room or under the stars back in Mullingar with the night air making goosebumps appear as it whipped across us?"

He reached over and gripped her hand in his. "Don't forget that we grew up together, Niall. I know everything about you. I know where you love to be touched and what you absolutely hate. I know you, Niall. Don't shut me out. Let me back in."

Niall frowned. Dare she say it she had really fallen for him when they had first gotten together but that wasn't the point. She did love him, but she was in love with Louis. "Really? I'm having twins Sean. I'm having babies with the man I love."

Niall ripped her hand away from his. "And quite frankly you're a spiteful prick who gets off on the vulnerability of others. You loved to jump on my insecurities and you still do you disrespectful cunt."

Sean frowned. "How am I a disrespectful cunt? I'm sitting here offering to forgive you for having sex with some tosser behind my back! I'm also telling you how beautiful you are when you're fat as hell right now. Louis is probably stuck, just like me. Wants to get out of a failing relationship and only staying because he wants to be there for the kids."

He scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "You think it is all fun and games to be a guy and then there's that one princess who comes along and fucks up everything. Bet you told the same lie to Louis that Marilyn told me. 'I'm on the pill. No need for a condom. Let me spread my legs for you.'"

Sean glared at the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest. She'd come around. She always listened to him.

Niall scoffed. "We broke up! And don't talk about me sleeping with a guy behind your back! You fucked Marilyn while we were together and I was still here!" His words were getting to her though. "And Louis loves me! Tells me all the time that he does. And I am on the pill, tosser."

She looked around for her boyfriend. If Sean continued she might start crying and ruin all the hard work Lottie put into her makeup.

Sean smiled lightly. "Does he really love you though? I tell Marilyn I love her all the time. Do I mean it? Hell no. But it seems to calm her down and make her easier to deal with. Pretty sure Louis is the same way."

He leaned forward. "Tell me, princess. Who else did you spread your legs for at that school? An administrator? A teacher? His best friend? Are you even sure it's his kid?"

Niall's lip quivered. "Louis was the only one. He's been the only one. I don't have any other guys. I haven't slept with anyone else!" Her body began to tremble eyes watering. "Can you just leave?" Her voice faltered and went higher near the end.

Louis was on his way back to the table when he saw Sean messing with Niall. He stormed up to the table. "Can you back the hell away from my girlfriend please?"

He wanted to punch the living day lights out of this guy. He didn't care who he was to Niall. No one talked to her that way.

Niall bit her lip tears starting to spill down her cheeks even though she tried her hardest to stop them. She hated how much power Sean still had over her. "I'm not hungry. I wanna go home and sleep. I don't want to be here."

Louis nodded and helped Niall up. "Go to the car, babe. I want to have a word with Sean here. I'll be right out, babe.”

Sean scoffed. "You think I'm going to listen to a word you say? You got another thing coming."

Niall came around the table slapping Sean across the face. "You're an asshole." She stormed out the minute she felt the air she broke down completely sliding into the car and locking the doors till Louis made his way over.

Louis glared over at Sean. "She's right. You are an asshole. You're rude, controlling, and I hope that Marilyn smartens up and sees that you're not worth it. I hope she realises that you're just low life son of bitch who doesn't deserve her."

He stormed out and headed out to the car. He unlocked the door and climbed up in the car. "You ready, babe?"

Niall leaned over the console crying into Louis' shoulder. She couldn't help the flood of tears. "Do you say love you just to calm me down? Is this a failing relationship you're sticking around for because we have kids? Am I fat as hell?"

Louis sighed. "Come on. I want to show you something and then I'll answer all your questions, okay? It's only a five minute drive. Can you make it five minutes?" He moved a hand up to pet at her hair. "I'm going to need you sit up so I can drive though, babe."

Niall sat up curling her body towards her door crying softly. She hated Sean. Hated how he could make her cry. Most of all though she hated that he may be right.

Louis seemed to skirt around the questions and he was putting off answering them. Was he going to tell her it was over? Was he going to tell her that the ‘I love you's’ were all fake and that she was too fat and ugly?

Louis sighed and began the short drive to the park. It was a silent drive and Louis was worried that now was the wrong time to propose, to ask her to commit to him, but it was the perfect time. She was questioning his sincerity and now she could see how serious he was.

He parked the car just outside the bike trail and could see the beginning of the fairy lights. He smiled in the darkness and went to help Niall out of the car. "My lady." He offered his hand to her.

Niall didn't want to get out of the car but she did nonetheless. She pressed closed to him squeezing his hand between both of hers. She looked at the path he was leading her down and her tears seemed to stop.

"Wow this is beautiful." There were blue fairy lights strung along the path from one light pole to the other. There were small white candles on the grass three between each pole.

"Come on, babe. I think I know where these are leading." He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and led them down the path to the small white gazebo.

He pulled her up the few steps and wrapped his arms around her waist as best he could with her bump in the way. "Dance with me?"

Niall laughed wrapping her around his neck. When he said dance the soft sounds of a violin began to play. It was a younger boy about ten. He stood near the gazebo tongue sticking out in concentration.

Then lights seemed to flicker on thousands of white tear dropped shaped fairy lights weaving around the support beams and railings.

Niall looked up at Louis. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Nope. Mum and the girls did. I was out getting the most important part of the evening." He swayed with her for a moment or two before sighing and pulling back from her. "I want to answer those questions you asked me in the car. You're not fat. You're carrying my children, and I will always love you. No matter what and I want to show you just how much I mean that."

He dug around pocket and pulled out the ring and slowly got down on one knee.

Niall's hands covered her lips eyes going wide. Louis was on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Lou..." She didn't know what to say or how to explain all the emotions she was going through. Her eyes were getting misty and she started to sniffle.

"Niall, when I first met you it was all lust. It was so weird for me because no girl ever had that effect on me. As time went on and I got to know you and we got closer, I fell in love with you." He reached out and grabbed at Niall's left hand.

"When I found out that you were pregnant, I couldn't have been any happier. I know that this past month has been absolutely crazy, but I never want you to doubt my love for you."

He took a deep breath and looked up into Niall's eyes. "Niall Jamie Horan, will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the luckiest man in the world?”

Niall broke down tears spilling down her cheeks. She realized that she hadn't answered and he'd probably start to get worried. "Yes! Oh my God! Yes, Louis! A million times yes!"

Louis broke into a million watt smile. He took the ring and pushed it onto her finger before standing back up and leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you, Niall, and nothing anyone says is going to change that." He laced their fingers and pulled her in to finish that dance.

Niall felt a few kicks to her abdomen. "You feel that? I think they're happy." She giggled. "Lou, I love you so much. This was all so gorgeous and Sean didn't ruin how romantic and breathtaking this was."

Louis smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried you would just want to go home and not want to go and then I would have no clue where to propose."

He chuckled. "Did you look at the ring? Look familiar at all?" He wanted to tell her about talking to her dad and Greg.

Niall furrowed her eyebrows taking a look. The minute the diamonds caught the light she gasped eyes flickering up to stare at Louis. "How?"

She began to cry all over again. "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry, but I loved my Nan so much and she passed two years ago. I just... I think I fell in love again."

Louis held her close and rubbed his hands along her lower back trying to soothe the tears. "I made some phone calls today."

He took a deep breath. "I called Harry and we talked about if you and I were ready for this. He told me that he thought I was making the right decision by proposing to you. So I called your dad. I really wanted him to give me permission before I just went and asked you. We talked it out and he gave me permission and told me he wanted you to have his mother's ring. So I drove to your house today and got it from Greg."

He kissed her forehead and noticed the drop in temperature suddenly. He nodded over in the direction of the car. "Your dad said he wanted to be there to see his grandchildren being born and he wanted to be there to walk you down the aisle."

Niall stared. "You did all that for me?" Without a second thought she pulled him towards the car before she got in her side.

The minute he sat down and closed his own door she roughly pulled his face over connecting their lips. She licked and nipped at his lower one wishing she could climb over the console but her stomach wouldn't permit that.

Louis made a muffled sound of surprise as Niall pulled him in. He quickly caught on though and kissed her back passionately. He pulled back reluctantly when the need for air arose.

"Wanna go home?" He winced at his voice. It sounded like it had dropped two octaves and it was weird.

Niall nodded. "Please? I know I'm pregnant, but I need you." She bit her lip as they began to drive. She glanced at him concentrating on the road. Casually she dropped her hands into his lap fingers dancing up to the belt unclasping it.

Louis jumped a little as he felt her hands in his lap. "Shit, Niall." He gripped at the steering wheel a little tighter. He pressed down on the accelerator a little hoping to make it home quicker.

She leaned over having to strain to trail kisses across his jaw. "Hm? Do you want me to stop?" In spite of her words she popped the button and pulled his zipper down her fingers slipping under the waistband of his underwear to caress the skin above his semi hard on.

He moaned and let his eyes slip shut for a half second before realising what he was doing and snapping them open again. "Do I want you to stop? No. Should stop for the safety of this car? Probably."

He turned into the neighbourhood where his house was and sighed in relief when he realised they were nearly home.

She stopped rubbing, but she kept her hand in his pants waiting for the car to stop. Once it did she looked at the house sighing. "As much as I wouldn't mind fucking in the car, your sisters or mum might come out so we should head in. You might also wanna fix yourself."

He looked down and groaned at the obvious bulge in his pants. He grumbled. "Lottie just had to pick out skinny jeans."

He tried his best to hide his semi, but it truly was a lost cause. He groaned and just fastened his pants back up and got out of the car. "Come on. Let's do the obligatory ten minute squeal fest with my family and then go to bed because I really want to make you cum tonight."

Niall groaned her stomach fluttering. "Ugh please don't say shit like that while we're heading to see your family."

She opened the door grinning. "Hello!" She called. Judging by the time, the twins were more than likely sleeping by that point.

Louis chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist letting his hand rest at her hipbone and gently rubbing small circles into the covered skin.

Lottie and Fizz jumped up from the couch and ran to the top of the stairs. "Get up here and let us see the ring! Don't even think about going to your room yet."

Niall laughed climbing the staircase. It took some time but she finally managed it. "Sorry these two slow me down." She held her left hand out for both of them to see. "It was my Nan's ring."

Lottie cooed. "It's so pretty! And look! It matches your outfit! This was perfect planning."

Fizz giggled. "So you guys are going to be a proper family then? A husband and wife and two little boys."

Louis smiled brightly. "Of course." He kissed each of his sister's hair and looked around. "Where's mum? I really need to thank her for everything she did tonight."

Jay shuffled out of her room lightly pushing her way through to hug Niall. "Welcome to the family." She looked at Louis. "You need to thank Tom in the morning. He got Luke to play violin while he strung the lights on the gazebo. So how was the dinner?"

Louis scrunched up his nose the thought of thanking Tom, but he was so happy about tonight that he didn't want to be rude. "Dinner didn't really happen. Our waiter was a massive git. Kept trying to get with Niall. We left to get away from him." No need to say anything while his sisters were in the room about who he was.

Jay groaned. "I'm sorry. Maybe you two could go out to lunch somewhere else."

Niall was glad Louis didn't say who. She kissed his cheek grinning happily.

"Maybe next time we're in town we'll grab something. We might be leaving early tomorrow to go see Harry- depends on if he says it's okay or not." He laced Niall's fingers together with his and squeezed gently. He honestly just wanted to be in his room alone with her, but he'd have to wait.

Jay noticed the tension. "Lottie, Fizz, time for bed no buts. You can talk to them in the morning." She pushed them to their room before heading to hers.

Niall looked at her fiancé who was slightly behind her. "Well we're alone."

"Finally." He growled and kissed at the back of her neck, nipping and biting at the skin there. "Come on. I need to get you out of that skirt as soon as possible." He tugged her hand and slowly made his way down the stairs, not wanting her to trip or fall.

Niall hurried as best as she could, but a pencil skirt while being pregnant was not easy. They finally made it to his room though. "Okay lock your door this time." She lied out on his bed smiling.

Louis rolled his eyes, but did as she requested. He didn't need Phoebe or Daisy walking in again.

He made it to the bed and crawled up alongside of her since he didn't want to run the risk of lying on her stomach. He captured her lips in his as he let his hand wander up her side and come up to play with her breasts.

When he wanted more than that, he started to unbutton the dressy shirt and move it so he could get to the bra underneath.

Niall sat up to push her shirt off stomach sticking out farther than her chest. She smiled though because she no longer felt fat. Her hands rubbed at the bump. "I love you, Louis."

Her eyes went to her belly. "They love their daddy too."

Louis smiled. "I love them too. I love all my family." He kissed at her shoulder. "Especially my fiancée. Maybe you know her. Beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a biggest breasts I've ever seen." He leaned down at nipped at the skin right above where her bra stopped.

"Best part about her though is her stomach. It's changed since I met her. Gotten a bit bigger, but that's okay because inside her stomach are the two most perfect children in the world and they're ours." He places a hand on her stomach and continues to nip away anywhere on her torso that will get a response from her.

Niall tried to glare but her moans stop her. "Better be the only chest you've seen." Her growl turned into another mewl. She hooked her fingers into her skirt knowing there was a zipper somewhere but she was too lazy to find it.

He pushed her gently back onto the bed. He grabs at her hands when they hook in her skirt and help her push it down.

Once she can't seem to get it anymore, he moves to slip it entirely down her legs and off to the floor. He situated himself between her legs and unbuttons his own shirt and tosses it somewhere in the darkness.

He runs a hand up her leg until he brushes over centre and can feel the slight wet spot on her underwear. "Fuck, Ni."

Niall moaned legs spreading farther apart. Her stomach obstructed her view of him but she would get over it. All she focused on was his fingers on her. "Lou, please. I need this." She whispered her nails rucking up the blankets and sheets underneath her body.

He moved his fingers and leaned in to mouth at the cotton cloth blocking the ultimate prize. His breath came out hot against the area and his tongue traced her opening through the material.

"You wet for me, Misses Tomlinson. You want my tongue inside you licking at your walls? You want my fingers thrusting deep inside you and fucking you right? Is that what you want from me, Niall Tomlinson?"

Niall's breath was short eyes screwed shut. "Oh yeah, daddy. Want your tongue and everything in me." She pressed the side of her face into the mattress hair becoming disheveled with each movement. "Please, daddy? Haven't I been good?"

Louis' breath hitched at the name and he groaned. "Whatever you want, babe."

He pulled the fabric down and off of her before leaning in to lick at her opening. He moaned against her skin as her taste exploded his taste buds and every nerve in his body burned and cried out for her touch and taste.

Her back arched off the mattress the tiniest of bit. Her heels dug down huffing and moaning. "Oh, daddy."

It had been so long since either of them had gotten up to anything. She needed this and judging from his hurried licks he needed this too.

He ran his hand along her opening before pushing his middle finger in and letting her adjust to it. It had been so long since they had done anything and he didn't want to hurt her. He felt her muscles flutter around his finger and he took that as a sign to continue. He slowly thrust his finger in and out and curling it upward every now and then hoping to hit that one spot inside her.

Niall groaned loudly biting into her hand. The whole house was asleep and she knew she'd have to remain quiet. "Mm, daddy."

Her fingers curled with the sheets and her toes curled with the pleasure. She thrust down slightly her entire body trembling when Louis' fingertip grazed her sensitive and overwhelmingly warm spot. "Daddy!"

Louis added a second finger inside of her continued to thrust deeply want to get her off and make her feel good. He leaned back in and let his tongue lap as the small bundle of nerves at the top of her opening.

His second hand lie gently on her stomach and occasionally rubbed soft feather light circles on the skin there.

Niall couldn't take much. She was too sensitive and without warning she came hard. Her moans were muffled by her hand. "Daddy!" She mewled one last time while she rode out her orgasm toes curling.

Louis kept his fingers inside of her during her orgasm and reveled in the feeling of her clenching around his digits. He kitten licked at her clit as she came down from her high. He removed his fingers and licked them clean before letting his tongue swipe at her walls, trying to get every last bit of her sweet taste. Once he was sure he had, he pulled back and placed a soft kiss to her inner thigh.

"Love you, Niall Tomlinson."

"Love you, Lou. Are... Are we not having sex?" She had to prop herself on her elbows to get a full view of his face. He was hard yet he made no move to remove his pants or briefs. He didn't make a move to prep her either.

He shook his head. "I really don't want my dick inside you right now. Not that I don't love you and desperately want to shag you, but I'm worried about hurting you or the babies."

He shrugged and moved off the bed to tug his trousers and underwear off. His erection sprang free and came up till it was resting against his navel. "Just give me like ten minutes and then we cuddle and get some sleep, okay?" He started towards the small bathroom next to the basement that he had claimed as his.

Niall tried to get up so she could at least help him out but it was getting harder and harder to do so. "Fuck." She huffed resting back against the cot. "Louis, you sure you don't want me to suck you off or something?"

Louis looked over his shoulder and bit his lip as his hand tugged impatiently on his aching hard on. "Do I want you to? Yes. Am I sure that's a good idea? No."

He stood there and looked at her spread out and mostly (he never got around to taking her bra off) naked on his bed. It was enticing and he whimpered and tightened his grip on his own cock.

Niall had to use the nightstand to get up. She slowly headed to him brushing her palm over the head. "If you don't want me to I can just use my hand. No harm there." She pushed her thumbnail into his slit. "So sweet of you to worry about me. You'll be a great daddy."

He moaned loudly in the back of his throat. "Shit, Niall. Missed your touch."

In all honesty, Louis rarely jacked himself off anymore. He knew it wouldn't be long before Niall had him coming from just her touch.

She buried her nose into Louis' neck licking and biting at the sun kissed skin fingers wrapped around his shaft. "Missed touching you."

Niall ran her tongue against his shoulder nipping. Her hand picked up speed flicking her wrist everytime she reached the base.

He moaned and thrust his hips forward in an attempt to create more friction against him. "Fuck! That's perfect."

He tossed his head back allowing her to have full access to his neck. He loved having her mark on him. It made everything more real, and it showed everyone that he was spoken for.

She smiled against his skin sinking her teeth into his Adam's apple leaving a trail of saliva over the purplish love bite. She sped her hand up every now and then flicking her thumb across the sensitive tip.

Louis felt the tightening in his lower abdomen and tried to fight it for as long as he could. The sensation of her swiping across the head of his cock and the pain of the teeth against the throat finally brought him over the edge and he came.

"Shit, Niall!" He yelped as the elastic band inside him snapped. His legs began to lock and buckle and he grabbed onto the nearest wall to keep himself standing.

Niall pumped him all the way through. Once he was done she grabbed a tissue wiping her palm clean. "Love you, Louis. Now let's go to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

Louis did his best not to speed, but he was excited. Harry had texted him early that morning saying that Liam said it was fine that they visit.

He had shouted in happiness and awoken Niall immediately. He told her the new plan and insisted she get in the shower immediately while he made breakfast for the entire household.

Ninety minutes later, they were on their way and now, five hours after that, they were a mere two minutes from Liam's house near the school.

Finding the flat and pulling into the driveway, Louis looked over at Niall nervously. "What if he's still mad at me, babe?"

Niall scoffed rolling her eyes. "If he was still pissed he wouldn't have invited us." She opened her door getting out.

\------------

Harry had been waiting by the window wearing his briefs and a T-shirt. When he saw Louis' car pull in he yanked the knob open running out to greet the boy not caring that he was missing pants or that Liam was calling for him.

"Louis! Lou!" He shouted almost tackling the older boy in a massive hug.

"Hazza!" Louis wrapped his arms tightly around the lanky boy's waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck. He missed this so much. He missed his best friend.

He pulled back so look at the curly haired menace. "I have so much to tell you and fill you in on."

"Well tell me soon." He turned to see Niall's stomach. "Wow Niall rocking the pregnant look I see. It’s weird to think that two babies are growing in there."

Niall rubbed it smiling softly. "You've changed from that one prick with sex jokes to that one prick I can tolerate."

Harry blew her a kiss. "Well now you're a MILF how does it feel?"

Liam poked his head out the door before coming outside to stand beside Harry with an arm thrown around the younger's waist. The man stood there in sweatpants and nothing else as he had left his shirt in the bedroom.

"Hey, guys. Come on in. Get all caught up. I'll make tea and everything. If you stay for dinner, we'll do take out since we need to head to the store." He waved the couple inside, a little wary of having students in his house.

Niall nodded heading inside. Harry leaned up to kiss him. "Look who's being all hospitable."

Harry stepped away from his hold to lace their fingers pulling the older and stronger man towards the house.

Louis blinked a couple times trying to process what he just saw. He knew that Liam and Harry were a couple, he just never thought he'd witness their relationship. It was weird to him.

He shook his head and followed the couple inside and into the living room where Niall was already waiting for everyone. "So, Harry, how do you like normal life outside the school walls?"

"Life is great. Don't need to do homework or attend classes. I'm taking online though so I can still get my law degree. I get to cook and spend time with Liam after school and on weekends."

Niall sat on their couch arms wrapped around her belly happily.

Louis sat down next to his fiancée and stretched an arm across her shoulders. "Sounds great, mate. How did Anne take it? Her and Robin know, right?"

Liam collapsed into an arm chair and tugged at Harry's waist and brought the boy into his lap.

Harry smiled. "When I told her it was my teacher she took it well. Said technically he wasn't my teacher anymore and that it was okay if he made me happy. They came for dinner a week ago." He curled against his boyfriend's body.

Niall leaned into Louis. She enjoyed his warmth. "That's great, Haz."

Louis leaned over and pressed a kiss to Niall's hair. "I'm really glad that everything worked out for you and Liam. And again, I'm sorry what I said."

Liam tightened his hold on Harry and buried his face in the boy's back and placed a kiss there where neither could see him.

Harry shrugged. "I thought I told you that is in the past. If anything it actually made our deal into a relationship. Because I never would have admitted that I loved Li, but I'm glad I did." He pressed his own lips to Liam's knuckles smiling softly.

Louis smiled brightly. "We'll then, I guess a thanks is in order. Not really though."

He sighed and over at his mate. "Is there any way you can come back? The group is a wreck without you."

Harry frowned shaking his head. "There's no way I could come back after all the shit I was caught for."

Niall ran her fingertips along Louis' leg absently.

"You're like the master at finding loopholes. Can't you find one now? It's an emergency..." He looked down and saw Niall's hand on his leg. He smiled softly and moved to lace their fingers together since that was distracting.

Harry sighed sadly. "I was going to get jail time, Lou. The only way to keep from getting arrested was to rewrite some of the rules. I may have made some without loopholes."

Niall blushes. She hadn't meant to distract him.

Louis looks at the ground upset. "That's it then. Nothing more." He looks up at Harry. "It's horrible. Nick barely talks to anyone and when he does, he's always angry. Aiden and Josh... Well, they stopped everything. They don't talk, they don't touch, and they don't hang out. Zayn spends nearly every day with Perrie."

He brushes the fringe from his eyes. "It's a complete train wreck, mate."

Harry sighed. "If you actually apologized they may warm back up to you. As far as I know you were being an asshole. Seriously, ‘I'm sorry’ can fix a lot."

Harry didn't like the idea of the group no longer being happy. "So anything new or exciting happening at school?"

Liam jumped at the open window to change the subject. "There's a new girl, cute as a button. Think she hangs out with you guys right, Ni?"

Niall rolled her eyes. "Don't know if I'd go with cute. She slept with Josh like twenty minutes after they met." She sighed, squeezing Louis' hand. "I don't like her. She's always looking at Louis."

Louis winced. "No, she doesn't. I sit next to Josh now. She's just staring at him. He said he'd want another go with her, but he's not sure how to ask for it." He chuckled. "Maybe they want each so bad and that's why she stares like crazy."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I think you're just territorial. Trust me, she knows we're together. What would be the point even trying when she knows it's hopeless?"

Harry giggled softly as his boyfriend tried to hit a tickle spot. Liam ignores it on favour if losing himself in Harry.

Niall shrugged her shoulders an eyebrow quirked. "Some girls are sluts. And some go after married men."

Harry kissed Liam's neck threading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Louis sighed. "True, but Kenzie isn't like that." He leaned over and kissed at the top of her head. "Just trust me, she has a great thing going with Josh."

He turned back to Harry and groaned. "Have you quite finished yet?"

Niall didn't argue anymore deciding there was no point. She just kissed the older boy to end the conversation.

Harry bit his lip pulling away. "I'm sorry you just have such a biteable neck... If that's a word."

Liam blushed and looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I'm used to being able to do that whenever I want now.”

Louis chuckled. "It's fine. I'm just not used to it I guess."

Niall giggled. "Don't mind us. I think it’s incredibly cute. It’s been how long since you've been together?"

Harry smiled. "Depends on what you mean by together. Physically, about nine months, but actually together? Like two weeks. Since I left at least."

Louis smiled. "It's nice. Different, but nice. I mean the age difference thing still makes no sense to me, but as long as you're happy that's all that matters."

Liam laughed. "Yeah. I don't think Harry's parents had a problem with anything except the age difference." He shrugged.

Harry chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "My parents were shocked but they're fine with it now. Besides it's only nine years."

Niall laughed because that was a bit of a difference. "You're happy who cares."

Liam cringed. "It doesn't sound that bad until you say it out loud. Maybe we should not say just how many years are between us."

Louis shrugged and smiled. "Oh! Harry, that thing we were talking about yesterday? Did it last night."

Harry was confused until it dawned on him. "No you didn't. No way! You probably pissed your pants."

Niall laughed hard knowing full well what they were discussing. She held up her left hand. "You sure?"

Liam's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the ring around Niall's fourth finger. "You proposed? Louis, Niall, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

He pushed Harry to his feet and went to hug Niall close. "I'm so excited for you two. And your baby on top of everything."

Niall hugged Liam. "Babies actually. Told me I was too fat to be four months along. So we had the ultrasound and there are two in there."

Harry pouted after having toppled onto the couch. He sat up taking over Liam's previous position.

Liam looked even more shocked. "Two? You mean you're having twins?" He looked over his shoulder at Harry and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Did you know and not tell me that?"

Louis chuckled. "Leave him alone, Mister Payne. We only found out yesterday."

Harry squeaked hiding his face in the couch pillow. "Maybe I did know. Leave me alone."

Niall smiled grabbing Liam's hands so he could feel the two different kicks. "Both boys; it’s karma for Louis continuously telling me that I was carrying his daughter."

Liam laughed lightly at the small thuds against his hand. "You guys are so precious. Niall, you look amazing. Pregnancy really looks good on you."

Louis beamed. "Keep telling her that, but she doesn't believe me." He leaned over and kissed at her temple.

"Well first Annabelle, then Sean tells me I'm fat and all that. Sean was trying to convince me to break up with you."

Harry got up seeing that dinner was coming up. He entered the kitchen grabbing his apron.

Liam sat back on his haunches and looked up in rapt fascination as if it was story time. "Who's Sean and why is he trying to ruin the most perfect relationship?"

Louis' smile dropped and he growled in the back of his throat. "He's a massive douche."

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He wasn't the, um... Kindest person ever." Niall frowned.

Harry stuck his head around the corner. "Babe, what do you want for dinner?"

Liam nodded before turning to Harry. "We'll just order Chinese or something. We really need to go grocery shopping sometime this week."

Louis chuckled at the conversation. "You guys are so domestic. It's actually rather refreshing. You're like the couple that used to live next door. If Harry starts baking cookies, then I'm done.

Harry glared. "For your information my chocolate chip cookies are the best." He walked out wearing his apron.

Niall nodded. "It’s like a real family. Cooking and cleaning it’s sweet."

Louis burst into laughter. "Please tell me you don't actually bake all the time? You're like a nineteen fifties housewife!"

Liam nodded. "I love his cooking and baking. I've actually had to loosen my belt since he's moved in."

Harry flipped Louis off. "Oi, shut up! I like cooking excuse me."

Niall shoved Louis. "Let him cook. If you keep making fun of him don't expect to come home to a meal."

Louis stopped laughing and looked at Niall in confusion. "You act as if I expect you to do all the cooking. I do know how to pick up a phone and get take away."

Liam chuckled. "That may be true, but nothing beats a home cooked meal."

Niall smirked. "Yeah and take away isn't happening every night so..."

Harry opened his cellphone. "I'm just gonna order a bunch of food."

Louis frowned. "Why not? It'll save so many dishes! Won't have to wash pots or anything." He didn't want Harry and Liam to think that Niall controlled the relationship even though that was pretty much true.

"That's fine, love. I don't know how much Niall needs, but I know that I'm starving. Anything leftover we can eat during the week." Liam shrugged.

"It’s also super unhealthy and leads to childhood obesity." Niall sighed.

Harry nodded and dialed the number ordering a variation of things when they answered.

Louis pouted. "Fine. You pick what they eat, but this means I get to dress them, right? Cropped capris and tiny TOMS every day."

Liam laughed "I don't know if they make your clothes that small, Louis."

Niall scoffed. "Um, no. Converse and flannel shirts. They actually make them small enough for babies."

Harry hung up sitting back on the chair. "Should be forty five minutes."

Louis winced. "Are our kids gonna be lumberjacks? No way will our kids ever be in flannels."

Liam frowned. "What's wrong with flannels? I quite like flannels. They're functional and never go out of fashion."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Then hoodies and shirts. They can wear Tom's if you're really going to argue."

Harry rubbed Liam's back. "There's nothing wrong with flannels, babe."

Louis liked scandalised. "You don't wear TOMS with hoodies if you want to look presentable." He groaned. "This would be so much easier if they were girls. Just frilly dresses and buckle shoes."

Liam practically purred into the touch. "Thanks. Some people just don't appreciate their versatility I guess."

Niall glared at her boyfriend shoving him. "Oh my God, really? You sound more like a girl then I do. They'll wear what I buy. Maybe some polo’s."

Harry nosed his jaw. "Yeah and it’s super easy to unbutton."

"I'm not a girl! I think the babies growing inside you are proof enough of that!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Niall.

Liam blushed and tried to ignore Harry. "Y-you're a bit sensitive about being called a girl. Something you're not telling us?" He grinned mischievously.

Niall shook her head. "No, he's definitely a boy. I would know." She joked grasping his jaw and guiding him into a kiss.

Harry pouted kissing the side of Liam's neck. "Don't ignore me. I know you heard my innuendo."

Louis begrudgingly let himself be drawn into the kiss and almost instantly felt his unhappiness melt away. He tried not to let Niall know the affect she had over him. "Careful, you might find all your clothes replaced with frilly dresses."

Liam tilted his head to offer Harry more skin to mark. "I did hear it. And I'll deal with you later."

Niall pulled away. "If you dare try I'll cut your dick off." She threatened glaring at him.

Harry licked his pulse point. "Deal with me? Sounds kinky I like it." Since admitting their feelings Liam wasn't so afraid to take charge.

Louis laughed lightly. "You wouldn't dare. You love it too much. What would you do with a husband without a cock?"

Liam shivered at the feel of Harry's tongue on his flushed skin. His fingers clutched at Harry's thigh. "Keep this up and I'm not going to let you cum tonight." He whispered lowly.

Niall shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'd deal with it. I don't need it that much."

Harry huffed but smirked. "Fine I'll stop." He got off the couch deciding to sit right in between Niall and Louis to be an ass.

Louis stared at Niall in horror until Harry sat in between them. He smiled. "Good. You sit there and protect my dick. Don't let her anywhere near it."

Liam chuckled. "So did Niall move into Harry's bunk basically or is she still in her room?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but decided it was the perfect time to joke. "Yeah I'll block yours and maybe she'll reach for mine."

Niall chuckled, elbowing Harry. "No, actually I stayed in my room."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Not even in your dreams, Styles. Apparently in Nick's dreams, but not yours."

He sighed and relaxed a bit more. "And I'm fighting Cowell on assigning someone that bed. I haven't even let anyone sit on it.”

Niall kissed Harry's cheek. "You know with the way Louis is combating my fashion sense maybe I should marry someone else. Niall Styles... Sounds weird, but I'll get over it."

Harry wrapped his arm around Niall grinning and nosing her jaw. "No one will come in between our love."

Louis huffed and looked over at Liam and smiled. "Looks like we've been left. How do you think Louis Payne sounds? Perhaps Liam Tomlinson?"

Liam laughed. "Well come over here and seal the deal with a kiss." He puckered his lips over at his student.

Niall shoved Harry off to glare at her fiancé. "If you even get off this couch I'll take off my ring." She was joking of course.

Harry chuckled getting off the couch to sit back on Liam's lap.

"Oh so now that I have a possibility of moving on, you want me back? I see how it is." Liam faked unhappiness and pouted at Harry.

Louis chuckled and laid his head in Niall's lap. "You know I'd never do that to you, babe." He kissed at her hand.

Niall stuck her tongue out. "Better not. Would you leave me if a skinny girl came onto you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You started it when you threatened me with not being able to come." He whispered.

Louis frowned. "Never, babe. You're the only one for me. Not even Kenzie." He turned and pressed a kiss to her stomach.

Liam frowned. "Is Kenzie really that much trouble?"

Niall pulled away kind of glaring down at him but she's more confused her eyebrows knit together. "What does this have to do with her?" Her voice raised a little clearly annoyed.

Harry groaned burying his face into Liam's neck. "Louis' so fucking stupid. Niall didn't mention her so you can imagine what she's thinking." He whispered so no one but his boyfriend could hear.

Louis paled. "I just meant that you thought she was staring and I'm saying that even if she is, you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and yours alone."

Liam scoffed quietly. "Maybe he can talk his way out of it. Or do you think her hormones will win this one?"

Niall maneuvered away from him. "But I didn't mention her now. She just the first name you come up with? I didn't name anyone but you automatically name her. It's because you think she's cute right?"

Harry looked back at Liam. "Hormones."

Liam held up a finger. "Don't count Louis out just yet."

"There's absolutely no reason for you to be worried. She's just a friend, Ni. Why are you getting so upset about this?" Louis sat up and looked over at Niall. He didn't understand what the big deal is.

Niall pulled at her hair. "Why? Maybe because I said skinny girl as a generalization but you said her name! Why would you bring her up? And the whole ‘oh no one not even Kenzie’? That makes it fucking sound like she's some big temptation to you."

Harry got up. "I think I'm gonna bake cookies."

"Good choice. I think I'll join you. Don't want to be around when this blows up." Liam got up and headed to the kitchen with Harry.

"That's not what I meant! Will I admit that Kenzie is cute? Yes. Does that mean she does anything for me? No. She's a girl I know who happens to be skinny. Perrie is also a beautiful girl, but I don't hear you saying anything about her. I don't get it. You know I love you and would never sleep around or even look at a girl that way." Louis threw his hands in the air. He didn't get what she was getting at.

Niall stood up glowering. "The fact that you brought her up! And Perrie doesn't stare at my fiancé like he gives out free fucks!"

She shook her head. Considering the drive was long they had their things packed so they could head back to school after the visited Harry and Liam.

"Kenzie doesn't do that either! Babe, her and Josh have a thing. Why would she mess up the thing she has going with Josh when she knows I'll just turn her down? That makes no sense. Are you trying to say that you don't trust me?"

Louis' eyes widened. "Is that what this is? You don't trust me? Fucking hell, Niall! If you honestly think that then you don't know me at all,"

Niall shook her head. "No, I trust you! It’s her I don't trust. And she fucked Josh after twenty minutes I'm guessing feelings don't develop in the space of twenty minutes!"

She was seriously considering walking. "Don't think I don't trust you."

Louis sighed. "Look. Let's forget about her. We're visiting friends. If you think we need to talk about this more, we can do it when we're alone." He grabbed at her hand and pulled her back onto the couch next to him.

"You don't have to trust her, but if you trust me then know that when I say I don't have feelings for her except friendship. And trust me when I say that I'll never be in that position with her."

Niall sighed jaw clenched. "I just... What if she came onto you though and your hormones were raging? What would you do then?" She sat on the other end of the couch legs crossed and fuming silently.

"I'll tell her to back off and go find you." He grabbed at her left hand and laced their fingers together.

"When I asked you to marry me, I wasn't thinking about Kenzie, or Perrie, or any of the other girls in our school. I was thinking about you and how much I would do to keep you happy. Sleeping around doesn't make you happy, so why would I do it?"

Niall squeezed his hand. "I don't mean to sound clingy or jealous I just love you." Hesitantly she snuggled into his side.

Louis kissed at her hair. "And I love you, babe. But when I question your motives with Harry, remember this."

He smiled trying to break the tension and get the feeling back. He loved Niall with all his heart and he would be damn if he lost her because some girl couldn't take a hint.


	22. Chapter 22

Niall walked to the table only to notice her usual spot next to Louis and Josh was taken-by Kenzie. She didn't let the irritation show as she sat next to Josh and Zayn.

"So how'd everyone's weekend go?" Nick asked. Since he talked to Harry and the Cheshire lad told him about Louis apologizing he decided to apologize to Louis and besides Aiden and Josh everything felt somewhat normal.

Niall smirked. "I for one had a great weekend."

Josh smiled brightly. "Is it because you saw your baby for the first time? You have to tell us everything since Louis said he wouldn't say anything."

Aiden looked exasperatedly at Josh before huffing and smiling and at Niall. "What are you having, Ni? A beautiful little girl?"

Louis smiled into his drink. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone in case Niall wanted to. He also said nothing about the engagement.

Niall giggled. "Louis isn't getting the daughter he wanted. It’s two beautiful little boys. One of them has arrhythmia, but I've stopped worrying about it since the doctor told me it wasn't anything to worry about."

Kenzie frowned leaning forward. "Are you sure? My aunt was having a baby and she miscarried. The doctor told us it was because the baby had arrhythmia."

Niall's eyes widened looking to Louis. "I... Oh God. Should we make another appointment?"

Louis frowned over at Kenzie. "Babe, the doctor said he's fine. We go back in two months. He'll be fine."

Zayn smiled. "Two? You're having twins! Niall, that's fantastic. Way to go, Louis! Congratulations to both of you."

Aiden nodded in agreement. "So I'm the godfather to one of them, right? Or both. I don't mind."

Josh clapped excitedly. "So are they going to have Irish or English names?"

Louis laughed. "Both. They're going to be Jack William and James Edward."

Niall sighed nodding lost in the excitement of the guys. "I wanted the name Jack and Lou wanted the name James. And I don't know Aiden. Harry's the godfather to James, maybe Jack too."

Kenzie looked at Josh. "Jack is kind of a bland name don't you think?"

Nick had figured out pretty quick that Kenzie wasn't the nicest person but Josh seemed to like her so he kept his mouth shut knowing the group didn't need any more drama.

Josh shrugged. "Sometimes Jack is short for Jonathan or Jackson. Besides, I think it's cute. Just imagine this little ball of energy running around going, 'Jack, Jack!' Louis and Niall apparently liked it, so I guess that's all that matters."

Louis nodded emphatically. "Niall came up with Jack, but I love it. It's simple, and everyone can pronounce it."

Aiden nodded. "Having parents name you something difficult is just cruel. I'm still wondering how Zayn got through kindergarten with all those kids."

Niall laughed. "School for me wasn't easy 'Neil! Neil!' And I can imagine Louis' 'Lewis! Lewis!"

Zayn chuckled himself agreeing. "No, substitute teachers are the worst with names."

Nick grinned. "Jack is great though. Only one syllable. No confusion."

Louis glared playfully at Nick. "Some of us weren't as lucky as others. Is that right, Nicholas?"

Josh laughed and slipped an arm around Kenzie's waist. "What about you, Kenzie? Any embarrassing names that you were forced to endure for any part of time?"

Nick stuck his tongue out. "Whatever, boo bear."

Kenzie wanted to push Josh off, but in order to be alone with who she wanted she needed to make it seem like she was taken. So she snuggled into him. "Well I've been called Kinzy, but nothing embarrassing."

Aiden snorted. "I'm sure we can change that. How big are your breasts? Like an A, maybe? Have any weird kinks? Kinky Kinzy sounds good. Or just straight up Kinky. I can call you that next time Father Cowell is around."

Kenzie glared. "C cup thank you and no remember I'm that pure wholesome preacher's daughter."

Louis smiled over at the two cuddling kids. "So are you two dating or is this a strictly sexual relationship?"

Josh shrugged and looked over as Kenzie for confirmation. Honestly, he'd be okay with either.

She looked at Josh. "We haven't really talked. Although we've only slept together once. Maybe we'll talk later. Right now there's no need for labels."

Zayn thought that was kind of weird, but like Nick, he said nothing.

Kenzie added. "Who wants a huge chest anyway? A huge chest and like blonde hair seems incredibly fake."

Niall stuffed food in her mouth knowing that she needed to shut up before she said anything.

Aiden frowned. Why the hell was she insulting Niall? "Nah. A chick's breasts that are huge, you can tell when they're real. And what's wrong with being a blonde? Don't they have more fun? They're usually the prettiest people."

Josh nodded. "Aiden's right. Not that a C cup and brunette hair isn't pretty." He squeezed his arm a little tighter around the waist.

Louis chuckled. "Blondes are the best. They're so great, I think I want to marry one."

Niall smiled putting her hand on the table to expose the ring. "Yeah, brunets with pretty eyes are the best."

Zayn's own eyes blew wide. "Niall, is that an engagement ring?!"

Nick didn't wait for confirmation he just tackled Louis in his chair hugging him and kissing his face. "My baby!"

Louis laughed. "Nick! Stop!" The brunet continued to laugh as the other boy's kisses started to tickle.

Aiden smiled brightly. "That's awesome! The ring is gorgeous! Louis, how you afford this?"

Josh shook his head, staring at the blonde. "I can't believe you said yes! So when's the wedding?"

Niall giggled loudly. "It’s my Nan's ring actually. Louis asked my dad for permission to marry me and everything." She sighed happily.

Nick finished with one sloppy kiss to his nose before he sat down.

Niall looked to Josh. "Wedding hasn't been planned yet."

Louis breathed heavily as he caught his breath from Nick's assault. "Why? Why would you smother me with kisses?"

Josh looked over at Kenzie. "Isn't this great? Niall and Louis are going to get married! Finally!"

Nick winked grinning madly. "I can do it again besides I'm just happy for you."

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders not interested or caring about the marriage.

Niall got up to sit on Louis' lap kissing him passionately.

Kenzie looked at the two concerned. "She's not too heavy? I mean can you take that much weight sitting on your lap?"

Louis smiled up at Niall. "It wouldn't matter if she weighed a thousand pounds, she can always sit in my lap."

Aiden cooed. "You two are so cute. This is all so exciting! Where would you want to get married? Doncaster or back in Mullingar?"

Niall hadn't thought of that. "Maybe somewhere in between to be fair. Stop asking us for details we haven't talked about it."

Zayn really didn't like Kenzie, but he didn't say a word.

Louis laughed. "What's in between Doncaster and Mullingar? The Irish Sea!" He kissed at her cheeks and hair while murmuring to her constantly. "You're the only you for me, babe. No one else."

\------------

Niall slept in her bed despite it being a Saturday afternoon. She wasn't feeling the best so she decided to nap and Louis thankfully had stayed with her running his fingers through her hair until it lulled her to sleep.

When Louis realised that Niall was asleep, he quietly and carefully got up from her bed. He scribbled a quick note about having to finish a project, but if she needed something, call him and he'd be right over.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead and then to her stomach before heading out the door and back to his dorm.

Once making it there, he smiled at Kenzie, who was hanging around his door, as he started unlocking his room. "Hey, Kinzy! What can I do for you? I can't tell you where Josh is."

He headed into his room and left the door open so she could follow if she wanted.

Kenzie took the invitation shutting the door behind her. "No, I don't need Josh."

She set her backpack down on his desk rummaging through her binder. She pulled out an old math test that had a large red D marked on it. "My dad will kill me if I have a bad grade so Father Higgins told me you're one of his best students. I was wondering if you could tutor me."

Louis smiled and climbed up on his bed. "Of course. Come on up here. I was going to work on a project from Sister Lloyd, but it can wait. Don't want to see a friend fail."

He patted the spot next to him on the bed and took the paper from her hand. "Looks like it's just simple precalculus. This shouldn't take long at all."

She sat next to him moving until their sides were touching. "Sorry for sitting close I just can't see."

Kenzie looked at the paper although she wasn't really looking at it or paying much attention. She was finally alone with him.

"No problem. Trust me; I'm shit without my glasses or contacts." He chuckled and continued to flip through the work.

He looked over at her and realised how close she was. His breath hitched in his throat until he shook his head slightly to clear it. "So, uh, what did you want to start with?"

She pointed to a random problem. "I don't know what formula I'm supposed to use for this."

She 'adjusted' her body to see her test better one of her breasts lightly brushing against his arm. "Math just confuses me."

He stiffened at the feeling of her breast against his arm. He didn't think they were close enough friends yet to be in such close contact. He shifted back a little, accommodating for her movement till there was a tiny sliver of space between them.

"Kenzie, you got that problem right." He chuckled uncomfortably. "Need to borrow my glasses or something?"

She leaned closer than before squinting her eyes. "I don't know how I got that right. Let’s do the one I got wrong right underneath it."

She scanned over the test. So far he was tense and she needed him to calm... Unless she could use his tenseness in her favor.

Louis nodded and looked at the problem. "Okay so, it's asking you if -sin(-x)/cos(-x), what is that equivalent to?"

He grabbed a pen from his nightstand and started to scribble the solution down. "Since -sin(-x)=-(-sin(x))=sin(x), and cos(-x)=cos(x); therefore, -sin(-x)/cos(-x)=sin(x)/cos(x)=tan(x). Your answer would be B, tan(x). Easy right?

Kenzie raised her eyebrows. "No not easy. Since when was the alphabet part of the problem? I don't even know what sin and cos means."

She was really trying to prolong this knowing that if she just went for it she'd more likely fail.

He chuckled. "Blame Newton and Leibniz. They started all this shit. And it really isn't that difficult." He launched into a detailed explanation of what exactly sin and cos and tan was. He started to relax some as he realised that it was just a tutoring session and that he was overreacting early about being uncomfortable with her.

Kenzie frowned looking at his profile. "You look really tense." She got off the bed to crawl behind him sitting back on her knees. She began to dig her thumbs into his shoulder blades fingers working at his shoulders. "Massages usually help."

Louis was about to object when her fingers made contact with his sore muscles and he moaned. So maybe he was stressed (having a pregnant fiancée and worrying about your son with a heart condition is quite stressful) and the feeling of her just zapping all the tension away was amazing.

"I'll tutor you anytime you want if you do this every time." He let a small breathy gasp as her thumb hit the worst part. "Fuck, you're good at this."

"Yeah, I try. Guess I'm good with my hands." She rubbed even harder into his shoulders. "I bet you're stressed. I can help you." Kenzie leaned down nipping at his neck softly so as not to hurt him. Slowly she began to lick and nibble at the point where his neck met his shoulder.

Louis let his eyes slip shut and he started to melt away at the sensation. The feeling of her hands just taking all of his worry and stress away, the feeling of her lips against his skin and- Wait.

He pulled away and brought a hand up to hold the area she had been biting at. "Kenzie, what are you doing? I'm engaged. You can't do stuff like that."

Kenzie pulled away embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't mean to. I was just, you know, helping you. I swear this isn't cheating its strictly helping you relax." She ran her tongue along the back of his neck right at the outline of his shirt collar. She went about licking and nipping trying to prove that this wasn't cheating.

He couldn't help the pang in his chest every time he pictured Niall standing in front of him and looking at him with her crying blue eyes. "No. Kenzie, this is wrong." He didn't move very far (if that all) away from her hands and mouth.

"How? I'm making you less stressed. Heart arrhythmia in a baby can be caused by a mum who's stressed. If you're stressed, she’s stressed and that's not good for the babies."

She let her hands move from his shoulders to run down his chest.

Louis suppressed a moan and a few shaky breaths. "But," he groaned at the feeling of her finger against the hard surface there. "How will this calm her? If anything, this would just stress her out more." He leaned forward into her touch. "You shouldn't be in here.

She removed her hands backing away. "I was trying to say that if you're not stressed she won't be and there would be no fighting, but if you want me to leave I will."

She already planned for this scenario knowing full well that he wouldn't give right away. She'd just have to work it.

"I'm sorry, Kenzie. This isn't right." He clenched his fist to make sure he wouldn't reach out for her.

"I can tutor you again if you absolutely need it, but maybe in the library or something. Just text me and let me know, okay?"

She nodded standing up. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

With that she headed out the door backpack slung over her shoulders. The next session she wouldn't give in so easily.

Louis watched her go. He felt horrible. Granted, nothing really happened between Kenzie and him, but he didn't shy away at all.

He could still feel her hands on his chest and the mouth on the back of his neck. He shivered at the thought of Niall ever finding out.

He tugged on his fringe. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

\------------

Kenzie sighed lying on her back. She needed to move forward with her plan and she knew how to do it. She pulled out her cellphone bringing up Louis' number and composing a new text. 'I need you. I don't think I can wait much longer.'

\------------

Niall moved further into Louis' chest smiling warmly. "I love you, boo." She loved having him close by and cuddling.

Louis smiled and kissed at Niall's hair. "I love you too, babe. So, so much."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and opened the text. He paled. Kenzie just couldn't send him things like that- he's engaged for God's sakes!

'Go find Josh. I'm with my fiancée right now.’

Niall furrowed her eyebrows at Louis' noticeable mood change. "Something wrong?"

"Nope nothing's wrong. Just been feeling a little under the weather lately. I'm sure I'll be fine." He tried to give her the most convincing smile he could muster.

\------------

Kenzie rolled over to lie on her stomach. 'Oh right now? Does that mean you'll stop by when you're done with her? How does it feel to go this long without sex?'

\------------

His phone vibrated again. 'No. I'm not being anywhere alone with you. It's a temptation and I will not put myself there. And our sex life is just fine thank you.'

"Oh okay." Niall kissed him softly laying her head on one of his outstretched arms.

\------------

Kenzie sighed. Was he really going to be like this? 'From what I heard you're not getting any. How does it feel to start having sex only to stop?'

\------------

Louis huffed at the device and almost didn't answer it, but he knew Niall. The girl would laugh, pick up the phone, read the text. Maybe it was just better to play Kenzie's game for now.

'We both get off so I'm perfectly content. Besides, I love her so sex isn't the only on my mind twenty-four/seven unlike you. If you're really that desperate, text Josh or do it yourself.'

Niall didn't say anything. Louis seemed a little frustrated. She let her fingers brush against his thigh.

\------------

Kenzie smirked. 'Sex isn't the only thing on my mind you are too.'

\------------

'Really? Because you seem to always want a dick in you and unfortunately I can't help you. Call Nick. I'm sure he'll fuck you in a second. If you won't do that, just use your imagination and leave me alone.'

He clutched his phone tightly and focused on the feeling of Niall against him. "I'm sorry. It just seems like everyone needs my help now that I'm not feeling well. Just a little stressed out, babe."

Niall frowned. "I hate when you're stressed. If you need to leave you can." She nipped at his jaw.

"I don't want to. I love cuddling with you and holding you close. Not doing anything but lying here." He pulled her closer to him.

He needed to forget what Kenzie was doing. He knew exactly what she was up to.

\------------

'Oh you're so mean. Tell me you can't be happy with your hand or hers. Don't you miss being inside someone? Don't you miss the heat and walls clenching around you?' Now she was just trying to get him hard.

\------------

Louis let his eyes close as he tried to remember the last time he had been inside Niall. It was so long ago. Probably when Nick and Harry walked in on them and he hadn't even been able to finish that time.

'Of course I miss it, but holding out and waiting for Niall will make it a million and one times better the next time. Now stop. You're going to get me in trouble.'

Niall nodded kissing his clothed chest. "Only if you're sure love. I love lying with you too."

\------------

Kenzie didn't stop. 'Or how about the last time she went down on you? The last time her tongue was running over your shaft? The last time her lips went anywhere near your head? Her warm breath fluttering over your skin? Remember how it felt to be in someone's mouth?'

\------------

Louis bit at his lip. He knows it's wrong and completely unfair to Niall, but Kenzie's words were turning him on. He could feel his blood rushing down and gathering in his lower regions.

'What do you want from me, Kenzie? I'll do anything if you just promise to stop. Please.'

He shifted away from Niall to try and hide his growing erection.

\------------

Kenzie smirked. Finally what she was waiting for. 'I... Can I talk to you? I need to apologize.'

\------------

Niall reached out caressing his jaw. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. "I really don't feel good. My stomach is been really upset lately."

He sighed and looked over at Niall. "Maybe I should go. I don't want to run the risk of getting you sick. You need to be as healthy as you can for James and Jack."

Niall kissed his jaw avoiding his mouth so she wouldn't contract anything. "You're so thoughtful." She couldn't have been a luckier girl really. Louis was so sweet and caring. "I hope you feel better. I love you."

"Thanks, babe. Love you too." He slowly tried to climb out of the bed and not disturb her.

He leaned down at kissed at her tummy hoping that would suffice since he had to play up the whole being sick thing. "I'm not sure if I'll make it down to dinner. If not, text me, and maybe you can come to my dorm if I feel at all better."

"Okay, babe. I love you." Niall smiled lying back.

With that, he left her dorm and his way back over to his own. Opening the door to his room, he stopped. "Kenzie! How did you get in here?"

Kenzie looked up from his bed slipping her phone into her back pocket. "I just want to talk about what happened."

"Nothing's happened. All that's happened is you sent me ridiculous texts. They need to stop, Kenzie. I'm marrying Niall and your delusions are only going to cause problems for everyone."

He shut his door quickly and set his stuff down at his desk before facing her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing happened? I don't know what happened during our last tutoring session? The one where I was sucking and kissing your neck and touching your chest? I don't think Niall would appreciate knowing you didn't push me off and that you were moaning."

She offered a sugary sweet smile kicking her feet in slow arches.

"I don't get you. You have a good thing going with Josh. Why are you trying to ruin things with Niall and me? I don't it, Kenzie!" He didn't understand why she was... He didn't even know how describe it. Niall was right, this girl was crazy.

"There is nothing with Josh. He's not my type and he was a virgin. I want someone experienced and judging by Niall's stomach, I'd say you are."

She got off the bed walking past him to lock the door before turning back around. She took off her cardigan unbuttoning her shirt until her bra and flat stomach were exposed.

She touched his chest pushing him back onto his bed. "You can pretend I'm Niall for all I care but I know you miss having sex. Let me help you out."

Louis' knees hit his bed and he collapsed onto the soft mattress. He stared up at her and subconsciously licked at his lips. He reached out to grab her hips before recoiling as if he had been burnt. "I can't. This is wrong. Just get your clothes on and leave."

He closed his eyes tightly just wanting her to leave and let him get back it his life before this all started.

Kenzie scoffed. "I've finally got you where I want you. Now relax if you're planning on enjoying this." She attached her lips to his licking across it. Slowly she began to roll her hips grinding down onto Louis' pelvis.

Louis tried to pull his mouth away from her and only succeeded in pressing his hips up into her own. A moan tumbled from his mouth at the sensation and he couldn't help but want more.

"Kenzie! Stop. This-" he moaned again as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. "This isn't right."

"But you're moaning. You want this. Now stop." She moved her hands behind her back expertly taking her bra off. She continued to grind this time more roughly, biting into his lip, and now her hands went to unbutton his shirt.

He grabbed at her wrists to try and halt her. "Please, Kenzie. I don't want this. If you just leave now, I promise not to treat you any differently or tell anyone."

He was fully hard now and could feel the ache of needing release starting to set in. He felt like crying because everything was finally looking up and then this had to happen. "Please, Kenzie. Don't. I have a family.

She groaned rolling her eyes. "No one has to know. You make it sound like everyone will know. Now calm down or I could tell Niall about the last session that I'm sure you didn't tell her about."

Kenzie struggled out of his grasp pushing his shirt off before going to his pants unclasping, unbuttoning, and unzipping what she needed his pants finally open.

Louis stopped fighting her. If this meant that Niall never found out, then he'd do whatever she wanted. "Just promise me that Niall will never find out. I'll do anything you want."

He gasped as his pants were undone and the cool air hit his hard on. "Condoms are in the drawer in nightstand."

"I promise that I'll never tell her." She assured getting up to get a condom out.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way." She sat back on the bed pushing his jeans down along with his boxers. She wouldn't tell Niall but that didn't mean she couldn't tell someone who would tell Niall.

Louis laid there and wondered how this became his life. A year ago, he never would have never thought that he'd be in this situation. He just shut his eyes and tried to imagine Niall and the first time they met and the way her shirt had stretched across her chest. He thought about the way she had kissed him and how he had immediately fallen in love.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to fuck you?" He felt horrible saying that to anyone other than Niall. He felt ready to throw up at the fact.

Kenzie smiled offering her dimples. "Just do exactly what I tell you and no one will know. More importantly Niall won't know."


	23. Chapter 23

Louis slammed his tray down on the table and sat down next to Niall and Josh. Kenzie decided that it would a great idea to drag everything out with Louis.

To buy Kenzie's silence, Louis was basically on call for her. When she wanted sex, he dropped anything he was doing. In the two weeks that this had been going on, Kenzie had texted him for sex a total of seven times.

He slumped over on the table and just wanted to sleep. He hadn't had a day alone with Niall in forever and he just wanted to spend the day with her.

Niall frowned. Louis hadn't been feeling well at all and she felt terrible really. "Lou?"

She rubbed at his back in between his shoulder blades. "You've been sick for over a week. Maybe you should see a doctor."

Nick looked worriedly to his friends also having noticed that Louis' been under the weather. "Lou, do you need any antibiotics? I've got plenty."

Louis shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm just really tired. I'll get better soon. Just feel like I need to sleep for a few days."

Josh frowned. "That sounds serious, mate. Maybe you should go visit Sister Rachel. I'm sure she’ll give you a sleeping aide if you really need it."

Aiden looked up from his meal. "Lou, I know you hate being babied, but this is something you should definitely go get looked at."

Niall hated seeing Louis like this although she really hadn't seen much of him. "Do you wanna come up to my room? I haven't seen you in a while. We could cuddle and I could take care of you."

Nick smiled. "Thoughtful girlfriend you've got there."

Louis smiled tiredly. "I might fall asleep on you. Is that okay? I mean, I feel like we haven't really just hung out and now I might fall asleep on you. That's not really fair to you."

Aiden smiled sadly. "At least you'll be together. I mean, where have you been? Teachers aren't slamming you with projects are they?"

Niall cupped his cheeks. "Hey, who cares? You've spent mornings with me where all I did was throw up. I just miss cuddling." She leaned in to kiss him.

At that moment Kenzie came up with her tray sitting next to Josh like usual although she was grinning.

Louis smiled. "And that's why I love you. Alright. Let's finish dinner and then go pop a movie in and just cuddle and sleep."

Josh smiled brightly. "That sounds perfect. What do you think, Kenzie? Wanna cuddle and watch a movie? Zayn said something about hanging with Perrie."

Niall sighed contently. She hadn't had a moment with him. "Sounds great. We can kiss and hug and everything."

Recently Josh and Kenzie started dating, but she was using it more for a cover.

"Nah, I need to study. Sorry, babe." She shot a look to Louis winking.

Louis tried to hide the disgust when Kenzie looked at him. He just wanted out of this 'friendship' they had. He had to wonder if Niall felt this powerless with Sean.

Josh frowned. "You've been studying so much lately. One night off won't hurt you. Come on, babe. Besides, I really want you."

Kenzie looked at Josh shooting him a half glare. "Have you seen my grades? Math is still bad and my test is coming up. I need to be prepared."

Niall laced her fingers with Louis'. "I've got Evil Dead on DVD and it’s kinda one of my favorite movies."

Louis chuckled. "I can't promise to stay awake, but I'll definitely start it with you. I'll run to my dorm and change and meet you at your dorm when I'm done. Hope you’re okay with me in shorts and a t shirt."

Josh shook his head. "I still don't get how you're in precalculus. I'm barely passing algebra."

Niall kissed his cheek. "Go ahead. I need to set up the bed anyways."

Kenzie stood up pecking Josh. "I need to go study I'll text you later." The brunette left intent on heading to Louis' room instead.

Louis kissed her forehead. "Love you, babe."

He got up, pushing his tray and almost full plate in front of Niall, before heading up to his room. He sighed when he saw Kenzie standing there. "Not tonight, Kenzie. I need to spend time with Niall and get some sleep. And I'm almost out of condoms so please, not tonight."

Kenzie crossed her arms. Although she was glaring she was also smiling. "Okay not tonight. I guess Niall can find out about what you've been doing behind her back. Oh, and I'm sure the other guys would love to know you've been cheating on your pregnant fiancée."

She smirked. "Oh and don't worry about the condoms I've got an entire box from Nick the other night. He assumes I'm using them for Josh."

"I'm begging you, Kenzie. I'm getting sick and I just really need a break." He was begging at this point.

"If you really need a shag, go to Josh. He's going to think it's weird that you don't spend any time with him and you won't sleep with him." He leaned against his door and pleaded with her.

Kenzie nodded her head. "Right. You're right."

She pushed past Louis heading towards the closed door. "Niall! Oh, Niall, guess what? Guess what your boyfriend's doing!"

She yanked the door open prepared to walk down the corridor.

Louis quickly grabbed her wrist. "Fine! Just please make this quick. If I don't show up to her room tonight she'll get suspicious."

He dragged her down the hall and back to his room and opened the door. Once inside, he shoved her on the bed and almost started to cry as he starts what had become the norm for him.

\------------

It had been well over an hour since she told Louis to come to her room. She frowned, not even paying attention to the screen anymore.

So far she had texted him four times and he had yet to respond. The first one was playful 'Hurry! The movie's starting! (:' to her last one 'Are you even coming?'

She didn't understand what was happening with him. They hadn't spent any time together and now he was blowing off plans? 'Don't bother showing up.'

She turned the movie off curling into her blankets. She just wanted to sleep.

\------------

Louis stepped out of the shower, his tan skin tinged pink from viciously scrubbing the scent and feel of that girl off of him. He had started crying sometime in the middle of fucking Kenzie and hadn't stopped since.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to see Kenzie still naked and sprawled across his bed. "You got what you wanted. Now, please get out."

He swiped his phone and saw all the messages from Niall. He only cried harder as he composed a new text to her. 'I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. Can I please come and cuddle with you?'

Kenzie stood up tugging her clothes on. "I know I'm better than Niall, Louis. It might take a few more study sessions for you to realize, but I am."

She tugged the door open leaving.

\------------

Niall sighed looking at her phone. It’s not like he did this a lot. 'Yeah just please don't do it again. It makes me feel like you don't want to spend time with me.'

\------------

Louis dropped to his bed and cringed at the wetness on the sheets. He stood back up and dressed himself quickly in sweats, a t shirt, and beanie before pocketing his phone and keys and slipping his shoes on.

He walked out and headed to Niall's room immediately. He knocked softly on the door and rubbed at his eyes hoping to get the 'just-woke-up' look instead of the 'I'm-being-blackmailed-into-cheating-on-you-and-I-feel-used' look.

He's not quite sure he managed to make the switch.

"It’s open!" Niall called out. She had yet to turn the movie on.

Instead of doing so she just lied on her side facing the wall. It's not that she didn't trust Louis, but his response to her last text was awfully quick when she told him not to come.

Louis slowly opened the door and looked over at her curled up on her bed. "Hey..."

He sat on the bed and started rubbing at her back. He wanted to lay with her and cuddle her close and cry, but part of him wouldn't let him. He didn't get that luxury. He's cheating on her (granted, not because he wants to) and she deserves so much more than him.

He hesitantly lies down next to her, keeping his beanie on to hide his wet hair, and wraps an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, babe. I guess I must be sicker than I thought. I don't even remember lying down."

Niall cuddled back into him. She couldn't be mad at him. "You're fine. I'm sorry that I got mad. I'm being selfish when you're sick." Carefully she turned around kissing him on the lips for the longest time keeping it soft and sweet. "I love you."

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears. He let out a shaky breath. "Love you too.”

He felt disgusting. He should tell her. If he told her, Kenzie couldn't use that against him. Or, he could wait the two months until graduation and never see Kenzie again and Niall would never know.

He stiffened. What would Kenzie do after graduation? Follow him? Tell everyone? Demand that he continue to fuck her? He needed to know.

Niall noticed the tone but he was sick so she just wrote it off as such. "Do you wanna start the movie over? Oh I have like every cult classic you can think of so if you want to watch something else."

She sat up trying to remember where she kept her movies.

"Whatever you want, babe. I'm probably not going to make it five minutes before passing out." He whispered to the room.

That was true. He was so physically and emotionally drained that he's surprised he hadn't passed out the second he hit her bed and pillow.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. He really was sick and she suddenly felt really guilty for sending all those texts to him. "Go ahead and sleep babe undress if you want. I'm going to put a movie in."

She got off going to her Duffel searching through her collection she had accumulated over the years.

He nodded and shifted so she could crawl right back into bed. He winced as he rolled onto his phone and keys. He fished them from his pockets and set them both of the nightstand.

"I love you, Niall. You know that right?" He whispered to the nearly silent room.

Niall shimmed out of her pants until she was only in her underwear. She looked away from the screen where the original Exorcist was in.

"Of course I know that. I love you too." She kissed him on the lips settling back. The opening credits ended and she could already hear Louis snoring.

\------------

Niall's eyes cracked open. The bed was empty other than her of course. Louis must have left although he was sick so she couldn't blame him. She sat up yawning stretching her arms above her head. She must have fallen asleep during the movie without realizing it.

Niall got out of bed going to shut the television off when she heard a phone vibrating.

Curiously she walked to her nightstand only to notice that it wasn't hers but Louis.' Niall planned to tell the person that Louis left his phone but then she opened the message.

'Hey. I need help with calculus. Like actual help, not I pretend I need help and then we have sex. Like actual help. Meet me in the library in twenty minutes or the slut finds out. Love you! -Kenzie xx'

Niall's heart dropped twenty stories. There's no way. There's no way Louis would do that. She had to be texting the wrong person.

'Hey it's Louis. What do you mean sex? I've been sick.' Her fingers shook as she tapped each letter and punctuation mark. She waited for the response fighting back tears in case she really had messaged the wrong person.

'Haha. Very funny, Tomlinson. Remember our deal? You're on call for whenever I need some dick and I never tell Niall about what happened at the first study session. Look, I don't care if you're sick or if you want to spend the day with your whore-to-be. Either you meet me in the library or I tell everyone that you've been shagging me for the past two weeks. See if your fat fiancée wants you after that. -Kenzie xx'

'No his fat fiancée doesn't want him now.' She threw his phone across the room sobbing loudly.

He couldn't be. He really couldn't be. She was trembling hard and her knees felt weak. She slowly got dressed, needing to ask him. She slipped his phone into her pocket leaving. Her tears were making it hard to see but she managed to make it to his room, knocking.

\------------

Louis stumbled from his bed and sighed. Only the boys and Kenzie knocked anymore and it was way too early for any of the boys to be awake. He swung the door open in annoyance. "Kenzie, I already told-."

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Niall standing there with tears streaming down he face. "Babe? Are you okay? Is it the kids? Are you hurt?"

He went into full blown panic mode and ushered her into his room and to his desk chair so she could sit.

She wouldn't sit though. Instead she stayed standing handing Louis his phone. "Is it true? Are you fucking Kenzie? Are you fucking her behind your slut's back?" She clenched at the fabric of her sweatshirt, tears continuing to fall.

His face fell. He can't believe he was stupid enough to leave his phone there when he knew Kenzie would probably end up texting him.

"Niall..." He had no clue what to say. He couldn't deny it without making everything worse, but he couldn't admit it without her blowing up on him.

He was trapped. "I, uh... I'm..."

"You what? What!" She shouted only crying harder. He wasn't denying it. He really wasn't. "You haven't been sick. You've been spending all your time fucking her whenever she needs dick right? Whenever she calls you go! I actually asked you about this. I actually trusted you!"

She shook hard. "How many times? How many times have you fucked her?"

Louis stared at the floor. He didn't want to answer her. He didn't want her to know. He didn't want Kenzie, he only wanted Niall.

Now, he was losing her.

He mumbled out a number, hoping that she couldn't hear him. He didn't want this. All he wanted was to keep Kenzie quiet.

"Answer me! You fucking cheated on me the least you can do is fucking answer me!" She cried.

He wasn't even crying. He was just standing there pretending to be ashamed. He didn't care, he didn't care about her. "Just tell me." Niall whispered.

“Eight. Eight times.” He looked at up at her and nearly burst into tears at the look on her face. He tried pushing the phone back into her hands. “I didn’t want to though, babe. You have to believe me. Look at my text log! I tell her no and try to get her to go to Josh!”

Niall shoved his phone back into his hands. "You didn't want it? You didn't want it! If you didn't want it you would have shoved her off! You would have told me the minute she came onto you!" She couldn't think clearly anymore. "I never want to fucking see you again!"

Niall ripped the wedding ring off her finger shoving it into his hand. "You can drive that back to my father and explain why the wedding is off!"

"Niall, please just calm down! Don't do this! I love you!" He pleaded with her. He would do anything. "Babe, she was forcing me to sleep with her. I don't want her. I told her to go to Josh- to her own boyfriend- but she wouldn't listen."

He grabbed her left hand and tried shoving the ring back on her finger, but he was shaking too much. She couldn't leave.

He wouldn't let her.

Niall struggled to get out of Louis' grip but she was crying too much, shaking too much. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm not marrying you! Its over!" She curled her fingers in so he couldn't slip it on.

Niall reached up to slap him across the face. "Stop it! Let me go!"

Louis stopped the second her hand made contact. He stared down at her with tears dripping down his face. He could feel the blood rushing to the stinging skin and he knew there would be a nice sore spot there for a long while.

"Niall..." He stepped back and tripped over his own feet and went falling onto his butt on the slightly carpeted concrete floor.

"No. No don't talk to me. I hate you! I hate you." She stormed from the room slamming the door behind her. The moment she was in the hall she broke down sobbing. Every time she tried to breathe she began to hiccup.

Niall stumbled down the hall, but she didn't make it far.

\-----------

Aiden was playing Call of Duty on the gaming platform that Harry had managed to sneak in before he had been expelled. He was just about to kill the lead terrorist when he heard it.

A slamming door and heart wrenching sobbing. Niall must be in one of her moods again.

Sighing he paused the game and opened the door to see her. "Niall? You okay?"

Niall looked up only to cry harder. How was she supposed to tell Josh? "I... Louis he... He cheated on me. I went to confront him and he told me he slept with another girl eight times."

It took her awhile to get all of that out. She was crying and hyperventilating.

Aiden's eyes widened and he quickly pulled her into the room. He sat her down on Nick's bed and grabbed her a water bottle from the case under his bed. "Here, Ni. Drink this, okay? Calm down and drink. We'll figure this out."

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the boys (minus Louis) and Perrie and Kenzie. '999: Niall is saying Louis slept with another girl. My dorm, now. Hurry!'

Niall's hands were shaky and she tried to drink from the bottle but it slipped spilling across her red sweatshirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay, love. You didn't do anything wrong." Aiden went to her and slipped his fingers under the red material to pull it off and get her another one so she could be dry.

Nick was the first one up looking frantically around the room. "This has to be a joke! Louis wouldn't do this!"

Zayn was close behind Nick with Perrie clutching at her ribs to catch her breath. "Nick's right. Louis would never do anything like this!"

Josh was the last of the makes to arrive and he looked around the room in confusion. "Where's Kenzie? She said she'd meet me here. She not here yet?"

Niall cried into her hands thanking Aiden.

Nick sat down next to her enveloping the girl into a hug.

Kenzie, much to Niall's surprise, actually showed up hand on her hip and rolling her eyes at the crying blonde. "Whoa, don't drown us."

Aiden turned to look at the girl. "Really? We have an emotionally distraught pregnant teenager and you decide to be a bitch about it? If you're not going to be any help, go fuck Josh or whatever it is you do in your spare time."

"All you've done since coming to this school is stir up trouble and put Niall down. Why did you even show up to Aiden's room in the first place?" Zayn chimed in from his place next to Perrie.

Kenzie smirked. "I don't fuck Josh. I fuck Louis. Isn't that right Niall?"

Niall only buried her face into Nick's shoulder unable to look up.

Kenzie continued with her verbal assault. "Yeah, every time Louis isn't around he's fucking me good and hard. Tells me that he can't believe he's stuck with such a fucking cow. What a slut you are. First Sean, then Louis? Clearly you're an ugly slut."

Niall cried even harder not being able to breathe.

Aiden clenched his fists in anger. "Louis would never do that or say that about Niall. If you're going to lie about someone, at least make it plausible."

Perrie nodded. "You know, everything started going to hell once you showed up. Maybe you should just leave us and anyone we associate alone."

Josh frowned. "Wait, you've been fucking other people? Is that why you asked Nick for the condoms? I thought..." He frowned as he dropped to sit on Aiden's bed.

Niall's bottom lip quivered. "She's not lying. Louis left his phone and the text she sent him... When I confronted him he told me they slept together eight times. He didn't even cry until I gave the ring back."

Nick didn't want to believe it, but this was Niall telling them.

Kenzie gestured to Niall. "See the whore is agreeing with me."

Zayn grabbed Kenzie by the wrist and shoved her out the door. "If anyone here is a whore, it's you. Messing with a pregnant girl and her fiancé? You're also a home wrecker. You know what? Just go fuck Louis if you're that apathetic to everything."

He slammed the door in her face and turned back to the broken circle of friends. Perrie had moved to help comfort Niall and Aiden turned his attention to Josh.

Zayn still couldn't believe Louis had done this. There had to be an explanation. Louis was so in love with Niall and wouldn't do this to her.

Niall cried and cried until her eyes hurt and too heavy to open, jaw and throat burning.

Nick rubbed her back kissing the top of her head a few times.

"I... I need to call someone."

\------------

Kenzie knocked on Louis' door waiting for him to answer. "Well Niall knows and you have no relationship so do you wanna fuck?"

Louis threw his door open and glared at the girl. "The only reason I slept with you was so Niall would never find out. Now that she knows, I want nothing to do with you. You're done controlling me and guilt tripping and blackmailing me. You ruined my life and broke my family apart. My family! The one thing I thought I'd always have."

He broke down crying right in his doorway. "You're a vile, evil snake who doesn't deserve the light of day. You're lucky you're a girl or your head would have been through the wall."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever I can find another guy. Bye."

With that the brunette girl left. Maybe she could talk Josh into it.

\------------

Niall picked up her phone dialing an all too familiar number. She held it to her ear, hand trembling. "Hello, Sean?"


	24. Chapter 24

Sean stepped out of the beat up truck he had gotten from his dad a few years back and stared at the school. With an impressive whistle, he made with way inside and followed the signs to the cafeteria.

He spotted her easily. Her bleached blonde hair and protruding tummy enough to give her away. He approached the table with the friendliest smile he could muster.

"Hey, Niall."

Niall smiled hugging Sean as best as she could. "Why don't you sit down? If you're hungry I can get you some food."

She smiled looking at the others sitting around the table. "Sean, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Sean."

She sat down in her seat waiting for Sean to take Louis' old seat next to her. "After we can go to my room so you can drop your stuff off."

Sean nodded and dropped down next to her. "What's up?" He offered as he snagged some food from Niall's plate.

Aiden warily looked the new guy. He seemed... Rough. He wasn't anything like Louis and he kind of assumed that's what Niall's ex would be like.

Before anyone could say anything, Sean interrupted.

"Jesus Christ!" He was rooting through Niall's backpack. "They got you to carry a fucking Bible? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my Niall? This version is shit."

Niall frowned. "I didn't want to. I have to for religious studies." She went back to eating her food letting Sean do whatever he wanted. Usually how it went back in Mullingar.

Nick shoved his own food down not liking this kid already.

"So what do you do for fun around here? I mean, besides spread your legs for any human being with a dick." He pulled her Bible out of the bag and started flipping through it and not being gentle at all. A few small tears were not that unusual, but when he rips an entire page out, Zayn has had enough.

"Do you mind? She needs that for her next lesson and you're ruining it."

Sean shrugs. "She's not going to her lesson. She's coming with me. I brought some lovely weed with me and these pages are perfect for rolling." He closed the book and set it to the side stealing more food from her tray. "Bet you haven't had weed in forever, princess."

Niall looked at him like he was utterly insane. "I'm pregnant, Sean. I'm not smoking!"

She also ignored that insult about her spreading her legs. He was normally like this. "Anyway, I'll skip lessons for today, but we're not smoking."

Nick reached across the table taking the Bible out of Sean's hands. "Since you're not smoking, you won't need this."

Sean snatched the book back. "She might not be smoking, but I sure as hell am. Maybe you won't look as hideous after a blunt or two. Show me what you did to this boyfriend of yours. You know, that you love so much- the one that was fucking around while you sat in your dorm with his kids."

He leaned back and stretched. "Man, that drive is a bitch. Maybe I'll have you suck me off while I smoke. Just like old times." He finally just took the tray from Niall and started eating the entire plateful of food.

Niall frowned looking at the ground. She could have gotten him his own plate.

Nick seethed pushing his plate towards Niall. "Here, I was done anyways."

Niall began to eat side glancing Sean. He probably wasn't making the best impression.

Sean, not noticing that he was disturbing anyone, looked around. "Where is Prince Charming? I have some choice words for him."

Josh, who had taken the Kenzie thing the hardest, sneered. "Locked himself up in his dorm room. Probably better for everyone. Can't sleep with anyone’s girlfriend if he never comes out of his room."

Aiden sighed. Josh was still cursing Louis' name and the slightly older boy thought his best mate and crush would be over it. "He's upset. Keeps complaining and grumbling about the green eyed girl from hell."

Niall sighed looking up from her plate. "Can we not talk about Louis or cheating? Thank you." She absently played with her ring finger although there was nothing there to mess with anymore.

Nick frowned moving his chair over so he could hug Niall.

Zayn sighed. "We should probably take him food. We don't want him to starve up there."

Aiden nodded. Since Louis had locked himself away, the boys (minus Josh) had taken to a schedule of rotation to taking food and water and anything the lad needed. "Whose turn is it to take him something?"

"I think it’s mine." Nick stood up kissing Niall on the forehead. "Don't be dating any assholes love." Nick shot a glare to Sean going back to the lunch line.

Niall sighed standing up. "I'm going to go up to my room now."

Sean shoved the last little bit of food in his mouth and stood up. "I'll come with you. Don't want to be left alone with people I don't know."

Aiden smiled as Niall and Sean left. "I really don't like him. I don't want him anywhere near Niall alone."

\------------

Niall opened her bedroom door letting Sean in. She smiled lightly. "Well this is my room. It’s not the biggest, but its cozy I guess."

She yawned tiredly lying back onto the mattress. "So what do you wanna do?"

He laid next to her tossed and arm around her in an almost protective manner. "We can absolutely crush Louis. That's simple enough to do."

He sat up and spread her legs so he could kneel between them. He leaned in closely to let his breath ghost over her face. "Show me how much you hate him, princess."

He pressed his lips against hers harshly and moved to tangle his fingers in his hair.

Niall pushed at his chest struggling to turn her head. "Sean, stop." She sighed quietly. She just wanted someone to talk to not shag. She didn't want to shag anyone. "I don't hate him and stop with the princess. And I'm pregnant I don't want to sleep with anyone."

Sean pulled back frustrated. "Then why the hell am I here?"

He huffed and stood up from the bed and looked down at her. "I have a pregnant girl back home who's ready to drop at any moment and I left her to be with you. I expected you to be at least grateful."

He huffed. "Whatever. I'm gonna lite up then." He grabbed the weed from his pocket and the Bible that he had brought with him from the cafeteria.

Niall felt guilty. Sean had driven all the way out for her and why else would she call her ex? "I'm sorry." She sat up taking her skirt off leaving her underwear on. "You're right."

She was falling back into listening to him and if she didn't he'd guilt her into listening to him.

Sean smiled. "That's what I thought." He fiddled around with his belt buckle before dropping his pants and crawling back between her legs.

"Want me to make you feel pretty? Want me to make you feel like you're actually worth something?" He whispered as he pushed her back to the bed and kissed at her neck.

Niall didn't want this. She wanted Louis, but she only nodded. "Yeah."

She closed her eyes trying to imagine her ex. She shouldn't be though. Louis didn't love her. Louis never did, but she loved him. "Just... Just make it fast."

Sean smiled cruelly. "Why would I do that? You need to be taught who you belong to."

He never wanted Niall to leave him. He never wanted her to forget who made her. He was the only one who would ever love her.

\------------

Nick knocked on Louis' door balancing a tray on one arm. He sighed quietly when no one answered.

He pushed the door open seeing Louis on his bed. "I've come with provisions." He was the only one that was treating Louis no different. "Hey, mate."

Louis didn't acknowledge his presence. He didn't move from being huddled under his comforter. Yesterday's food was still sitting on the tray on his desk from where Zayn had left it.

He faced the wall and merely huffed when his door was opened and light flooded the room.

Nick turned the light switch on sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Lou…" He noticed the untouched tray already there so he set the new one on Louis' desk.

"Sean is here. He's a real ass. Calling Niall ugly and fat. I don't like him yet Niall's putting up with it. Listen, mate... Maybe… Can you tell me what happened? I don't believe that you cheated without a good reason. Josh hates me for defending you and Aiden's starting to hate me. Please, Lou, just tell me I'm right because I feel like a jackass and I don't need to be a prick if you didn't have a good reason."

Nick knew he was rambling, gesturing with his hands but he didn't quite know how to stop.

Louis turned to look at Nick. He hadn't told anyone what happened. He didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone other than Niall, but seeing as she wouldn't even look at him...

"She asked me for help in calculus. That's how it started. Then she started kissing on my neck and just... I pushed her away. I told her that I wouldn't do that to Niall." He swallowed back the lump in his throat.

His throat hurt seeing as he hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident. His voice was barely a whisper.

"She started texting me horribly inappropriate texts. I told her to go to Josh and she just kept texting me. I confronted her and she... She told me that if I didn't have sex with her then she'd tell Niall that I cheated on her already."

He felt the tears welling up. "I didn't know what to do. I just kind of shut down. I let her use me so that Niall would never know. It was only supposed to be a onetime thing. She called me later and told me that if I never wanted Niall to find out that I would sleep with her whenever she called me."

Nick frowned hesitantly pulling Louis into him hugging him. "I'll tell her. Louis she still loves you. She can't stop talking about you, still thinks about you from all she's confided with me. You need to tell her, mate. If you don't she might go back to Sean."

For everything that had happened in seven months Nick just wanted them all to be happy. He was exhausted with all the tension.

He just started crying into Nick's shoulder. "Maybe Sean would be better for her. He wouldn't put her through this."

He sniffled. "She won't talk to me. I just don't know what to do, Nick. I just wish that we had never met. Then none of this would've happened."

Nick pulled back lightly swatting Louis' face. "Don't ever say that. You two are happy together. I’ve never seen so much love."

He sighed yet again. He'd been sighing a lot. "And from what I know Sean got another girl pregnant while they were together. He doesn't even call her by name. Calls her ugly and fat too. You've never done that so, no, he's not good for her. At all."

"Why would she call him here if she doesn't want him? She obviously doesn't want this anymore." Louis just sagged in Nick's arms and just laid there and cried.

"She wanted someone to talk to; not love. Louis William Tomlinson, get off your ass and go talk to Niall. She'll listen trust me." Nick stood pulling Louis to his feet.

Louis wobbled on his legs as he was pulled up. "What if he's in there? I don't want to see him." He pulled a beanie on. "Will you please come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you! Now march, soldier, march!" Nick pushed Louis out the door following close behind him.

It took them longer to get to Niall's room because Louis kept dragging his feet. Nick knocked on the door sighing yet again.

\------------

Sean moaned as he pulled out of Niall and collapsed on the mattress next to her. He leaned over and bit at her shoulder. He smiled at the euphoric feeling still coursing through him.

A knock on the door disrupted the silence.

He sighed and got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers before opening the dorm door.

Niall sat up slipping her underwear on tears wanting to spill, but she didn't.

Nick cleared his throat staring at Sean. "We need to talk to Niall, so if you'd excuse us."

Niall heard the ‘us’ and when she got up to see him, her heart almost stopped. There was Louis.

Sean grabbed his jeans and slipped them on. "Yeah, sure. Just give her a second and make sure she's covered."

Louis looked down at the ground, hoping to miss Sean's eyes. He didn't want to start something.

Sean ripped a page from the Bible lying on the desk and smiled. "Going out for a smoke, princess. Text me when the douche bag is gone."

Niall tugged her school skirt back on heading to the door. She looked down as they headed in, Sean leaving. The tears she'd been holding back spilled down her face. "Lou."

She couldn't help it pulling Louis into her chest crying into his shoulder.

Louis held her as close and tightly as he could with her baby bump in the way. "I'm so sorry, Niall. I didn't want to. I promise. I would never do that to you of my own free will." He buried his face in her hair and cried uncontrollably into her hair. "I love you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I love you." Niall knew that the minute she saw Louis her resolve would be gone. She loved him too much.

"Louis, why? Why did you do it?" She sniffled looking at him glad that she stopped wearing makeup. She was so stressed fidgeting in Louis' arms.

"She forced me. She said that if I didn't sleep with her she'd tell you and everyone that I made a move and slept with her. I just... You were right. She's psychotic and crazy and wanted nothing to do with Josh. It was all me."

He kissed at her face and hair and anywhere he could at that point. He didn't know if she would reject him or not, but he wanted to be sure she knew that he loved her.

Niall closed her eyes letting Louis kiss her. "I'm so sorry. I slept with Sean and he... He made me feel like I had too. Made me feel guilty and I just couldn't take it and..." She cupped his jaw bringing their lips together. She couldn't explain how much she missed his lips.

He pulled back. "I'll take care of him. He'll never be a problem again. I promise. Never have to deal with him again." He saw her phone and grabbed before shooting a text to Sean telling him to come back. Guiding her to the bed, he sat her down and kneeled down in front of her. "I know you said you never wanted to see me again, but..."

He lifted his left hand and pointed at his smallest finger where her Nan's ring rested. "I think this belongs to you."

Niall reached hesitantly for the ring. She pulled it off his finger pocketing the jewelry. "Sorry I just need to think about it before I can put it anywhere near my finger."

Nick sat on Niall's computer chair quietly, playing with his phone.

Louis frowned, but nodded. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it."

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall and then Sean was in the doorway. He had the last of his joint hanging out of his mouth as he leaned against the frame. He reached over and grabbed at the rosary Louis had given Niall before rolling the beads around in his hands in fascination. "I thought I told you to text me when the cunt was gone. He's still standing in the room."

Niall jumped up grabbing the beads away from him. "Don't touch it!"

She put it around her neck glaring at the carpet. She tugged at her hair sighing. "I don't ever want to see you again. I fucking hate you. Get out and go home."

Sean frowned. "What the fuck, princess? I don't think you remember how this relationship works." He reached out and grabbed at the cross of the rosary and yanked her forward towards him. "I tell you what to do. Not the other way around. Now tell your friend to leave now and maybe I'll take it easy on your twat as I fuck you into the mattress."

Niall shivered pushing against his chest. "Let me go, Sean. You're leaving."

Nick stood up gripping Sean's shoulder. "I don't think you heard. The lady said to leave."

Sean gripped at the beads tighter and turned to face Nick. "I don't think this is any of your business. Who the fuck are you? Did the fucking slag spread her legs for you too?"

He pushed at Nick, trying to wrench his shoulder free. He tugged too harshly on the rosary as he did so causing the chain to break and all the beads to go spilling to the floor.

Seeing his chance, Louis grabbed at Niall and pulled her back and shoved her behind him. He didn't need a stray punch or shove or whatever to come near her.

Niall growled fighting against Louis' back. "You asshole! You fucking asshole! You're paying for that you prick!"

Nick scoffed letting go of Sean's shoulder to shove him against the door frame. "I think you need to get your ears checked, mate. Leave now or I'll beat the shit out of you." He was happy that he was extremely tall. Being six foot three was handy when needing to intimidate someone.

Sean growled. "Please, like you could do shit. You're a fucking twig. I could snap your arm if I really wanted to."

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "You can snap my arm? Then why are you pressed against the door?"

Niall spun Louis around kissing him roughly. She tugged at his fringe licking and nipping at his lower lip. She more or less wanted to piss Sean off more than anything.

The angry boy looked over at Louis and Niall. "Get the fuck off of her. I had her first and I'll be damned before I let some Bible thumper steal her away from me. Don't you have some other girl to fuck behind her back?"

He struggled against Nick at the sight of Niall kissing the other boy. He decided that if upper body wouldn't do it then he'd try something else. He brought his knee up quickly to meet Nick's groin and managed to get free of the lanky boy.

Nick rolled on the floor cupping himself. "Fuck! Fucking prick!"

Sean walked towards the other teenagers and reached out and tangled his fingers in the brown locks of Louis hair and pulled him away from Niall and tossed him next to Nick

He faced Niall and smiled menacingly. Raising his hand, he brought it down sharply to her face. "Now, are you going to listen to me again?"

Niall stumbled back breathing hard. She groaned shouting out at the sharp pain that shot through her stomach. Whatever pain she had coming from her face was masked by the agony in her tummy.

Louis saw red the second he touched her and was off the ground and trying his best to take Sean down. He managed a few good blows, but he knows that he's going to look a lot worse than Sean.

"Call fucking campus security! Call Perrie! Call Zayn! Call someone!" He's shouting at Nick (maybe even Niall, he's not sure anymore).

Nick got up groaning. He flipped his phone open dialing Zayn. "Fuck, Zayn, call security to Niall's room! I have no time to explain!"

Niall sat on the bed shouting out. "Louis!" Another hot white pain shot through her abdomen.

Louis turned as best he could to see the look of pure agony on her face. He wanted to run to her, but right now, Sean had him in a headlock and he couldn't do much.

"Nick! Get Niall!" He yelled as he clawed at the arms around him. This was bad. His vision was starting to swim and he wondered if he would ever even get to see his children.

Nick disobeyed Louis seeing how much trouble he was in. He grabbed Sean by his hair throwing him to the ground. "Want to hit anyone, hit me you wanker."

Niall stood up groaning in pain holding onto the nightstand. Her own head swam and she was starting to get tunnel vision.

Louis gasped for air as Sean went tumbling to the ground and released him. He took a few good lungfuls and looked back at-

"Niall!" He rushed to her side and pulled her down to the floor. "What's wrong? What happened? Babe, talk to me."

Niall shook her head moaning out. She held her stomach biting into her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Then it happened. Without a second thought, water spilled down her leg soaking her underwear. "Lou! Louis, I think my water broke!"


	25. Chapter 25

Nick paced around the waiting room running his hands through his hair. "Fuck. Fuck she's only six months this isn't okay.”

He chewed on his thumbnail not having been able to keep his hands out of his mouth. One eye was swollen shut, but other than that and the inevitable ache in his groin he was fine.

"The babies can't be healthy."

After campus security showed up Niall was taken to the hospital paramedics fearing for her children because she was in labor. Aiden, Josh, Perrie, Zayn, Harry, and Liam were all waiting while Louis was back with Niall. Sean had been hauled off to spend a night in jail before he would most likely be released.

"It’s been three hours. This isn't okay."

Aiden stood up from where he was wrapped around Josh and went to place a comforting hand on his brother and to get him to stop pacing. "Nick, you need to sit down. Come on, Louis or someone will come get us when everything is okay."

Liam was coming back from the nurses’ station after trying to find anything out. The ladies were adamant about keeping all information quiet and it was starting to scare them all a little.

The waiting room doors swished open and in ran Maura and Greg Horan. "Where is she? Where's my Niall?"

Nick sighed. This was the fifth time he had to explain it. "She's in labor. Like baby number one crowning and everything."

He continued to pace even while he was talking to who he assumed was Niall's family since he's met Louis'.

"Sean was on campus. Judging by my eye he, Louis, and I got into an argument. Sean kneed me and hit Niall and she went into labor."

Maura teared up and quickly head to the nurses’ desk to try and get any information about her daughter.

Greg stood there awkwardly until he stuck his hand out to Nick. "I'm Greg. Niall's older brother. Uh, thanks for... Taking care of her. Sean isn't someone we really like hanging around her."

Nick stopped to shake Greg's hand before he continued to pace around.

Robert Horan ran through the door and let his eyes sweep over the room. He found his wife and headed over to her as quick as he could.

"Fuck, this isn't okay. I'm not okay. I mean Sean showed up and was insulting Niall and talking about smoking and he ripped her Bible –wait, I lent her mine because her room is cluttered and she couldn't find it- fuck I'm going to have to get a new Bible now! My eye fucking hurts and my balls and Sean can really hit! Then Niall goes into labor and I'm the one who has to explain everything! On top of that I forgot to take my adderol -ADD medication- and the school doesn't know I have it because no medication is allowed something about if God wanted to heal us he would which is bullshit because God put doctor's on this planet for a reason so I should be allowed to take them and I have type one diabetes so my blood sugar is probably through the roof and damn it I'm a mess!"

While all that was going on a doctor, in scrubs covered in blood, walked out of the back with a clipboard in hand. "Niall Horan?"

Nick collapsed in a chair groaning. When Niall's name was called he looked up to see all the blood. "Oh fuck that's a lot. Shit. Fuck."

He slumped forward fainting and Harry got up to take care of him. "Excuse him. Nick's got an unnatural fear of blood."

The doctor nodded. "Well, we have good news and bad news."

He smiled and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "The good news is that everything went fine and the two baby boys are being moved to the NICU as we speak. Niall is being moved to her room as well. Louis will join her after getting stitches. Poor kid fainted and got a pretty nasty gash."

He sighed and smile dropped from his face. "The bad news is that the boys are extremely underweight. The healthy weight of a baby is six pounds. The one weighs in at around two point five pounds and the other is significantly smaller at only one point six pounds. Now, the smaller of the two has arrhythmia and could have been what caused the substantial weight difference."

He flipped to the next page on the clipboard and his face took on a more serious demeanour. "Obviously, there are a number of complications that we have to worry about with them being so early, but the smaller one is extremely susceptible to patent ductus arteriosus and intracranial hemorrhage."

Harry looked up at those last words. "I'm sorry I'm studying to be a lawyer, not a doctor. What do those illnesses entail?"

Zayn rubbed Nick's back trying to wake him but it wasn't working. He eventually just sat Nick up and went back to Perrie. "When can we see Niall?"

The doctor looked between the curly haired boy and the darker male trying to decide who to answer first. He finally turned his attention to Harry.

"Well patent ductus arteriosus means there is a blood vessel that is used to pump blood through the fetus that normally closes after birth and it's still open. It can lead to breathing and heart problems, but since he already has a heart condition it could be worse for him. Intracranial hemorrhage is just a fancy way of saying that there is bleeding in the brain. Again, his heart problem puts him at a higher risk."

He looked over at the dark haired male. "I'll have someone send for you as soon as she wakes up. Want give her a chance to sleep off the painkillers and get Louis in there first since she'll probably be a little disoriented when she comes to. I'm going say an hour to two hours at most."

His pager went off and he frowned. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Code Red in the NICU."

Harry sat back frowning. "Niall's in the hospital, Louis' getting stitches and Nick is still passed out. Can't say this hasn't been an emotional day."

Zayn pulled Perrie into his lap agreeing. "What I want to know is why Nick and Louis were in Niall's room in the first place."

Perrie wiped at her eyes. "Were you not paying attention to anything he just said? Their kids might not make it and you're worried about something that trivial?"

Aiden looked over at the girl. "Perrie, maybe you should-."

"No! Then he said the babies were going to NICU and right before he left he said there was an emergency in the NICU! Are you all seriously worried about Niall and Louis when he said they were going to be okay?"

Zayn held up his hands. He wasn't good when it came to comforting. "I was listening, but I mean... Look there's nothing any of us can do. We can only hope for the best."

Harry agreed. "Besides the code red might not be for the twins. There are how many other babies in there?"

Josh looked up from his chair and grabbed at Perrie's hand. "I'm sure they'll be fine Perrie. Just relax, okay?"

Liam stood up and checked the time. "It's around dinner time. I can run out and get everyone something if they need it. We might be worrying about their small family, but I'm worrying about you kids too. What does everyone want to eat?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat something later."

Zayn nodded agreeing with Harry. After seeing the doctor covered in blood he didn't have much of an appetite either.

\------------

Louis sat next to Niall's bed holding her hand. He felt horrible about fainting and leaving her to go through delivery alone.

A nurse came in and checked her vitals and looked at Louis’ stitching above his eyebrow before smiling softly. "She'll be waking up soon. She'll be a little out of it, but fill her in and everything should be fine. You two have quite the group out in the waiting room. It's a bunch boys… In uniforms. They look silly in the waiting room."

Louis smiled softly. "They're our best mates." He looked around the room looking for the small hospital cradles. "Um, excuse me? Where are our boys?"

The smile fell from her face. "I think it's best to wait for Niall to wake up."

With that, she was gone and all Louis could do was listen to the heart monitor and wonder about James and Jack.

It was another twenty minutes altogether before Niall began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open looking dazed. "What the-? Where am I?"

She glanced all around the room trying to figure it out. She turned to stare at the heart monitor before everything seemed to hit her. "Where's my babies?"

Louis rubbed his thumb along the back if her hand. "I don't know, babe. I asked the nurse and she said we were waiting for you to wake up."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Now that you're awake, we can get the nurse back and see our boys.”

He pressed the button and, quickly, a nurse came rushing in. She saw Niall and smiled faintly. She stuck her head in the hallway and called for the doctor.

Niall nodded fidgeting in her bed. "Louis, this isn't good. Call it motherly instinct or woman's intuition, but they were premature."

She squeezed Louis' hand a little too harshly. She wanted to hold them both but she couldn't. "They're not here because they're probably in intensive care. Lou, they're not healthy... Not healthy at all."

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure they're fine. They're going to be fine. Just trust me, babe." He squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

The doctor walked in and introduced himself as Doctor Murs. "So, I have a waiting room full of kids and mums who are worried about you two. Should I let them in for you guys?"

Niall shook her head. "I want to see them all, but I want to know about my babies first." She glanced at Louis. "I mean if the dad wants to see the family or hear about the babies first."

Louis nodded. "Where are our boys?"

The doctor sighed. "They are in the NICU. All premature babies are taken there. They're being nursed and looked after and as soon as Niall gets her strength back, you can see them."

He scratched at the back of his neck. "Miss Horan, Mister Tomlinson... I'm afraid I don't have all good news. One of your sons probably isn't going to make the night. He has intracranial hemorrhage and he's too small and frail for us to do anything."

Niall burst into tears almost immediately. She buried her face into Louis' neck devastated. "Oh my God." She continued to weep shaking uncontrollably. One of her babies wasn't going to make it.

"We went through all this bullshit for this. I can't even." She burst into tears again sobbing and wailing.

Louis held her tightly. "Shhhh. It'll be okay. We'll get through this." He had tears running down his face as well. He couldn't believe any of this.

The doctor stared at the floor. "I... I can have his crib brought down here so you can see him. Would you like to see him?”

Niall nodded her head. "Please? I just... I want to at least hold him." She started taking long inhales trying to calm her breathing. Finally she managed to calm down until she was only hiccupping. "Can... Who's all in the waiting room? If my father is here can you invite him in? I... I want him to see the baby if you're alright with that, Lou."

"I'll do my best. I'm not sure if you can hold him, but I can definitely get him in here." The doctor started to stand and head towards the door. "Oh, and I know that now probably isn't a good time, but we need you fill out birth certificates. It's basically just waiting on the boys' names."

He headed out to find her father and order a nurse to bring the baby to their room.

Louis cried harder once the doctor was gone. He held to Niall's hand tightly, feeling like if he were to let go that she would disappear and leave him to face this all alone.

Niall kissed his jaw, nose, anywhere she could reach. Their tears mixed together with each bat of her eyelashes. "I love you okay? Can... Can you give me my sweatshirt? I need to do something."

Once Louis gave her the article of clothing she dug through the pocket finding the ring. She was shaking and trembling, but she managed to slip the ring on. "I love you."

"I love you too, Niall. God, this isn't fair! After everything we've been through, why couldn't we just have our sons? Why? What did we do wrong?" Louis sobbed. He felt betrayed. Worst part, he felt betrayed by God.

A small knock on the door broke through the room and a nurse entered in, pushing the tiny baby in the room and stopping next to their bed. She looked over at the couple. "Doctor said that you can't hold him yet. There's too great a risk of infection to him and he doesn't want to chance it."

Another knock broke the silence. Robert Horan stood in the doorway. "Niall? What's going on? The doctors won't tell us anything."

Niall broke down sobbing. "Daddy."

When he got close, she hugged him around the neck weeping. "He's not gonna make it! The twins were premature and one of them won't make it through the night."

She crawled over to the side of the bed brushing her fingertips over the dangerously small baby's stomach. He was about the size of her hand. His eyes were opened. A lighter shade of blue, like hers.

Robert stared at his daughter. He wanted to just hold her and kiss at the booboos like he had when she was small and in pain. He couldn't fix this though. He couldn't just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay because he didn't know if it would be okay.

He looked over at Louis who sat there with red eyes, clutching at the bed sheets tightly. This family was broken before it even started.

The baby looked up at Niall and stared like most babies do. Its nose scrunched up in discomfort before letting out a loud wail and trying to kick its little legs

Niall cried even harder. She tried to coo and it didn't come out right. She leaned into the crib kissing the baby's cheeks and forehead. "I love you. Love you so much, baby. You might be with God soon but I love you."

She wept tears splattering against his tiny face.

A nurse came into the room carrying some papers and a pen. "Niall? Louis? I know it's not the best time, but we need to name the boys before anything happens."

Robert turned to glare at the woman. "Don't you see that now isn't the best time? Can't you see that they need time? Leave them alone!"

Louis shook his head. "Mister Horan, it's fine. She's just doing her job." He took the papers from her. "Niall? Babe?"

Niall brushed and caressed the baby kissing his small face. "I love you. Love you so much."

She pulled away looking at Louis. She took the certificates and pen. "I... Who was born first? This one," she pointed to the crib, "or the other one?"

The nurse smiled sadly. "This one. Almost lost him immediately, but he's a fighter."

Louis frowned. "How are we going to decide which name, babe? I don't wanna do this. I don't want to name someone only to have them die in a few hours. I can't do this."

Niall set the papers on the bed to pull Louis' face over, kissing him. "Babe I don't want to either. Of course I don't, but... I'm going to let you pick the names. Can you do that for me?"

She glanced back at the crib looking at the times of birth quickly figuring out which was which.

Louis looked at his fiancée in disbelief. "You want me to name them?"

He looked down at the papers and frowned. How would he do this? He uncapped the pen and began scribbling their names down.

"Okay. I think I've got it. Niall, say hello to Jack Edward Tomlinson." He handed the papers over to the nurse. "We'll go see James William once you've got your strength back."

Robert looked on as parents and child cried. It was heart wrenching to watch.

Niall went back over to the side of the bed crying. She kissed and caressed his face and stomach. "You can invite everyone else in." Her voice shook eyes screwed shut. She continued to cry, but not as loud. "I love you! I love you, Jack."

Robert left the room to go get everyone else and explain the situation.

Louis held Niall and looked down at his son lying in the crib. He looked so tiny compared to the huge crib he was lying in. He reached down and ran his finger along his head.

The infant stopped wailing and looked up at his parents before sneezing lightly and continuing to just stare up at them with unshed tears.

Niall smiled sadly brushing her finger along the curve of his lips. "Hi, Jack. You're so beautiful and gorgeous. Mummy and daddy love you."

She turned to cry into Louis' shoulder. "It’s all my fault Lou, all my fault."

Louis held her tightly. "It's not your fault. You didn't do this, babe."

He continued to watch his son lie there and wiggle around on the white sheets. "He's so tiny. I wonder if James is just as small. Hi, Jack. You make mummy and daddy so happy."

A knock broke the crying and Aiden popped his head in. "You guys up for visitors?"

Niall wiped at her eyes looking towards Aiden. "Yeah," she called weakly. She desperately wanted to hold her son, but she refrained from it. "Lou, I can't do this. I don't want him to die."

"I know. No one wants him to, but everything happens for a reason. He'll be in heaven though and he'll be much happier than staying here in pain." Louis whispered.

Aiden opened the door and the group walked in trying not to overwhelm the small family.

Josh smiled and looked down in the crib. "Hey, buddy. You're so cute! You have your mum's eyes. What's your name?" He looked up at Niall and Louis to answer the question.

"Jack." Niall whispered crying all over again. She buried her face into Louis' chest overwhelmed by everything that had been happening.

"Do you guys know?" She peered at the small crowd through misty eyes. She shook her head tears continuing to spill.

Why did this of all things have to happen? Everything had been messed up but now this?

Zayn had a tight hold on Perrie as the blonde was crying profusely at the sight of her best friend so broken. He nodded. "I'm so sorry, Niall."

Aiden kept his eyes fixated on the ground and stepped aside as Niall's family entered the room.

"Niall, darling." Maura surged forward and wrapped the two in her arms. "It's all going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay."

"Mummy." Niall sobbed hugging her mum. She just needed to be a little girl for a minute so she could hang onto her parents. She felt like a little kid lost, scared, and confused.

Harry's hand was laced with Liam's both coming to stand behind Louis. Nick was the last to enter, an ice pack against his right eye.

The room was silent except for Niall's crying and the occasional whimper from Jack. It was a sombre atmosphere and Louis just felt like he was suffocating.

He moved from Maura's arms and shakily stood up from the bed. "I'll be right back. I need... I just need to breath."

Niall cried feeling cold the minute Louis left. She wanted to cuddle with Louis just as much as she wanted to cuddle with her mum and dad.

Harry took Louis' spot to envelop the blonde girl in a hug. "Niall… Niall, I know you're upset but just know that we're all here for you."

Aiden nudged Josh and the two of them moved to either end of the crib. "Cradle your arms, Ni."

The boys wrapped the giant sheet around the tiny baby and gently picked him up to lay him in Niall's arms. If he was supposedly not going to make it, why worry about risking infection?

Perrie hid her face in Zayn's chest as she continued to cry. The darker skinned male guided them to a chair against the wall and sat down watching as their best mates handed Niall her son.

Liam frowned and looked out the door. He wanted to go after Louis, but it wasn't his place. He wasn't the boy's friend, not like the others were.

Greg and Robert stood against the wall, unsure of what to do. Their sister and daughter was breaking in front of them and they were clueless on how to fix her.

Niall shook cradling her arms. Her eyelids were growing heavy too painful to open all the way. Everything burned and ached and she missed her stomach. At least in her stomach the boys were safe.

Harry moved back slightly to watch the blonde.

Liam wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and pressed his lips to the boy's cheek. "Maybe you should go find Louis." He whispered.

Harry got up kissing Liam properly. "I was going to follow him but it’s been a rough day and I just wanted to give him some space."

"I don't think being alone is the best thing for him. Go after him, love. Niall has all of us. Louis needs you." He kissed at Harry's curls and pushed him gently towards the door.

Harry nodded excusing himself from the room.

The child squirmed around and frowned at the cloth confinement before managing to get a hand out from his wrappings. The extremely small hand shakily reached up and gripped tightly at a lock of blonde hair and tugged weakly on the new found toy.

Little peals of laughter rang through the room and the darkness was lifted for a moment. Jack kept tugging on the hair and cooing happily.

Niall smiled sadly cooing down at the little, little baby. "You like my hair? Yeah, mummy likes it too." She pulled away gently replacing her hair with her finger instead.

Jack tightened his hold on Niall's finger. It wasn't very tight, but it was best the little boy could do. His eyes darted around her face trying to comprehend what was going on around him.

Niall kissed his forehead wiggling her index finger slightly.

Jack yawned and blinked tiredly up at Niall. His grasp on her finger loosened and his eyes started to slip shut as sleep began to win out.

Niall started to panic. She didn't know if he was falling asleep or not. "Is he okay? Is he-?" She started to sob unsure of what to do.

Aiden stuck his head out the door and called for a nurse.

One came rushing in and carefully took the baby from Niall's arms. "He's just sleeping, but there's no guarantee he'll wake up from this. I'm sorry." She placed the baby back in the crib and patted Niall's shoulder sympathetically. "Do you want me to leave him here or take him back to the NICU?"

"No! No just please. Just... Just let me hold him if this is it. Please, I just..." she started to sob all over again burying her face into her hands. "I just want to hold him. I need to hold him."

The nurse nodded and picked up the boy once more to place him in Niall's arms. "Here you go, doll."

Everyone just sat quietly as Niall held her baby and sobbed. Greg finally pushed himself off the wall and moved to hold his sister in his arms.

Niall held Jack close to her chest kissing and cooing at his sleeping face. "So beautiful. So beautiful." She leaned into Greg slightly although she didn't loosen her grip on her child.

\------------

Louis had walked from the room and down the hall and around a few corners before standing in front of the nursery window. James wouldn't be in there, but Louis still looked in at all the healthy children.

He started to cry as he watched the children sleep peacefully. They had no cares, no worries. They got to live a perfectly normal life while Jack wouldn't even make it to tomorrow. The thought sickened him.

\------------

Harry walked down the corridor seeing a nurse. "Excuse me Miss? Have you seen a boy about my height, brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a beanie and sweats?"

The nurse looked down at him and frowned. "He went down that hallway, but after that I have no clue. Sorry, sir."

Harry walked down the hall looking up when he noticed a sign reading 'Nursery’. Harry's eyes blew open in realization following the arrow. He heard Louis before he saw him. He could hear the crying rounding the corner. He hesitantly moved next to him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Lou." Harry looked through the window seeing how big they were.

Louis wiped at his tears as Harry came up to him. "H-hey, Harry. How's Niall doing? I was on my way back, honest. I just needed a minute."

Harry rubbed Louis' back. "Don't torture yourself like this. Looking at babies who were luckier isn't going to fix anything. Why don't we go back? We don't know when Jack might go. Niall's holding Jack right now and you might want to have your chance to hold him too."

"I can't, Harry. I love him, I really do, but I don't want to hold him knowing that he's going to die." He looked back at the window and nearly started crying again. "Why did they make it? What was so special about them that they were healthy and get to live while my babies have to suffer?" He furrowed his brows in anger.

"Louis!" Harry groaned pinching at the bridge of his nose. Louis had to be so difficult.

"Do people ask to be murdered? Do people ask to be raped? No, shit happens, Louis. But look here people move on. I'm not saying you can't be upset- you have every right to be- but don't blame anyone. This isn't something you can blame on someone. And let me tell you, if you don't hold him you'll regret it."

"I just want my family to be okay. I don't want to look at James and be sad because all I can think about is Jack." He turned to Harry and let himself breakdown. He buried his face in his best mate's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I just don't want to deal with any of this. I just want my son to be healthy."

"And I'm sure Niall doesn't want to deal with this and wants Jack to be as healthy as other kids. She's upset too." Harry sighed caressing his shoulder blades. "You have a fiancée who needs your love more than anyone else's in that room. Your family will be fine. You might not have Jack, but you have everyone else."

Louis hiccupped. "I just feel like this is going to break us, like we're not going to make it past this."

He pulled back and wiped at his eyes again. "What if we don't make it, Harry? I went the last two weeks with Niall hating me. I don't think I can go another day like that."

"You'll make it. You'll make it because you love each other. I know I say that a lot, but I mean it." Harry was quickly running out of things to say.

"Now, let's head back." Harry gestured his head towards the hall he had come down.

Louis nodded warily and hesitantly followed Harry back to the room. He stopped at the door and stayed there collecting his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked into the room to see Niall holding their son. He smiled bitterly at the sight. "Do you guys mind giving me a moment alone with my family?"

They all nodded leaving without another thought. Harry hurried after the line.

Niall looked up tears still streaming eyes red and sensitive. "Lou... Lou, Jack might not wake up. He fell asleep, but he might not wake back up."

He headed over to her bed and climbed up next to her and looked down at Jack sleeping peacefully in his fiancée's arms. He swallowed the lump in his throat and the urge to run again. "C-can I hold him? I mean, if you just want to keep him, I get it." He was still so unsure about holding his son.

"Here, cradle your arms." After Louis did she carefully passed him over until he was settled in Louis' arms. "I love you, Lou and Jack. She reached for her phone taking a picture of the two. "Beautiful."

"He's so tiny. I feel like I could crush him on accident. Here, take him back. I don't want to hurt him." Louis was panicking inside. He felt like he was going to unintentionally hurt his son and he didn't want to put his baby in anymore pain than he was already in.

Niall leaned over kissing Louis. She nosed his jaw pecking down his jaw. She sat up once she was done. "Babe, calm down. I know how you feel. Not wanting to hold him because you feel like he's going to crumble from any pressure you put on him… But Jack needs his mummy and daddy more than anything right now."

Louis nodded and just stared down at the little bundle in his arms. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had done enough of that for one day, but seeing Jack so small and helpless just brought tears to his eyes.

"There's really nothing we can do? There's no way we can save him? He just... I don't want to let him go. There has to be something."

"There isn't. He's too small and frail. Louis, I don't want to let him go either." Niall sighed, shakily gripping Louis' upper arm. "We've got James and I know it won't change anything. I know it'll hurt but we have another baby to care for."

Louis buried his face in Niall's shoulder and just cried. "I was looking forward to mixing them up and getting them matching outfits and doing all the stuff you do with twins."

He kissed at Niall's shoulder and looked up at her. "What if James doesn't make it? What if everything we've gone through is for nothing? I just want our family to be perfect."

Jack squirmed in his sleep. He began coughing and trying to take in air, but it just wasn't working. The short shallow breaths were not enough to sustain him and he began to silently wail in Louis' arms.

Niall bit her lip sobbing all over again. She reached over for the small electric remote pressing the nurse button.

She leaned over kissing Jack's face and cooing over him. "Love you, baby. Love you so much. Mummy and daddy will always love you."

A nurse came in and saw the small baby gasping for air. There was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry. I can't... There's nothing... I'm so, so sorry."

Louis watched in horror as Jack's eyes fluttered open and tears welled up in his pale blue eyes. All Louis could see was fear and panic and Louis could do nothing to soothe him.

He felt the baby in his arms take ragged breath after ragged breath until finally, the boy's chest stilled and those eyes that captivated Louis and looked so much like Niall's slowly faded away.

He hugged the boy tightly and sobbed into the still body in his arms.

Jack Edward Tomlinson was dead, and he died in his parents' arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Louis held Niall's hand as a nurse pushed her wheelchair down the nearly empty hallways towards the NICU. He didn't like how secluded the section was. It was scary and really discomforting.

The nurse was telling them what to expect once inside the room. "James will be inside an incubator. Basically it's just a special see-through crib, but it helps keep him warm, lowers infection risk, and helps keep him from losing moisture in his skin. He'll be wearing a nice light blue cap, so don't freak at the blue colouring on his head."

She stopped outside the door to finish talking with them. "Also, and this is the tough part, there's going to be a lot of wires. I promise you they aren't hurting him. Most of them are just checking his vitals, but some are helping him. One is giving him food, one is giving him oxygen, and the others are just bringing him fluids and medicines."

Louis nodded and squeezed Niall's hand. She pushed open the door and pointed to another nurse. "She can help you find him. That's nurse Joy. Get to know her and get comfortable with her since she'll be the on call nurse for James."

Niall smiled sadly at the woman. "Um, we're looking for James William Tomlinson."

Niall's eyes darted around the room trying to spot him although she knew that she wouldn't be able to.

Joy looked up from her desk and smiled warmly. "Of course! He's been such a delight. Barely made a sound all night. I was surprised since everyone else seemed to be crying so loudly. He did get a little fussy at one point, but he quickly settled down."

She made her way over to the newest little baby and smiled down at him. "Here he is. He's such a cutie. Such beautiful eyes, they're so blue."

Louis pushed Niall over next to where their son was and smiled when he saw him. The nurse was right. His eyes rivalled even Niall's in the blue department and Louis was instantly in love with the baby.

Niall looked in on him running her fingers over the plastic bubble. He was twice the size of Jack. She reached over grabbing Louis' hand while they looked in on their son. "He's got your hair."

Louis' hair was a lighter brown than her own natural shade. He was so cute really. "He's beautiful."

Louis couldn’t agree more and he leaned down to press his lips to Niall's hair. "He's so red."

The nurse laughed lightly. "I promise that'll fade. Since he's underdeveloped, his skin isn't thick enough yet. The red tint is all the blood vessels peeking through his skin. We hope to have him to his natural colour in a month. Until then, you can't touch him."

Louis stared down at his baby boy and smiled lightly. He was still so upset about Jack, but maybe if James makes it through the pain will lessen.

Niall's grip tightened on Louis' hand. "An entire month?" She wasn't sure if she could wait that long. She just wanted to hug him and kiss him.

"Is he stable? I mean we just lost his twin... He's not going to go to is he?"

Joy frowned. "He should be fine. I'm sorry about your loss."

She grabbed at some papers on her desk shuffling them around. "You were Jack's parents as well then? I'm so sorry. Jack tried so hard. We thought he was going to make it at the beginning, but when we found the intracranial hemorrhage, we knew it was a lost battle."

She looked down at James and smiled sadly. We kept them together until the doctor was absolutely sure Jack wasn't going to make it. I've never seen two newborns cling to each other the way they did."

Louis let his eyes move down to Niall who just stared at their son.

"Miss Horan, do you mind if we ask what happened before you went into labour? I mean you were doing just fine and we're not exactly sure what caused you to start dilating."

Niall bit her lip. "My ex-boyfriend came. I... I didn't want to do anything sexual. I was pregnant, but he just... He was verbally abusive he made me feel like I had too."

She had to pause, throat starting to hurt. "Louis, my fiancée here came by my room. Long story short it turned into a massive fight between them and a friend of ours. I went into labor after he struck me."

Louis gritted his teeth. He knew that Niall and he had technically been broken up, but knowing that Sean had slept with his fiancée really pissed him off. Especially since he had manipulated her to get what he wanted.

The nurse frowned. "It may have been the stress. We're you under a lot of emotional stress before the sex happened?"

"Yeah, um... I was under a lot, but I'd rather not disclose what caused the stress." She looked at Louis. "So this was all my fault." Niall teared up looking back at the baby.

"Miss Horan, this is not your fault. Every body reacts differently and yours doesn't cope well. That's okay. That's why the NICU is here, okay? You've done your job, now let us do ours."

The nurse reached across and put a hand on Niall's shoulder. "How about something to cheer you up? James can still hear you, try talking to him."

She moved to grab a pair of gloves and handed them to Louis before motioning him over to where she was standing. "I could get fired for this, so don't say anything." She instructed him to put the gloves on before opening two doors on the side of the incubator and telling him to stick his hands through. "You can touch him through the gloves. Technically only hospital staff is allowed to do this, but I try to let parents bond this way."

Niall stood up smiling down at the bubble. "Hi, James. You look just like daddy. You're so handsome." She leaned into Louis. "If I hadn't called Sean this wouldn't have happened."

Niall's bottom lip quivered watching Louis interact with their son.

Louis stopped running a finger over James side and looked over at Niall. "Stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault, babe. No one could have predicted this. Calling Sean made no difference." He leaned over and kissed at her temple. "Now, would you like a turn to play with our baby?"

Niall nodded. "Yeah I would." She took the gloves from her fiancée slipping her ring off. She handed the jewelry to him fixing the latex gloves. Niall pushed her hands through the opening hesitantly touching the baby.

James squirmed at the touch and scrunched his nose up before squinting his eyes in discomfort. He wiggled around a bit before going still and looking up through the plastic at his parents.

Louis smiled. "Hey, James. You're such a cutie. You're gonna be such a heartbreaker when you get bigger. Yes, you are."

The nurse smiled. "I can give you five more minutes with him, but then you guys need to head back to your room. Mummy needs her rest and daddy should be careful with those stitches."

Niall nodded smiling down at the tiny baby. "You're so gorgeous. Your daddy and I did good."

She ran her hands along the curve of his cheeks and down his sides. "Mummy is sorry. Mummy's sorry that she did this to you."

Louis sighed. He was never going to convince Niall that this wasn't her fault. He just continued to coo down at his son. "Mummy doesn't understand that it isn't her fault. She won't listen to daddy when he says that she couldn't have prevented this."

The nurse chuckled. "Young parents. You two are going to do great. James is going to be one lucky baby." She eyed the ring on Niall's finger. "And you two are going to make an adorable couple on your wedding day."

Niall looked up, smiling at the nurse. "Thank you. We haven't even discussed marriage. Don't know the day or year actually. I don't even know how to plan one.

Niall went back to fondling the child. Louis was never going to accept that it was Niall's fault. "Daddy doesn't understand that if mummy hadn't called Sean over she wouldn't have been stressed and she wouldn't have gone into labor."

Louis rolled his eyes. Had they stooped to talking their problems out by cooing their thoughts to their son? Whatever. If it meant he got to look at James more, than he was fine with it. "But mummy forgets that daddy started this whole thing when he didn't listen to her warning about the nasty evil witch that was 'dating' Uncle Josh."

Niall sighed. She didn't want to think about that. She was still hurt by it and honestly she was starting to question if she put the ring on because she had forgiven him or put it on to make him feel better when they had found out about Jack. "Daddy shouldn't talk about that. Mummy doesn't need to think about that."

She dropped Louis' hand knowing that he used his hands to touch another girl that wasn't her.

Louis could practically feel the atmosphere in the room change. He sighed and looked back down at James. "Daddy needs to take mummy back to her room so she can rest. We love you, James. So, so much. You have no idea the amount of love we have for you."

He stepped back and looked over at Niall. "No idea." He smiled lightly and put his hand on the small of her back. "You ready, babe?"

Niall sidestepped away unintentionally. She wasn't comfortable touching him. Yesterday was brought on by emotions, but this was different. "Love you, James." She blew him a kiss disposing the gloves in the wastebasket before walking toward the exit.

Louis frowned and made to follow her. "Thanks, nurse Joy."

He finally made it in the hallway and caught up with her. "Did I say something in there to offend you? What's wrong, babe?"

"No, you didn't. I'm just... I'm not comfortable with you touching me yet at all. Don't take offense when I say that." She didn't want to upset Louis, but she needed to be honest. Niall was a few steps in front of Louis the entire time set on getting to their room quickly.

Louis stopped. "What? You're not comfortable with me touching you? The hell, Niall? It's not like a have a disease or something."

He wanted to be so angry at her, but he couldn't. He understood exactly why she was saying those things. It still hurt and he was bound to get upset since he was still reeling from watching his son die in his arms.

"Well if you remember the last person your hands were all over…" She hoped that was enough of a hint.

Niall didn't want to start an argument after everything, but she just couldn't help imagine Lou and Kenzie every time he invaded her space. She couldn't feel comfortable no matter how hard she tried. Even if she was wearing the ring, it didn't mean she had forgiven him.

"Oh that's rich. Fine, if that's the way we're going to be then, don't touch me either. I know where your hands were and I frankly don't want hypocritical asshole on me." He brushed past her into the room and positioned the chair away from the bed and towards the small television and tuned it to the latest Manchester U game.

Niall's growing annoyed. "We weren't together when it happened. I recall us still dating when you went behind my back." She got onto the bed feeling weird without her bump. Except for a tiny stomach her swelling was gone. She went further into the pillows looking at Jack's blanket that they let her keep.

Louis didn't respond. What would point be? He had told Niall everything and he was sick of this. He understood he was wrong. Right now, all he wants is mum and sister. His mum was probably still in Doncaster working, so he had only the footie match to seek comfort from...

And right now, Manchester was losing.

Niall lied down pulling her blanket over her head. She figured she could protect herself if she created a makeshift shield. Absently she pulled Jack's blanket under with her, cuddling the soft blue fabric to her chest and silently crying. Well it was silent until she began to hiccup.

Louis looked over and immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to make things worse. He sighed and got up from the chair and made his way over to her bed.

"Hey." He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down so her face was visible. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He leaned down and stopped himself before kissing her temple. He swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed at her wrist.

Niall wiped at her eyes. "Everything is shit, Lou. I don't get why you even apologize to me."

She played with the blanket. "I don't feel comfortable with the touching. And to be honest who knows how long it'll be till I'm ready for sex, but every time you touch me I can't help think where your hands have been or how you touched Kenzie. I'm just not comfortable."

"I apologise because I love you and want you to know that I regret ever letting Kenzie control me like that. You have to realise that you hurt me too, though." He kneeled down and rested his chin on the side of the bed. "You didn't give me any time to explain and that crushed me. Then, I lock myself in isolation and come out to see you with the guy who tried to split us up."

Niall closed her eyes, opening them to look at Louis. "I'm not going to argue how different our situations were." She glanced away from her fiancée focusing on her hands instead. "How was I supposed to let you explain? When you find out someone cheats on you thinking and listening go out the window. I mean, I didn't know what else you would lie to me about."

Louis sighed. "Maybe we aren't ready to get married. Maybe we should give that ring back to your father because we obviously aren't ready. All we do is fight and that's not healthy for James." He sighed and ran his hand through his fringe. "I love you, Niall, but sometimes I get the feeling we're only together for the twi- James. And right now is one of those times."

Niall closed her eyes again. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. "Maybe... Maybe we should just call it done. Like you said all we do is fight and maybe we shouldn't be together."

She hated saying it but everything that was happening was making it harder for her to love Louis like she used too. She could probably stay with her parents considering they've been supportive and were there.

He looked at the floor and wasn't sure what to say. He still loved her, but he said himself- the love was covered up by too much anger and fighting now. "If that's what you think is best, then that's what we'll do."

He sat there for another minute thinking before finally getting up. "I'll call your mum and tell her to come stay with you then. I'll just... I'll just go."

He headed towards the door and stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. "I'll always love you, Niall Jamie. And I'll always be there if you ever need anything."

With that, he walked out the door.


	27. Epilogue

Louis rolled out of bed and groaned. Trying to pull an all-nighter to memorise every disease a child can get by ingesting raw meat was tough work. He had an exam at one and looking at his clock, he saw that it was only eight twenty-four. Why was he up so early?

Loud giggles and running footsteps echoed through the tiny apartment. He smiled as his bed room door was flung open and a small ball of energy was in his lap.

Louis groaned at the impact, but smiled once again as he saw his child's eyes. "Morning, James."

James ran in hopping onto Louis' bed with the help of a step stool his dad kept in case he had a nightmare and needed to climb in. "Daddy! Daddy we're going to mummy's today? I miss mummy."

James cuddled up to his dad while he talked. "I want to go see mummy."

Louis laughed. "We'll go see mummy. You have to do some stuff here before you get to see mummy."

He held James close knowing that in four hours he'd be back with his mum and Louis wouldn't see James for a week. "Have you eaten breakfast? I'm sure Eleanor would've helped you reach everything.

He shifted the dark haired boy onto his hips and carried him from the bedroom to the kitchen. Once in there, he saw her wrapped in one of his dress shirts- adorable- making pancakes at the stove.

He set James in his chair before swooping over and wrapping his arms around her from behind and biting deliciously into her skin softly. "Morning, love."

James frowned swinging his legs on the kitchen chair. The four year old didn't like Eleanor; well he didn't like anyone his dad was with.

Eleanor giggled, half turning to kiss Louis properly. "Morning. So are you dropping James off at her house." She spoke bitterly. She didn't like Niall.

Louis sighed. He wished Eleanor and Niall would just get along, but that will never happen. "Yup. He has to be ready at eleven thirty so we can be back at Niall's by noon."

He moved to grab three plates from the cabinet as well as three glasses. "James, baby, what do you was to drink? Milk, apple juice, or orange juice?"

James smiled up at his father. "Milk please."

Eleanor scoffed raising an eyebrow. "We? I'm not going." She turned back to the stove.

"Why not? You don't even have to go inside." He said as he poured the liquid in the glass before handing it to James and telling boy two hands.

"Why don't you like her, babe? You've barely even met her." He said as he finished setting the table. He grabbed the strawberries from the fridge to wash them.

"I don't like her. I don't need to explain myself. I'm not going. I have to go shopping anyways. I'll take my car no worries." She sat down after serving the food.

James thanked his dad taking a drink from his glass. "Daddy, can we go when we're done eating?"

Louis frowned. "Don't you want to stay with daddy for a little while longer? It'll be fun! We can watch cartoons and colour El a pretty picture. It'll be tons of fun!" He never understood why James was in a hurry to go back to Niall's. It actually really hurt his feelings; like he was being punched in the gut.

James shook his head. "Mummy gets lonely. She's all by herself at home." He didn't like that she was alone.

Eleanor rolled her eyes eating some of her eggs. "Gee, I wonder why."

Louis shot a look over at his girlfriend. "I can't take you back early, baby. I told mummy noon so she may have made plans with Aunt Perrie. I promise mummy is okay right now."

He looked over at Eleanor again and frowned. He wanted to tell her to stop being rude to Niall while James was right there, but he wouldn't say anything until they were alone.

James sighed pushing his food around his plate with his fork. "Can I be excused? I'm not hungry."

Eleanor continued to eat looking over at the four year old. "Why? Because you miss your mum? Finish your food." She glared waiting for her boyfriend to back her up.

Louis sighed, but agreed with Eleanor. "Baby, you need to eat. I know you say you aren't hungry, but then you'll be starving when you go home and then mummy will be mad at me."

He didn't like putting James in the middle of things, but most of the time Niall would get angry at him for the most random things. It didn't help that Eleanor loved the boy, but got upset when he would talk about his mother.

James pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "No." He turned his nose up not looking at either of the adults. "I want my mummy. I want my mummy now."

Louis sighed. "Come on, buddy. You get one more chance. Eat your breakfast or you go to the naughty corner" He silently pleaded with the boy. He hated punishing him since they didn't see each other every day like most families. He needed to be firm though.

James stood up putting himself in the corner. If going in the corner meant he could go to his mum's sooner then he would endure the punishment.

Eleanor looked over at Louis. "Well? Aren't you going to do something?"

"What is there to do? He put himself in time out. Are you expecting me force feed him because I won't do that." He looked over at his girlfriend and frowned. "James, you're not going to mummy's until you eat your pancakes. When I tell you to come out come see me."

Eleanor looked at Louis in disbelief. "He's not going to eat it any other way. I bet its Niall telling him to disobey you. She's never been a good parent."

James groaned looking at the wall.

Louis sighed. "Can we please not start this again? Niall is not a spiteful person. I'll talk to her when I drop him off. Maybe he's just going through one of those phases."

He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Just let's not talk about that in front of James, please."

Eleanor stood abruptly. "I'm going out to get the groceries now. I'll be back later." She grabbed her keys leaving the dining room area.

James looked towards Louis. "Daddy, can I come out now?"

Louis sighed again. "Yeah, baby. Come eat your breakfast."

He knew why Eleanor was upset. When they met, Louis told her all about his senior year and she seemed to accept him even with all that stuff. Now, two and a half years into their relationship and she wanted more. She kept dropping hints, pointing out bridal gowns, and sighing whenever her friends were getting married and asked her to be in the wedding.

'Always a bridesmaid, never a bride.' She would always mumble under her breath.

He looked over at James. "James, would you be happy if Eleanor was your second mummy?"

James looked Louis before he started to shake his head fiercely. "No!” He ate through most of his pancakes quickly so he could see his mum. "I don't like El! She's mean to mummy. Mummy's lonely she says she still loves you."

James was talking more frantically. Louis couldn't marry anyone.

Louis' heart ached at the small confession, even if it wasn't from Niall herself. "I love her too, buddy, but mummy and I decided a long time ago that it would be better if we were just friends."

How do you explain something like this to your four year old? Maybe he should take James home early so he and Niall could talk to James. He took out his cell and sent a text asking where Niall was and if she was busy. This could all be settled quickly.

James finished his breakfast pushing the plate away. "I don't like her. I don't like El at all."

\------------

Niall text back five minutes after. 'I'm at home. I'm pretty free. Well my mum is coming over.'

\------------

Louis sighed. "Yeah, I got that. Alright, go wash your face and hands for daddy. Okay. I'm gonna call mummy and make sure we can take you home early."

James shouted happily running off towards the bathroom to wash up.

He watched as James ran down the hall to the bathroom sink. He read the text from Niall and hit the call button. He hoped this wouldn't turn into a shouting match.

\------------

Niall had been sitting at the kitchen island, too lazy to change out of her waitress uniform. She grabbed her phone off the counter flipping it open. "Hello?"

Louis smiled at the familiarity of the voice. "Hey. Quick question. Would it be okay if I brought James home a little early. I think the three of us need to have a talk."

He winced at wording. He didn't mean to make it sound so serious, but if it held Louis back from marrying someone, it kind of was serious.

Niall furrowed her eyebrows sighing. "So who's in trouble? James or me?" She messed with the skirt of her uniform. "I mean you can come, but I have a date tonight so if you can leave by six that'd be great."

Louis looked at the clock. It was only about nine so he'd definitely be gone by six. "I have an exam at one so I'll have to leave by twelve thirty if we haven't finished our discussion."

He sighed heavily. Niall already sounded exasperated. "No one's in trouble. Just think we need explain this to James so he'll let me propose to the girl I want."

Niall frowned. "Why don't you propose to her then? I really don't want to hear the wedding details." She groaned quietly rubbing at one of her temples. "Look, I've got a headache so the sooner you're here the better."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Well thank for taking this seriously. I mean, if you want, I can just propose to some random girl and hope she doesn't hurt James and that our son feels comfortable around her."

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "We'll be there in an hour." And with that he ended the call.

"James? Get changed and pack your bag, buddy. I'm going to take you home to mummy." He stood and made his way to the bedroom to get changed himself.

James cheered running for his bedroom. He dug his Spiderman backpack out of the closet looking around for clothes. He changed into a green t-shirt with a shamrock symbol and black cropped shorts. Once he finished he stuffed random clothes into his bag slipping on his black sandals and putting the straps over his shoulders.

James ran down the stairs grinning. "I'm ready! I want to see mummy now!"

Louis quickly changed into something comfortable enough to sit through a three hour exam and still look presentable. Once he was in his clothes, he snagged his beanie from the dresser and slid that one as well.

"Did you brush your teeth? Come try to use the potty before we leave." He called down to James. He didn't need to hear him asking for a potty break on a half hour drive.

James huffed using the toilet before washing his hands and hopping off the step stool. "Okay now let's go!" He grabbed Louis' hand pulling him towards the door.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Louis looked firmly down at the little boy. Lately, the toddler had been lying about brushing them and Louis was determined to get that to stop. He kept a hand braced against the door so the boy couldn't open it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Daddy! Why are you so mean?" James stomped off spending another five minutes brushing his teeth like his mum had taught him. He trudged toward Louis, defeated. "Can we go now?"

Louis smiled. "Yes. Now we can go. Thank you being a good boy and doing what daddy asked."

He scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him out to the car before putting him in his booster seat and securing him. Sliding in the driver's seat, he sent a quick text to Eleanor to tell her where he went.

"Ready to see mummy?" He asked as he started the car and backed out of the parking space he was in.

\------------

Niall finished making tea for James hearing the engine of the car. She took the kettle off the stove smiling at her mum.

"Thanks for taking James for the night. Anyway, I think he's here." She opened the door still in uniform, grinning.

"Mummy!" James let go of his daddy's hand and ran up the path and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. "I missed you! Daddy made me eat pancakes when all I wanted was to come home to you."

Louis sighed and hoisted James' backpack a little higher on his shoulder. Of course he'd tell Niall that.

Niall picked the toddler up kissing his cheek. "Well you have to eat breakfast so sorry, kiddo, but I'm siding with your father on this one."

She headed in leaving the door open for Louis. "Look Grandma's gonna watch you tonight while mummy goes on a date with a nice boy."

James huffed. "First daddy leaves me with El and now you're leaving with me grandma?"

Louis took the backpack and dropped it off in the little boy's bedroom before heading to where he could hear James telling Niall all about his week with daddy. After fifteen minutes of that, Louis sighed.

"Hey, buddy. Daddy has a class to head to soon. Can we talk about something important real quick?"

Niall sat on the sofa James climbing into her lap. Maura excused herself to another room. "So what's up?" Niall asked peering up at the older male.

"James, what did you tell daddy when I asked if you'd be okay with him marrying Eleanor?" Louis hated doing this, but he had to ensure his boy knew that mummy and daddy weren't getting back together.

James frowned. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. "I told you no since mummy is lonely and still loves you and El is mean to mummy."

Louis looked up at Niall hoping she could get James to understand why mummy and daddy aren't together.

Niall stood James up so they could make eye contact. "Baby, daddy and mummy fight a lot." She swallowed thickly avoiding any glances from Louis. She didn't want to admit her feelings but she couldn't stop talking. "Mummy's still in with love daddy, but daddy isn't in love with mummy. He's in love with El."

James frowned. "But daddy said he still loves you." He looked over at Louis. "That's what you told me, daddy."

Louis shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He had expected Niall to refute the claim, not confirm it. "That is what I told you and I promise that's not a lie." He kneeled down next to his son so he didn't feel like he was intimidating the boy. "Daddy loves mummy very much, but mummy is right. Mummy and daddy fight a lot and that's not good for you to be around."

The boy frowns. "But El yells too much. She always tells daddy that he's doing something wrong. And she's rude to mummy."

Niall sighed feeling her throat burn. She cried too much but usually she was alone when she did. "Mum! Forget about tonight! I'm not going out." She hugged James. "Mummy deserves it really. Mummy deserves to be yelled at."

Maybe she had been talking to Sean too much, but she couldn't help it. "And mummy only fights because maybe it hurts her heart to see daddy move on when mummy can't."

She stood up abruptly eyes glazing over with tears. "Mummy needs to use the restroom. Louis, you should leave." She walked down the hallway.

Maura popped her head in to see her daughter retreating towards the bathroom. She turned to glare to Louis. "Fix it. I don't how. I don't care what you did. I just want you to fix this.”

She scooped James up in her arms and went to grab his hoodie. "I'm taking James to the zoo for the day. She better be happy when we get back."

Louis sighed as the front door shut loudly and the quiet set in. He headed after Niall and knocked when he came to a closed door. "Niall... I think we need to talk. James is gone, it's just us. Please come out and talk about this."

"Talk about what? You're marrying someone else. There's nothing to talk about." Niall sighed. She turned the sink on splashing the water across her face. She braced herself against the porcelain sink closing her eyes.

"I'm not marrying anyone yet. I haven't even got a ring, Niall. I asked James because I was considering it." He sighed. "I don't want to marry El. I don't feel like we're all that good for each other. She absolutely hates you and I'm pretty sure she barely tolerates James. She doesn't fit. I only considered asking her because she's getting anxious. I don't want her to feel like she's wasted the last two years of her life."

He sighed and rested his forehead on the door. "I don't love her, Niall. I love you."

Niall opened the door staring up at Louis. Her bottom lip quivered. "You're just saying that because my mum threatened you." She maneuvered around Louis and going straight for the kitchen where her cold tea sat. She poured herself a cup trembling all the while. "You spent two years with her. You love her. I haven't been on a date since the night you proposed and a fair share of men asked me out. I haven't kissed another guy since you and I haven't slept with anyone since before I went into labor. I know that you've kissed El and most likely slept with her. You've moved on, Louis, whether you realize it or not."

"But I haven't. You and James are my life. If I marry someone, they have to accept that. Obviously El isn't my dream girl, but the last time I talked to my dream girl about anything that wasn’t to do with James, she told me that we weren't right for each other."

He reached out and laid his hand over hers. "I just needed someone. I don't know how you've not dated anyone for four years, but I just needed someone to warm the other side of the bed. If what El and I have is love, then I have no clue what our relationship was called."

Niall shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't need anyone to sleep in my bed. James doesn't even sleep in his own bed he sleeps in mine." She looked at Louis' hand unsure of what to say. "I... I need to change out of my uniform."

Of all the things she could have said she had chosen that. She wanted to face palm.

"Niall..." He squeezed at her hand and tugged her up from her chair. He looked at her and took in the subtle differences that four years had made to her. She was taller, her hair was a bit shorter, brown roots shone through the blonde and Louis wondered when she last dyed her hair. While she hadn't gotten fat, she just filled out her curves.

He placed one hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you, Niall. Doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I do."

Niall's breath was shaky. They were so close now. "You're... You're with El." She ascended the staircase opening her bedroom door. She wasn't quite sure how to breathe. Louis still loved her.

She pushed at the door to close it although it was still ajar her back to it. Niall pushed her skirt down unbuttoning her top until she was in her bra and underwear knowing another outfit was in her dresser.

Louis followed after her. He wasn't done talking to her yet. He pushed her door open and stopped. He hadn't seen Niall this way in four years and he forgot just how beautiful she was. He just stared as she undressed herself.

He knew it was creepy and a little stalker sounding, but he missed this- he missed her. He moved till he was behind her and put his hands on her waist. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You're still so beautiful."

Niall jumped she hadn't expected Louis to be there or to follow her.

"You're with El, Lou." She didn't want him to stop but she knew how it felt to be cheated on. "Two years, you can't just throw that away."

He pulled back and turned her around. "Tell me honestly, if we were both single, would we have a chance to try us out again?" He pushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her face. His other hand rested just above her hip and his thumb moved slowly in soft circles on her skin.

Niall bit her lip nodding. "Yeah. Yeah I'd give us a chance, but that's not going to happen because both of us aren't single." She desperately wanted to kiss him, but he was with someone else. "I'm not sure if this is cheating, I mean I'm not fully clothed."

He smiled softly and let out a breathy chuckle. "Keep your cell phone on. I'll call you later." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling back and completely letting go of her. "I have to go. Need to get lunch before my exam."

"I'll answer don't worry. So I guess I'll see you later. Maybe with less clothing, depends really." Niall giggled kissing his cheek.

"I'll see what my mum's plans are and if she's keeping James for the night or not." She turned her back on him again rummaging through her drawers.

He smiled and headed out of the room. He slipped his phone out and sent a text to Eleanor to find out where she was.

Louis left the house and headed to a nearby sandwich shop. If Eleanor was available he'd ask her to join him. They had some things to discuss.

\------------

'I'm just getting back from the store. Are you still at Niall's house?' El sighed.

\------------

'Just left actually. Meet me at the sandwich shop by the university. I need to grab lunch before my exam.' Louis turned into the parking lot of the restaurant.

\------------

'Alright see you soon. Love you. xx' El locked up the house slipping into the driver's seat of her car.

\------------

Louis headed inside the shop and picked a booth and waited for Eleanor. He wasn't sure how he was going to break this to her.

It was another twenty minutes before El finally made it to the shop. She entered the quaint restaurant looking around until she spotted Louis. "Hey."

She leaned in kissing him softly. "So did you get out of Niall's house fast enough?"

He looked down at the table. "Eleanor, I have to ask you. Where do you see this relationship going?" He looked up as the waitress put his tea on the table and looked expectantly at Eleanor for her drink order.

El ordered a tea waiting for the waitress to leave. "Marriage hopefully. I want to get married and have our own kid." She leaned back in her seat confused at where this conversation was headed. Maybe he was proposing. She sat a little straighter at the thought.

He bit at lip. "What are your... thoughts about James? I mean, I know that you play with him when he's over, but if we got married and had kids of our own would you want James to still come over or...?"

He wasn't being very clear. All he wanted to know was if she actually liked James or if she absolutely hated him like she hated Niall.

El sighed. "Well James is Niall's. I figure this way you'd have your kids and she could have him and she wouldn't be lonely. It’s a win/win for everyone." She reached across the table lacing their fingers together.

He blinked in confusion. "Are you saying that James couldn't come and visit us and be friends with our kids?" He tightened the loose grip on her fingers. That's not what he wanted. He wanted to be part of James' life.

"No, he could visit, but he'd live with Niall. Niall needs James more than us considering she can't get a guy. I've known her for three years and the only men that come around are you and her brother." She smiled. "Really we'd be doing her a favor."

"Stop talking about her like that. She's had to raise James by herself basically for four years. God knows, I wasn't there for the first year of his life. She's had to deal with so much already." He hated when Eleanor put Niall down like that. She didn't know about Sean, she didn't know about Niall's family, she didn't know about a lot of things.

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "You've never cared when I said something about her so why now?" She pulled her hand away crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I have cared. Maybe I've just sat by and let you walk all over her because I've just wanted to have someone to call my own. You know what though? I'm done with that. You need to start respecting her." He huffed and crossed his arms as well. He needed to finish this and finish it soon.

Eleanor frowned. "Hey I didn't mean to upset you. Look, James is gone so when you get back from your exam maybe we can have a little fun." She winked nudging his leg hoping he got her hint. She finished off her tea. "Well I'm going to leave now. Love you, babe."

"Eleanor, we're breaking up." Louis rushed out. He kept his eyes down at the table. He needed to do this. He wanted Niall. He needed Niall. He needed to end this with Eleanor before she thought it would be more.

Eleanor stopped in the middle of getting up. She looked at Louis eyes wide. "You're joking right?" She clenched her fists. "It's because of Niall isn't it? Still have feelings for her?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I still love her- never stopped loving her. I'm sorry for stringing you along for so long." He couldn't look at her. "And I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you in any way."

El was silent for a long while. "That's why I didn't like Niall. I knew you liked her somewhat. I guess I'm glad you told me now." She got to her feet immediately afterwards. "Niall's lucky. So I'll get any clothes I left from your apartment and I'll be out of your hair."

She left the shop without another word.

Louis watched as she left the shop. He sighed as he pulled out his phone to text Niall. 'Is your mum keeping James tonight? I want to come over.'

'Yeah she texted me a little while ago. James is having a good time at the zoo and she's taking him out to eat then back to her place.'

'Good. I'll be over after my exam. Wear something easy to take off. ;)'

\------------

Niall was sprawled out on her couch lazily watching television. She was wearing white shorts and a blue tank top not wanting to dress up. She glanced at the clock knowing Louis would be arriving soon. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous after his last text. She hadn't kissed a man in years, who knew if she would be any good. She shook her head; Louis and Eleanor are a couple she couldn't think about kissing him, or having sex.

Louis pulled up and parked outside of Niall's house. He took a deep breath and turned the engine off. Getting out of the car, he made his way to her door. His hand shook as he reached up to knock on the door. He had to take another deep breath before he finally raised his hand to knock on her door.

Niall got up opening the door for him. "Hey. Come on in." She lied back on the sofa focusing on the screen. "I was just watching TV. How did your exam go?"

He huffed as he collapsed in the chair next to the couch. "I was so distracted, I didn't even finish. Eleanor kept texting me. I'm pretty sure I failed this test." He rubbed at his face and tugged at his hair. "When I said I wanted to be a doctor, I didn't think it would be this hard."

Niall frowned sitting up. "I'm sure you can take it again. Don't be too stressed out." She offered a smile cautiously patting the couch cushion next to her. She just wanted to reassure a friend. She kept Eleanor in her mind despite his flirty text from earlier.

He got up and moved next to her on the couch. He leaned against her and let his head drop on her shoulder. "I hope so. Told the professor that my ex kept texting me and distracting me. He said that if it's that bad, he'll let me retake it."

"Ex? Oh did you break up with Eleanor?" She looked down at him an eyebrow raised. Had Louis really broken up with his girlfriend of two years for her? There was no way. He may have said he loved her and not Eleanor, but he was just talking marriage proposal to James that morning.

"Yeah. I broke up with her this afternoon. I wasn't lying when I said that I love you and that Eleanor was just a warm body. I may have fooled myself into thinking I loved her, but when I told her that we were done she knew. She knew that I still loved you. Said that's why she didn't like you." He shifted so he was looking at her. Her eyes were exactly the same shade of inviting blue and he quickly found himself sinking all over again.

"I love you, Niall." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Niall's breath hitched hesitantly moving her hands to cup the back of his neck. It had been too long since her last kiss. She shifted her body pressing slightly farther into him their lips slotting like jigsaw pieces.

Louis brought his hand to wrap around her waist. The angle was awkward and he was bound get uncomfortable in this position, but he was kissing Niall.

Niall. His first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first date, and his first time. Niall. The mother of his beautiful son and the woman he had been separated from for far too long.

When breathing became an issue, he pulled back and buried his face in her neck. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," she joked weakly. She lied back on the couch draping her legs over his lap. She used to make the first move, but since her breakup with Louis she hadn't made a move and now that it was actually Louis she was too anxious to do it. "Is there anything you wanna do?" She asked.

"Want to do? Well I want to become a doctor. I want to marry the girl of my dreams. I want to visit Zayn and Perrie out in Bradford. I want to know how Harry is doing with his law degree." He smiled over at her. "I'm guessing that's not what you meant."

He thought about it for a moment. "It's only five o'clock on a Wednesday. Go get dressed. I'm going to make up for those four years. First up, take you out on a date."

Niall stood up lifting an eyebrow. "Should I get dressed in something easy to take off?" She teased him playfully heading back up the staircase to find a proper outfit.

"That would be helpful!" He shouted after her.

Louis stayed in the living room to give her the privacy she needed. In the years that he had been coming to pick up and drop off James, he never noticed the wall of pictures dedicated to his son.

He could basically see every accomplishment of his son's life on the wall. Some of them were cute (James' first steps, his first haircut), but some of them were chilling (James lying in the incubator, James with wires running every which way). He hadn't noticed he missed so much.

One picture caught his attention though. It sat high on a shelf with a candle on each side. The wicks were black as night and Louis smiled softly at the picture. It was him in the hospital holding Jack in his arms.

\------------

Niall slipped into a blue casual dress coming back down not too much later.

"Okay this is the easiest thing I have." She turned to show the zipper that ran the entire length of her dress. "I'm also not wearing underwear if that helps." She grinned. "Kidding I have underwear on."

He looked over at her and smiled brightly. "You look fantastic." Louis left the pictures and went to grab her hand. "You ready to go then? Where do you want to go? Somewhere you like that you don't get to go a lot because of James?"

He opened the front door for her and flourished his hand to indicate that she should exit first. He whispered as she passed, "I was hoping you weren't kidding about the underwear."

Niall looked back at him over her shoulder. "I can take them off." She slipped into the passenger seat lifting her hands underneath her dress to pull the lace fabric off.

"Shit, Niall." Louis groaned as he watched the fabric being pulled from her body.

He slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. He cautiously looked over at her to see the lace in her lap. "Wh-where do you want to go for dinner?"

Niall pretended not to notice the shakiness in his voice. She had to think about it. "Anywhere with food." She grabbed the underwear from her lap looking around the car. "Where should I put this?"

"Uhhh..." Louis reached across her and fiddled with the glove box. "You can put them in there. Just don't forget to take them out."

He pulled away from her house and started thinking of places to eat. Being on a university student budget, he couldn't go to crazy. He finally just decided on a small Italian place a few minutes from her house.

Niall set her underwear in the glove box hesitantly lacing their fingers together over the console. "It’s been awhile since we held hands." She smiled shyly looking at the car floor.

Louis smiled softly. "It's been awhile since we did anything together except fight. Maybe... Maybe this will be good for us and James. Maybe we'll finally get to be a proper family." He rubbed his thumb across the warm flesh of her hand. It felt amazing to hold her hand again and he didn't want to forget what it felt like ever again.

"I hope James won't be upset about this if he really liked Eleanor." She frowned thinking about the toddler's reaction. "I really want our family to work." She squeezed his hand.

"I don't think he liked her at all. I asked her today what would happen to James if she and I got married and had kids of our own. She told me that we would have our kids and you would have James." He scoffed. As if he would even consider thinking of James as Niall's kid. He would always be their child. "I think this will make James very happy."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Even if you agreed with her there would be no way in hell that I'd raise a child alone." She bit her lip nodding. "So... I know it’s way too soon, but if this works out it'd be better if you moved here because I do have a house rather than an apartment."

"Let's just see how tonight goes first. If we can make it through one dinner without fighting, I think we might have a chance at this working out well." He pulled into the parking lot of the small Italian food place and parked the car quickly. He looked over at her and smiled. "Ready for your first date?"

"First date in four years you mean." She opened the car door intertwining their fingers for a second time. "Man, I'm so hungry." She pouted her stomach grumbling.

Louis chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you were always hungry. Then you tried to blame your appetite on the twins." He pulled them inside and they were quickly seated. Louis looked across the table at Niall and smiled. He never thought he'd get to see that again.

Niall flipped through the menu taking forever to pick what she wanted. After a while she closed the laminated poster. "Alright I know what I want." She tangled their legs together. "So how's becoming a doctor?"

Louis looked up from his own menu and smiled. "Not too bad. I start clinical trials soon. Basically get to follow doctors around and listen to them prattle on about how great they are." He saw picked something and closed his menu. "I'll be dealing with expecting mothers and newborns though. I focused more on infant care in school."

A waiter came to take their drink and food order before collecting their menus and leaving them to their own devices.

Niall smiled softly. "You want to work with mothers and babies? You really want to watch a women give birth? Lou, you passed out when I gave birth." She giggled at the memory. Louis didn't last when the doctor announced Jack was crowning. "Well I'm glad school is going well."

"I want to make sure that other parents don't have to go through what we went through with Jack. No parent deserves that." He smiled softly. "What about you? I mean, I know you have a waitressing job, but what else have you been up to?"

Niall chuckled. "Nothing. Other than when James is over things at my place are pretty lonely." She frowned at that. She really had been lonely, but she chose to be alone.

Louis looked down at the table. "I should have made a better effort make sure you were happy. I've been such a dick to you these last few years. I'm sorry." He reached over and laced their fingers together. "I want to make it up to you so badly. I don't feel like anything I do though will be enough."

"Let's make this a good night and then you won't have to make anything up." Niall smiled squeezing Louis' hand.

She just wanted a good night that would end with her in Louis' arms.

\------------

Louis pushed Niall against the front door of her house and cornered her there. He surged forward and attached his lips to her neck while his hand wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her up. His other hand fumbled with the keys she had handed him earlier. He just wanted to get that door open and get her out of that so blue dress.

Niall stumbled inside the minute Louis managed to unlock the door. Her hands tugged at his fringe while she used her leg to slam the door.

"My bed?" She huffed out of breath eyes locked on Louis.

"God yes." Louis breathed as he felt her hand tangle in his hair. He took a deep breath before tapping the back of her thigh. His hands moved to support her once she jumped. He pulled away from her neck and whispered to her, "up."

Niall locked her ankles around his waist and her wrists around his neck. "Hurry." She licked at his shoulder kissing her way to his sternum and biting at his pulse point.

Louis groaned at her teeth on him. "Yeah. Hurrying."

He moved as quickly up the stairs as he could (stopping once or twice along the stairs and hallway to press her against the wall and kiss and bite at her skin) before pushing her bedroom door open and depositing her on the bed. He stepped back to look at her- eyes blown wide, dress rucked up, neck mottled with his marks. He took deep shaky breaths as he started slip off his shirt.

Niall sat up hands reaching behind her back. "Can't reach my zipper." She groaned at least she wasn't wearing underwear.

"I got it." He crawled onto the bed behind her and started to unzip the dress. As more skin was being revealed Louis would kiss the fresh revealed flesh. Once it was all the way undone he started to tug at the material to take it off. "Fuck. I forgot how beautiful you looked."

Niall's breath hitched letting the fabric fall to the floor. She pulled Louis' into her mostly naked body. "I was wrong earlier when you said you needed to make things up and I told you, you didn't. You can make up four years right now."

She kissed him softly running her hands down his back. She felt the familiar ripple of his muscles and sharp shoulder blades.

He nodded and pushed her onto her back. He kissed down her torso and bit at her stomach marking her as his. He latched onto her hipbone and sucked and dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin there. He moved lower and pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs and stopped once he reached her centre. "You sure you want this?"

Niall gasped quietly as his teeth and tongue made his way down her body. She looked at him her cheeks blossoming red. "I'm not going to lie I'm nervous. Nervous that I won't be any good after four years. Nervous that maybe you fit with El better. Nervous that this might just be one night."

She believed when Louis said he loved her, but she was scared to lose him knowing she had already lost him once.

Louis looked up at her. "Niall, I don't want this to be one night. I want this to more than just some one off. I left a relationship of two and a half years for you. If that doesn't tell you how serious am I about you, than I don't know what will."

He placed small kisses on her skin as he tried to slow it all down and make this more about her. "And I'll never know if El was better than you or not. I never went down on her. Couldn't bring myself to."

Niall's breathing sharpened. "I just wanted to be sure. Louis, I want this, I really want this." She ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp before roughly tugging on his locks. "I want you to fuck me, Lou."

He nodded and lowered his head. He let his breath ghost across her opening. Licking his lips, he let his tongue run along her folds before dipping it in at the top. He licked and sucked at her clit trying to get her pleasure. He wanted to remind her of the good feeling. If she hadn't done this in four years, then he wanted her to feel this for days.

Niall moaned eyes fluttering shut. Louis was licking at the little ball of tissue making her tremble and quake. It had been so long since someone did this. Her lower half flooded with heat already becoming wet.

He moved down to her entrance and licked at her. Pulling back, he licked at two of his fingers. Shakily, he ran his index finger along her opening. He looked up to make eye contact with Niall. "Ready, babe? I need to prep you."

Niall nodded her head licking her lips nervously. She wasn't sure how painful it would be. "Just take it easy... Been awhile." She spread her legs wider to give Louis more room.

"Yeah." Louis sighed breathlessly. He hesitated for the moment before slowly pushing in and stilling once he was all the way in. The heat around his finger was tight and he didn't think he could even move. "Fuck, Niall. You're super tight, babe."

Niall bit into her lip having to control her breathing. There was a pinched feeling and she was more uncomfortable than in pain. "Fuck." She screwed her eyes shut taking a few calming breathes. "Okay, go ahead."

Louis nodded. He pulled out slightly before thrusting back slowly. He didn't want to hurt her or cause her any pain. He kissed at her stomach as he continued to try and stretch her open.

Niall squirmed slightly trying to help Louis in adjusting her so he could fit. "Love you." She whispered breathing already heavy.

"Love you too. Can't believe I was so stupid for four years." Louis mumbled into her skin.

He could feel her muscles loosening and was pretty sure he could get a second finger in there soon. He wanted to give her pleasure though, so crooked his finger hoping to hit that spot inside her.

"Oh!" Niall gasped, Louis brushing against her tender spot. She bit into her lip rolling her hips down involuntarily. "Fuck, Lou, right there." She bit into the back of her hand nose crinkling.

Louis looked up and her and chuckled. Whenever they had had to be quiet, she had bit into the back of her hand. Four years later though, there was no need to be quiet and he just wanted to hear her.

He reached up with his unoccupied hand and grabbed at the limb in her mouth. "Wanna hear you. Don't hold back. No one can hear you except me." He managed to work a second finger inside her and stretch her a little more before curling them again just wanting to hear her.

Niall moaned loudly lips parted and eyes gluing shut eyelashes fanning out over her cheeks. She raised her hand back to her face wanting to bite into it before she remembered dropping it back to the mattress. "Fuck!" She huffed arching her back.

Louis felt like she was stretched well enough, but didn't want to chance anything. He let his fingers rest inside her and slowly began stroking the inside of her walls.

"You ready or do you want another finger? I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"No, Lou. I'm ready." She twisted her upper body grabbing a condom from her nightstand. She flushed handing it to him. "I had a few in case I ever slept with a guy, but I haven't used them."

She unhooked her bra which they seemed to forget, lying back and leaving herself open.

He nodded and pulled his fingers from inside of her relishing in the slick sound that followed as he did so. Taking the condom from her, he worked at his jeans before pushing them and his boxers down completely and grabbing at his erection. He pumped himself a couple times, making sure he was fully hard, before ripping open the condom and rolling it on. He lined himself up and nudged the head of his cock against her. "Last chance to tell me to quit."

"I don't want you to quit. Lou, I've waited long enough for this." She grabbed his face attaching their lips. Niall wanted Louis to do it already. She needed to connect to Louis in the way of physical love considering they were already emotionally connected.

Louis hummed against her lips. He braced himself against the mattress and slowly pushed inside of her. He broke their kiss to moan loudly and pant heavily. Even after the stretching, she was still really tight. Louis thought he was going to cum right then, but he bit his lip as he looked down at her. "Feel so good, Niall. Fuck, so good."

Niall cursed out at the immediate pain coursing through her. Her eyebrows scrunched together as well as her nose. "Don't move." She hid her face into Louis' neck trying to breathe through her nose to calm her nerves. She tried to slow her beating heart kissing Louis' skin softly.

Louis held as still as possible. It had been four years; of course prepping wouldn't have been enough. He was patient though. Having a kid taught him that patience was a virtue. He could feel himself shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from holding still or if it was merely from being with Niall in this way again.

Niall's walls loosened the slightest bit albeit the muscles in her back and arms were still tense. She moved her kisses away to press her lips softly against him. She had missed him, missed this. Louis was here and even if he had been absent the last four years he was here now. "You can move now."

Without wasting any time, Louis pulled back and pushed back in and moaned at the friction. He felt around for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Love you, Niall. I missed you so much. I should have stayed when you told me to leave." He had regretted that decision the second he made it, but he thought that's what Niall had wanted.

Four years later, he could finally tell her what a fuck up he had been that day and how much she meant to him.

"Shhh, that's not important. We can talk about that all at a less intimate time." She hushed him. Niall mewled tenderly, latching onto his upper arms. She still felt sparks of agony, but it was bearable.

He continued to press into her and occasionally roll his hips into hers hoping to make feel good. He wanted to make her feel good, wanted her to know that this was about her and not him. He peppered her face with kisses and whispered small declarations of love over and over again. He wanted her to know that she was it for him.

Niall relished in the attention, letting him scatter kisses throughout her cheeks and forehead. She softly rolled her hips down biting into his lip a little harsher than usual. "Louis, I love you. Love you so much. I'm never letting you go again." She moaned out voice drowning out the silence.

Louis reached down between them and let his fingers begin to rub at her clit. His paced quickened and his thrusts became deeper. The only thought crossing his mind was to make her feel good. "So perfect. I love you. Want to be with you forever, babe." Louis gasped between breaths.

Niall's moans had risen to near shouts. She was letting go and not trying to quiet down. She wanted Louis to know how much she was enjoying it. And this was almost as amazing as their first time together. She wrapped her pale legs around Louis' waist, making sure every time he thrust in he went to the hilt.

"Shit!" Louis could feel the pleasure building inside of him. The feel of Niall's skin under his tanned hands, the sight of her breasts bouncing as he fucks up into her, the look and sound of pure bliss emanating from her- it's almost too much for him and he wanted to just keep her in this moment forever. He pressed down harder on her clit and began rubbing in smaller circles trying to get her off before himself.

Niall was moving her head, hair ruffling and moving beneath her with each motion. Her jaw was slack, legs trembling and feeling like jello. "Lou!" She shouted out her body unraveling and orgasm hitting her. She thrust down one last time coming around the rubber that encompassed Louis.

The sound of Niall yelling his name is what broke Louis and had him coming hard and fast into the condom. He thrust into her a few more times, riding out his orgasm and fucking her through hers before pulling out at collapsing on the bed next to her.

His breathing was laboured and coming in shaky, but there was a smile on his face. He got up from the bed and disposed of the condom before moving into the bathroom to grab a wash rag with warm water and bringing it back out and began cleaning her up.

"I know we said we love each other and everything, but do you think we moved a little too fast? I mean, sex on the first date?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"We slept with each other the day after we met and we share a child. I think we're fine." She murmured tiredly. "Thanks." She smiled softly at how gentle he was being while cleaning her up. She was totally blissful her toes still curled.

Louis chuckled. "I guess you're right. At least I wore a condom this time." He yawned and tossed the washcloth in the hamper as he got up and started to redress himself. He picked her dress up and laid that across the chair over by her dresser.

He finished slipping his shirt back on and walked over a pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna go home. Last thing I want is for your mum to bring James home tomorrow and have him run in here to find us naked together. Text me your plans and maybe we can all do lunch as a family. Depends on if my professor tells me I need to retake my test."

Niall frowned running her fingers over the bed underneath her. She wanted to end the night with him, not be in an empty bed like every other day for the past four years.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower." She hesitantly kissed him moving towards the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Louis took that as his cue to leave, but he still had one more thing to say to her. He moved over to the door and knocked lightly. "Niall, I just want you to know that I really did mean everything tonight. I love you and I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that I was being a massive dick."

"You're fine, Lou. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She called through the door. She spun around turning the water on. She'd felt too nervous asking Louis to spend the night. She slipped into the bath stepping under the steady stream of water.

He sighed. There was no point in yelling back since she wouldn't be able to hear him over the shower water. He just turned around and headed out the door.

\------------

Louis groaned as his alarm rang through his apartment. He slammed his hand down on the bloody clock and rolled over to snuggle with Eleanor like he did every day. This time, when he was met with a face full of mattress instead of hair, he sputtered in confusion before remembering everything that happened yesterday.

He yanked his phone off the charger and checked his messages before realising that Niall hadn't texted him yet. He did however have an email from his professor telling him that he had failed his exam and had to make it up by Friday.

He groaned and flopped onto his back before staring up at the ceiling waiting for a text from Niall to let him know what the plan was.

\------------

Niall woke up saddened that James wasn't there to snuggle with her. She always felt lonely when he wasn't there.

She grabbed her phone to shoot Louis a text. 'So you wanna come over in an hour? James should be here any minute.'

\------------

Louis had drifted off to sleep again when his phone vibrated on his chest. Cracking an eye open, he read the message and smiled.

'Yeah. Want to take him somewhere today? I know your mum just took him to the zoo, but maybe we could just take him out to see London.'

\------------

'I don't know it hurts to move.' She glared at her aching hips and thighs. She should have expected this. Four years and Louis could barely fit of course there would be pain.

She stumbled out of her cot considering she slept naked; she needed to get clothes on ignoring the sparks of agitation and pain.

\------------

'Shit. I didn't even think about that. I should have prepped you more. I'm so sorry.'

Louis felt like a complete dumbass. He should have known she was going to be sore today. She wasn't used to that quite yet. He sighed and grabbed his sweats to throw on over his boxers and a random shirt from the floor.

\------------

'Don't get too upset. I was going to be sore no matter what.' She didn't want to make him feel bad.

Niall pulled on Greg's shirt she used as a night shirt and some shorts, heading off downstairs.

\------------

'Still... Hope it's not too bad. ): I'm going to eat and get ready. Text me when James gets home and I'll head over.'

He grabbed his beanie and pulled that on before going to see what was in his fridge. Luckily, Eleanor went grocery shopping before she moved out so he had some cereal to munch on.

\------------

'It could be worse. And will do.' She sat back on her mattress still needing to wash her sheets.

She got out her phone once more, dialing her mum's number. "Hey, mum."

"Hey, darling. I just finished giving James a bath. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, I did. Um, Louis and I went on a date last night and it went well. We might be getting back together."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know I love Louis, but you two just argue all the time. I thought he was dating someone anyway. What sparked this?"

"James did. Louis was going to propose to his girlfriend, but the little trader told Lou I was still in love with him."

"What about- James put that down! Grandpa will be very grumpy if you play with that- what was I saying? Oh, right. What about Eleanor?"

"Louis said she was just a warm body and he still loved me. He ended it with El and while I feel bad, he still loves me."

"Alright. We'll talk when I get over there. Expect us in about fifteen minutes. I've got to go. James is trying out your dad's cologne. Bye, darling."

"See you then, bye mum." She hung up throwing the device onto the bed.

\------------

James ran through the door the second his grandma had it open. As much as he had loved the zoo and his time with his grandma, he had missed his mummy and just wanted to snuggle with her.

"Mummy! Mummy! Where are you? I need to tell you all about the animals!" He yelled through the house looking for his mum.

Niall bounded down the stairs to meet her equally excited son. "Jamie!" She called out his nickname getting onto her knees and holding her arms wide open for him to run into.

James squealed and ran to his mummy and flung himself at the woman. He latched his arms around her neck and wouldn't let go. "I missed you mummy." He tightened his hold before pulling back and looking at her. "Mummy! I saw lions, and tigers, and bears!"

"Oh my!" Niall chuckled knowing the small boy wouldn't get the reference. She kissed his nose and pet at his hair. "Hey, do you want your daddy to come over? We can go to the park or go to McDonald's if you want."

He scrunched his nose. "Daddy? I don't want him to bring El. She yells and it scares me." He mumbled looking away. "But 'Donald's sounds yummy. I get chicken nuggets and apple juice?" In all honesty, he just wanted to spend time with his mummy, but if she wanted daddy to take him for the day then he wouldn't complain.

"No, El isn't coming. It’s just daddy and mummy. And yes you can have nuggets and juice. We'll even go to the one with the built in play park." She assured him rubbing his small back. "Would you like that? Just you, me and daddy?" She smiled hoping he'd be okay with it.

James looked skeptically over at his mother. "You, me, and daddy? That's never happened." He looked shyly down at the ground and scuffed his shoes along the hardwood surface. "You and daddy won't yell right?"

Niall sighed. She didn't want that to be James' perception of how his parents were. "We won't be fighting, baby. And I know it never happened, but it will now."

She stood up getting her phone out. 'James is here. Just come whenever.'

James smiled brightly. "Daddy and Mummy are going to the park with me!" He too happy to say too much to say anything else. He bounded up the stairs and emptied his backpack in the hamper like he always when he stayed at somewhere. He ran back down the stairs and smiled profusely. "Ready, mummy!"

Niall picked him up placing the boy on her cocked hip. "We're waiting for daddy now. Why don't we go to the sofa and watch cartoons?" She sat down pulling the small boy into her lap.

James huffed, but nodded. "Okay. But not the kitty and mouse one. I don't like that. There’s no sound." He frowned as he tried to figure out why his friends liked it.

Niall laughed. "You don't like Tom and Jerry? Okay I'll put something on don't worry." She grabbed the remote turning it on to the Jetsons.

\------------

Twenty minutes later, right as the Jetsons was ending, Louis was standing on Niall's front step, sweats sweating, and wondering if he should have brought her flowers. Sighing, he brought his shaking hand up to knock softly.

Niall looked down at the small boy. "Daddy's here!" She stood him up getting to her own feet. She opened the door a smile on her face. "Hey, Lou."

"Hey, babe." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but stopped himself. He wasn't quite sure if Niall had told James everything (well, not everything) and he didn't want to overstep a boundary.

James ran up and stopped behind his mummy, smiling widely out at his daddy. "Daddy! I'm gonna have chicken nuggets and apple juice!"

Louis smiled and knelt down to pull the small boy in for a hug. "Are you now? What else are you doing today?" He looked up at Niall for the answer.

Niall bit her lip. "Yeah, stopping by McDonald's, then maybe the park." She stepped aside to let both of them in.

"James, go brush your teeth. Daddy and I need to talk." She waited till he left before turning back to him.

James looked at her questioningly. "No yelling, right?"

Louis kissed the top of his son's head. "No yelling. I promise. Now, you heard mummy. Go brush your teeth, young man."

The little boy whined, but nodded nonetheless. With a quick pat to his bum from his dad, James headed up the stair to brush his teeth.

Louis smiled softly watching his boy go before turning to face Niall. "Did I do something wrong? Normally when people say they want to talk its bad news."

"No! No you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to ask you what we should tell James." She pulled Louis close smiling up at him. "After all that happened last night I couldn't be mad. I had a great time. It got even better after the date."

He smiled and leaned in to press his lips against hers quickly. "I don't know what to tell him. I mean, I don't want to tell him we're trying this and then have it fail because that will crush him, but I don't want to not tell him and feel like hiding from my own son."

He sighed. "Why don't we just ask like normal? If I want to kiss you, I will, but we won't tell him. Let him draw his own conclusions."

"Yeah that works. So what are we? Technically we never established that. Since I asked you out the first time we started dating, I think it’s your turn to ask me out." Niall leaned in to kiss him again, kissing him longer than the first time.

He chuckled. "Hey, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to consider yourself my girlfriend? I mean, I completely understand if you don't." He rested his forehead against hers waiting for her answer.

Niall tapped her chin. "I don't know I'd have to think about it." She sighed pretending to concentrate on the question. "I think we could definitely work something out." She giggled holding his hands in hers. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Louis laughed. "Oh, good. You had me worried for a second."

James came bounding down the stairs. "I'm ready for my nuggets and juice now!"

Niall moved away from Louis linking their pinkies together. She smiled before looking at our son. "Time to go, baby. Do you want me to carry you?"

James grinned. "Yes! Up, please!" He reached towards her making grabby hands towards her.

Louis watched in fondness as Niall picked James. "You wanna take my car? I still have his booster seat in the back seat."

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Besides I don't know where my car keys are." She laughed walking outside. "James we're gonna have so much fun. Mummy and daddy are going to get along and everything."

"What about El? Won't she be mad that you’re hanging with mummy?" James asked looking back at Louis.

"Don't worry about El, buddy." Louis smiled and looked over at Niall as he got in. "You feeling okay? Not too much pain?"

"I'm sore, but I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle." She made sure James was buckled in his seat getting into her own. "It’s not like that was my first time." She added.

He smirked. "Well that's obvious." He started the car and pulled out heading to the fast food joint. He reached over and grabbed Niall's hand and held it over the gear shift.

James hummed happily in his backseat. He watched in fascination as the trees whizzed past in a whirl of colour. Frowning, he sneezed and covered his nose. "Mummy! Tissue!"

Niall frowned. "Baby, we aren't in my car. I don't have tissue." She looked around in her purse before looking at her boyfriend. "Do you have any?"

"Uh, try the glovebox. I usually keep some napkins in there." Louis took his hand away from hers so she could search. He looked in the rear view mirror to see James squirming in his seat. "Hold on, buddy. We're looking for one."

Niall rummaged through the glove box blushing when she saw her underwear she forgot. Although under that were tissues. "Hold on." She grabbed one of the napkins reaching back to hand it over to the toddler. "Here you go, baby."

"Thanks, mummy." He grabbed the napkin and wiped at his nose.

Louis smiled. "Can you hold onto that, bud? We're almost at lunch and then we'll go wash our hands okay?"

\------------

James dipped his chicken nuggets in his the sauce that his daddy had gotten for him. He looked at the toy that sat by his mummy and daddy's hands. "Can I have my toy now, mummy?"

Louis frowned. "You can have it once you finish your food. Come on. You're almost done, buddy."

Niall nodded agreeing with Louis. "James, finish your fries. You can't be a big boy if you don't." She took a large bite from her big Mac smearing ketchup across her face.

Louis chuckled. "You gotta a little, uh." He reached over and swiped his thumb across her cheek to clean up the small mess.

James sighed and munched on his last chicken nugget and started to eat his fries. "I already ate my apple slices and I'm out of juice."

Louis frowned. "Do you want me to go get him more juice?" He looked over at Niall, unsure if James should have that much or not.

"No more juice. Juice causes cavities. You can have water or lemonade." She spoke sternly. She grabbed a napkin wiping her face off for anymore sauce.

James pouted. "But I want more juice. Please, mummy?"

"Mummy said no. Now, do you want water or lemonade?" Louis frowned as he grabbed James' cup.

The boy huffed. "Lemonade, I guess. Can I have juice later?"

"For dinner, but only one cup." Niall stared at James to make sure he understood. She smiled up at Louis. "Thanks, babe. Hey are you spending the night? I mean you don't have to, but James would probably like waking up to mummy and daddy."

"I can. I didn't think you would want him to get his hopes up. Would you mind if we stopped by the apartment on the way home then? I have to go to class tomorrow and retake that exam." He kissed Niall on the cheek and went to get James his lemonade.

"Yeah we can stop by. If you pass we can celebrate." She winked at him hoping it'd be motivation for him to do well.

When he left, Niall turned to James. She wanted to ask him when Louis wasn't around. "James, how would you feel if mummy and daddy lived together?"

James smiled brightly. "Yes! Are we going to move to daddy's apartment?" He thought for a moment before frowning. "Does that mean we'd live with El too? I don't want to live with her."

"No, El wouldn't be living with us. Just the three of us, Jamie. Now eat your food and don't mention this to daddy." Niall cooed reaching across the table to run her fingers through his hair.

Niall went back to eating her food thinking for a second. "Do you want an ice cream cone when you're done?"

James nodded. "Yes please!" He went back to eating his fries.

Louis came back and set the drink down in front of James and kissed his hair before taking his seat again. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh just talking about getting James an ice cream for being good." She smiled at the toddler. She didn't want Louis to know. If he did he would scold Niall for getting James' hopes up if it didn't happen.

"He is being good isn't he? Well then let's hurry up and finish so we can get you some ice cream!" Louis said excitedly as he began to the last of his fries in his mouth.

James giggled and copied his daddy and was done his fries in record time. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream time!"

Niall threw her trash away coming back to pick James up. She got his trash disposing it. "Time for ice cream."

She got back in line ordering a vanilla cone. "Lou, can you pay? I don't have my money on me."

"Yeah. No problem. You want anything, babe?" He asked stepping up to the register behind her and placing a hand on her lower back. He got himself a small strawberry milkshake and looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Nah. I really don't need the extra weight, but growing boys do." She giggled tickling the little boy's stomach. "We'll wait in the car." She kissed his cheek walking outside.

Once the door was open, she buckled James in getting into her own seat.

Louis paid and waited for their order before heading out to the car and carefully giving James his treat. "You need to be careful in the car, bud. Okay?"

He ruffled James' hair and moved to his seat putting his shake in the cup holder. "Alright. To the park? Is that the impression I got?"

"Yeah. James can burn off everything he ate. And we can spend time while he plays." She laid her arm across the console. "James, you wanna go to the park? We can go have fun."

"Will you push me on the swings? I want to go really high and jump off just like Brandon at Grandma's house." He kicked his feet happily as he licked at the quickly melting treat.

Louis grabbed at his shake and took a healthy gulp of his drink. "How about we not jump off park equipment, buddy. That's really dangerous."

Niall nodded. "Just play on the equipment for a little bit then I can push you on the swing all you want." She looked out the window just as they pulled up in front of the park.

"But Brandon jumps all the time! That's not fair! Why can't I jump?" James pouted.

Louis looked back at him. "Hey, now. We just said you were being a really good boy. Don't ruin it. We're having such a good day."

"James, you can jump some other time. If you don't stop asking you can go to bed in your own room." She assured. She got out of the car taking James out and setting him on the ground.

Louis got out as well and walked over to them. "Go play, buddy. I'll come push you on the swing in a few minutes. Deal?"

James licked the last bit of the ice cream from the cone and held the crunchy part out for Niall to take. "Okay. Will you watch me go down the slides?"

"Yes, of course we'll watch. We have to watch." Niall took the cone eating it. That's what her and James did when they got ice cream. She watched him run off before she turned to Louis. "We're alone."

"But in public unfortunately." He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together and pulled her over to a bench by the playground. "I feel like today is going really well. I mean, I don't want to jinx it or anything, but I feel like we're actually a proper family."

Niall cuddled up to his side. "So? What would you have done if we were alone? James is here." She kissed his jaw gesturing to the little boy going down the slide.

"Ever want to be a little voyeuristic?" He winked and smirked down at her. He let his smirk melt into a genuine smile. "I really did miss you, Niall. I love feeling like this again, like we're just two teenagers in love without a care in the world." He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Niall leaned up sighing happily into their lip lock. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "I'm willing to be a little voyeuristic." She mumbled against his lips, nipping and licking at him.

"Even with James being right there? You're so cheeky." He whispered as his eyes slipped shut. He pressed their lips together again and swiped his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

"Mummy! Daddy! Watch me- why are you guys kissing? That what daddy does with El and it's gross." James scrunched his nose in disgust.

Niall pulled away wiping her lips with the back of her hand. James interrupted at the worst time. She turned to Louis unsure of what to say now that they'd been caught.

"Uh, well you see when... Um, Niall? You want to take this one? I got nothing." Louis could feel his tan skin flushing.

James cocked his head. "El isn't going to like this. Mummy, is this another one of those things where I shouldn't talk about it?"

Niall sighed. "Gee, thank you, Louis, for all your help." She picked James up settling the small boy on her lap. "Baby, how would you feel if mummy and daddy got back together? We wouldn't fight and you wouldn't have to go back and forth between homes. You could cuddle with us and we could do lots of things as a family. Would you like that?"

James smiled. "You mean like every day would be today?"

Louis winced. He didn't want to get James' hopes up like this. "Uh, Niall..." He didn't want to sound rude, but were they ready for this?

Niall looked at Louis. "You told me to handle this so I am. Why lie? He asked a question and I'm answering it." She smiled at James. "Maybe. Daddy and I are trying, but we can't promise anything."

Louis sighed. "We love you, James. And you were right- I love mummy and mummy loves me. We're going to try to be a proper family. Would you like that?"

James smiled lightly. "Does that mean no more El?"

"Yes no more El. But she isn't a bad person James. She made daddy very happy when mummy couldn't. She made him happy for a long time." Niall kissed him.

"We love you, Jamie." Niall smiled pecking his nose afterwards. She didn't hate El despite how El had treated her.

“Just wait till we get home tonight and we’re alone for real.” Louis whispered in her ear.

Niall pouted. She wasn't sure how ready she was to do that. "He's been my bed partner for four years. Don't know if I can let that go." She gave Louis her best puppy face. "Can we all sleep together? Just for tonight?"

"One big cuddle party? I guess we can do that." Louis smiled and leaned down and kissed at James' hair.

The boy grinned. "Now my family is almost perfect! All that's left is a baby brother!"

Niall smiled. "No brothers right now, baby. That's something mummy and daddy talk about years from now." She wasn't sure when or how, but one day she would have to tell him about Jack.

James pouted. "What about a sister? I can deal with a sister." He really wanted someone to play with.

Louis perked up. "A girl? I could be down for a daughter." He looked over at Niall smirking.

Niall rolled her eyes at Louis. "Mummy's body is already ruined from being pregnant once. Let's not ruin it more." She kissed the corner of his lips. "Why don't you go play some more?"

"Come push me on the swing?" James yawned and rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't need a nap, buddy? You look really tired?"

"One push, then home. You need a nap." She smiled carrying him to the swing and sitting him down. "Hold on tight." She got behind him pushing him with one heave forward.

James held on as tight as he could and smiled as his mummy pushed him. "Higher, mummy! Higher!"

Louis came over behind Niall and grabbed the chains of James' swing. "Want me to help? I bet mummy just wants to sit down and watch you enjoy playing."

"No, I can do it babe. I usually take James to the park anyways." Niall smiled kissing him quickly.

"Higher? Okay." She pushed him harder continuing to push him a few more times. James went higher and higher with each shove.

"I'm so high! I can see our house!" James squealed. "I wanna jump, mummy! Please can I jump?"

Louis frowned. "You jump and you're in so much trouble, mister. Don't you dare do it."

"Don't do it, baby. Some other time when you're taller." She pushed him again. Niall enjoyed the happy noises James made a wide smile on his face. She loved moments like this, seeing how much he resembled Louis.

"Alright, I think someone's tired." Louis said as he watched James giggle and yawn some more. He watched as the swing slowly came to a stop and he walked around and hitched the boy off the seat and into his arms.

James was basically putty and just melted into his daddy's embrace. "I love our family." He whispered softly as he yawned yet again.

"I love our family too, baby." She walked ahead unlocking the car. Carefully she took James from Louis putting him in his booster seat. "Let's go home."

\------------

Louis slipped his sweats and jumper off and laid them on Niall's dresser so he could easily find them tomorrow when he went to retake his exam. Sighing he pulled the comforter back to see James already curled up and asleep against Niall's chest.

He smiled and slipped into the bed a pressed a kiss to his son's hair before cuddling up close to the boy. It was weird having James in bed with him since Eleanor never allowed the boy to join them.

"Today was... Well it was a start."

Niall ran her fingers through her fingers through his hair. "It’s going to be weird you know? I'm so used to having him cuddle with me. I usually rub his back or scalp until he falls asleep. His spot's going to be cold."

Niall didn't like the thought. She knew eventually he'd have to sleep in his own bed, but not so soon. "Today was nice. I think we can make it work."

"I think we can definitely make this work. Maybe we just rushed this back in high school. We weren't ready for any of this. We weren't ready for kids, for what happened with Jack, for marriage, for that much responsibility. I think that now that we're older and have a little experience, we're going to be great."

He looked down at the boy. "It's weird having him in here. El would never let him snuggle in bed with us. She just... Always got so angry." The brunet sighed and dropped his head to his pillow. "I really need to sleep. I have a test that determines if I'm ready for clinical trials tomorrow."

"I know. I'm sorry I corrupted you back in school. If I hadn't, you would probably have ended up with someone better. A nice Catholic girl." Niall caressed Louis' jaw. "Why don't you get some sleep for your test then?"

"You're right. I probably would have ended up with one of the girls from school... Or became a priest. Either one. Now, I couldn't tell you the last time I went to mass or confession. I can't even tell you where my rosary is."

He stretched over James and pressed his lips to Niall's. "I wouldn't change it for the world though." He lied back down and stared at the ceiling. "I love you, Niall. I'm sorry it took me four years to realise that."

Niall smiled against his lips. "I'm just glad you did. I love you, Lou. I'm going to make sure this works." She pulled away to kiss James. "Seriously how could you not want to cuddle with him? He's so adorable."

Louis smiled. "Yeah he is. He was just a reminded of you though. That's why El didn't really like him. That's what she said at least." He rolled over to face Niall in the dark. "I think this is the first time in four years that I feel like my life is going in the right direction."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Niall smiled even though Louis couldn't see it. She was genuinely happy. "I think you need to sleep. You have an exam beautiful." She laced their fingers her arm draped over James.

Louis nodded. There was still one more thing that was bothering him though. He needed to make sure Niall knew exactly what he thought. "Niall... Did you mean what you said back at the park? Do you really think that pregnancy ruined your body?"

Niall was quiet for a while, not sure how to respond. She occupied her time with running through James' hair. She knew she wouldn't be able to ignore the question forever. "Yes."

She wanted to explain why. "I mean I gained way too much weight, my stomach sticks out farther than my chest, and the stretch marks. I look terrible."

Louis wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her tightly. "Babe, none of that is true. When I finally looked at you for the first time in four years, I thought you looked even better than you did in high school. And that's saying something because I thought you were drop dead gorgeous in high school."

He squeezed her fingers that were joined with his. "I think it's quite the opposite. You filled out your curves better, babe. You're not this stick with watermelons anymore. You are a woman with curves and sex appeal and you’re absolutely stunning."

Niall flushed. "Thanks, Lou. I don't know. I'm just a little insecure." She squeezed his hand glad that she had him. "Even if I ruined my body I still have this beautiful little boy to show for it."

"Everyone has their doubts, babe. I'm just here to tell you that they aren't necessary." He chuckled. "Besides, James wants a sibling. Would you want to give him a baby brother or sister or no?"

"One day, but not anytime soon. I love him and you, but with you going through school it’s too stressful." She sighed. "I love you and one day we can expand our family."

"I completely agree. And, honestly, I want to do it right this time. Before we even consider another kid, I want to get married. Having kids and not being married... It just sits wrong with me and, maybe it was my upbringing, but I want to make sure our family stays together and everything in case something happens."

He sighed. "I can't even imagine how crazy everything would be if... If we still had Jack."

Niall ran her thumb over his knuckles. "Don't think about that. Let's focus on the good. I remember when he tugged on my hair giggling and cooing. The little smile he had and how curious he looked. That's how I'm going to remember him."

She sighed glad she could talk about him. "He's watching over James now, brother looking out for brother."

Louis frowned. "I don't even have that. I was so angry and upset that he wasn't going to make it that I left the room. If it wasn't for Harry, I probably wouldn't of come back to hold him." He blinked back tears. "Does James know about him?"

"No James is much too young. I'm not going to tell him until he's older." She looked down at the boy. "I want you to promise this will be a secret right now." She spoke sternly with a light hint of a threat.

Louis nodded. "Definitely. I don't think he's old enough to fully comprehend everything that happened yet." He hugged the little boy tighter. "I really need to sleep, babe. My test is in," he looks at the clock, "nine hours and I still need to shower and eat in the morning."

"I told you to go to sleep, but you kept going on." She giggled leaning over to kiss him. "I love you." She whispered realizing how exhausted she was.

He smiled into the kiss. "I love you too, babe. Good night."

 

And Louis feel asleep for the first time in four years feeling like he actually belonged where he was.


End file.
